


Everything remains as it never was

by Nana_Kyu



Series: Hunger Games AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Not major characters death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some characters will die, a lot of hurt/comfort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Kyu/pseuds/Nana_Kyu
Summary: Hace un año, Viktor Nikiforov fue seleccionado como tributo del distrito 12 para participar en los Juegos del hambre. De manera inesperada y sin motivo aparente, Yuuri Katsuki se ofreció en su lugar. No se han visto ni han hablado desde entonces.Este año, Yuri Plisetsky ha sido seleccionado y Viktor no lo piensa dos veces para ofrecerse como voluntario. Así como alguien más lo había salvado a él, ahora haría lo mismo. Yuuri es el único vencedor del distrito 12, lo que le convierte automáticamente en su mentor. Lo quiera o no, Yuuri va a tener que verlo y tendrán que trabajar juntos si Viktor espera sobrevivir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Algunos personajes morirán (y otros ya están muertos :P), después de todo es un AU inspirado en los juegos del hambre, ¿qué se podía esperar otra cosa? Mínimo uso de OCs, nada muy relevante y...creo que eso es todo.

Viktor caminaba intentando no enfocarse, con una excepción, en el resto de los chicos de su distrito que lo rodeaban, todos igual de ansiosos. Este sería su último año en la cosecha, después no tendría que importarle más.

Echó un vistazo al joven rubio avanzando a su lado con una determinación impropia de un chico de quince años y tuvo que retractarse de su planteamiento anterior.

-Hey, Nikiforov… ¿Crees que vuelvan a ofrecerse por ti este año?-preguntó alguien con intención de molestarlo.

-Ignóralos-le ordenó Yuri-Son unos estúpidos-ladró con toda intención de que lo escucharan y el mayor colocó una mano en su hombro para frenarlo de buscar un pleito seguro. Lo que menos necesitaban era meterse en problemas en ese día en particular.

Sabía que debía predicar con el ejemplo y mantenerse calmado, por más ganas que tuviera de partirle la cara a quien fuera que hizo el comentario no por el hecho que intentara burlarse, sino por los recuerdos que le provocó.

Exactamente hace un año, Yuuri Katsuki tomó su lugar como tributo, participando en los Juegos del hambre y resultando vencedor contra todos los pronósticos. No había hablado con él desde entonces.

Viktor se esforzó en dejar de lado su creciente incomodidad y concentrarse en aconsejar a Yuri.

-Ya sabes cómo es, preguntarán tu nombre, tomarán un poco de tu sangre con un pinchazo en tu dedo y…

-No es mi primera cosecha, claro que se como es, maldición-lo interrumpió de mala gana.

-Busca a tu abuelo y quédate con él-continuó sin inmutarse-Me encontraré con ustedes tan pronto pueda.

Yuri se limitó a guardar silencio y se dirigió hacia donde llevaban a cabo el registro, manteniéndose inusualmente serio y Viktor tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Logró divisar a los Katsuki un tanto apartados del resto. Suponía que debían sentirse aliviados de no haber perdido a ninguno de sus hijos en los juegos. Desde lo ocurrido el año pasado, trataba de mantener el contacto con ellos al mínimo, aún si Hiroko y Toshiya seguían teniendo un trato cordial con él, lo que no hacía sino aumentar el sentimiento de culpa, cada vez que visitaba la panadería. Con Mari, por otro lado, era un tanto más complicado. La chica había pasado de aborrecerlo completamente a tolerarlo y luego a más o menos aceptarlo. 

Era gracias a ella que lograba obtener información en relación a Yuuri, no mucha, pero mejor que nada. También fue ella la encargada de comunicarle que Yuuri no deseaba tener ningún tipo de contacto con él, rehusándose siempre a hablarle o verlo. En el fondo, lo comprendía a la perfección aunque no por eso el rechazo era menos doloroso.

Viktor salió de su ensoñación cuando la voz de una mujer, enviada del capitolio, resonó por los altavoces. Rodó los ojos, ya se sabía el discurso de memoria. A su alrededor, la gente guardaba silencio, completamente aterrados y presas de la angustia de lo que vendría a continuación. Él los ignoró e intentó localizar a Yuri sin éxito.

-Yuri Plisetsky.

Demoró unos instantes en caer en cuenta que la mujer de hecho había pronunciado el nombre del rubio. Sintió como si le cayera encima un balde de agua helada.

-¡Yuri Plisetsky!-lo llamó la mujer nuevamente y un grupo de chicos se apartó para abrirle camino al aludido. 

Desde donde estaba, Viktor no podía ver su expresión. ¿Estaría nervioso, asustado? Enojado sería lo más probable. Seguramente lo usaría como una forma de disimular su temor. A fin de cuentas se trataba de un niño todavía, siendo enviado a su probable muerte de la manera más cruel posible. Lo vio al fin, yendo hacia el frente, apretando los puños y con la cabeza muy en alto, tensando la mandíbula, la viva imagen del coraje, al menos por fuera. Un ruido llamó su atención.

-¡Yuratchka!-la voz de Nikolai Plisetsky se alzó de entre la multitud llamando a su nieto, mientras echaba a correr hacia él- ¡Yuratchka, no!

Un grupo de hombres armados le cerraron el paso, sujetándolo bruscamente para impedir que se acercara, sin importarles que se tratara de un anciano incapaz de defenderse.

-¡Quítenle las manos de encima!-exclamó el joven rubio despojándose de su seriedad anterior y Viktor casi podría jurar que le pareció ver lágrimas en sus ojos-¡No lo toquen! ¡Déjenlo!

Más uniformados no tardaron en acercarse para intervenir y la multitud se apartó instintivamente, anticipando del desastre. Abuelo y nieto forcejeaban inútilmente por liberarse y acudir al lado del otro. Yuri pateó a uno de los hombres y golpeo a otro y de pronto fue empujado al suelo, un arma apuntando contra su cabeza, sin que por ello dejara de gritar y exigirles que dejaran en paz a su abuelo. Viktor avanzó a donde todos pudieran verlo.

-Yo me ofrezco-anunció alzando la mano-Me ofrezco como tributo, quiero ir en su lugar.

Todo se detuvo. Viktor se sentía bastante tranquilo, a pesar de tener clavadas un sin número de miradas sobre él y alcanzar a escuchar algunos murmullos cuestionando su forma de actuar, pero no quiso prestarles atención. Ya sabía de sobra que al menos alguien no estaría de acuerdo con lo que acababa de hacer

-¡Oye!

Se detiene y contempla a Yuri. El rubio luce como si quisiera echársele encima y golpearlo. Sigue siendo retenido por los guardias, pero al menos ya no parecen estar a punto de dispararle.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Estás loco o sólo eres idiota? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Oh, ya me conoces-le sonríe y hace un ademán restándole importancia, como si se tratara de cualquier otra cosa y no estuviera a punto de meterse en algo que bien podría significar su muerte-Me encanta ser el centro de atención, estoy lleno de sorpresas.

-¡No puedes!-insiste, tratando de dar un paso hacia él y ocasionando que uno de los guardias lo frene bruscamente, más no por eso cede en su actitud rebelde-¿Has pensado qué va a decir el _cerdo_ al respecto?

Viktor frunce el ceño, expresando su inconformidad por el apodo despectivo y entendiendo de inmediato a quién se refiere. Inhala hondo y recupera su sonrisa.  
-Pues voy a averiguarlo pronto-responde alegre, quizás demasiado alegre.

Yuri se muerde el labio: _“¿Y en cómo me siento yo?”_ es la pregunta que no se atreve a hacerle, pero que Viktor intuye igualmente. Lo despeina con ternura, sabiendo lo mucho que odia ese gesto, porque le recuerda que sigue siendo un niño y merece ser protegido.

-Pórtate bien, Yuratchka.

Aún cuando escucha que Yuri sigue gritando su nombre, no mira hacia atrás ni vuelve a detenerse.

Es guiado al interior de una elegante mansión. Se encuentra completamente solo. 

Cree que tendría que estar asustado, molesto, odiando al mundo y a todos por la injusticia cometida en su contra, pero no. A fin de cuentas, si se encuentra donde está es porque él lo decidió. De hecho, se siente bastante tranquilo, en paz incluso. Supone que ahí debería ser cuando permiten que su familia pase a despedirse, excepto que él no tiene a nadie a quien decirle adiós y por alguna extraña razón, eso tampoco le incomoda. Hace mucho que hizo las paces y aprendió a vivir con la sensación de desapego a lo que le rodea, de no pertenecer a ningún lugar.

-Vitya…

Nikolai Plisetsky lo sorprende al entrar y atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo. Viktor parpadea unas cuantas veces, asimilando lo que está ocurriendo y por un momento siente como si no le pasara a él.

-¿Dónde está Yuri?-pregunta una vez que se repone.

-No lo dejaron pasar, estaba demasiado alterado. Esa chica, Yuuko…se quedó con él.

El joven asiente. Si alguien puede calmar a la fiera que es Yuri, definitivamente es Yuuko.

-Vitya, gracias…-los ojos del anciano de llenan de lágrimas y su voz se quiebra-Lo siento mucho, Yuratchka… es todo lo que tengo, yo no…tu no…

Es plenamente consciente de ello. Sabe lo mucho que el anciano ama a su nieto y lo mucho que éste lo ama a su vez. Siempre habían sido ellos dos, hasta hace algunos años que Nikolai acogió a Viktor luego de que su madre, su única familia restante, falleciera. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Supone que Yuri hubiera sido un duro oponente, un “tributo digno”, con su fuerte carácter y su voluntad de hierro, más no por eso iba a permitirle exponerse. Así como un año atrás alguien más lo había salvado a él, ahora haría lo mismo.

-Yuri sabe en qué partes del bosque están colocadas las trampas, sólo dile que tenga cuidado cuando vaya a revisarlas para que no lo descubran-comienza a darle instrucciones-Vigila que se mantenga alejado de los problemas, seguramente van a intentar provocarlo y ya sabemos que se enoja con mucha facilidad…

Puede imaginarse demasiado bien al rubio inconforme esperando afuera y pensar en su expresión lo hace querer echarse a reír.

-Dile que nada de esto, ni de lo que pueda pasar es culpa suya-pronuncia solemne-Fue mi elección. Repítelo hasta que te crea.

El anciano lo contempla lleno de afecto, admiración y respeto. Viktor sigue hablando.

-Dile que voy a regresar y entonces dejaré que me reclame y me grite todo lo que quiera, incluso patearme si lo desea.

-Lo haré-se compromete Nikolai, más tanto él como Viktor son conscientes que éste tiende a olvidar sus promesas y sobre todo, que esa es una que quizás no pueda cumplir.  
Un oficial entra y les señala que el tiempo se acabó. 

-Cuidate Vitya, sobrevive y regresa con nosotros-se despide Nikolai.

Viktor suspira, creyendo que eso había sido todo, pero entonces descubre que alguien más fue a darle lo que bien podría ser el último adiós.

-Eres un idiota. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Se sobresalta al reconocer a Mari Katsuki. De pronto se siente avergonzado y resiste el impulso de agachar la mirada. Sabe lo que la chica debe estar pensando: que ha desperdiciado el sacrificio de Yuuri, que todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de su hermano fueron por nada.

-Entiendo si me odias.

-Sí, te odio. Pero eso no es nuevo-anuncia indiferente, cruzándose de brazos-Todavía no se qué vio mi hermano en ti.

Viktor finge que sus palabras no le duelen y que él tampoco tiene la respuesta a esa interrogante aunque daría lo fuera por conocerla.

-Lo lamento-empieza a disculparse-Pero Yuri…no podía permitir…

-Lo sé-le da la razón, sorprendiéndolo por la repentina suavidad de su voz, aunque su rostro mantiene su inexpresividad habitual-Y por eso es que tienes que ganar. Por él y por Yuuri, tienes que regresar.

El tiempo se les acaba y se pregunta si debería decir algo más. Mari se acerca y Viktor está seguro que le espera un bien merecido golpe, justo como el año pasado cuando fue a verla para hablar de su hermano. Permanece quieto, esperando, pero el impacto nunca llega. En su lugar, es sorprendido una vez más por otro abrazo. Se tensa, apenado, recordando que la última vez que fue abrazado así fue por su madre hace ya muchos años, luego de enterarse de la muerte de su padre en un accidente en las minas. Si bien le resulta un tanto incómodo y en el fondo está convencido que no merece tal demostración de afecto, tampoco hace por apartarse. 

-Si quieres verle el lado bueno…-Mari lo suelta y lo contempla fijamente, su expresión es indescifrable-Yuuri ya no podrá ignorarte.

Viktor regresa lentamente a la realidad ante el comentario. Es cierto. Yuuri es el único vencedor del distrito 12, lo que le convierte automáticamente en su mentor. El corazón le late con fuerza. Lo quiera o no, Yuuri va a tener que verlo, estén listos ambos o no.

-Una última cosa-le dice a la chica luego de una pausa-Dado que Yuuri y yo estaremos lejos por un tiempo… ¿Podrías cuidar a Vicchan?

Mari se muestra confundida, pero asiente. Vicchan es un adorable poodle color café, la mascota de Yuuri. De hecho es más que eso, es su mejor amigo y la razón por la que él y Viktor se conocieron en primer lugar.

Viktor esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras es invadido por una sensación de dejavú. Hace un año, durante su despedida de Yuuri, éste le pidió justamente lo mismo.

Mari es obligada a marcharse. Viktor está sólo de nuevo. 

Sus Juegos del hambre han iniciado oficialmente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor se sobresaltó al percatarse que Yuuri finalmente se giraba para mirarlo y apenas pudo contener la sorpresa.
> 
> -Te comportas como si fuera la primera vez que nos vemos-habló Yuuri rompiendo el silencio, y Viktor pensó que bien podría ser así.

Inmediatamente después de que Yuuri se ofreció como tributo, las especulaciones sobre su relación con Viktor no se hicieron esperar. ¿Eran pareja? ¿Amantes secretos? ¿Siquiera eran amigos? Nadie los recordaba interactuando más allá de algún saludo o comentario cortés por mero compromiso. La mayoría estaban convencidos de que hasta antes de ese día, Viktor (carismático, hábil cazador, elegante y valiente), no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Yuuri (tímido, callado, retraído e inepto social).

Viktor también lo pensó. No creyó que Yuuri tuviera alguna razón en especial para reconocerlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta después de que fue demasiado tarde.

Por supuesto que intentó hablar con Yuuri luego que regresara de sus juegos, pero tras su dramática victoria, su popularidad se disparó enormemente y con frecuencia se encontraba viajando al Capitolio, participando en eventos, programas y videos publicitarios. Cuando volvía al distrito 12, pocas veces salía en público, prefiriendo recluirse en su mansión en la Villa de los vencedores y cuando llegaba a hacerlo, siempre estaba acompañado o bien por algún miembro de su familia, o por algunos de los nuevos amigos que hizo durante sus Juegos: Minako Okukawa y Pichit Chulanont. Éste último en especial le era una fuente de sentimientos encontrados.

Sintió la mirada severa de la mujer del Capitolio examinándolo y Viktor le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras. Ella ni se inmutó. 

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verla con más calma, ahí en el tren, caía en cuenta de lo diferente que era de los otros enviados del Capitolio. Hasta donde sabía, se distinguían por ser extravagantes y exagerados en su forma de vestir y en casi todo lo relacionado a su apariencia, como si estuvieran desesperados por hacerse notar. La mujer, Lilia, parecía todo lo contrario. Usaba un sobrio vestido negro y una chaqueta dorada que a pesar del color, no resultaba demasiado llamativa. Viktor no sabía la causa, pero ella lo ponía nervioso.

-Por qué.

Viktor se sobresaltó, tan perdido había estado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta le estaba hablando hasta unos minutos después.

-¿Disculpe?

-Simplemente me estaba preguntando por qué alguien sería tan tonto e imprudente como para ofrecerse luego de haberse salvado el año anterior.

Cada una de sus palabras se sintió como una pedrada, incluso le dolió como tal. Aún así, mantuvo su expresión afable. 

-Era lo justo-comenzó a explicarse-¿O hubiera preferido ver a un niño peleando en la arena por su vida?

-No sería la primera vez-sentenció no indiferente, sino estableciendo un hecho. De cualquier manera, Viktor experimentó una punzada de ira-A mi no me interesan tus razones, pero te aseguro que cuando lleguemos, vas a ser la novedad y todos querrán saber todo de ti, así que más vale que te prepares.

El joven arqueó una ceja, no seguro de cómo interpretar aquello. ¿Era una amenaza o un consejo? Tampoco había decido si Lilia le agradaba o no, todavía.

-Aunque juzgando por tu apariencia, dudo que tengas problemas con ser el centro de atención.

Viktor abrió la boca con intención de protestar, pero al final la cerró sin decir nada. Hasta el momento, la mujer demostraba ser una persona directa, sincera (quizás demasiado) y que juzgaba bien a los otros. Admitió que estaba en lo correcto, pero no era culpa suya si la gente se sentía atraída hacia su persona (claro que siempre, siempre esperando algo de él), y no iba a ser tan estúpido como para alejarlos. Al menos así podía experimentar un cierto sentido de pertenencia, hasta que se marchaban y volvía a quedarse solo.

-Y le debes una explicación a él-continuó impasible-Katsuki no estará precisamente feliz de verte.

-¿Yuuri está aquí?-preguntó alzando la voz y levantándose de su lugar, repentinamente consciente de su realidad.

-Claro que está aquí-respondió Lilia como si más bien lo estuviera reprendiendo-En el vagón de al lado.

Viktor echó a correr, ignorando totalmente la exclamación de Lilia ante su falta de modales por dejarla hablando sola. La puerta se abrió automáticamente y contuvo la respiración.

Tal vez para cualquier otro el punto focal de atención hubiera sido la mesa grande y suntuosa en la que se encontraban colocados todo tipo de manjares. Para Viktor, sin embargo, su mundo entero se centró en la única persona presente en el vagón. 

Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba de pie junto a una de las ventanas, dándole la espalda. Viktor dio un paso hacia él y el otro se tensó al escucharlo, aunque apenas y se movió de su posición. 

El escenario actual se había planteado mil veces en la mente de Viktor. En todas, se imaginaba a Yuuri, al tímido y retraído muchacho que conoció en su distrito, rompiendo a llorar luego de superar el shock del reencuentro inicial. En algunas ocasiones, al llanto le seguía Yuuri corriendo o bien a abrazarlo, o bien huyendo de él. De cualquier forma, Viktor actuaría acorde a lo que ocurriera e igualmente le permitiría desahogarse, reclamarle o incluso golpearlo sin molestarse en defenderse. 

Lo que Viktor se rehusaba a aceptar, era que realmente no tenía idea de lo que pasaría luego de todo aquello. Nunca más podrían volver a tratarse como simples conocidos, no después de lo que Yuuri tuvo que pasar en los Juegos en su lugar y sobre todo no después de lo que llegó a descubrir acerca de él por medio de Mari, Yuuko y e incluso Yuri. No cuando se enteró que Yuuri lo había cuidado y protegido desde antes. Lo que verdaderamente lo atormentaba era que en la gran mayoría de esas ocasiones, no llegó a darse cuenta, y la única vez que de hecho lo notó fue incapaz de darle las gracias. Debería disculparse por eso y por muchas otras cosas. 

_“Si es que regreso…vayamos a comer pan juntos…Tú, yo y Vicchan…”_

Aún tras todo ese tiempo, a Viktor seguía maravillándole el que Yuuri le hubiera pedido algo tan simple. Una promesa tan fácil de llevar a cabo y que sin embargo hasta la fecha no lograba cumplir. Pero tal vez ya era el momento de hacerla una realidad. 

Viktor se sobresaltó al percatarse que Yuuri finalmente se giraba para mirarlo y apenas pudo contener la sorpresa.

Tanto el tierno y regordete niño llorón, como el tímido y callado adolescente de sus recuerdos se habían desvanecido para dar paso a un atractivo joven. Yuuri había crecido un par de centímetros en el último año, todavía no era tan alto como Viktor, pero la diferencia de estaturas era menos notoria. Tampoco usaba sus lentes, lo que permitía apreciar mejor sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, tan expresivos si se trataba de mostrar miedo, tristeza o alegría y que sin embargo en esos momentos sólo reflejaban una profunda dureza y determinación, cualidades que sin duda lo llevaron a ganar los Juegos del hambre. Sus ropas, de tonos obscuros, acentuaban su figura a la perfección y su postura erguida ponía de manifiesto su seguridad. 

-Te comportas como si fuera la primera vez que nos vemos-habló Yuuri rompiendo el silencio, y Viktor pensó que bien podría ser así.

¿Era él realmente el mismo Yuuri al cual había visto llorando desesperado, tratando de proteger a un cachorro? ¿El mismo Yuuri que solía esconderse durante los festejos del distrito para bailar en compañía de Yuuko sin que nadie más lo viera? ¿El mismo Yuuri que se había ofrecido en su lugar, y que a duras penas contuvo el llanto durante su despedida? 

_El mismo Yuuri que se rompió cuando Kenjiro Minami murió en sus brazos…_

-Pronto llegaremos, supongo que deberíamos aprovechar y comenzar a establecer una estrategia para salir de este desastre-continuó en cuanto se percató que Viktor estaba muy ocupado contemplándolo con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos para responderle, y un brillo de diversión apareció en sus ojos por unos segundos-Deberías comer algo ahora que puedes, confía en mí…-fue a sentarse y con un ademán señaló tanto la mesa como una silla vacía frente a la suya y fue entonces que Viktor reaccionó, obedeciéndolo dócilmente e incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima-Una vez que estemos en el Capitolio, tendrás muchas ocupaciones.

Para nada imaginó que su reencuentro con Yuuri sería de esa manera. Por más que le gustaran las sorpresas, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo. Siempre había presumido de saber cómo tratar a la gente: sonreír en el momento adecuado, un guiño bien colocado o alguna frase elocuente. Pero con Yuuri estaba completamente en blanco.

-También debemos decidir qué dirás respecto a…nuestra relación-la voz de Yuuri vaciló por unos segundos-y sobre Yuri.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió finalmente, siendo esa cuestión la sacudida que necesitaba para reaccionar, y de pronto se encontró con que quería preguntar mucho más.

-Lilia debió decirte. Como tributo, a partir de ahora serás una figura pública y la gente se sentirá con el derecho de saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de tu vida-concluyó impasible, sirviéndose en un plato huevos, tocino y pan, y aguardando hasta que Viktor lo imitó-Por lo que debes ser cuidadoso con cómo actúes y lo que digas en público para no revelar demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo atraer su atención.

Viktor comprende: patrocinadores. Yuuri llegó a ser un favorito del público (lo sigue siendo hasta la fecha, por lo que ha podido escuchar), lo que le valió recibir bastante apoyo durante sus juegos, un factor determinante en su victoria.

-Mencionaste a Yuri, ¿por qué?

El otro se limitó a guardar silencio y señalar insistentemente su plato recién servido. Viktor rodó los ojos y se obligó a tomar un bocado. La comida estaba deliciosa y bajo otras circunstancias, la perspectiva de disfrutar de una gran variedad de alimentos gratis y en la cantidad que deseara lo hubiera emocionado, ahora sin embargo, todo era diferente. Incluidos, él mismo y especialmente Yuuri.

-Buen chico-lo elogió condescendiente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Viktor quiso protestar, pero en lugar de eso, se sonrojó, experimentando una especie de dejavú-Mencioné a Yuri, porque la gente va a empezar a especular, y dudo que quieras involucrarlo en esto más de la cuenta.

Al menos en eso, Viktor podía estar de acuerdo. Había liberado a Yuri de la carga de ser un tributo, nunca pensó que su acto pudiera llegar a tener otras repercusiones.

-Y sobre nuestra relación, creo que sería mejor si no comentaras nada.

Viktor casi se atraganta. Yuuri le pasó un vaso de agua.

-Quizás algunos recuerden las…circunstancias bajo las cuales participé en los juegos el año pasado.

-¿Cuándo te ofreciste en mi lugar?-cuestionó brusco, y aunque se arrepintió por el tono empleado, experimentó una ligera satisfacción al ver que Yuuri se sobresaltó, si bien no tardó en reponerse.

-Sí, eso-respondió vagamente, jugando a picar con su tenedor un trozo de tocino-Por el momento he podido evadir el tema, traté de no decir nada en concreto, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Que esto entre nosotros quede como algo meramente profesional.

Viktor frunció el ceño, haciendo evidente su desagrado y como si en vez de “profesional” Yuuri le dijera que deseaba jamás haberlo conocido, ni haberse ofrecido en su lugar.

-Oh, pero pensé que lo importante era conseguir patrocinadores-intervino dispuesto a tomar el control de la conversación-Podría decir…no lo sé, que quise seguir tu ejemplo, que mi sueño siempre fue ser vencedor en los juegos, o que esta fue la única manera que encontré para poder pasar tiempo contigo y verte de nuevo…

_“Ya que me evitabas por todos los medios posibles”_ concluyó mentalmente. 

-Come, antes que se enfríe-le ordenó Yuuri, claramente ignorando el comentario anterior-Nunca tuviste problemas en agradarle a la gente, sé que esta vez no será la excepción. No necesitas mentir para ganar su apoyo.

Con eso, Viktor tuvo suficiente. Se puso de pie, golpeando la mesa con el puño, indignado. El súbito arrebato de enojo lo sorprendió tanto a él mismo como a Yuuri. Por un momento, Viktor pudo reconocer al mismo chico tímido y asustado de hace tiempo. 

-Hemos llegado.

Lilia apareció de pronto y el momento pasó.  
Desde las ventanas, se podía apreciar a la multitud de gente entusiasmada que había acudido a darle la bienvenida. Yuuri cerró los ojos e inhaló hondo.

-Ve a saludar a tus fans-instruyó a su pupilo-Después conocerás a tu equipo de preparación. Esto acaba de empezar.

Yuuri se levantó y caminó lentamente con la cabeza bien en alto, buscando refugiarse en el vagón contiguo, sintiendo la mirada fija de Viktor clavada en su espalda y resistiendo el impulso de girarse para contemplarlo.

Únicamente cuando comprobó que se encontraba solo, se permitió despojarse de su falsa confianza y romperse por unos instantes. Ver a Viktor ahí, y peor, tratarlo de esa forma tan impersonal y fría le resultó extremadamente difícil, y sin embargo fue capaz de mantener la farsa. Entre más mentía, más fácil le resultaba.

-No comiste nada.

Se tensó en respuesta al regaño de Lilia, y se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas tallándose los ojos insistentemente. Ella le ofreció un pañuelo.

-No tenía hambre-quiso justificarse, pero sabía que Lilia lo conocía demasiado bien luego de convivir juntos un año. En el fondo, Yuuri apreciaba su carácter fuerte y directo.

-¿Debería decirle a Minako?-lo amenazó, más que preguntarle y el otro se paralizó por unos segundos, para después negar enérgicamente con una expresión de terror absoluto en su rostro.

Recordó como dejó de comer por días tras regresar de sus juegos, hasta que su mentora se hartó de su autocompasión y su comportamiento destructivo y tomó cartas en el asunto.

“O lo haces por tu cuenta, o yo misma te obligaré a que comas”

Yuuri se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Lo que menos quería, era provocar la ira de su mentora, no ahora que la necesitaba más que nunca.

-No tienes derecho a desmoronarte-continuó regañándolo Lilia-No tengo que recordarte que hay alguien que depende de ti, y que esa persona es ni más ni menos que Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri se tomó unos momentos para normalizar su respiración, de acuerdo a los ejercicios que Pichit y Minako le enseñaron, antes de asentir. Las palabras severas de la mujer fueron la sacudida requerida para devolverlo a la realidad. Y ella por su parte, reconoció en él al joven que actualmente era fuente de inspiración para muchos gracias a su valor y su compasión.

-Lo sé, y sin importar qué, me aseguraré de que gane.

En ese momento, Yuuri juró que haría lo que fuera con tal de que Viktor sobreviviera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler del próximo capítulo: Aparición de los otros tributos y Viktor no puede distinguir a un hamster de un ratón.
> 
> Si leyeron hasta acá muchísimas gracias y si dejan review...gracias x2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente, las miradas se centran en Yuuri, quien se encoje sobre si mismo notoriamente incómodo por la atención. Viktor se gira bruscamente para contemplarlo.
> 
> -¿Once puntos de doce?-repite, incrédulo.
> 
> -No fue la gran cosa, en serio…
> 
> -¡Yuuri, tuviste _casi_ una puntuación perfecta!-exclama admirado-De verdad eres asombroso.

A Viktor no le tomó mucho descubrir que la gente del Capitolio no era tan distinta a la del Distrito 12 en el sentido que ambos eran muy fáciles de impresionar.

A tan sólo minutos de su llegada, y ya se había hecho de un considerable séquito de admiradores.

-Es un verdadero honor estar aquí-dijo sonriendo a un grupo de chicas vestidas con colores llamativos, cada una más que la anterior.

Después, se tomó el tiempo de estrechar la mano de un hombre emocionado que usaba un abrigo de pieles con estampado de cebra, y permitió que una mujer con un vestido y un sombrero decorado con flores lo abrazara.

-Usted es más linda que las rosas en su ropa-la elogió besando su mano, y ella se sonrojó y dejó escapar una risita complacida.

Impresionarlos en serio era demasiado fácil, con una excepción: Yuuri Katsuki.

Ahora que podía reflexionar en su reencuentro en el tren, seguía sin saber cómo sentirse: intrigado y cautivado por la confianza y seguridad con que se desenvolvía, o enojado y resentido porque lo tratara de esa manera tan condescendiente e impersonal. Y el que Yuuri apenas y le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar no hacía sino aumentar su molestia. Entonces decidió que dos podían jugar el mismo juego, si bien su resolución tendría que esperar.

Fue guiado a una habitación amplia donde lo revisaron y prepararon para “ponerlo presentable” para el posterior encuentro con su estilista personal. Ahí tuvo la oportunidad de echar un rápido vistazo a algunos de los otros tributos. En especial llamaron su atención un chico de cabello negro y expresión severa que se encontraba en un cubículo frente al suyo, y un joven rubio que coqueteaba con sus asistentes. Casi de inmediato, decide que éste último le agrada, pensando en la posibilidad de una alianza a futuro.

Con su estilista, sin embargo, la situación es un poco más complicada y corrobora dos cosas: que efectivamente se trata ni más ni menos que de Pichit Chulanont, quien también hubiera sido estilista de Yuuri y que definitivamente no sabe cómo sentirse respecto a él.

Pichit se mantuvo al lado de Yuuri desde su regresó al distrito, en lugar de esperar en el Capitolio y presentarse para acompañarlo durante su Gira de victoria como hasta donde sabía era la costumbre. Ambos parecían ser especialmente cercanos, su relación yendo más allá de lo profesional, lo que desconocía era hasta que punto.

De acuerdo con Mari, eran muy buenos amigos, y dado que Yuuri siempre había tenido dificultades para hacer amistades, era natural que quisiera mantenerlo cerca. Viktor pensaba que Pichit debía apreciarlo mucho para renunciar a las comodidades del Capitolio y prácticamente mudarse al Distrito 12, dónde la pobreza y la miseria eran la norma en el día a día.

No era que estuviese celoso, para nada. Solo se trataba de una sana curiosidad de por qué el chico que se hubiera ofrecido como tributo en su lugar lo ignoraba y en cambio favorecía a un extraño. 

(Si bien Viktor nunca había sido especialmente cercano a Yuuri y Pichit probablemente fue una fuente de apoyo importante durante sus juegos, pero esos eran hechos que prefería no considerar.)

-Pero si es el famoso Viktor Nikiforov.

Al encontrase frente a él, comprendió porque a Yuuri le agradaba Pichit. Su sonrisa era cálida y genuina, y todo él irradiaba amabilidad y simpatía. Lo único llamativo de su apariencia, era la gabardina roja y dorada llena de bolsillos decorados con estampados de… ¿ratones? muy detallados y realistas.

-Yuuri me ha hablado mucho de ti-continuó sin contrariarse por su falta de respuesta y en cambio ofreciéndole su mano para que la estrechara.

\- Oh, ¿en serio? En ese caso, es un gusto conocerte al fin-le dedicó su mejor sonrisa ensayada correspondiendo el gesto, y quizás, sólo quizás, apretó su mano con más fuerza de la debida, puesto que Pichit hizo una mueca.

-Yuuri tenía razón, ¡Eres muy fuerte!-exclamó entusiasmado en lugar de contrariarse, y Viktor se arrepintió de su arrebato un poco-Pero necesitarás más que eso si esperas ganar los juegos.

-Supongo que aquí es donde tú me ayudarás-quiso adivinar, siguiendo a Pichit con la mirada mientras este caminaba a su alrededor en actitud meditativa.

-Es mi trabajo como tu estilista-asintió en aprobación-Lo primero es alistarte para el desfile…

-De hecho…-se apresuró en interrumpirlo-En verdad me gustó lo que hiciste con Yuuri el año pasado, ya sabes… ¿el fuego azul? Y me preguntaba si sería posible intentar algo parecido.

La imagen de un Yuuri elegante envuelto en llamas azules había sido por demás cautivadora, y otro de los factores que contribuyó a atraer un buen número de patrocinadores. Pero no era ese el motivo de la petición. Pichit estuvo de acuerdo.

A una señal del estilista, sus asistentes se acercaron y pusieron manos a la obra. Pichit alternaba el darles instrucciones con continuar su conversación.

-Yuuri está feliz de verte, bueno…feliz no es precisamente la palabra…-su sonrisa vaciló unos instantes-¡Pero aún así! Él…ha estado muy ocupado, al ser vencedor su popularidad aumentó y la gente prácticamente hace fila para verlo-lo justificó, probablemente adivinando lo que el otro estaba pensando-Les hará bien hablar y reconectarse.

Viktor intentó reconocer el sarcasmo en la voz de Pichit, más pronto concluyó que era sincero. Sintió que se había perdido de algo importante.

-Tuvimos una plática muy interesante durante el viaje-comenzó a contarle, tratando de quedarse quieto mientras fijaban en sus hombros unos trozos de tela con alfileres-Fue muy profesional-pronunció lo último con un deje de amargura-Me dijo que hiciera de cuenta que no lo conocía.

Viktor dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor cuando accidentalmente fue pinchado con uno de los alfileres. Las asistentes se detuvieron y les dirigieron miradas cargadas de perplejidad.

-¿QUÉ DIJO QUÉ?

Ahora en serio estaba seguro que se había perdido algo muy importante.

-Bueno, no con esas palabras-aclaró sobándose el hombro-Pero fue lo que dio a entender.

Pichit aparentaba estar entre confundido y molesto, debatiendo consigo mismo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía el labio inferior, como resistiendo el impulso de comentar al respecto.

-¿Hay algo que debería saber?-inquirió Viktor esperanzado.

El otro suspiró tras unos minutos de silencio y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, eso no me corresponde a mí-respondió a la vez que reanudaba su labor-Pero puedes estar seguro que Yuuri y yo también tendremos una plática muy interesante.

Viktor entonces decidió que Pichit era su nueva persona favorita en todo el mundo.

El proceso de preparación le pareció más interesante que el desfile en sí, aunque éste no fue del todo una pérdida de tiempo. Logró reconocer a los otros dos tributos: el chico de cabello negro era originario del Distrito 2, un tributo “profesional” sin duda, y el rubio del Distrito 8.

De igual manera, intentó disfrutar y lucirse lo más posible, saludando a la multitud que lo aclamaba, sonriendo en todo momento y alzando el puño lleno de confianza sin mostrarse asustado o nervioso por el fuego plateado que lo rodeaba. 

Cuando el desfile termina, es obvio que Yuuri no está para nada contento y una vez más experimenta una ligera satisfacción.

-Ahora van a relacionarlo conmigo.

-Te veías tan osado envuelto en llamas el año pasado, que simplemente tenía que hacer lo mismo-le sonríe y le dedica un guiño. Yuuri de hecho se sonroja y aunque Viktor desconoce si es por vergüenza o ira, de todas formas se lo adjudica como un logro personal.

-Además, viste la respuesta de la gente-interviene Pichit buscando calmar los ánimos-Les encantó. Te aseguro que hemos ganado a más de un patrocinador.

Por la mirada que Yuuri le dirige a Pichit, adivina que ya tuvieron su conversación, y piensa que después tratará de indagar detalles con el estilista. La expresión de Yuuri, sin embargo, cambia a una cargada de asombro sin previo aviso. Viktor no tarda en comprender el porqué.

A poca distancia de ellos, dándoles la espalda se encuentra otro tributo, una hermosa niña rubia con el cabello recogido en dos trenzas que se unen en una cola de caballo alta. Está usando un vaporoso vestido blanco con algunos detalles en azul y plumas en los hombros. Su apariencia etérea es acentuada con un par de pequeñas alas en su espalda que recuerdan a las de un hada. 

Seguramente se siente observada, porque se gira hacia ellos y frunce el ceño a la vez que los mira con desprecio. Es entonces que la diferencia se hace notoria: sus ojos son cafés, no verdes. 

-Se parece mucho a…-empieza Viktor.

-…Yuri Plisetsky-termina Yuuri.

-Es del Distrito cinco, creo que su nombre es Lis-les cuenta Pichit-Es la más joven este año.

-Es sólo una niña-se indigna Yuuri. Viktor está de acuerdo.

También le sorprende que la relacionara tan rápido con Yuri Plisetsky. Hasta dónde sabía, éste último siempre tendía a expresarse despectivamente y a menospreciar a Yuuri (lo que en su experiencia quería decir que en realidad buscaba ser su amigo pero era demasiado tímido para admitirlo). Sin embargo, Plisetsky sí tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con Katsuki.

“No es que me interesen ni tú ni el _cerdo_ , pero estoy HARTO de que lo único que haces es lamentarte porque no quiere verte. Voy a hacerlo entrar en razón de una maldita vez”

Sin embargo, ni siquiera Yuri Plisetsky fue capaz de convencerlo.

“Sólo olvídate de él, no vale la pena.”

Y sin importar cuánto insistió, Yuri se rehusó terminantemente a compartir sobre su plática con el otro, y su animosidad hacia Katsuki cuando menos se duplicó luego de aquello.

-¡Hey! ¡Tierra a Viktor!

El aludido parpadeó unas cuantas veces, cayendo en cuenta que se había distraído demasiado en sus pensamientos. Pichit le sonrió, en tanto Yuuri se mostró más serio.

-Deberíamos irnos-sugiere éste ultimo-Estamos llamando demasiado la atención-indica discretamente a otro de los tributos, el cual no les ha quitado la vista de encima.

-Te va a encantar tu habitación-asegura Pichit, pero a Viktor no podría importarle menos.

Pichit tenía razón.

Lo primero que Viktor hace nada más entrar a su espacioso cuarto, es lanzarse directo a la enorme y suave cama de un brinco y ocultar el rostro en una de las todavía más suaves almohadas, permitiéndose disfrutar de la comodidad y el lujo.

_“Podría acostumbrarme a esto”_ piensa feliz, ignorando sin problemas a esa otra voz en su mente que le grita lo ridículo que es emocionarse por algo tan simple como una cama y almohadas.

Para cuando acude a la cena, Pichit y Lilia ya se encuentran ahí. Yuuri no está presente, pero otra persona los acompaña, una mujer a la que reconoce casi de inmediato.

-¡O~oh!-exclama nada más verlo llegar alzando su vaso de cristal y resulta obvio que ha estado bebiendo- Así que tu eres Viktor…eres mejor en persona, Yuuri me ha contado muuuucho de ti. 

Rueda los ojos. Es la segunda vez que escucha eso en el día y se siente un poco fastidiado, considerando sus circunstancias actuales con él.

-Usted es Minako Okukawa, su mentora ¿cierto?-pregunta en tono cortés-Quisiera agradecerle todo lo que hizo por Yuuri.

-Nada de formalidades, sólo dime Minako-le guiña un ojo y se acerca para contemplarlo mejor- Mmm…ahora entiendo porque le gustas tanto…-tras ellos, Lilia los ignora y Pichit luce muy entretenido. Viktor abre la boca sin saber que decir-Sip, cuando recién llegó no paraba de hablar de ti: Viktor hizo esto, Viktor aquello…parecía un cachorrito emocionado. Por cierto… ¿qué piensas de él ahora? Nuestro amigo…-Pichit alza la mano, orgulloso-Hizo un espléndido trabajo, ¿a que sí?

-¡Minako!

Para bien o para mal, la persona de la que hablaban finalmente hace su entrada.

-Creo que ya bebiste suficiente-corre a arrebatarle el vaso y ella hace un puchero.

-Pero si me estaba contando algunas cosas muy interesantes-interviene Viktor quitándole el vaso y devolviéndoselo a su dueña, decidido a ganar otra aliada-¿Qué me decías de Yuuri?

-La cena se enfría-interrumpe el aludido para empujar a la mujer de vuelta a su lugar y le lanza una mirada resentida a Pichit cuando éste deja escapar una risita. 

Viktor ocupa su asiento sin dejar de sonreír. Aunque encuentra raro que Minako de pronto se quede callada y que tanto ella como Lilia y Pichit observan fijamente a Yuuri, hasta que éste empieza a comer.

-Así que…mañana empiezan los entrenamientos-la antigua mentora retoma la conversación-Analiza a tus oponentes y no te luzcas demasiado, sé de buena fuente que te gusta llamar la atención-agrega en tono travieso, y Yuuri se limita a seguir comiendo.

-En unos días serás evaluado-continua Lilia-Un puntaje alto equivale a obtener patrocinios seguros.

-Tendrás que trabajar mucho si quieres superar el record del año pasado-interviene Pichit mientras parte un tomate en trocitos e inexplicablemente los guarda en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

-Me las arreglaré-asiente Viktor sin ocultar su confianza-¿Cuál fue el record?

-Once puntos de doce-agrega Pichit y su sonrisa se hace más ancha-¿Quieres saber de quién fue?

Nuevamente, las miradas se centran en Yuuri, quien se encoje sobre si mismo notoriamente incómodo por la atención. Viktor se gira bruscamente para contemplarlo.

-¿Once puntos de doce?-repite, incrédulo.

-No fue la gran cosa, en serio…

-¡Yuuri, tuviste _casi_ una puntuación perfecta!-exclama admirado-De verdad eres asombroso.

-¡N-no lo soy!-es traicionado por un ligero tartamudeo y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, y Viktor de nuevo es capaz de identificar al Yuuri de hace un año-Sólo tuve suerte, eso fue todo.

-Debes contarme cómo lo hiciste-insiste acercándose a él y Yuuri se mueve un poco para alejarse.

-Como tu mentor, supongo que tengo qué hacerlo-suspira resignado, tras lo cual se recompone-Minako… ¿segura que no tendrás problemas por estar aquí? No que me moleste, al contrario pero…ahora yo soy el mentor oficial del Distrito doce.

-Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri…-niega con la cabeza-¿Qué te dije el año pasado?-alza su vaso como si estuviera brindando-Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, nadie puede controlarme.

Hace un año, el Distrito 12 no contaba con ningún vencedor que pudiera ocupar el rol de mentor, por lo que en una medida extraordinaria, Okukawa, del Distrito 10, fue autorizada para tutorar a Yuuri, tras ofrecerse para ello. Como Pichit, ha estado junto a él desde entonces. Viktor piensa que Yuuri posee algo que hace que la gente quiera seguirlo, y se lamenta por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

El resto de la cena transcurre en calma y al finalizar, cada quien se retira a su habitación para descansar tras el día tan agitado. Excepto que Viktor no puede dormir.

Abraza una almohada y cierra los ojos en un vano intento por conciliar el sueño. Todavía hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber. 

Rueda sobre su costado tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, sin darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca de la orilla hasta que acaba en el suelo. Se incorpora de inmediato, en ningún momento soltando la almohada. De pronto, la cama le resulta demasiado grande. Tiene una idea. 

Tarda un poco, pero al final logra armarse de valor. Sale de su cuarto a buscar uno en particular, celebrando mentalmente cuando lo encuentra.

-¡Yuuri!-exclama, golpeando la puerta-¡Déjame entrar, hay que hablar de estrategias!

-Haremos eso por la mañana-le responde una voz desganada desde el interior.

-¡Pero Yuuri!-insiste, haciendo un puchero exagerado aunque el otro no lo puede ver-¿Pensé que había que aprovechar el tiempo de entrenamiento?

-El entrenamiento empieza mañana-le aclaran sin entusiasmo-Es tarde, tienes que descansar. Regresa a tu habitación.

Viktor frunce el ceño y baja la mirada, derrotado.

-No puedo dormir.

Contra todo pronóstico, la puerta se abre. Yuuri lo observa con cautela y Viktor siente como su corazón late con fuerza. Está descalzo, con el cabello despeinado y usando sus lentes, completamente diferente de su imagen arreglada y elegante y sin embargo no puede quitarle la vista de encima.

-Sólo entra- se aparta para dejarlo pasar y Viktor corre a acomodarse en la cama, no molestándose en ocultar su decepción cuando Yuuri ocupa el sofá-¿Querías hablar de estrategias?

-Ah…¡Ah, sí!-recuerda su pretexto inicial-Las arenas cambian cada año, ¿cierto?

-Es cierto-Yuuri asiente-La mía fue un bosque, antes de eso, una selva y Minako me ha contado que su arena fue una tundra.

-¿Tundra?-inquiere curioso y algo ilusionado-¿Con nieve, y todo eso?

-Sí, con nieve, hielo y todo lo que implica-esboza una pequeña sonrisa-Por eso es importante que sepas adaptarte a tu ambiente y cómo sobrevivir. El hambre, la sed o el frío podrían matarte antes que los otros tributos. También, debes estar atento a las trampas que puedan enviar.

-¿Te refieres al incendio?-pregunta dudoso, pensando en los Juegos de Yuuri e intuyendo que la conversación no va en una buena dirección.

-También pueden crear otros desastres naturales -continua, y su mirada se fija en un punto en la pared de la habitación. Aprieta el puño con fuerza-O los mutantes.

Viktor se maldice mentalmente por no haber previsto que algo así podría pasar. Sabe que Yuuri está rememorando su “victoria”, o lo que es lo mismo, la muerte de Seung Gil, el tributo del Distrito 1.

-Me da curiosidad…-interviene alzando la voz más de lo debido para que Yuuri lo escuche, y lo consigue-¿A Pichit le gustan los ratones?

-¿Qué?- lo contempla perplejo, y como no dice nada, Viktor se preocupa, pero pronto es sorprendido gratamente al escucharlo reír-Que Pichit no se entere o nunca te lo perdonará…-le indica una vez que recupera el aliento-No son ratones, son hamsters-echa a reír se nuevo-¿Cómo pudiste confundirlos?

-No es mi culpa que los dos sean pequeños y peludos-se justifica haciéndose el ofendido, aunque en verdad se siente aliviado. Yuuri se ve mejor así, tranquilo y despreocupado-Además eso no explica porque esconde comida en sus bolsillos.

-Para alimentarlos-le explica sonriendo-Yo también creí que eran estampados pero no, son reales.

-¿A quién se le ocurre guardar hamsters de verdad en su ropa?-Viktor lo imita, porque la sonrisa de Yuuri es contagiosa.

-A Pichit, aparentemente.

El ambiente entre ambos es ligero, cómodo y muy agradable. Viktor piensa que tal vez, esté bien si intenta empujar un poco…

Se levanta de la cama y se sienta a su lado en el sofá, tomando su mano gentilmente.

-Yuuri, yo…

El otro se zafa bruscamente y se pone de pie a toda prisa, dándole la espalda.

-Voy a traerte té, es bueno para conciliar el sueño-le informa y prácticamente sale corriendo.

Viktor deja escapar un gemido de frustración. Lo que fuera que tuvieron por un momento, lo echó a perder con su impaciencia. Peor, no está seguro de que pueda repetirse pronto.

Para cuando Yuuri regresa, Viktor se ha marchado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás me haya explayado un poco más de lo planeado al escribir este capítulo, unas... 2 o 3 páginas más de lo planeado??? Oopsie, espero no les haya resultado ningún inconveniente y lo hayan encontrado agradable de leer. Quisiera prometer que no volverá pasar pero no puedo prometer nada XD
> 
> Spoiler del próximo capítulo: Viktor hace nuevos amigos. ¿Yuuri, celoso?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -La gente especula que viniste a los Juegos para pasar más tiempo con tu novio-expresa como si se refiriera a una cita romántica-Un poco extremo, si quieres mi opinión.
> 
> -Ya sabes lo que dicen…-se pasa una mano por el cabello en una fingida actitud despreocupada-Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.
> 
> -Sé que puede ser muy impertinente de mi parte, porque recién nos conocemos y eso, pero tengo que saber, claro que no le contaré a nadie…-le hace una seña para que se acerque luego de revisar que nadie los observa-Si los rumores son ciertos.
> 
> -¿Qué rumores?
> 
> -Que Yuuri Katsuki es un rebelde.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri ha regresado a su papel de mentor frío, distante y profesional. Pero Viktor no tiene tiempo para lamentarse.

El entrenamiento está por iniciar y tanto Yuuri como Minako se deshacen en consejos para su pupilo.

-Pórtate bien, no presumas demasiado pero tampoco pases desapercibido-recomienda Minako-Además es la oportunidad para analizar a tus oponentes, tienes que aprovecharla al máximo.

-El combate no lo es todo, practica y pule tus habilidades de supervivencia-indica Yuuri, severo-También creo que sería bueno si buscaras una alternativa al arco, y…

-Lo sé, lo sé-interrumpe Viktor, decidiendo de forma madura que así como Yuuri no quiso escucharlo la noche anterior, él tampoco quiere hacerlo ahora-Básicamente es cómo regresar a la escuela: poner atención, ser bueno con los otros, no pelear…

-Esto es serio-insiste Yuuri, interrumpiéndolo a su vez-Según que tan bien uses estos días, podría ser la diferencia entre vivir o morir.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-se defiende Viktor.

-Ustedes dos, basta ya-interviene Minako colocándose entre ellos para separarlos. Su enojo es evidente, sin embargo se las arregla para componer una sonrisa-Entiendo que todos estamos nerviosos y es comprensible, pero no es momento para pelear-pone su mano en el hombro de Viktor y la otra en el de Yuuri en un gesto aparentemente conciliador pero que les produce un escalofrío-Estamos en el mismo equipo, ¿cierto?

Ambos asienten en silencio. Minako sigue sonriendo e increíblemente, se ve más amenazante. Sin lugar a dudas se trata de una ganadora de los Juegos del hambre.

-¡Bien!-exclama alegre-Ahora que ya nos arreglamos, quiero que se den la mano y hagan las paces.

-Pero…-empieza a protestar Yuuri y su mentora lo hace callar con una simple mirada.

Reticente, extiende su mano y Viktor la estrecha igualmente poco convencido. Recuerda lo ocurrido la noche anterior y deduce que Yuuri está pensando lo mismo. Al final, deja escapar un suspiro de resignación y lo suelta.

-¡Listo!-Minako asiente, batiendo las palmas, muy contenta consigo misma-¿Verdad que no fue tan difícil?

Viktor y Yuuri se limitan a contemplarla en silencio.

###### 

La sala de entrenamientos consiste en una habitación amplia con distintas secciones. Viktor hace un excelente trabajo disimulando su entusiasmo. Por fuera luce tranquilo y confiado, por dentro se siente como un niño frente a un montón de juguetes nuevos que apenas puede esperar por probarlos todos.

Prácticamente ignora a la mujer que les da indicaciones. En la mayor parte se trata de los mismos consejos que Minako y Yuuri le dieran antes. Cuando les permiten retirarse a entrenar, no está seguro de dónde empezar. Su primer instinto es dirigirse a la zona de práctica de tiro. Observa maravillado los blancos, algunos son móviles para aumentar el grado de dificultad. Cerca se encuentran cuchillos, dardos, y por supuesto, arcos y flechas. Toma uno e inevitablemente piensa en el que usaba en el Distrito 12 para cazar, mucho más viejo y desgastado, pero también mucho más familiar. A fin de cuentas, le había pertenecido a su padre.

Vuelve a colocarlo en su lugar, optando por buscar otra zona.

A su alrededor, los otros tributos ya han comenzado con sus respectivos entrenamientos. En otra sección, una chica inspecciona fascinada una espada y un poco más allá, un chico levanta con excesiva facilidad una pesada esfera de metal y la arroja como si nada.

-¡Wow!-exclama asombrado, incluso se permite aplaudir, llamando la atención del otro tributo-Lo siento, pero fue asombroso. Eres muy fuerte.

-Gracias-responde secamente, tomando otra esfera y repitiendo el lanzamiento.

Viktor ladea la cabeza, un tanto confundido por su reacción. En su experiencia , uno siempre debe mostrarse feliz, aunque no demasiado, y agradecer educadamente al recibir un cumplido. Pero al parecer el desconocido no sabe como tomarlos. Supone que Yuuri también podría entrar en ese grupo.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?-no puede evitar preguntar, y el otro lo contempla arqueando una ceja, claramente perplejo-¡Ah, ya recuerdo!-asiente emocionado de no haberse tardado tanto en reconocerlo-Te vi en la preparación antes del desfile, eres del Distrito dos, ¿cierto?-el joven se abstiene de responder, pero de igual forma, Viktor sigue hablando-¿Tu nombres es…? ¡No me digas! Te llamas…¿Igor? No, más bien era algo como George, o…

-Georgi-interviene el otro tributo, exasperado.

-¡Sí, Georgi!-asiente feliz como si lo hubiera recordado por su cuenta.

-Y tú eres Viktor, del Distrito 12. Te ofreciste como tributo en lugar de alguien más.

-Ese soy yo-sonríe orgulloso y extiende su mano para que Georgi la estreche, a manera de gesto amistoso.

-No me agradas.

Viktor no sabe cómo reaccionar. No se esperaba un rechazo tan directo.

-Este iba a ser mi año, y llegas tú a robarte toda la atención tal como Yuuri Katsuki hizo el año pasado-informa sin molestarse en ocultar su desagrado por ambos-En el Distrito dos nos tomamos los juegos muy en serio. Nos preparamos para este momento toda la vida, y no voy a permitir que tú me opaques.

Con eso, Georgi dio por concluida la conversación y se dispuso a continuar con su entrenamiento. Viktor pensó que debería seguir su ejemplo y antes de alejarse, se permitió echarle un último vistazo.

Había escuchado sobre los tributos profesionales originarios de los primeros distritos, chicas y chicos que acudían a centros especializados con el único fin de prepararse para los Juegos del hambre, que solían ofrecerse como voluntarios y entre los cuales se encontraban un buen número de vencedores.

-Al menos, es apasionado…-expresó en voz alta para sí mismo, luego agregó "Quizás demasiado…"mentalmente cuando otra de las pesas de Georgi se estrelló de lleno contra la cabeza de uno los maniquíes, separándola del cuerpo.

Vagó por la sala no muy convencido de qué hacer. Recordó el consejo de Yuuri sobre buscar un arma alternativa y por unos minutos se planteó el seguirlo, hasta que alguien lo distrajo.

Moviéndose ágilmente, colgando de una serie de anillas, se encuentra el joven del Distrito 8. Al contrario de Georgi, cuando nota que lo observan, le dirige un guiño a su espectador para después terminar su recorrido con excesiva facilidad y dejarse caer con una gracia digna de un felino, aterrizando sin problemas.

Cualquiera pensaría que luego de su experiencia anterior, Viktor sería más prudente al aproximarse a otros tributos, sin embargo, la prudencia no es algo que lo distinga.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-le pregunta el desconocido en tono sugerente.

-Quién sabe, puede que sí…-responde reflexivo fingiendo examinarlo, o en realidad sí lo hace.

-Trepar no es la única cosa que hago bien-sonríe, feliz de que le sigan la corriente-No me importaría mostrarte.

-Sólo si se trata de una demostración privada-le devuelve la sonrisa y mira a su alrededor, el resto de los tributos continúan con sus entrenamientos-Pero dudo que sea posible aquí.

-Oh, qué lástima…-deja escapar un suspiro para evidenciar su decepción, pero pronto se recupera y ambos ríen-Christophe Giacometti, Distrito ocho, dime Chris-se presenta ofreciéndole su mano.

-Viktor Nikiforov, Distrito doce-no lo piensa dos veces para corresponderle el gesto.

-Sé quién eres-asiente-¿Tu mentor es Yuuri Katsuki?-cuestiona interesado, demasiado interesado para el gusto de Viktor-Solo lo he visto por televisión, ¿es igual de cautivador en persona?

-No tienes idea, es encantador…-se esfuerza por mantener su sonrisa, e inevitablemente recuerda su encuentro en el tren-Soy muy afortunado de tenerlo como mi mentor.

-¡Vaya, así que es cierto!-exclama cubriéndose la boca con la mano en un exagerado gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Desde que Katsuki vino el año pasado, la naturaleza de su relación con el joven por el cual se ofreció, es decir, tú, ha sido un completo misterio-comienza a explicarle y Viktor de pronto se siente increíblemente incómodo-Es muy reservado y siempre cambia el tema cuando le preguntan. Pero ahora que estás aquí, puedo suponer que es verdad, ustedes son amantes.

Viktor no se sonroja, al menos no de manera muy notoria. Pero las palabras de Chris sí que lo hieren. Aún así, decide seguir interpretando su papel y se lleva el dedo índice a los labios, completando la pose con un guiño y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Christophe, por supuesto, lo toma como una afirmación.

-La gente especula que viniste a los Juegos para pasar más tiempo con tu novio-expresa como si se refiriera a una cita romántica-Un poco extremo, si quieres mi opinión.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen…-se pasa una mano por el cabello en una fingida actitud despreocupada-Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Y él ciertamente había estado desesperado, tanto por proteger a Yuri Plisetsky como por ver nuevamente a Yuuri.

-Sé que puede ser muy impertinente de mi parte, porque recién nos conocemos y eso, pero tengo que saber, claro que no le contaré a nadie…-le hace una seña para que se acerque luego de revisar que nadie los observa-Si los rumores son ciertos.

-¿Qué rumores?

-Que Yuuri Katsuki es un rebelde-le susurra lo más quedo posible.

Viktor se aparta de inmediato y el otro lo contempla entre perplejo y temeroso, claramente arrepentido de dejarse llevar por la curiosidad. Antes que cualquiera de los dos pueda decir algo, el sonido de un silbato los interrumpe. Ven pasar corriendo a un grupo de instructores y asistentes que se apresuran a separar a otros dos tributos que iniciaron una pelea.

-Creo que sería mejor dejar las cosas así por hoy-propone Chris.

-Estoy de acuerdo-le da la razón, y cada quien se dispone a continuar con su entrenamiento en solitario. Pero Viktor no puede concentrarse.

Las palabras del otro tributo no dejan de rondar su mente. ¿Yuuri, un rebelde? La idea se le antoja risible, y sin embargo no es capaz de apartarla del todo. En verdad cambió mucho luego de lo padecido en sus Juegos, pero… ¿Habrían sido esos cambios tan radicales hasta el punto de llevarlo a convertirse en un rebelde? En el fondo, no resulta tan descabellado.

Recuerda como, en una ocasión después de los Juegos de Yuuri, fue increpado por un grupo de jóvenes que esperaban los contactara con él. Habían decidido tomarlo como inspiración e iniciar una revolución contra el Capitolio, y estaban convencidos de que aceptaría fungir como su líder y símbolo. Viktor se negó. En ese entonces Yuuri todavía lo evitaba y de haber podido verlo, no arruinaría el momento hablando de causas perdidas. Eventualmente, uno de los jóvenes fue ejecutado y los otros, desaparecidos. No volvió a hablarse de ninguna rebelión en el Distrito 12.

###### 

La práctica terminó y Viktor regresó a su piso asignado. Quiere pensar que el día no necesariamente fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Al final probó con las espadas, el lanzamiento de cuchillos, y las lanzas. Estas últimas le resultaron muy atrayentes, pero compartir el puesto con otro tributo, una chica de abundante cabello obscuro y labios pintados de rojo, fue especialmente molesto. Ella se la pasó haciendo comentarios en su dirección y lanzándole miradas y sonrisas poco discretas. Bajo otras circunstancias, le habría respondido más que nada por obligación, pero luego de lo ocurrido con Chris, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y ser cortés no era una de ellas, así que la ignoró.

También se sorprendió buscando de cuando en cuando a Lis, la tributo del Distrito 5. Empleó casi todo el día estudiando tácticas de supervivencia con una dedicación y disciplina poco esperadas en una niña de doce años y en más de una ocasión, se planteó acercarse a ayudarla, más para cuando se decidió, el entrenamiento había llegado a su fin. Se promete que le hablará por la mañana.

Inevitablemente, piensa en Yuri y espera que no se esté metiendo en muchos problemas. Su otra preocupación es que tanto él como Nikolai vuelvan a pasar hambre. Según pudo enterarse, antes de que fuera a vivir con ellos su situación era bastante precaria, e incluso hubo una ocasión dónde casi mueren de inanición. Confía en haberle enseñado lo suficiente para cazar por su cuenta, que recordará revisar las trampas, y que en el peor de los casos Mari y Yuuko lo ayudarán.

Se queda dormido sin darse cuenta, sus sueños agobiados por Yuuri y otros jóvenes del Distrito 12 abatidos por agentes de la paz, y Yuri extremadamente delgado y agotado. Despierta a tiempo para la cena, y aunque aún se siente cansado, no desea volver a dormir de momento.

Minako y Lilia se encuentran a la mesa e interrumpen abruptamente su plática en cuánto lo ven llegar. Viktor continúa demasiado abrumado como para señalarles que fueron demasiado obvias e indagar detalles.

-¿Dónde está Yuuri?

-Hola Viktor, estamos bien, gracias por preguntar-bromea Minako-Y Pichit no nos acompañará hoy, por cierto.

-Ya veo, ¿dónde está Yuuri?-insiste nuevamente, la necesidad de verlo es demasiado fuerte.

-Siendo útil y aprovechando bien el tiempo, a diferencia de otros-Lilia pronuncia sin mirarlo y Viktor adivina que debió averiguar sobre el entrenamiento-Ha pasado todo el día tratando de conseguirte patrocinadores, espero que estés agradecido.

-Lo estoy y mucho-responde mecánicamente mientras se sirve de todo un poco.

El menú del día consiste en sopa, verduras al vapor (algunas de las cuales era la primera vez que veía en su vida), carne en salsa de hongos y pan recién horneado. El aroma es exquisito, y hace que afloren recuerdos de su vida tras la muerte de su madre. Se dirige a Minako.

-¿Cómo era Yuuri cuando llegó el año pasado?

-Adorable-contesta sin dudar con una sonrisa-Tan penoso y tímido que se antojaba molestarlo sólo para que se sonrojara, pero muy dedicado y serio si la ocasión lo ameritaba-se distrae admirando su copa de vino y Viktor suaviza su expresión, ése es el Yuuri que alguna vez conoció.

-¿Y después de los Juegos?

Ante el nuevo cuestionamiento, nota cómo las mujeres se tensan de inmediato.

-"El representar a tu Distrito en los Juegos del hambre es el mayor honor posible, al vencedor le espera la gloria eterna…"-comienza a recitar Lilia con voz desprovista de toda emoción-Básicamente tu vida estará resuelta, además de los beneficios adicionales para tu Distrito-concluye en el mismo tono.

Viktor asiente, recordando como el año anterior recibieron suministros y raciones de alimentos extras en honor a su vencedor. Mucha gente estaba feliz y agradecida, incluyendo a algunos chicos que celebraban y hablaban de Yuuri como si se tratara de su mejor amigo, los mismos que solían molestarlo y acosarlo. Golpeó a dos y Yuri se encargó de los otros dos. Fue una buena noche.

Minako suelta una carcajada amarga y vacía su copa de un trago. Lilia ni se molesta en regañarla.

-Por supuesto, sabemos que no hay que creer toda la mierda que te cuenten-dice burlona y su semblante se torna inusualmente sombrío-Cuando dejas la arena…eso es, vivo, tarde o temprano te das cuenta de las partes de ti que abandonaste ahí. En muchos casos, te persigue aún afuera-su mano se cierra en torno a su copa, tan fuerte que parece que la romperá-Y en algunos, es todavía peor. En vez de ganar, terminas perdiéndolo todo.

Escucha sin intervenir. Por lo general, evitaba ver los Juegos en la medida de lo posible. Creía que podía hacer cosas más productivas que ver como un grupo de niños eran obligados a pelear y asesinar para seguir con vida. Sin embargo, siguió con una atención obsesiva la participación de Yuuri: sintió alivio cuando esquivó el baño de sangre inicial, una profunda impotencia cuando casi muere primero apuñalado, luego acorralado por otros tributos profesionales y después en el incendio. Celebró su idea de refugiarse y construir trampas para protegerse, deseó estar ahí para apoyarlo cuando abrazó el cuerpo inerte de Kenjiro Minami y se permitió unos momentos de ingenua alegría al saber que resultó ganador.

Se cuestiona de qué formas cambiará, si es que sobrevive.

La tensión se rompió gracias a la llegada de Yuuri. Lucía tan elegante como en el tren, y el doble de agotado. Musitó un saludo rápido y luego de considerarlo, ocupó el sitio vacío al lado de Minako, evadiendo una vez más a Viktor, quien lucha para ocultar el familiar dolor por su rechazo.

-¿Largo día?-quiso saber su mentora mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en el hombro.

-Demasiada gente-respondió, haciendo evidente la razón de su cansancio.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no bebes algo y te relajas un poco?-sugirió acercándole un vaso recién servido con un líquido seguramente alcohólico.

-Absolutamente no-intervino Lilia evitando que Yuuri aceptara-No queremos que se repita lo del año anterior, ¿O sí?

Más que cuestionarlo, sonó a amenaza. Yuuri negó enérgicamente y Minako echó a reír, golpeando la mesa y recuperando el vaso aún lleno para evitar desperdiciarlo. Viktor abrió la boca para preguntar al respecto, pero Lilia lo mandó callar con una mirada que le produjo escalofríos.

-Mejor cuéntanos sobre tu día, Viktor-pidió Minako. Su alegría actual contrastaba con el odio de momentos atrás, al hablar de los Juegos-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? ¿Te portaste bien?

-Pues…eso depende…-disimuló una risita ante las expresiones escandalizadas de Lilia y Yuuri-Bromeaba, todo salió bien-se distrajo jugando a picar su comida con el tenedor, evaluando qué contarles-Me fue bien con los cuchillos, pero las lanzas son mejores y puede que tenga una nueva arma favorita…-decide que volverá a practicar en esa sección al día siguiente, con suerte solo esta vez-También pude ver a los otros tributos, el del Distrito dos es muy fuerte pero no muy sociable-explica, recordando a Georgi-El del ocho es muy agradable y divertido, creo que es tu fan, Yuuri-el aludido se sonroja y desvía la mirada, Viktor sonríe, omite mencionar otras partes de su conversación con Chris, aunque esboza una sonrisa-Creo que podemos ser amigos.

Ante esto último, Yuuri parece recuperarse de su fatiga por arte de magia. Se muestra serio y muy atento a los comentarios de Viktor sobre la práctica y sus planes para la siguiente. Sin embargo, se abstiene de pronunciar palabra. Supone que al menos pueden tener una cena tranquila.

###### 

Viktor ha decidido oficialmente que su nueva cosa favorita, por encima de la cama y la comida, son las duchas. El agua siempre está a la temperatura apropiada y basta con presionar un botón para que salga de la llave. Todavía mejor es la tina de baño, que tiene la opción de usar diferentes fragancias (rosas, lavanda, cítricos y… ¿qué demonios era "frescura de montaña"? entre muchas otras) y además, ¡produce burbujas! En serio podría pasar toda la vida metido ahí.

Desafortunadamente, una serie de golpes en la puerta de su habitación le indica que lo buscan. A regañadientes, sale de la tina y se pone apresuradamente una bata que encontró a la mano.

Se sorprende al descubrir que se trata de Yuuri. Sigue usando su atuendo elegante de la cena, lo que implica que ha ido en calidad de mentor, aunque su frialdad flaquea al divisarlo. Abre los ojos y la boca ante la impresión y tanto sus mejillas y sus orejas se pintan de un bonito tono rojo.

-¿Se… se puede saber qué haces vestido así?-da la impresión que le cuesta hablar.

-¿No es obvio?-se recarga contra el marco de la puerta en actitud casual e inclina uno de sus hombros de manera que la bata resbala un poco y muestra más piel. Yuuri emite un ruido ahogado y se sonroja aún más-Tomaba un baño. Los de aquí son geniales, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Yuuri lucha por mantener la vista en cualquier otro punto que no sea Viktor y éste sonríe satisfecho. No importa lo mucho que quiera disimularlo, una parte del verdadero Yuuri Katsuki siempre acaba por aflorar.

-Sólo ve y…ponte pantalones o algo-balbucea todavía mirando al suelo-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿No podemos hablar así? Estoy demasiado cómodo…

-¡Viktor!

-Está bien, está bien…-obedece, aunque se permite saborear su triunfo un poco más, quitándose la bata sin pudor alguno y notando de reojo la expresión de Yuuri, el cual se cubre el rostro con las manos a toda prisa, completamente abochornado.

Una vez que está apropiadamente vestido, lo invita a entrar. Viktor se sienta en la cama, en tanto que Yuuri permanece de pie. Deduce que será "una de esas" charlas.

-Es sobre tu estrategia de mañana…-inicia Yuuri, decidido a no perder el tiempo-¿Has pensando en formar alguna alianza?

La pregunta lo sorprende porque no era algo que había considerado. Meditándolo con cuidado, Chris sería un buen candidato. Es hábil y se llevaron muy bien. Georgi sería ideal también, pero como lo detesta, queda descartado. Antes que pueda opinar, su mentor interviene.

-Creo que sería mejor que no lo hicieras.

-¿Qué?-parpadea, confundido-¿Por qué?

-Puedes ganar por tu cuenta, yo me encargaré de conseguirte patrocinadores para que tengas lo necesario en la arena-se mueve, inquieto y al final le da la espalda-No necesitas la ayuda de nadie más, especialmente de otros tributos. No deberías involucrarte con ellos.

Encuentra su actitud extremadamente sospechosa. Recapitula su plática con Chris, ¿acaso sus palabras guardarían algo de verdad? Era la única explicación al porque Yuuri parecía tan interesado en que lo evitara, eso o bien…

-Estás celoso-acusó deliberadamente para provocarlo, y como Yuuri se gira bruscamente para mirarlo, sabe que tuvo éxito-Estás celoso de Christophe-insiste sonriendo, muy entretenido.

-¡Claro que no!-exclama indignado, volviendo a sonrojarse y Viktor piensa que no es bueno disimulando-Soy tu mentor y sé lo que es mejor para ti-se defiende, regresando al tono condescendiente que su pupilo odia.

Antes que pueda agregar el esperado "Es por tu bien", Viktor se pone de pie de un salto, increpándolo y si bien Yuuri se sobresalta, se obliga a no retroceder.

-¿O tal vez lo dices porque intentas ocultar algo?-continuó presionando, incluso se permitió tomarlo por la barbilla, viéndolo directo a los ojos. No tardó en arrepentirse.

Por un momento, fue capaz de notar el miedo en Yuuri. Una vez, mientras cazaba, se cruzó con un venado. Piensa que ambos lucen exactamente iguales: acorralados y aterrados.

Antes de que pudiera soltarlo, Yuuri reaccionó empujándolo bruscamente, con tanta fuerza, que lo hizo caer en la cama.

-Estás…estás equivocado…-se llevó las manos al pecho e hizo una pausa para intentar calmar su agitación. Parece tener problemas para respirar y Viktor se levanta, preocupado e instintivamente queriendo calmarlo-¡N-No te muevas!-le grita, paralizándolo de inmediato-Yo sólo…¡Sólo intento protegerte!.

Reza para que Yuuri no llore. Nunca ha sido bueno lidiando con la gente que llora y supone que cualquier cosa que hiciera, únicamente empeoraría todo. Yuuri inhala hondo, un torpe y vano esfuerzo por volver a colocarse su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia.

-Tienes que recordar…al final no importan las alianzas, ni las amistades-aprieta los puños con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos-Sólo puede haber un ganador.

Viktor agacha la cabeza, incapaz de soportar el peso de sus palabras.

-¿Entiendes ahora?-cuestiona su mentor con voz suave, la cual se quiebra apenas empieza a hablar-¿Cómo te sentirás si te traicionan? ¿O estarías dispuesto a traicionarlos? ¿Te defenderías si te atacaran? Y sobre todo… ¿serías capaz de matarlos?

Ninguno dice nada más. Yuuri sale, echando un último vistazo a Viktor y dejando escapar una lágrima. Más tarde, cuando se encuentre solo, se permitirá llorar in inhibiciones, pensando en un alegre chico rubio al cual no fue capaz de proteger. Viktor, en cambio, pasará la noche recordando cómo terminó la breve alianza de Yuuri y en lo que habría pasado si Kenjiro Minami no hubiera sido asesinado por alguien más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIONES:
> 
> 1.- Como bien me hicieron notar (muchas gracias, en serio) olvidé mencionar que este AU sólo es un tributo por distrito. Digamos, 6 hombres, 6 mujeres y cada año se sortea si un distrito envía a un chico o a una chica. Este pequeño cambio fue hecho por 2 razones: a) Agilidad en la historia. Haber dejado 2 tributos hubiera implicado tener que meterme a establecer una relación entre ellos, aunque mínima y no quería desviarme de la relación principal (Yuuri y Viktor), además que me conozco y al escribir tiendo a explayarme demasiado y no quería entretenerme con eso (tengo como mil ideas para otros fics que espero empezar a escribir cuando este vaya bien avanzado/terminado). b) Para usar el mínimo de personajes oficiales como tributos, porque tengo planes para ellos en otras partes de la trama y evitar usar OCs.
> 
> 2.- Soy yo...o cada capítulo se va haciendo más largo? Por favor díganme que opinan al respecto y si no les resultó muy tedioso. A mi en lo personal entre más largos mejor para leerlos, pero se que no para todos es así y su opinión es importante, para ver si los sigo dejando así (por si vuelve a pasar, que sé que va a pasar XD) o los divido en 2 partes.
> 
> 3.- La próxima semana es una semana ocupada académicamente hablando. Osea, mucho trabajo, exposiciones y otras cosillas varias por lo que puede que la siquiente actualización sea hasta el viernes 7 de abril que empiecen las vacaciones. Intentaré terminar el capítulo que sigue pero por si las dudas aviso. Si acaso llegara a retrasarme, prometo compensarlo.
> 
> Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias, espero les guste el capítulo y dejen review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Harás la prueba frente a los Vigilantes, nadie más puede entrar. Tendrás todo tipo de armas y equipos a tu disposición, así que tienes… ¿Me estás escuchando?-se interrumpe bruscamente y Viktor coloca su mejor expresión inocente-Espero que te hayas distraído pensando en la prueba.
> 
> -Es la única cosa en mi mente-espera sonar lo suficientemente convincente, pero la mirada que le dirige Yuuri delata que no lo consiguió-Bueno, pensaba en que quiero superar tu puntuación y en cómo motivarme. Como mi mentor, es parte de tu trabajo, ¿cierto?-se aproxima un paso hacia él, en tanto que Yuuri retrocede con cautela. Viktor ni se inmuta-Si lo logro, quiero algo a cambio.
> 
> El rostro de Yuuri se pinta por completo de rojo e incluso olvida respirar por unos segundos.

Viktor nota que Lilia lo espera, cruzada de brazos y con un semblante todavía más serio de lo normal si acaso eso era posible. La preocupación lo invade de inmediato.

-¿Pasó algo?-cuestiona prudente, ella se acerca y lo toma de la barbilla, moviendo su rostro a un lado y luego hacia el otro, inspeccionándolo.

-Katsuki es realmente imprudente-expresa una vez que lo suelta y Viktor siente que le hierve la sangre en cuanto la escucha-Es obvio que tuviste problemas para dormir.

-Se llama “insomnio” y asumo que incluso usted lo habrá sufrido en alguna ocasión-responde con sorna-Yuuri no tuvo nada que ver-no puede evitar justificarlo, pero en el fondo miente.

Lilia lo contempla, escéptica.

-No me malinterpretes, él es imprudente pero eso no te exime de tener parte de culpa-aclara sin inmutarse-Tú eres un irresponsable y ambos sumamente inconscientes. Dejan que sus sentimientos personales interfieran y si siguen así, el único perjudicado vas a ser tú-lo señala y Viktor no intenta defenderse, sabe que tiene razón. Lilia saca un reloj de oro de bolsillo con un detallado grabado y lo contempla con atención-Tienes exactamente quince minutos para desayunar, te sugiero no elegir nada pesado. Luego, tomarás una siesta de treinta y cinco minutos, ni uno más y ni uno menos, y finalmente, cinco minutos para que termines de alistarte y los cinco restantes para llegar al centro de entrenamiento. ¿Está claro?

Lo único que puede hacer, es asentir resignado. Agradece que no se siente cansado, así que podrá sobrellevar el día con apenas unas cuantas horas de sueño. Aunque la comida luce apetitosa, no se le antoja en lo absoluto. En verdad no sería la primera vez que tiene que realizar sus actividades cansado y muerto de hambre. Igualmente, se obliga a comer para evitar la ira de Lilia. 

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo devuelve a la realidad y prácticamente corre para averiguar de dónde proviene. Descubre que se trata de Minako, saliendo del cuarto de Yuuri.

-Ah, Viktor-saluda desganada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí-Yuuri pide que lo excuses, no se siente muy bien hoy-le explica y el otro es capaz de identificar la mentira al instante.  
-¿Está enfermo?-pregunta a sabiendas que no es así y que la causa de su malestar se debe a su plática anterior.

-Un dolor de cabeza, nada serio- intenta sonreírle pero sus labios apenas y se curvan en una torpe mueca-Me dio un mensaje para ti…-toma aire, ordenando sus ideas-Dijo que si decides no hacerle caso, no volverá a insistir, pero te pide que por favor consideres sus palabras.

Viktor observa la puerta cerrada como si con eso bastara para que Yuuri apareciera. Todavía no sabe qué postura tomar respecto a las alianzas, más intuye que deberá decidirse pronto.

-¡Seis minutos!-exclama Lilia, para recordarle su itinerario, forzándolo a volver a su rutina.

Resultó que sí necesitaba esa siesta. Se quedó dormido tan pronto su cabeza tocó la almohada y cuando Lilia lo despertó, treinta y seis minutos después (“Agradece que te dejé dormir un poco más”), se sentía más renovado y alerta. Sin embargo, un pensamiento lo abrumaba.

Aún con Lilia apremiándolo, se las arregló para encontrar el tiempo de llenar un plato con panecillos, bollos y galletas y entregárselo a Minako.

-Para Yuuri-da por toda explicación y después se retira, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el otro comprenda el significado de aquella acción.

Acaba por llegar al centro de entrenamiento con exactamente 36 segundos de sobra y agradece que al fin Lilia lo deja solo.

Se reúne con los otros tributos y al parecer, tal como Yuuri predijo, es día de alianzas. Los originarios de los primeros distritos conversan y practican entre ellos. En especial le resulta extraño ver a Georgi al lado de la chica de las lanzas. Contrario al día de ayer, toda la hostilidad del joven se ha desvanecido por completo, incluso sonríe mientras le enseña a su nueva amiga como manejar un pesado martillo con el que podría partir un cráneo sin problemas.

Christophe, por su parte, cruza una pista de obstáculos sin detenerse ni una sola vez, haciendo gala de su agilidad. Sus miradas se cruzan y Viktor lo saluda alegre, pero el otro no le responde y en cambio se mueve a la sección de estudio de plantas, ya ocupada por otro tributo. Supone que Yuuri tenía razón. Descorazonado, procede a iniciar su propio entrenamiento. Menos mal, la zona con las lanzas se encuentra libre.

Prueba con unas cuantas poses y movimientos básicos de combate para familiarizarse con el arma y tomar más confianza, entonces se dirige a uno de los blancos colocados a una prudente distancia para intentar arrojarla. Antes de que pueda hacerlo, alguien se interpone.

-Así que…tú eres el del doce.

Basado en su apariencia: alto, fornido y de hombros anchos, se trata de un profesional que busca intimidarlo. Viktor simplemente se pasa al siguiente blanco, pero el desconocido lo sigue.

-Muchos están pendientes de ti, después de lo logrado por tu mentor-expresa en tono amable que no enmascara el veneno en su voz-Fue muy inteligente, les hizo creer a todos que era incapaz de manejar algún arma y una presa fácil, pero se trataba de un engaño, una excelente estrategia.

-Yuuri siempre ha sido muy listo-concede sin prestarle demasiada atención, tanteando el peso de la lanza con ambas manos.

-Me pregunto si usarás la misma estrategia este año.

Viktor se aleja algunos pasos, los suficientes para tomar impulso, y arrojar la lanza con toda la fuerza que es capaz. Da justo en el centro del blanco y observa satisfecho la mirada de odio que le lanza el otro tributo ante su demostración de habilidad.

-Yuuri y yo somos diferentes, eso te lo aseguro-le habla lento y condescendiente-Tengo mis propias estrategias, pero lo que sí tenemos en común, es el deseo de ganar.

Se percata que los demás han detenido sus actividades para observarlos, esperando la inminente pelea. Algunos instructores y asistentes se ponen en alerta, listos para intervenir de ser necesario.

-Te veré en la arena-promete el desconocido antes de alejarse y Viktor no podría sentirse más complacido.

Christophe se acerca cuando el peligro ha pasado.

-Ese era Pierre, del Distrito cuatro, protegido de Jean-Jaques Leroy-le cuenta en un susurro-Acabas de ganar a un enemigo poderoso.

-Yo diría que las cosas se han puesto más interesantes-expresa, irradiando confianza ante el inminente desafío.

###### 

Comparada con lo anterior, el resto de la mañana transcurre en calma.

Chris dejó de ignorarlo y Viktor experimenta algo de alivio, sobre todo cuando averigua las razones de su comportamiento inicial.

Se encuentran en una zona diseñada para encender fogatas, lo cual requiere que se mantengan relativamente cerca uno del otro y les confiere un escaso sentido de privacidad.  
-Mi mentor estaba furioso cuando le conté…lo que hablamos-explica Chris vagamente y en voz apenas audible, temeroso de atraer la atención. 

Viktor piensa en el contraste entre este Christophe, prudente y temeroso, con su versión coqueta e intrépida del día anterior, pero podía entender su preocupación. Su pregunta en relación a Yuuri y los rebeldes bien pudo interpretarse como una disconformidad hacia el Capitolio, lo que le valdría graves consecuencias. Viktor sólo debía acusarlo y así tendría un rival menos en los Juegos.

-Pues…no tengo idea de a qué te refieres-comprueba que hay un par de vigilantes, gente del Capitolio encargada de evaluarlos, observándolos-A menos que sea sobre esa demostración privada, no conversamos de ninguna otra cosa…¿O me olvido de algo?

Chris le sonríe y es como si se quitara un peso de sus hombros.

-No, claro que no-se relaja visiblemente-Y la oferta sigue en pie, por cierto.

Antes que pueda responder, un fuerte sonido los pone en alerta. Lis, la niña del Distrito 5, se encuentra inclinada sobre un montón de varillas y otros instrumentos que ahora yacen en el suelo. Cuando nota que los mayores la han descubierto, se sonroja y echa a correr en otra dirección.

-Creo que le gustas-le señala Chris-Ayer la atrapé mirándote en más de una ocasión.

-¡Oh, que tierna!-exclama mientras la ve alejarse y luego ocultarse torpemente tras unas redes-Pero tendré que romperle el corazón, es demasiado joven y además, no es mi tipo.

-Ah, sí…prefieres el cabello obscuro y las gafas, ¿verdad?

Esta vez, es Viktor quien se sonroja. Chris echa a reír.

###### 

Regresa a su piso al término del entrenamiento para recibir dos sorpresas. La primera, Pichit está de vuelta, describiendo animado su traje para la entrevista y cómo sólo queda ultimar unos pequeños detalles.

-Podemos encargarnos de eso después de la cena-ofrece entusiasta.

La segunda, se relaciona con Yuuri y el hecho de que luce relativamente tranquilo. Incluso le dirige una sonrisa apenas perceptible, pero real, por la forma en que se iluminan sus ojos.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Se arrepiente por su elección de palabras cuando Yuuri se tensa por algunos segundos, pero pronto vuelve a relajarse y asiente con la cabeza.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor-no hace por acercarse, pero tampoco lo evita, lo que ya es un gran logro-Yo…um…gracias por el desayuno, y también…siento haberte preocupado. Como tu mentor, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte.

Siempre que Yuuri intenta ponerse en el rol de mentor, acaban discutiendo. Esta vez, sin embargo, a Viktor no le molesta.

-Y yo siento no haberte hecho caso-decide que es mejor sacar el tema antes que lo descubra por su cuenta-Te entiendo y sé que es cierto, pero…

-¿Quieres hacer las cosas a tu modo?-interrumpe para cuestionarlo, si bien no de manera severa ni para recriminarlo. –En el fondo, ya lo sabía, esa es tu forma de ser, aún en el Distrito doce…- hace una pausa, como si quisiera agregar algo más, pero guarda silencio.

Agradece el voto de confianza. Deduce que Minako, Pichit, incluso Lilia (o tal vez los tres juntos) debieron haber hablado con él. De cualquier forma, agradece que hayan alcanzado algún tipo de entendimiento mutuo. Yuuri hasta se sienta a su lado en la cena. El ambiente es relajado y casual, como si se tratara de una cena entre amigos. Al menos, hasta que Lilia participa.

-Me han interrogado sobre Nikiforov y su estrategia-interviene-Mañana es la exhibición ante los Vigilantes-se enfoca en el susodicho y su mentor- Quiero asumir que ya tienen algo en mente.

La seriedad vuelve a apoderarse de los presentes, recordándoles la importancia del día que se avecina. Dicha presentación es un momento crucial donde los tributos pueden hacer gala de todas sus habilidades y destrezas para que los Vigilantes les asignen un determinado puntaje. Lo más altos obtienen más patrocinadores, pero además son marcados como los rivales a vencer, los más peligrosos y en su mayoría suelen ser originarios de los primeros distritos.

Puesto que Yuuri obtuvo el puntaje más alto el año anterior, Viktor es consciente de las expectativas que yacen sobre él.

-He estado practicando con la lanza, y no es por presumir pero soy bastante bueno-en realidad sí pretende alardear un poco.

-Necesitas hacer algo que los sorprenda, algo que garantice tu lugar como un competidor importante al que la gente quiera apoyar-expresa Minako, reflexiva-¿Tú qué crees, Yuuri?

El aludido demora un poco en caer en cuenta que se refieren a él. Fija su atención primero en su pupilo, y luego en su plato de comida medio lleno todavía.

-Antes de… venir a los Juegos, alguien se despidió de mí y me dio un consejo muy valioso…-sus mejillas se pintan de rojo-Me dijo que me apegara a lo que sabía.

Viktor se gira bruscamente para mirarlo, perplejo ante la revelación. No se esperaba que Yuuri de hecho lo hubiera escuchado y mucho menos tomado en cuenta.

-Una recomendación muy útil, si tomamos en cuenta tú éxito-concuerda Pichit.

-No me has contado lo que hiciste en tu prueba-le recuerda Viktor, una vez que se recompone de la impresión.

-En verdad, no fue la gran cosa-admite apenado-Sólo armé una trampa, ni quisiera estaba seguro de que funcionaría.

-Excepto que sí funcionó-agrega Pichit, decidido a elogiar el ingenio de su amigo.

-Es cierto, tus trampas siempre fueron las mejores-le da la razón Viktor, quien nota complacido que ahora es Yuuri quien lo contempla sorprendido-Yo nunca tuve la paciencia ni la suficiente creatividad para hacer una.

-¡Para nada!-se defiende Yuuri, negando enérgicamente-Sólo una de las tres ballestas que usé dio en el blanco…

-Pero la red funcionó, y la pesa que pusiste aplastó su objetivo por completo-complementa Minako con un ademán para ilustrar mejor sus palabras-Con razón te dieron un once.

Yuuri intenta rebatirlos, pero ni Pichit ni Minako se dejan amedrentar. Viktor sonríe, desviándose un poco del tema en cuestión y pensando para sí que hasta el momento ha logrado identificar tres facetas de Yuuri Katsuki: el chico tímido y dulce del Distrito 12, el mentor profesional y distante, y el ganador roto de los Juegos del hambre que pudo ver la noche anterior. Además, puede haber una cuarta faceta oculta, suponiendo que Chris no esté del todo equivocado.

###### 

La oportunidad de indagar se presentó cuando Viktor acompañó a Pichit a su habitación para realizar mediciones de última hora con el fin de perfeccionar el traje de la entrevista.

-Pensé que tendría una prueba de vestuario-opinó distrayéndose con los hamsters que recorrían el colchón de la cama. Uno roía con total calma una gastada cinta roja.

-Me pareció mejor dejarlo como sorpresa-explicó tomando notas en una libreta-Ni siquiera Yuuri ha visto tu traje, estoy seguro que a los dos les encantará.

Tomó la mención de su mentor como una señal. Tosió para aclararse la garganta y llamar la atención del estilista, el cual se limitó a asentir sin alzar la vista de sus anotaciones.

-Muchos de los tributos conocen a Yuuri.

-No me extraña, a mucha gente le agrada-sonríe, dibujando algo en su cuaderno-Es muy popular.

-Sí, pude darme cuenta-plantea vagamente- Hasta tienen todo tipo de teorías, algunas me incluyen…-por primera vez, Pichit interrumpe su labor-Pero hay otras referentes a él que me resultan un poco más…difíciles de creer.

No necesita agregar nada más. La expresión de Pichit refleja que ha captado de inmediato a qué se refiere. Mira nervioso a su alrededor y se lleva el dedo índice a los labios.

-¿Le has dicho a alguien más sobre esto?-Viktor niega con la cabeza y aunque Pichit suspira aliviado, su semblante no se relaja en lo absoluto-Todo es hipotético, sólo teorías, ¿cierto?-insiste más que preguntarle-Que Yuuri ganara, fue una sorpresa para todos. Fue un tributo voluntario, el primer vencedor de su distrito, atrajo la atención de Minako, quien también fue muy popular en su momento, al punto de convertirse en su mentora, pero sobre todo, hizo que la gente se interesara en…otras cuestiones. Él…los inspira.

_“Lo sé”_ quiere decir Viktor, recordando intentos de rebeliones de las cuales deseó jamás haberse enterado, más se limita a observar como Pichit se dirige hacia la cama y toma a una de sus mascotas, tal vez en un intento por calmarse. 

-Pero Yuuri no se da cuenta de eso-habla luego de unos segundos, decidido a obtener más información. Pichit asiente en silencio.

-Me imagino que viste sus Juegos-supone el estilista, depositando un puñado de semillas junto a sus hamsters, para luego recuperar el listón rojo-Por lo general, se espera que los vencedores sean fuertes, intrépidos, hábiles y valientes. Y aunque nuestro Yuuri posee dichas características en mayor o menor medida, no es eso lo que los impresionó-inhala hondo-Lo que verdaderamente los cautivó de él, fue su gran corazón.

Hubo una ocasión cuando Viktor se atrevió a confesarle a Yuri Plisetsky sus dudas de que Katsuki tuviera oportunidad de sobrevivir, no porque fuera débil, sino porque era (es) demasiado bueno. Obviamente, en una competencia donde todo se reducía a matar o morir, llevaba las de perder.

-Podría decirse que si ganó, fue gracias a eso justamente-esboza una sonrisa cargada de melancolía-Muchos de pronto se dieron cuenta de la importancia de unirse y protegerse mutuamente…-se alejo para guardar la cinta en un cajón-Pero eso no siempre es algo bueno.

-¿Qué?-alza la voz. El último comentario de Pichit le sonó extraordinariamente fuera de lugar, un abrupto contraste con lo que hubiera dicho antes. ¿Por qué se retractaría de tal forma?

El estilista le dirigió una mirada suplicante, una plegaria silenciosa de que no lo obligara a seguir hablando. Entonces comprendió. Por como Pichit se expresó, cualquiera intuiría que simplemente repetía rumores con los que no necesariamente estaba de acuerdo. Comenzó a atar cabos sueltos. 

Era consciente del control del Capitolio sobre los distritos, pero nunca se esperó que lo mismo pudiera aplicarse a sus propios ciudadanos. ¿Qué más sabría Pichit que no era capaz de contarle?

_“Él…suele tener problemas para abrirse y acercarse a los demás…”_ le expresó Mari en una ocasión tras el regreso de Yuuri a Viktor _“Pero ahora es diferente, es como si estuviera desesperado por aislarse, por apartarse de todos…”_

-Una última pregunta-prácticamente gritó, sujetándolo por los hombros con más fuerza de la debida-Hipotéticamente, crees…crees que pudiera haber alguien interesado, por el motivo que fuera… ¿Alguien qué hiciera hacerle daño a Yuuri?

Pichit permaneció inmóvil unos minutos para después hacer un leve movimiento de cabeza que a Viktor le resultó tan o más clara que una respuesta dicha abiertamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri semeja a un león enjaulado. 

-Cualquiera creería que eres tú quien va a la prueba y no yo-bromeó Viktor, aprovechando para darle un empujoncito a su mentor, riendo con ganas cuando este se sobresalta-No deberías estar tan nervioso.

-Estoy nervioso porque estás demasiado tranquilo-expresa y le da la espalda para inhalar y exhalar rítmicamente un par de veces, buscando controlarse. Los otros miembros del equipo les concedieron un tiempo a solas antes que Viktor se marchara-Harás la prueba frente a los Vigilantes, nadie más puede entrar. Tendrás todo tipo de armas y equipos a tu disposición, así que tienes… ¿Me estás escuchando?-se interrumpe bruscamente y Viktor coloca su mejor expresión inocente-Espero que te hayas distraído pensando en la prueba.

-Es la única cosa en mi mente-espera sonar lo suficientemente convincente, pero la mirada que le dirige Yuuri delata que no lo consiguió-Bueno, pensaba en que quiero superar tu puntuación y en cómo motivarme. Como mi mentor, es parte de tu trabajo, ¿cierto?-se aproxima un paso hacia él, en tanto que Yuuri retrocede con cautela. Viktor ni se inmuta-Si lo logro, quiero algo a cambio.

El rostro de Yuuri se pinta por completo de rojo e incluso olvida respirar por unos segundos. Viktor lucha por reprimir una risita.

-Oh, no me malinterpretes-hace un ademán para restarle importancia-Si obtengo un doce, exijo el derecho de hacerte una pregunta…-colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Yuuri y la movió con lentitud hacia su cuello, en una suave caricia, hasta poder tocar sus labios con su pulgar-Y que me respondas con la verdad.

-¿En…en serio crees p-poder obtener un doce?-cuestiona tratando de lucir indiferente al contacto con su pupilo, más entre sus mejillas encendidas y su adorable tartamudeo, no resulta para nada creíble-¿So…sólo una pregunta?

-Sólo una simple, sencilla…-aproxima más su rostro al de Yuuri, hasta que únicamente los separan milímetros-…e insignificante pregunta. No creo que sea mucho pedir, ¿o sí?  
Cuando Yuuri parece estar a punto de desmayarse, Viktor se separa con total y absoluta calma.

-Eso definitivamente me daría el empuje necesario-asegura alegre, sacudiéndole polvo inexistente del hombro-Porque ya sabes, puntaje alto equivale a más patrocinadores…  
-Está bien.

Viktor se detiene en seco.

-Dije que está bien-repite Yuuri sosteniéndole la mirada, como desafiándolo-Si consigues un doce, te contaré lo que sea que quieras saber.

Viktor celebra internamente lo que considera como su primer triunfo. Ahora todo lo que le queda por hacer, es pensar en algo impresionante para merecer un puntaje perfecto.

###### 

Uno a uno, los tributos ingresan al sitio en el Centro de entrenamiento donde se realizará la prueba. Viktor, por ser del Distrito 12, es el último.

Es consciente que debería mostrarse más preocupado, puesto que gran parte de su futuro en los Juegos del hambre está por definirse, pero tiene otras prioridades. Superar el record de Yuuri, le brindará una nueva oportunidad de acercarse a él y resolver algunos misterios de una vez.

Los Vigilantes apenas y lo reconocen cuando entra, prefiriendo disfrutar del banquete y la bebida en el palco desde donde presencian el evento. Para Viktor, quien no está acostumbrado a ser ignorado, eso le produce una inmensa molestia, pero su enojo se apacigua al divisar los arcos. Toma uno de madera, similar al que acostumbraba usar. El tenerlo entre sus manos lo llena de una mezcla de alivio y nostalgia, más la carcajada de uno de los desconocidos lo devuelve a la realidad. 

Golpea con el arco uno de los soportes metálicos y el sonido llama la atención de los Vigilantes. Se apresura a colocar su sonrisa mejor ensayada y ofrecerles una respetuosa reverencia.

-Viktor Nikiforov, Distrito doce-se presenta educadamente.

El primer disparo, a manera de práctica, acierta en el blanco aunque no en el centro, pero no deja que eso lo desmotive. Vuelve a intentar y en esta ocasión tiene éxito, repitiendo su actuar con los otros seis blancos sin fallar una sola vez. Sin embargo, siente que no es suficiente.

Retrocede algunos pasos para aumentar la distancia y el grado de dificultad, y después rueda por el suelo tratando de emular algunas maniobras evasivas, parándose ágilmente y disparando de nueva cuenta, siempre con éxito. De reojo nota que los Vigilantes lo observan con aprobación, pero no lucen muy impresionados. Seguramente deben haber visto esa misma demostración un sin número de veces. Todavía no es suficiente.

-¿Algo más?

Alza la vista para descubrir que se trata ni más ni menos que de Celestino Cialdini, el Vigilante jefe. Viktor se muerde el labio, su mente trabajando a mil por hora en idear otra estrategia para lucirse. Entonces lo nota. Justo al lado de Cialdini, entre otros dos hombres, se encuentra un magnífico cerdo asado con una suculenta manzana roja en el hocico. Sin permitirse dudar, prepara, apunta…

La manzana termina clavada en la pared.

Cialdini permanece inmóvil, con toda probabilidad pensando en la flecha que estuvo a menos de un centímetro de pasarle rozando. 

Viktor sonríe. Absolutamente todos lo contemplan con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. Esa era la reacción que buscaba desde el principio. Deja el arco en su lugar y les ofrece otra reverencia.

-No, eso sería todo. Gracias por su atención.

###### 

Es recibido con entusiasmo y curiosidad nada disimulada, sobre todo por parte de Minako. Mientras esperan a que los puntajes salgan al aire, les narra con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido en su prueba.

-¿Eres estúpido, o qué?-exclama Lilia.

-Cuide su lenguaje, señorita-se burla Minako. A su lado, Pichit celebra la broma.

-¿Eres estúpido, o cuál es tu problema?-repite, claramente furiosa-Lo que hiciste fue una total transgresión que podría ocasionar graves repercusiones no sólo para ti.  
-Lilia tiene razón-señala Yuuri, horrorizado-Pudieron tomarlo como un intento de asesinato, pudieron haberte arrestado, pudieron…

-Pudieron, pero no pasó nada-se defiende Viktor, aunque se obliga a cambiar su actitud despreocupada ante la evidente angustia de su mentor-Bueno, tal vez me excedí un poco…

-¿Un poco?-cuestiona Lilia en tono sarcástico.

-Pero estaba seguro de dar en el blanco-continúa, fingiendo no escucharla-De otro modo, nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer eso.

Yuuri guarda silencio, evaluando su explicación y finalmente suspira en señal de resignación. Viktor sospecha que no es tanto que en verdad le crea, sino que prefiere ignorar la mentira.

-Se trataba de impresionarlos y vaya que lo conseguiste-asiente Minako, tan satisfecha como si ella fuera quien lanzó la flecha-Oh, qué no hubiera dado por ver sus caras…

-¡Minako!-la reprende Yuuri, y ella se excusa esbozando una sonrisita apologética.

-Demostraste que vales la pena-interviene Pichit a la vez que coloca su mano en el hombro de Yuuri, buscando calmarlo-Tienes garantizado un nueve, como mínimo.

Viktor frunce el ceño. Un nueve es bueno, pero no lo suficiente. Centra su atención en Yuuri, esperando que no haya olvidado su promesa. Todavía se debatía si recordarle o no, cuando la transmisión de los resultados da inicio. Al igual que en la prueba, será el último.

Descubre que la tributo del Distrito 1, la chica de las lanzas, amiga de Georgi, se llama Anya. Recibe un 9.

-Bonita y fuerte, una combinación peligrosa-opina Minako.

Georgi es el siguiente, obtiene un 10. Viktor se lamenta de no poder contarlo como su aliado. 

De los siguientes, reconoce a Pierre, del Distrito 4, el cual también recibe un 10. Viktor espera, desea que su puntaje sea mayor para poder restregárselo en la cara aún si implica que el odio que le tiene aumentará en la arena.

Lis se muestra en pantalla y piensa en lo injusto que ella, tan sólo una niña, tenga que competir contra chicos y chicas mayores y más fuertes físicamente. Le asignan un 7.

-Normalmente los más jóvenes nunca sacan nada mayor a cinco-les cuenta Pichit-Sea lo que sea que hizo en su prueba, debió impresionarlos. 

Dicho argumento probablemente no debiera llenarlo de alivio, pero de hecho le reconforta saber que Lis es reconocida y tiene posibilidades. 

Identifica a Christophe y contiene la respiración. Confía en que su amigo lo haya hecho bien, y no lo decepciona: un 8.

Conforme los tributos son mencionados, su nerviosismo aumenta. Van en el Distrito 10 cuando se percata de lo cerca que tiene la mano de Yuuri, quien luce incluso más tenso, cómo si él fuera el evaluado. Tras considerarlo, se arma de valor y la toma con gentileza, entrelazando sus dedos. 

Yuuri se endereza bruscamente e intenta apartarse por instinto, más su pupilo se lo impide, aumentando un poco la fuerza de su agarre, aunque no para lastimarlo. Sus miradas se cruzan…

_-Viktor Nikiforov, del Distrito doce…_

Minako se pone de pie de un salto, gritando emocionada y abrazando a Pichit, quien está igualmente entusiasmado. Lilia incluso parece sonreír, su expresión severa habitual se relaja notoriamente. Yuuri demora más en reaccionar y cuando lo hace, resulta imposible dilucidar si se siente aliviado o está por echarse a llorar, tal vez sean las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. 

-Felicidades-le dice con sinceridad, y en sus ojos puede verse algo que bien podría catalogarse como afecto. 

Viktor, por otra parte, tiene sentimientos encontrados y no desea celebrar. Suelta a Yuuri. Al final, no fue suficiente.

Su puntaje fue de 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre aviso no hubo engaño. Una disculpa por atrasarme en la actualización, pero en mi defensa fue antes de la fecha que había dicho, so... verdad que estamos bien?? Y ya vienen vacaciones!! Saben que significa?? Que podré trabajar a gusto en mi tesis sin preocuparme por hacer tareas. Ah, y que tendré más tiempo para escribir. Ya pasados mis problemas académicos varios retomamos ritmo normal de publicación, esperen capítulo nuevo el domingo (prometo publicar antes de irme a jugar Zelda :P)
> 
> Spoiler del próximo capítulo: Viktor da un paso adelante, y tres pasos para atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Claro que me siento culpable, pero no por lo que imaginan-niega con la cabeza y observa a Minako fijamente-Si tú tuvieras a alguien protegiéndote por años sin darte cuenta y sin que te pida nada a cambio… ¿No te sentirías culpable? ¿No querrías retribuirles aunque fuera un poco de todo lo que te dan dado? ¿No querrías protegerlos y hacerlos felices?

El proceso de preparación para la entrevista implicaba primero tiempo con la enviada del Capitolio para estudio de etiqueta y proyección personal, luego con el mentor para trabajar en las preguntas y la presentación, y por último con el estilista y sus asistentes para la apariencia física. 

Viktor debiera haberse presentado con Lilia hace una hora, pero no tenía la menor intención de salir de su habitación. Todavía se encontraba demasiado decepcionado por lo que consideraba su fracaso en la prueba. ¿Lo peor? Yuuri había estado consciente de que pasaría. 

-No cambia que fuiste el más alto-le dijo en un intento por hacerlo sentir mejor cuando la celebración acabó y dispusieron de un poco de tiempo a solas-Según Pichit, nadie ha recibido un doce en veinte años…

En cuanto cayó en cuenta de su error, se cubrió la boca con la mano apresuradamente, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Viktor lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sabías que de ninguna manera iba a tener una puntuación perfecta-lo acusó sin molestarse en disimular su creciente enojo-Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste.

-Pensé que si no te lo decía, te esforzarías aún más-trató de justificarse sin mucho éxito.

-Así que era mejor darme falsas esperanzas y engañarme-lo ataca, inclemente, aún cuando nota la expresión herida de Yuuri-Pero en realidad, nunca tuviste la intención de cumplir tu promesa.

-¡Sólo hacía lo mejor para ti!-exclama, igualmente enfadado sin dejarse intimidar-Y si se trata de incumplir promesas, apuesto a que tú podrías enseñarme al respecto, ¿o no?

Viktor siente como lo hubieran golpeado. Tanto él como Yuuri permanecen con la vista clavada en el otro, sin agregar nada más, tal vez porque se les acabaron los argumentos, o porque temen decir algo de lo que en verdad pudieran llegar a arrepentirse. Por suerte, Minako es atraída por la discusión e interviene.

-¿Es que no puedo dejarlos ni cinco minutos sin que empiecen a pelear?-cuestiona, cruzada de brazos, visiblemente irritada.

Esta vez no los obliga a que se den la mano o intenta calmar los ánimos, los envía a sus respectivas habitaciones y les ordena no salir hasta que ella vaya a buscarlos.

Viktor de hecho la escuchó llamando a la puerta insistentemente, pero no se molestó en levantarse. En lugar de eso, optó por cubrirse bien con las sábanas y ocultar el rostro en la almohada como si con eso bastara para que sus problemas desaparecieran. Y por un momento, cuando oye el sonido de los tacones de Minako golpeando el suelo, alejándose, cree que ha ganado. Excepto que se equivoca.

Se adormece lo suficiente para pasar por alto que la puerta se abre y alguien entra. Esa misma persona le arranca las cobijas de un tirón y le deja caer encima una jarra de agua helada.

Viktor maldice en voz alta y se pone de pie de un brinco, completamente espabilado. Lilia lo contempla llena de satisfacción.

-Buenos días, Viktor-saluda como si nada. Aunque su rostro mantiene su semblante severo, su voz suena casi alegre y permanece tranquila, a pesar del odio irradiado por el joven tributo-Tenemos un retraso de una hora y veinte minutos, más vale que te apresures y que ni se te ocurra volver a acostarte o juro que te haré salir yo misma, y confía en mí cuando te digo que no quieres eso.

Obedece de mala gana y termina de vestirse y alistarse mientras Lilia lo vigila como un halcón. Diez minutos después, la práctica da inicio.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo-se queja abiertamente.

-Yo decidiré eso-sentencia la mujer-Ahora, quiero verte caminar.

Viktor decide que lo mejor que puede hacer, es cooperar voluntariamente para que el suplicio acabe lo más pronto posible y lo dejen en paz. Cierra los ojos un momento para concentrarse y colocarse en su papel. Rememora todas aquellas veces en el Distrito 12 donde tenía que hacer uso de su encanto y carisma para negociar el mejor precio por una presa, o para lograr que la gente le diera algo de comida. Supone que esto y eso tienen el mismo principio básico.

Atraviesa la sala proyectando seguridad en sí mismo con su expresión más radiante y le dedica un guiño a su audiencia invisible. Luego finge estrechar la mano del presentador imaginario y se sienta en el sillón cuidando su postura, buscando lucir casual y natural aunque con el toque justo de arrogancia para mostrar su confianza sin verse engreído. Espera por el juicio de Lilia.

-Tienes razón, esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

_“Lo sabía”_ piensa, complacido.

-No tengo nada que enseñarte, puedo darme cuenta que ya eres un experto en fingir para agradarle a los demás.

El comentario basta para borrarle la sonrisa de golpe. Peor es el notar que no fue una acusación ni una crítica, sino que únicamente establecía un hecho.

-¿Y usted cómo podría saber eso?-cuestiona para defenderse.

Por primera vez desde su llegada al Capitolio, Lilia lo mira con algo similar a la compasión y la molestia de Viktor aumenta. No necesita su lástima.

-Tal vez tengamos más en común de lo crees-expresa vagamente-Katsuki, tú y yo.

Piensa en lo diferente que es Lilia de las otras enviadas del Capitolio. Donde ellas son extravagantes, educadas y alegres al punto de resultar hipócritas, Lilia se distingue por ser sobria, brutalmente directa y severa. Jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la mente que ella también guardaba sus propios secretos.

-Puedes retirarte-le indica, dándole la espalda-Hemos terminado.

Le gustaría preguntarle, pero se sobreentiende que Lilia no le contará nada más, por lo que se limita agradecerle y regresar a su habitación.

###### 

Si bien la sesión con Lilia transcurrió con relativa calma, Viktor estaba convencido que la sesión con los mentores sería lo contrario. Por suerte, Minako toma cartas en el asunto una vez más.

-Bien, necesito…no, les exijo que dejen de comportarse así-les ordena sin más-No me importa cómo se sientan respecto al otro, cuando estemos en la entrevista quiero que se vean felices como si de hecho fueran amigos y trabajaran bien juntos.

Ambos abren la boca para protestar, pero la mujer es más rápida y los hace callar con un ademán. 

-Yuuri, debes saber que la gente aquí te aprecia y que puede ser tanto una ventaja como una desventaja-centra su atención en su antiguo pupilo-Si ven que apoyas a Viktor y que estás a su lado, querrán apoyarlo también, pero si por el contrario te muestras…así-lo señala con la mano-Muchos lo rechazarán y no lo ayudarán.

Yuuri agacha la mirada ante el peso de la revelación de Minako, quien no pierde el tiempo y se dirige a Viktor.

-Y lo mismo va para ti-se coloca frente a él-Ya hay suficientes especulaciones sobre ustedes dos: Amigos, amantes, rivales…no agreguemos “enemigos” a la lista. 

Viktor reconoce que está en lo cierto, por más que le duela admitirlo. Yuuri luce igualmente conflictuado.

-Asumo que comprenden lo que está en juego-continua Minako-Lo único que me queda es preguntarles qué van a elegir, si seguir con esas actitudes destructivas, o unirse en favor de lo que realmente importa, que Viktor sobreviva.

La realidad de su situación se cierne sobre los dos jóvenes. La respuesta es más que obvia. Minako asiente, esbozando una sonrisa determinada.

-Entonces, podemos pasar al siguiente punto…-se lleva el dedo índice a la barbilla, como reflexionando- Todavía no hemos decidido cómo te vas a presentar.

-Creí que sólo iba a responder algunas preguntas-dice Viktor, reprendiéndose por suponer que sería una simple entrevista cuando para esas alturas ya debería tener claro que nada relacionado con los Juegos del hambre era simple.

-Y lo harás-promete Minako-Pero debes recordar, que aún si esto es una masacre, sigue siendo un show de televisión-prácticamente escupe las palabras-y ustedes personajes que deben ganarse el favor del público si esperan sobrevivir. Hasta el momento, nuestro Yuuri ha hecho un excelente trabajo diciéndoles a todos lo genial, hábil y fuerte que eres, pero la gente quiere conocerte a ti como persona, y para eso debemos decidir que rol representarás.

-¿Rol?-pregunta, ocultando su incomodad. La conversación con Lilia sigue fresca en su mente, si bien se borra al asaltarlo otro pensamiento-Entonces, Yuuri también…

-Por supuesto que era una actuación-interviene el aludido, apenado de rememorar su propia entrevista-De ninguna manera podría compórtame así en la vida real.

El año anterior, Viktor y todo el Distrito 12 habían estado impresionados cuando lo vieron aparecer en televisión. En lugar del reservado y humilde Yuuri que conocían, fueron sorprendidos por un extraño que desbordaba seguridad en sí mismo y hacía gala de su atractivo físico. Viktor no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima durante toda su presentación.

-¿Cuál fue su rol?

Yuuri se sonroja y se cubre el rostro con las manos. La sonrisa de Minako se torna ladina.

-Un rompecorazones.

Viktor no puede evitarlo, deja escapar una carcajada. Yuuri lo mira, ofendido.

-Sí, bien…lo siento-consigue decir una vez que se recupera lo suficiente del ataque de risa-Me tomó por sorpresa, nunca imaginé que estuvieras actuando.

-Oh, seguro que no…-dice sarcástico, y por su expresión es evidente que cree que Viktor se está burlando, excepto que no es así. Lástima que Viktor está demasiado perdido recapitulando el momento triunfal de Yuuri para aclarar el malentendido.

-Fue idea de Pichit-cuenta Minako-Pensó que así podríamos sacar el potencial oculto de Yuuri.

Vikor asiente. Vaya que lo consiguieron.

-Regresando al asunto que nos concierne… ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?-pregunta en voz alta y camina de un lado a otro-Presentarte como casanova no sería conveniente, creo que alguien más ya ha tomado ese papel, fuiste demasiado agradable cuando llegaste para que ahora seas frío y misterioso, y obviamente JJ hará que su pupilo sea el prodigio fascinante…-murmura, pasando por alto que su comentario hace que tanto Yuuri como Viktor se sientan incómodos.

-O tal vez deberíamos dejarlo que se presente como quiera-sugiere Yuuri, manteniendo la vista clavada en algún punto de la habitación para evitar a Viktor-Y que sea él mismo, e-es decir…-balbucea, consciente de lo que acaba de decir-A la gente le agrada por eso.

_“Estás equivocado”_ piensa Viktor, sintiendo como se forma un nudo en su garganta _“Estás terriblemente equivocado”_

En el fondo, sabe que si la gente lo aprecia es porque es capaz de adaptarse para cumplir sus expectativas. A algunos les gusta tratar con el intrépido y astuto cazador, otros prefieren al huérfano abnegado que lucha por sacar adelante a su familia postiza, y otros más adoran al joven despreocupado, carismático y que se lleva bien con todos. Si lo vieran como realmente es (egoísta, infantil, desesperado por afecto y compañía, que siempre busca salirse con la suya), sin dudas lo rechazarían. 

Justamente ahí yace la raíz de su problema con Yuuri.

-De hecho, ya tengo algo en mente-comenta como si no fuera la gran cosa-Pero es una sorpresa reservada para la entrevista-agrega antes que le pidan detalles.

Su respuesta complace a Minako, en tanto que Yuuri se muestra más desconfiado. Viktor se limita a esbozar una sonrisa enigmática que le dura por el resto de la práctica.

###### 

Pichit llega acompañado por un séquito de asistentes, todos ridículamente extravagantes en apariencia y atuendo. Por primera vez, Viktor se preocupa seriamente por la ropa que será obligado a usar. Algunas plumas o brillo no le incomodarían. Hasta el maquillaje le producía curiosidad, pero de eso a que le pinten la piel de verde, o le hagan usar algún estampado de leopardo, hay una gran diferencia. Y que Pichit prohíba los espejos mientras lo arreglan tampoco hace mucho por mitigar sus temores.

Ya que está listo, Pichit se toma su tiempo para darle una evaluación final y únicamente cuando decide que le agrada lo que ve, hace una seña a sus asistentes, los cuales regresan momentos después con un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Viktor admira su imagen reflejada. El traje era simplemente perfecto: formal y elegante, en tanto que la chaqueta violeta, con el toque necesario de brillo y detalles en dorado en los hombros y el pecho, lo hacía verse lo bastante llamativo como para destacar y resultar atrayente para los espectadores del Capitolio. Se giró hacia Pichit, su expresión se torna cálida.

-Mucha gracias-le dijo con sinceridad.

-Ve y róbate el show-asiente el estilista, alzando su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Viktor asiente, lleno de confianza. Eso es algo que definitivamente hará.

###### 

La reacción de Yuuri al verlo es tan adorable, que Viktor olvida por unos minutos que aunque han vuelto a hablarse, sigue resentido con él por el asunto de la prueba. Pero no puede evitarlo, se ve tan tierno con ese rubor intenso adornando sus mejillas, ese brillo en sus ojos y su boca abierta formando una “o” perfecta, que es fácil pretender que no ha pasado nada.

-Entonces… ¿qué te parece?-gira con gracia y extiende los brazos, presumiendo.

-Maravilloso… ¡Q-quiero decir!-sacude la cabeza, y algunos mechones de su cabello bien peinado se rebelan y caen sobre su frente-Te… te ves muy bien, a la gente le va a encantar.

Rueda los ojos ante esto último. Otra vez, Yuuri intenta ser su mentor y eso no hace sino recordarle que lo engañó. Como si pudiera leerle la mente, Yuuri se mueve, inquieto.

-Probablemente ya sea demasiado tarde, pero quiero disculparme… y explicarme-toma aire y se esfuerza por sostenerle la mirada-No te dije sobre los puntajes porque pensé que si alguien podía obtener un doce, eras tú-confiesa, y si bien parece estarle diciendo la verdad, Viktor duda si creerle-Sé que debe ser difícil confiar en mí, y que he cometido muchos errores, pero… no quisiera que termináramos así, no cuando estás por irte.

Arrepentimiento y culpa. Esas son emociones con las que Viktor puede relacionarse a la perfección. Hubiera deseado actuar diferente cuando se despidió de Yuuri hace un año. Tal vez esta es la manera en que puede corregir ese error.

-Hablaremos después de la entrevista-continúa Yuuri, y Viktor sabe que su interés por arreglar las cosas va motivado más por la posibilidad de que ese pueda ser su último tiempo juntos, que por querer mantener su promesa.

-Después de la entrevista-asiente, para demostrarle que está de acuerdo.

Piensa en agregar algo más, pero Lilia aparece para llevarlo con el resto de los tributos.

Se acomodan conforme al número de Distrito, lo que significa que una vez más, Viktor irá de último.

Divisa a Chris más adelante, conversando discretamente con el chico del Distrito 7. Cuando Chris lo nota, lo saluda con la mano y le lanza un beso que Viktor finge atrapar y le corresponde el gesto a su vez. Ambos regresan su atención al escenario cuando el conductor hace su aparición, seguido por los vítores y exclamaciones del público asistente, tan fuertes que llegan a opacar la música de fondo.

Anya, por ser del Distrito 1, es la primera en salir. Con su vestido rojo ajustado, sus tacones altos (tan altos que Viktor se maravilla que pueda caminar sin tropezar) y su cabello negro que resbala cual cascada sobre su hombro, su enfoque resulta obvio: Una femme fatale. Y por los silbidos y aclamaciones que la siguen al retirarse, minutos después, es todavía más obvio que tuvo éxito.

Georgi es el siguiente y Viktor, al igual que otros de los tributos estallan en risas al verlo. Chris se gira hacia Viktor y señala con la cabeza hacia el escenario, Viktor asiente. Georgi está usando un traje de tonos obscuros y maquillaje muy cargado del mismo color cuya probable intención era hacerlo ver intimidante, pero que a Viktor le resulta ridículo.

-Parece un mapache-susurra en voz baja, señalando sus ojos. Chris sonríe, niega con la cabeza y señala sus labios, murmurando algo que Viktor entiende como _“¿Te imaginas besarlo?”_ y que le causa un nuevo ataque de risa. Los asistentes lo mandan a callar con una serie de Shhhh’s y Chris murmura un sincero _“lo siento”._

-¿Quién es realmente Georgi Popovich?-cuestiona el conductor y la multitud guarda silencio, esperando.

-Georgi Popovich es un ganador-responde en tono serio, luego se pone de pie y aprieta un puño-¡El futuro ganador de los Juegos del hambre!-exclama y con sólo eso, se echa al público a la bolsa.

_“Realmente es apasionado”_ concede Viktor, y luego se lamenta de no haber podido conocerlo mejor en los entrenamientos.

Se pierde unos momentos recordando su plan para la entrevista y no reacciona sino hasta que escucha el nombre “Pierre”. Probablemente no debería mostrarse tan curioso al tratarse de un rival fuerte que lo tiene en la mira y hará lo imposible por acabar con él, pero no puede evitarlo.

-¿Qué opinas de los otros tributos?-pregunta el presentador-¿Algo interesante?

Pierre finge considerarlo por unos instantes.

-No-responde finalmente, obteniendo algunas exclamaciones de los asistentes, admirados por su confianza-No importa lo que hayan visto en las puntuaciones, todo se decidirá en la arena y aún los más altos pueden ser los primeros en caer. Yo personalmente se los demostraré.

Es obvio a quién se refiere. Chris se gira hacia su amigo y señala el escenario, luego se pasa el dedo índice por el cuello y señala a Viktor, quien finge limpiarse una lágrima y después se lleva una mano al pecho dramáticamente.

_“Qué lo intente”_ piensa, emocionado por el desafío que se avecina _“Lo estaré esperando”._

Con Lis, sin embargo, su reacción es muy diferente.

Sentada ahí, bajo los reflectores, con su vestido negro con adornos rosados y moño del mismo color en su cabello rubio peinado formando bucles perfectos, parece una muñequita de porcelana, y luce igual de frágil. Supone que su estrategia es apelar a la compasión del público.

-Así que… ¿obtuviste un seis?

-Siete-corrige al conductor. Bien derechita y con las manos colocadas sobre su regazo se ve adorable-Por favor no se equivoque-lo reprende y el público estalla en risas y aplausos.

-Ah, claro-asiente el hombre, quien lejos de mostrarse ofendido, sonríe radiante-Me hace querer saber qué presentaste en tu prueba, ¿podrías darnos una pista?

-Podría…-asiente, muy seria-O si tuviera algunos cerillos se los demostraría, pero me dijeron que estaba prohibido usarlos aquí.

El presentador niega escandalizado al punto de resultar cómico, lo que aumenta las risas provenientes de la multitud que los observa.

Viktor deduce que la niña tiene de frágil y desvalida lo mismo que Yuri Plisetsky. Aprueba su estrategia. Ha dejado ver qué objeto le será de más útil y despertado la curiosidad de potenciales patrocinadores, con lo que sin duda recibirá múltiples envíos de cerillos y materiales para iniciar fuegos en la arena. Siente un escalofrío, morir quemado no es algo que le resulte muy atrayente.

-…Christophe Giacometti!

Se apresura a buscar a su amigo en el escenario. Chris parece estar en su ambiente natural, se deshace en sonrisas y guiños, lanza besos y arroja la rosa que llevaba en la solapa del traje a una chica del público que tan pronto como la atrapa, grita emocionada.

-Parece que eres muy popular-lo halaga el conductor.

-Es sólo que la gente aquí es muy amable-expresa, en tono suave-Y las mujeres hermosas…-el público femenino exclama y aplaude, complacido-Oh, pero no me malinterpreten…-se enfoca en otra parte del público-Los hombres no están nada mal.

Una voz masculina le grita un “te amo” y Chris responde formando un corazón con sus manos. Viktor rueda los ojos. Por supuesto que Chris sería el Casanova de estos Juegos. Piensa que después le agradecerá por robarle la oportunidad de representar dicho rol. Sí, agradecerle, porque así le podrá llevar a cabo su plan de una vez por todas.

Su nombre es anunciado al fin y entra al escenario. Ocupa su lugar y estrecha la mano del presentador sin dejar de sonreír. La actuación más importante de su vida ha iniciado oficialmente.

Responde cortés, pero sin entrar en muchos detalles, sobre el Capitolio, los entrenamientos y la prueba. Sabe que lo mejor está por venir.

-Muchos estaban impresionados, ofrecerse como voluntario tras haber sido seleccionado el año anterior… ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Siempre quise visitar el Capitolio-bromea, y público le responde de buena gana, con algunas carcajadas y aplausos, incluso el conductor lo celebra.

-No, pero ya en serio…-retoma el presentador-Se ha barajado un posible triángulo amoroso entre Yuuri Katsuki, tú, y el joven misterioso por quien te ofreciste, ¿podrías hablarnos de él?

Viktor se siente asqueado. De no ser por sus años de práctica, la sonrisa en su rostro se habría desvanecido.

-Su familia me acogió cuando me encontraba solo-explica, muy a su pesar-Es como mi hermanito.

Se escucha un “aaaw” muy claro proveniente del público. Viktor trata de calmarse intentando visualizar la indignación de Yuri, si es que está viendo la entrevista, por llamarlo así.

-Oh, ahora comprendo-expresa el conductor, compasivo-Pero hay otra cosa que todos quisiéramos comprender…

_“Ya viene…”_ piensa Viktor, anticipándose a la pregunta que ha esperado desde que llegó al Capitolio.

-¿Cuál es tu relación, tu verdadera relación con Yuuri Katsuki?

Viktor cierra los ojos y toma aire. Si se supone que debe interpretar un rol, que así sea, está listo y ha decidido cuál será.

-Yuuri es muy importante para mí. Él ha sido una parte fundamental de mi vida por años.

Será Viktor Nikiforov, el enamorado sin remedio. Su actuación más honesta hasta la fecha.

El público suelta exclamaciones cargadas de sorpresa y asombro, pero Viktor los ignora.

-¿Pero porqué Yuuri nunca dijo nada?-cuestiona el conductor. Viktor se encoje de hombros.

-Él siempre ha sido muy reservado, y lo crean o no, muy tímido-lo busca entre los asistentes, sin éxito-Pensé que al venir aquí, podría llegar a comprenderlo más y… ser mejor para él.

La multitud permanece en silencio, algunos lloran, pero todos están igualmente conmovidos ante tal declaración.

-Realmente estás enamorado de él-observa el conductor, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Sí, lo estoy-responde en voz baja que sin embargo se escucha perfectamente-¿Puedo decir una última cosa?-el hombre asiente en silencio y hace un ademán, para indicarle que continúe- Yuuri… hay tanto que hubiera deseado decirte, y tantas cosas que hubiera deseado hacer diferentes… se que ya es demasiado tarde, pero… te prometo, cuando regrese… tengamos una cita, un día de campo. Comamos pan juntos, y juguemos con Vicchan.

Absolutamente todos los presentes rompen en gritos y muestras de apoyo hacia Viktor y quien creen es su pareja. A él no le importa lo que piensen, solamente hay alguien cuya reacción ansía ver: Yuuri.

###### 

Apenas deja el escenario, echa a correr a toda prisa hacia la sala donde lo espera su equipo. Quiere, necesita ver a Yuuri. No está seguro de qué esperar, pero nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que encuentra dentro.

Yuuri yace de rodillas en el suelo temblando violentamente, ahogándose en sollozos y con ríos de lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas. Minako está a su lado, murmurándole algo al oído y acariciándole la espalda, en un inútil intento por calmarlo. Viktor busca acercarse a él y alguien lo retiene bruscamente por el brazo. Se sorprende al descubrir de quien se trata.

-Aléjate de él-ladra Pichit. Viktor permanece paralizado, razonando como el amable y alegre estilista y el joven que lo mira con odio son la misma persona-Si sabes lo que es mejor para ti…y para él, lo dejarás en paz-advierte, empujándolo para después correr hacia Yuuri, quien sigue en el suelo, luchando por respirar sin dejar de llorar.

Viktor siente que se le estruja el corazón, más es incapaz de moverse.

-Ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí-le ordena Lilia a Pichit, y entre los dos se las arreglan para levantarlo-No pueden verlo, no estando así-decreta, adelantándose a la puerta para fungir como vigía en cuanto se asegura que Pichit tiene bien sujeto a Yuuri y dirigiéndole a Viktor una mirada indescifrable.

Ayudado por Pichit, Yuuri consigue caminar, pasos pequeños e inseguros, como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento, siempre con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Yuuri…-lo llama, más bien se trata de una súplica desesperada. 

Pichit jala con cuidado a su amigo para indicarle que no se detenga y Yuuri se deja guiar dócilmente. A Viktor no le queda más que verlo alejarse.

Algo salió muy mal y no puede comprender qué. No se suponía que esto pasaría.

-Tienes diez segundos para convencerme que lo que paso ahí afuera no fue únicamente una mentira para ganar patrocinadores.

Se gira hacia Minako sin ocultar su confusión. ¿Eso fue lo que Yuuri creyó? ¿Pensó que estaba mintiendo? ¿Aprovechándose de él para conseguir patrocinadores?

-No mentí…-pronuncia con dificultad, todavía asimilando lo ocurrido- ¡Nada de lo que dije fue mentira! ¡Lo juro!

La mujer lo contempla impasible, sin dejarse impresionar.

-Claro, y creíste que lo mejor era confesarlo en televisión…-se burla, despectiva hasta que se percata de la expresión de Viktor-Oh, por… de hecho sí lo creías-se cubre la boca con la mano- ¿Por qué?

-Porque todos lo verían, aquí y en todos los distritos…-comienza a explicar. Minako sigue en guardia, pero le hace un ademán para que siga hablando-Pensé que de esa forma, le demostraría que soy sincero, que sería la prueba definitiva, porque entonces ya no podría retractarme, ni huir de él-se pasa una mano por el cabello, esforzándose en ignorar el nudo en su garganta-Pensé… que era lo que Yuuri esperaba de mí.

-¿Exhibirte a ti mismo y tu relación con él frente a todo el mundo?

Viktor sólo quiere esconderse y desaparecer. Por supuesto que su arrebato de sinceridad sería interpretado así por Yuuri.

-Se me acababa el tiempo, y no sabía qué más hacer…-reprime las ganas de romper a llorar-Yuuri siempre me evitaba, y sé que debe odiarme, pero…

-¿Odiarte?-lo interrumpe Minako.

-¿Qué otra cosa debía suponer?-la cuestiona a su vez-Vi sus juegos y lo difícil que fue para él. Seguro se arrepintió de ofrecerse en mi lugar-el remordimiento se percibe en su voz-No debí dejarlo, Yuuri no tendría que haber pasado por eso.

Permanecen en silencio por unos minutos que a Viktor le resultan una eternidad, hasta que Minako interviene nuevamente.

-Voy a preguntarte algo, y necesito que me digas la verdad-se aproxima a él, ya no molesta, solo severa- ¿En serio quieres a Yuuri, o sólo intentas compensarlo porque te sientes culpable de su sufrimiento?

Viktor se aparta, indignado. Minako arquea una ceja y se cruza de brazos, aguardando su respuesta. Viktor suspira, tiene muchas cosas que explicar.

-Yo sabía que Yuuri cuando menos, estaba…estuvo interesado en mí desde mucho antes, incluso llegué a pensar que le gustaba…-esboza una sonrisa triste-Pero él nunca hizo nada al respecto, y la verdad es que, aunque a mí también me hubiera gustado acercarme, tampoco lo hice. Aún entonces, tratar con él era…complicado.

Su mente se llena de recuerdos de Yuuri en el Distrito 12: ambos peleando juntos por proteger a un cachorro sin nombre que luego sería Vicchan y Yuuri diciéndole a Viktor que podía visitarlo cuando quisiera, sólo para que después Mari le dijera que Yuuri no estaba en casa siempre que iba a buscarlo. Yuuri practicando por su cuenta con un arco en el bosque y huyendo después de que Viktor intentara aconsejarlo. Y como esos, habían muchos otros encuentros fallidos.

-Mi padre trabajaba en la mina y murió en un accidente. Mi madre murió algunos años después-se muerde el labio. Hablar de eso, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, seguía siendo doloroso-Yo sólo me rendí, dejó de importarme. 

Esa fue, sin lugar a dudas, la etapa más obscura de su vida. Simplemente permaneció en cama sin ganas de levantarse. Ni siquiera el hambre o la sed eran motivaciones suficientes. La tristeza y la soledad lo asfixiaban y muchas veces deseó desaparecer.

-Un día, alguien de pronto empezó a dejarme comida, pan recién horneado-su expresión se suaviza y sus ojos recuperan un poco de brillo-Me hizo sentir que a alguien le importaba, que alguien se preocupaba por mí, que alguien me quería-inhala hondo-No supe que se trataba de Yuuri hasta mucho después.

Hace una pausa, por si Minako quisiera agregar algo, pero como no, continua. 

-En otra ocasión, cazaba en el bosque y perdí una flecha. Yuuri también estaba ahí y la encontró, pero un agente de la paz lo vio y…-aprieta los puños con fuerza, rememorando la rabia y la impotencia que sintió ese día.

Cazar iba contra las reglas, y en el mejor de los casos, Viktor hubiera terminado o en prisión, o recibiendo latigazos en público, en el peor, condenado a muerte. 

-El no creyó que Yuuri fuera responsable, pero sí comenzó a interrogarlo. Yuuri me vio y pudo delatarme, pero no lo hizo-agacha la mirada, recordando cuánto se odió a sí mismo por su cobardía, por no defenderlo cuando aquel bruto lo golpeó con su arma.

Yuuri se desmayó y únicamente cuando el agente se alejó lo suficiente, Viktor reaccionó y dejó su escondite. Llevó a Yuuri, aún inconsciente, a su casa y Hiroko y Toshiya le agradecieron por sus atenciones y por cuidarlo. Mari, en cambio, intuyó mejor lo sucedido y no dudó en marcar a Viktor como responsable. No se molestó en desmentirla, a fin de cuentas, tenía razón.

Viktor podía mencionar muchas otras veces donde Yuuri, directa, o indirectamente, lo ayudó. Como cuando su arco favorito se rompió y creyó que tendría que tirarlo, sin embargo a la mañana siguiente lo encontró arreglado en perfectas condiciones. Yuuri también fue quien le recomendó a Yuri Plisetsky dirigirse a Viktor para que le enseñara a cazar, lo que contribuyó a cimentar su relación con éste y que eventualmente condujo a que lo adoptaran.

-Claro que me siento culpable, pero no por lo que imaginan-niega con la cabeza y observa a Minako fijamente-Si tú tuvieras a alguien protegiéndote por años sin darte cuenta y sin que te pida nada a cambio… ¿No te sentirías culpable? ¿No querrías retribuirles aunque fuera un poco de todo lo que te dan dado? ¿No querrías protegerlos y hacerlos felices?

Minako luce genuinamente conmovida. Viktor aún no termina.

-Toda mi vida, la gente siempre ha esperado algo de mí, pero Yuuri es diferente. Él nunca me pidió nada.

Y vaya que tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, especialmente después de ir a los juegos en su lugar. Viktor estaba más que listo para ser o hacer lo que Yuuri le pidiera. ¿Novio? ¿Amante? ¿Esclavo? Cualquier cosa era válida, pero Yuuri lo sorprendió al mantener su distancia.

-Aún ahora, no sé qué es lo que espera de mí.

Minako prácticamente se lanza hacia él y lo atrapa en un fuerte abrazo. Viktor se tensa instintivamente, demasiado confundido por su acción para corresponderle o apartarse.

-Los dos son unos tontos-se le quiebra la voz y cae en cuenta que Minako está llorando-Los dos son unos tontos sin remedio.

Viktor rompe a llorar también.

###### 

De alguna manera, regresan a su piso. Es como verlo todo a través de un cristal empañado.

Vagamente, tiene la noción de escuchar a Minako conversando rápidamente con Lilia. Pichit no se ve por ninguna parte, seguramente está con Yuuri.

Lilia hace que cene algo, pero al parecer de pronto ha perdido la capacidad de percibir los sabores. Todos los apetitosos manjares le saben a cartón. Después de comer, es llevado a su cuarto.

-Mañana partirás hacia la arena, necesitas descansar lo más posible.

Viktor contempla a Lilia sin verla realmente. Quisiera ver a Yuuri, pero sabe que no será posible. Además, no siente que lo merezca.

-Esto te ayudará a dormir-le dice la mujer mientras le coloca algo en la mano, una pastilla. Su primer impulso es arrojarla, pero se contiene.

Tras lo ocurrido, no hay forma de que pueda conciliar el sueño.

-Es segura-insiste para convencerlo-Katsuki también tomó una-agrega tras considerarlo unos instantes.

Eso es suficiente para que Viktor se rinda. Acepta la medicina y el vaso de agua que le alcanza Lilia. Es un efecto inmediato. Apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-pregunta, antes que ella se vaya- Podrías… ¿Podrías quedarte, hasta que me duerma?

Se esperaba un regaño, o una negativa rotunda. Si bien Lilia no le responde, arrastra una silla y la coloca al lado de la cama, tras lo cual lo arropa en silencio. Viktor recuerda que la última vez que alguien hizo eso por él, tenía siete años.

-La hermana de Yuuri me dijo algo una vez…-cierra los ojos, dejando que el sueño lo invada-Ella dijo, que siempre que Yuuri se involucra conmigo, termina herido…-bosteza-Creo que tiene razón.

Son sus últimas palabras antes de caer profundamente dormido. Lilia permanece acompañándolo, acariciándole el cabello y mirándolo con tristeza.

###### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por la demora (otra vez...aunque técnicamente no es una demora porque lo subí el mismo dí que la semana pasada...), la verdad es que lo había terminado a tiempo pero fallas técnicas (te odio internet) y luego detalles de edición me hicieron retrasarme. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y les guste. Ya en el próximo capítulo tendremos el inicio oficial de los juegos. También subiré un one shot del mismo universo desde el punto de vista de Mari donde se mostrará más de la relación entre Yuuri y Viktor antes que Yuuri se fuera a los juegos, estén al pendiente.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pichit esperó a que terminara de ponerse la chaqueta para prenderle una pequeña insignia con un pájaro dorado que Viktor reconoce pero a la vez no.
> 
> -¿Qué es?
> 
> -Un sinsajo, de parte de Minako-explica, no sin asegurarse que están solos-Lo usó en sus Juegos y el año anterior, se lo dio a Yuuri como amuleto de buena suerte.
> 
> -Pues creo que es muy efectivo-bromeó a medias, tanteando el adorno con sus dedos.

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido.

Una vez más, Lilia fue la encargada de despertar a Viktor, si bien se comportó notoriamente más amable y el joven tributo sospechó que se debía a que esa bien pudiera ser la última ocasión en que se verían.

Minako le informó que Pichit se había adelantado. No era extraño, puesto que los estilistas acompañaban a sus tributos hasta antes de que estos entrarán a la arena para ayudarlos a prepararse, en tanto que los mentores y las asistentes permanecían en el Capitolio para tratar con los patrocinadores y coordinar el envío de los posibles regalos. Hasta el año pasado, Lilia tuvo que encargarse de aquello sola. El que el Distrito 12 no contará con ningún vencedor los dejaba con una desventaja considerable, y sin embargo Viktor recordaba algunas ocasiones durante Juegos anteriores en que los tributos de hecho recibían regalos: piezas de pan, agua, cerillos e incluso un par de gafas de visión nocturna, lo que implicaba que la mujer se esforzaba por cumplir con su trabajo. Viktor no pudo evitar pensar en lo frustrante que debía ser para Lilia el ver que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Para la mayoría de las enviadas del Capitolio, los tributos eran simples herramientas para sobresalir, y Lilia tenía al que fácilmente se consideraba como el peor distrito, si bien ella demostró ser diferente a sus compañeras, de modo que quizás lo consideraba como algo más que un instrumento para ganar prestigio. Y cuando lo abrazó para despedirse, dejando escapar una única lágrima, supo que estaba en lo cierto. Decidió que, después de todo, Lilia le agradaba.

-Preocúpate por sobrevivir y no seas descuidado- lo instruyó en tono maternal-Buena suerte, Katsuki y yo estaremos al pendiente y te ayudaremos en todo lo posible.

Yuuri…

Hasta ese momento, Viktor logró mantenerlo fuera de su mente, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de su ausencia y de que seguramente no se despediría. Deseó contar con la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas antes de irse, sin embargo le resultó claro que no sería posible. Una vez más, Yuuri lo evitaba. Sintió una punzada de dolor.

-Eres un favorito, lo que quiere decir que los otros tributos te tendrán en la mira-advirtió Minako muy seria mientras lo acompañaba al sitio de donde partiría a la arena-Así que no seas imprudente y no te expongas-ordenó dándole un suave golpecito en la cabeza, a lo que Viktor asintió, solemne-Cualquier asunto pendiente, podrás arreglarlo cuando regreses-pronunció con una convicción tal, que a Viktor no le quedó más remedio que creerle-Haz lo que sea necesario para ganar, recuerda a quienes te esperan.

Viktor se permitió dedicarle a su familia postiza un pensamiento: Nikolai, quien lo tomó de la mano y no dudó en acogerlo al percatarse de su soledad, y Yuri, el enojado y orgulloso hermano menor que nunca supo que quería hasta que lo tuvo en su vida. Una vez más, deseó no estuvieran pasando demasiadas dificultades y reflexionó en lo que su ausencia permanente implicaría para ellos. Su determinación se renovó. Se los debía, por supuesto que debía regresar.

-Gracias por todo-le dijo sinceramente.

En verdad las palabras se quedaban cortas para expresarle su gratitud. En apenas unos pocos días, llegó a apreciarla mucho.

Minako lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ve y hazle honor a tu nombre-le deseó con una sonrisa y alzando el pulgar, retomando su actitud despreocupada habitual.

Viktor la dejó para recorrer el tramo final por su cuenta. Ahora que estaba por enfrentarse a lo inminente, se preguntó a dónde iría. A través de los años, numerosos escenarios fungieron como arenas: bosques de distintos tipos, praderas, ciudades en ruinas, incluso desiertos y páramos helados y cubiertos de nieve. Esperaba que cuando menos en el que le tocara pudiera contar con una fuente de alimento y agua o de lo contrario todo se complicaría. Recordó que en el caso de Yuuri, ni el agua ni la comida fueron un problema.

Se detuvo y esperanzado, se permitió mirar hacia atrás. Nada.

Sacudió la cabeza y reinició la marcha. Pero sin importar cuántas veces lo intentara, su mente se llenaba con imágenes de Yuuri. Una parte de él se imaginó que yendo a los Juegos, podría tener una mejor idea de lo que tuvo que pasar, que de esa forma podría arreglar las cosas y en cambio, acabó empeorándolo todo. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si conseguía volver con vida, pudiera volver a intentar.

_"Excepto que no quiere saber nada de mí"_ recordó sin querer. Tendría que estar enfocado y pensando en su estrategia en lugar de perder el tiempo con asuntos del corazón.

Divisó ya no muy lejos el avión encargado de transportarlo a él y a los demás tributos y dejo escapar una exclamación de sombro. Siempre deseó subir a uno y dedujo que seguramente disfrutaría más el viaje si no lo llevaran a su posible muerte.

El sonido de unos pasos acelerados a sus espaldas atrajeron su atención y pensó que Minako habría olvidado algo, más al girarse para comprobarlo, se paralizó. Su mente debía estarle jugando una mala pasada al hacerle creer que Yuuri corría en su dirección. Por unos minutos permaneció inmóvil, pero pronto comenzó a moverse, decidido a aprovechar aún si se trataba de un espejismo. Dicho espejismo prácticamente se estrelló contra él y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-Por favor, dime que no estoy soñando-expresó Viktor en voz alta, aferrándose al recién llegado con desesperación.

-Lamentablemente, esto es real-le respondió, y ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes, disfrutando de aquel contacto, hasta que Yuuri recordó cuál era su rol-¿Sabes… sabes qué hacer cuando llegues a la arena?

-Revisar mis alrededores, analizar el terreno… -calló porque no podía concentrarse en nada más que no fuera Yuuri entre sus brazos.

-Agua y comida-le informó, separándose un poco para verlo mejor aunque sin soltarlo realmente-Busca agua y comida.

-Sí…-asintió una vez-Y también debería buscar un arma.

-Sólo si no es muy peligroso, y de preferencia que sea un arco-aconsejó en tono suave-Impresionaste a los vigilantes en la prueba, seguro que dejarán uno para ti.

-¿Apegarme a lo que sé?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Yuuri se sorprendió por el comentario, pero asintió y le correspondió el gesto.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo-informó al percatarse de los agentes de la paz que venían a llevarse a Viktor-Hay… algo que quiero decirte…

-Mejor no-lo silenció con su dedo índice sobre sus labios-Así me das un motivo más para volver.

Yuuri debatió consigo mismo, si bien hizo lo que le pedía.

-¿Puedes prometerme que vas a regresar?

Viktor pensó que una vez más, se repetía lo ocurrido hace un año. Esto y aquello eran muy similares, aunque bajo circunstancias diferentes, además de que ahora cumpliría su promesa.

-Lo haré-anunció decidido, para después tomar la mano de Yuuri y besar el dorso con delicadeza.

-Ya es hora-intervino uno de los agentes, impaciente.

Viktor le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de marcharse. Sólo entonces, cuando ya no podía verlo, Yuuri rompió a llorar.

###### 

Viktor dejó de sobarse el antebrazo donde le colocaron el dispositivo de rastreo en el instante que Pichit apareció. Cualquier dolor quedó olvidado en favor de la preocupación por la actitud que tendría el estilista hacia él.

Por suerte, ya fuera porque decidió excusar su error de la noche anterior, o en favor de ser profesional, Pichit se mostró amable al ayudarlo a prepararse, e incluso intentó adivinar el tipo de arena en base al traje que usaría en los Juegos.

-La tela es gruesa, pero no tanto, así que podemos descartar un lugar con nieve o demasiado frío-opinó tras tocar la chaqueta-De todas formas sería conveniente que buscaras un buen refugio, las noches pueden ser frescas y no creo que quieras enfermarte.

Además de agua y comida, tendría que agregar "refugio" a su lista de prioridades. Tomó aire.

-Sobre lo que pasó con Yuuri…

-A mi no tienes que aclararme nada-lo interrumpió Pichit. Por su expresión, dedujo que Minako le comentó algo-Si quieres compensarlo, que sea sobreviviendo.

Pichit esperó a que terminara de ponerse la chaqueta para prenderle una pequeña insignia con un pájaro dorado que Viktor reconoce pero a la vez no.

-¿Qué es?

-Un sinsajo, de parte de Minako-explica, no sin asegurarse que están solos-Lo usó en sus Juegos y el año anterior, se lo dio a Yuuri como amuleto de buena suerte.

-Pues creo que es muy efectivo-bromeó a medias, tanteando el adorno con sus dedos.

Una voz les indica que los tributos deben ocupar sus lugares. Pichit estrecha su mano y luego lo abraza.

-¡Tienes que ganar!-le grita mientras la plataforma metálica se eleva para llevar al tributo a la arena-¡Por Yuuri!

###### 

Viktor tiene exactamente un minuto para asimilar tanto de sus alrededores como le sea posible y elaborar un plan.

Se encuentra en una zona plana, una meseta sin árboles con apenas unos pocos arbustos pequeños, en torno a la cual se alzan una serie de montañas. Identifica un camino despejado en una de ellas que le permitiría subirla con facilidad pero que también lo dejará expuesto, o podría tratar de escalarlas. Supone que en ese terreno, por su agilidad natural, Chris tiene la ventaja. Se apresura a buscar a su amigo y lo encuentra cuatro tributos a su izquierda. Un poco más allá, identifica a Anya y Lis, que se encuentran una junto a la otra.

_-38, 37, 36, 35…_

Aún le queda tiempo. Le llega el ruido del agua cayendo, una cascada seguramente. En los puntos más lejanos a la cornucopia yacen ubicados objetos varios, mochilas y bolsos. Pero lo verdaderamente valioso, se encuentra en la propia cornucopia. El rostro se le ilumina al divisar un arco con sus flechas. Tiene que decidir si vale la pena arriesgarse por conseguirlo.

_-24, 23, 22, 21…_

Confía en ser lo suficientemente rápido para llegar y lo bastante fuerte para defenderse. De los demás tributos, Pierre representa el mayor peligro. Puesto que no logra divisarlo, supone se encuentra en el extremo opuesto, siendo bloqueado por la cornucopia, lo que puede usar a su favor ya que implica que Pierre tampoco puede verlo.

_-11, 10, 9, 8, 7…_

Quizás lo más conveniente sería seguir los consejos de sus mentores, no arriesgarse y evitar exponerse al baño de sangre inicial. Pero si consiguiera el arco…

_-3, 2, 1…_

Un sonido marca el fin del conteo y el inicio de los Juegos del Hambre.

Viktor se lanza al frente a toda prisa, mirando de reojo a sus rivales. Chris recogió una de las mochilas en la zona exterior y corrió a buscar refugio en las montañas, evitando participar en la confrontación, al igual que otros de los tributos. La pelea, sin embargo, ya había comenzado entre los profesionales. Anya fue la primera en llegar a la cornucopia, tomando unos cuchillos para enfrentarse con otra de las chicas. Georgi llegó poco después y se apoderó de un pesado mazo y una espada.

Viktor se apresura a tomar el arco. Retrocede a tiempo para esquivar uno de los cuchillos de Anya y casi tropieza con el cuerpo sin vida de la otra chica. La primera víctima de los Juegos.

Considera tomar otra arma, pero ver a Georgi y Anya luchando juntos le hace cambiar de parecer. No es tan imprudente como para creer que puede enfrentarse con los dos a la vez. Ya tiene lo que fue a buscar y lo mejor de momento es retirarse.

De pronto, algo lo golpea en la espalda. Logra sostenerse a pesar del dolor y salta a tiempo para impedir le claven una cuchilla similar a un colmillo, aunque mucho más grande.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-lo saluda Pierre.

-Se cuando no me quieren-le sonríe, mordaz y una voz en su mente le señala que provocar a su rival más grande podría no ser una buena idea.

Pierre intenta otro ataque y Viktor nota que por toda su precisión y fuerza física, también es terriblemente lento. La misma voz anterior, le grita que aproveche esa ventaja para perderlo de vista en su huída, puesto que seguramente no dejará que los demás profesionales se adueñen de los objetos en la cornucopia. Pero Viktor tiene otros planes.

Pierre le da un puñetazo en un costado y Viktor se esfuerza para disimular una mueca de dolor. Reza para que no le haya fracturado una costilla. Aprovecha que su enemigo se confía para golpearlo en las rodillas con el arco, haciéndolo caer.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- se burla abiertamente, aún si su voz suena sofocada por el golpe anterior lo importante es que pudo derribarlo, y no sólo eso, humilló a un profesional en los Juegos del Hambre.

No queriendo darle oportunidad de que se levante y lo persiga, echa a correr hacia el camino que visualizó durante el conteo, rescatando en su carrera una mochila negra al lado de otro cuerpo.

Se siente adolorido, sin embargo no tiene problemas para respirar lo que implica que no tiene ninguna costilla rota. Imagina que Yuuri debe haber visto lo ocurrido deseando regañarlo por ser tan insensato. Por si acaso, se detiene y mira a un punto fijo como si se tratara de una cámara. Se encoje de hombros y murmura un "lo siento" con su mejor expresión inocente que poco hará por calmar el enojo de su mentor.

Revisa una vez más sus alrededores. Hay poca vegetación, principalmente matorrales con pocas hojas y arboles sin nada de fruta. Tampoco parece que haya alguna fuente de agua cercana y le preocupa que la cascada en la meseta sea la única. Quizás si sube más pueda encontrar nieve para derretir.

Piensa en la mochila y la abre para ver que contiene: unos paquetes de galletas y otros con carne seca, una cantimplora (vacía, porque que estuviera llena era mucho pedir), algunos cerillos, una navaja y una manta.

Le alegra contar con algo de comida. Con suerte podrá hacerla rendir el tiempo suficiente hasta cazar algo. El agua por otra parte, será un problema. Procede a inspeccionar el arco. Parece metálico, sin embargo es muy ligero. De todas formas opta por practicar para habituarse. Ahora, las flechas…

-Las flechas…-gime, dándose una palmada en la frente, recriminándose mentalmente por ser tan tonto. En medio de su pelea con los profesionales, olvidó tomarlas-Qué estúpido…-se reprende, suponiendo que si Yuuri estuviera a su lado, le diría lo mismo.

Al final se arriesgó por nada. Tendrá que volver a la cornucopia si quiere recuperarlas y tras su altercado con Pierre, no cree que sea muy conveniente.

Un cañón resuena en la lejanía y lo pone en alerta. La batalla inicial ha llegado a su fin. En total cuenta cuatro cañonazos, cuatro tributos caídos. Elimina a la chica con la que peleaba Anya y el chico que estaba junto a la mochila. ¿Quiénes serán los otros dos? ¿Christophe? ¿Lis? Un sentimiento de incomodidad se apodera de él. Por una parte, desea que sigan vivos, por otra, si espera ganar tarde o temprano tendrá que matarlos suponiendo que alguien más no haga el trabajo sucio.

-Maldición…-gruñe, consciente de que si resulta vencedor, jamás estará en paz consigo mismo. ¿Es así como Yuuri se siente? ¿Por eso se comporta así?

Rememora su conversación sobre las alianzas y hasta ese momento, puede comprenderlo por completo. Tiene la boca seca. Decide bloquear esos pensamientos hasta que pueda encontrar agua o si no la deshidratación acabará con él antes que los otros tributos. Pero por más que camina, solo ve piedras, hierba y más montaña.

Confía que en el peor de los casos, Yuuri lo ayudará. Espera haber impresionado al menos a alguien que decida patrocinarlo. Reflexiona sobre los Juegos del año anterior y cómo Minako se abstuvo de ayudar a su pupilo hasta que éste verdaderamente lo necesitó: cuando se encontró herido recuperándose de las picaduras de rastrevíspulas. Él recién comienza y razona puede llegar a encontrarse en peores circunstancias donde requerirá el apoyo de Yuuri. Por lo pronto, es capaz de arreglárselas solo.

Está atardeciendo y el ambiente refresca. Viktor está más que acostumbrado a cazar en invierno en el bosque cubierto de nieve, por lo que el frío no representa un inconveniente. Sin embargo, decide buscar un refugio. Menos mal da con una pequeña gruta pocos metros más adelante. La inspecciona con cautela para cerciorarse está desocupada antes de cualquier cosa. Es muy estrecha y tiene que entrar a gatas. Se golpea la cabeza varias veces y apenas puede acomodarse, pero le proporciona un buen escondite para descansar y vigilar el exterior.

El himno del Capitolio empieza a sonar y espera atento. Las imágenes de los rostros de los caídos se proyectan y suspira en acto reflejo. Para bien o para mal, no apareció ningún conocido.

Le llega el murmullo de una corriente de aire. La gruta en apariencia se extiende por un tramo considerable, seguramente un túnel. Siente el impulso de adentrarse para ver hasta dónde conduce, pero está demasiado obscuro y si se fuera a hacer progresivamente más pequeña, correría el riesgo de quedarse atrapado sin manera de salir.

El cansancio lo invade y deja escapar un bostezo. Con suerte disfrutaría de un par de horas de sueño antes de continuar.

###### 

A la mañana siguiente, no está ni cerca de tener éxito en su búsqueda.

-Si fuera agua… ¿dónde estaría?-se cuestiona en voz alta.

Inspecciona su entorno con cuidado, esperando algún rastro de humedad que lo guíe a una fuente de agua, sin éxito.

Se debate si no debería regresar y arriesgarse en la meseta o probar con otra de las montañas. El camino se divide en tres senderos: uno que sigue hacia la cima, otro a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Además también puede retroceder. Casi como si lo presionaran para elegir.

_"Si tuviera una moneda… no, no funcionaría, solo tienen dos caras… ¿Y si tuviera una de tres?"_

Sacude la cabeza para dejar de divagar y no tarda en arrepentirse. Se lleva una mano a la sien. Ya fuera por dormir en un lugar tan incómodo o por la deshidratación, comenzaba a dolerle. Al menos pudo desayunar algo, apenas una galleta y un trocito de carne seca que no bastan para llenarlo pero que al menos le dan la energía suficiente para continuar.

Sigue debatiéndose que hacer, cuando se percata de que a un lado del camino derecho, crecen una serie de flores blancas. Se le ilumina el rostro. Las flores no pueden crecer sin agua.

Sin perder más tiempo echa a correr, desesperado. Se detiene tras avanzar casi un kilómetro. Los pulmones le arden y tiene la boca terriblemente seca, más todo el cansancio pasa a segundo plano en el instante que divisa un gran árbol cargado de fruta, un manzano.

Celebra por unos segundos y aunque quiere acercarse de inmediato, se obliga a esperar. No fuera a ser que alguien más lo hubiera encontrado antes y aguardara al acecho a que otro pobre tributo hambriento y sediento se acercara para caerle encima y deshacerse de él.

Se oculta entre unas rocas y observa. Nada. Por si acaso, toma la navaja y con un movimiento certero, la arroja directo hacia el tronco. Un conejo sale huyendo despavorido. Resiste las ganas de gritar de puro gusto. Es la primera vez que ve a un animal en la montaña, lo que implica que de hecho debe haber agua por ahí. Además, si tiene suerte, podrá cazar y conseguir algo de carne.

Sin confiarse, se aproxima con cautela y toma una de las manzanas, prácticamente devorándola de un mordisco para después buscar otra y guardar otras más en la mochila. No elimina su sed por completo, pero al menos ganó un poco más de tiempo y tiene una fuente de alimento segura. Corta algunas de las ramas que tienen partes delgadas con la longitud precisa. Con ayuda de la navaja, podría tratar de improvisar flechas. "Tratar" siendo la palabra clave, porque los trabajos manuales siempre se le dieron fatal. Por esa razón, nunca pudo construir una buena trampa, pero considerando sus alternativas, vale la pena intentar.

Recorre otro tramo, hasta que le llega un sonido similar a rocas rodando sobre otras. Armado con la navaja, procede a buscar de dónde proviene. Mira a su alrededor, pero no ve nada fuera de lo común. Entonces suena el cañón que marca la muerte de un tributo y después una piedra le da de lleno de la cabeza.

-Pero qué…

Su protesta se queda a medias. De nueva cuenta el sonido de las piedras rodando, esta vez acompañado de un grito. Alza la vista a tiempo para contemplar a una aterrada niña rubia que le cae encima y lo derriba al suelo. Al principio, piensa que se trata de un ataque sorpresivo, pero como ella se le quita de encima y comienza a quejarse en voz alta por el golpe, rechaza la idea. Parpadea, confundido. Ella no parece haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Lis?-la llama dudando, y la niña se tensa, consciente que no está sola-Eres Lis, ¿cierto? Del Distrito Cinco…

Ella chilla, aterrada e intenta levantarse para volver a caer.

-¡A-atrás!-le ordena, amenazándolo con algo que sostiene entre sus manos-¡No te me acerques!

Viktor sonríe, aliviado de que siga viva. Suelta una risita al identificar el objeto con que pretende atacarlo y alza las manos, mostrándole las palmas para indicarle que no va a lastimarla.

-Estoy seguro que podrías hacerme mucho daño si me pegas esa linterna-le dice, sonando más divertido de lo debido-Pero puedes estar tranquila, no voy a lastimarte, lo prometo.

Lis frunce el ceño, incrédula, pero su expresión cambia a una de horror y deja escapar un gritito.

-¡Estás sangrando!

Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y comprueba que tiene razón. Seguramente fue por la piedra que lo golpeó antes.

-No es nada serio-le resta importancia y sin embargo obedece el insistente ademán de la niña para que vaya a su lado y se hinca para quedar a su altura-Ni siquiera me due…-calla de golpe cuando siente un chorro frío que le lava la herida-¡Tienes agua!-exclama y ella retrocede, asustada, todavía con la cantimplora en la mano y Viktor resiste el impulso de arrebatársela-Lo siento, lo siento… ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Es un secreto- informa en tono altivo, olvidando su temor y abrazando la cantimplora.

Le sería muy fácil quitársela, pero no se atrevería a hacer algo tan vil, y deduce que ni los espectadores ni Yuuri lo aprobarían. Necesita otro enfoque.

-Así que… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-pregunta mientras coloca su sonrisa más inofensiva.

La niña se sonroja y señala hacia arriba. Viktor arquea una ceja y al mirar, nota algo que no estaba antes. Entre unas rocas, ahora se encuentra un agujero abierto.

-¿Un túnel?-cuestiona, admirando la grieta que apenas tiene el tamaño requerido para que Lis pudiera pasar. Recuerda que su refugio de la noche anterior, también parecía ser un túnel-¿Encontraste el agua ahí?

-Tal vez…-responde vagamente-¿Y yo que gano con decirte?

Decide que en verdad le agrada la chiquilla. Saca de la mochila una manzana y más tarda en ofrecérsela, que Lis en quitársela y comerla. Ella le arroja su cantimplora.

-¿Sólo así?-espera para asegurarse.

-Ajá-asiente, terminando de devorar la manzana. Incluso se come el corazón y lo único que escupe son las semillas-Puedo traer más si se acaba.

Bebe con avidez y al instante se siente renovado. Abraza con fuerza a la niña, depositando un inocente beso en su cabeza sin dejar de agradecerle. Ella suelta un gritito y lo aparta, apenada por tanta efusividad.

-Lo siento-se disculpa de nuevo-Acabas de salvarme la vida. ¿Me dirás de dónde la sacaste?

-Hay un manantial del otro lado de la montaña, pero será más rápido si voy por ella-indica el túnel.

Lis lleva consigo las dos cantimploras y Viktor la ayuda a subir. Como se demora, le preocupa que la hayan encontrado los profesionales o se quedara atrapada. Ya se planteaba ir a buscarla, cuando en eso divisa una cabecita rubia que se asoma desde la grieta.

-Salta-la instruye, extendiendo los brazos-Te atraparé.

-¿Cómo la otra vez?-arquea una ceja, recelosa.

-Hey, si nos caímos fue porque me sorprendiste-se defiende, aparentando estar enojado, aunque la risa lo traiciona-O puedes bajar por tu cuenta, no está muy alto…

La altura hasta el suelo son casi dos metros y las piedras y pequeñas salientes funcionarían como escalera. Lis niega enérgicamente y tras considerarlo, cierra los ojos y se lanza. Viktor la recibe sin problemas, asombrándose por lo ligera que es y no puede evitar preguntarse si en el Distrito 5 también tendrán problemas con la comida.

Lis le regresa su cantimplora y Viktor a cambio, la conduce al manzano.

-¡Espera!-grita para advertirle que no es conveniente exponerse de forma tan descuidada, pero ella es más rápida y ya se encuentra pegando de brinquitos para bajar toda la fruta posible, devorando una tras otra. Su hambre es evidente. Suspira resignado-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, no sabes si puede haber alguien al acecho.

-Pero no había nadie-lo rebate, todavía sujetando una manzana.

Viktor delibera muy serio cómo hizo ella para sobrevivir siendo tan imprudente. Invariablemente, recuerda a Yuri Plisetsky y las primeras veces que lo llevó a cazar. Definitivamente son muy parecidos.

-¿De qué te ríes?-lo increpa, ofendida.

-No es nada, sólo que te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco-responde sin disimular la nostalgia en su voz.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos juntos? En una alianza, no pienses cosas raras-aclara al notar la expresión perpleja de Viktor.

-¿No te preocupa que intente eliminarte?-cuestiona prudente y a propósito evita usar las palabras "matar" y "asesinar".

Lis aprieta los labios y palidece, pero al final niega con la cabeza.

-Si esa fuera tu intención, lo habrías hecho después de que te contara del agua-admite viendo la fruta entre sus manos.

_"¿Qué haría Yuuri?"_ se pregunta Viktor, pero de hecho ya conoce la respuesta. Y también, sabe lo que hará.

Extiende su mano y Lis le corresponde, estrechándola. La parte racional de la mente de Viktor le indica que sería mejor continuar sin depender de nadie y evitar apegarse más de lo que ya está a los otros tributos, enemigos potenciales con los que tendrá que combatir eventualmente, si bien desea hacer las cosas a su modo. Además, su lado responsable le impide dejar a Lis, la más joven de los doce participantes en los Juegos, sola. Y otra parte en él, reza para que no se repita lo ocurrido con Yuuri y Kenjiro Minami el año anterior.

###### 

Viktor decide que Lis es definitivamente buena compañía y sobre todo, muy entretenida de observar.

La niña es orgullosa, camina a su lado trotando y le grita cuando nota que el mayor va más lento porque ella se queda atrás, argumentando que no necesita tales consideraciones y puede seguirle el paso. Se esfuerza por hacerse la desinteresada, no hablando a menos que sea Viktor quien se dirija a ella primero aunque resulta obvio se muere por conversar con él. Y lo más tierno, desvía la mirada apresurada al percatarse que el otro la descubre contemplándolo. Incluso se sonroja un par de veces. Recuerda que Chris le comentó que lo seguía durante los entrenamientos.

-¿Sabes algo de los otros tributos?

La rubia reflexiona con cuidado antes de responder.

-La chica del uno y el chico del dos están juntos, no sólo trabajan juntos, están juntos-juntos. Los vi besándose-hace una mueca de desagrado y Viktor suelta una carcajada, pensando una vez más en Yuri-Intentaron convencer al del cuatro para que se les uniera, pero él no quiso.

_"Por supuesto que no, Pierre es un cazador solitario y yo soy su presa"_

Es consciente que tiene la desventaja. No sólo Pierre es un profesional, es seguro que cuenta con un buen número de armas y suministros de la cornucopia a su disposición y Viktor supone que debe estar ansioso por encontrarlo. Pero enfrentarlo así equivaldría a un suicidio, sus únicas armas son una navaja y un arco sin flechas. Lo mejor será mantener un bajo perfil hasta idear una estrategia.

-¿Dónde los viste por última vez?-pregunta, esperando reunir más información.

-Deben seguir por la cornucopia. Ella me persiguió hasta el bosque, pero me escondí y no pudo alcanzarme.

-Espera… ¿cuál bosque?-la interrumpe, decidiendo que algo no le cuadra en su relato.

-Al pie de la montaña-responde sin dudar. Viktor se detiene.

-He pasado un día completo aquí y no vi ningún bosque abajo-comenta, recordando la notoria poca vegetación en el camino inicial.

-Obviamente-rueda los ojos, sin darle importancia-No es cómo si esta fuera la única montaña.

Cae en cuenta de lo que implican sus palabras. De alguna manera, Lis se las ingenió para ir de una montaña a otra en un día. ¿Pero, cómo?

La niña estornuda y se abraza a sí misma. Está atardeciendo y Viktor nota que ella no tiene tanta resistencia al frío. Le sugiere que pasen ahí la noche. Se encuentran en una zona rodeada por rocas altas cerca del borde de un acantilado, lo que les proporciona defensas naturales por si intentaran atacarlos.

El rostro de Lis se ilumina cuando Viktor le pide que encienda una fogata y le entrega un cerillo. A cambio, ella le presta su linterna para que vaya a revisar la zona. El himno y el conteo de bajas lo sorprenden en medio de su inspección. Ahora van cinco caídos, y una vez más experimenta un profundo alivio de que Chris no aparezca entre ellos.

-Parece que es seguro, pero igual deberíamos organizarnos para montar guardias y… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lis chilla y arroja la mochila de su aliado, pretendiendo que no la registraba momentos atrás.

-N-nada…-balbucea a la vez que oculta con torpeza algo a sus espaldas. Viktor sonríe. Se trata de la manta.

-Te la presto por hoy, yo no la necesito-le dice en tono suave, y ella de inmediato se envuelve bien y corre a sentarse al fuego, aún tiritando.

Como la niña empieza a cabecear y a bostezar, Viktor se ofrece para tomar la primera guardia. Lis le exige que la despierte para cumplir con su turno y se queda dormida poco después.

Pasa las siguientes horas trabajando con las ramas del manzano y la navaja para crear unas flechas. Rompió las dos primeras sin querer, pero a partir del tercer intento, fueron lo suficientemente decentes. Por la mañana buscará algo para hacer el emplumaje y si tiene suerte, piedras que puedan funcionar como puntas.

Recuerda que de pequeño, como parte del entrenamiento con su padre, éste le enseñó a fabricar no sólo flechas sino también arcos. Su padre era un buen maestro, severo pero muy paciente y no le importaba repetirle las cosas una y otra vez hasta que lograba hacerlas bien. Entonces festejaba hasta el menor de sus logros. ¿Qué pensaría si lo viera? Al igual que casi todos en el Distrito 12, su padre odiaba los Juegos del hambre y era especialmente vocal en sus opiniones. Su madre lo reprendía con frecuencia, temerosa que alguien malintencionado pudiera delatarlo, o que el propio Viktor, un niño en aquellos tiempos, repitiera sus palabras sin querer.

Lis se remueve, inquieta. El fuego casi se ha apagado. Viktor se acerca para arroparla bien, tratando de protegerla mejor contra el frío.

-Mamá…-susurra la niña entre sueños.

Un sentimiento de incomodidad lo invade. Lis tendría que estar en casa al lado de su familia, no luchando por sobrevivir.

Permanece a su lado y le acaricia la cabeza hasta que se calma. Se promete que hará todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo, ignorando la voz en su mente que le grita que únicamente puede haber un ganador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya empezamos oficialmente con los Juegos. La parte triste es que terminaron las vacaciones, lo bueno es que en teoría no tengo pendientes en la escuela por lo que espero no tener problemas para actualizar. Espero subir capítulo de "No es lo que parece" el Pov de Mari dentro de este mismo universo entre martes y miércoles, esten al pendiente.
> 
> **Spoiler del próximo capitulo:** la alianza continua... O no lo hará?
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor aprovechó para reflexionar sobre lo sucedido hasta ahora. De ninguna manera se arrepentía de su alianza, pero se obligó a recordar lo que con tanta fuerza quiso pasar por alto al iniciarla: que no duraría para siempre. Tarde o temprano iba a terminar y cuando pasara, con toda probabilidad sería de la peor manera.

Cuando Viktor le enseño a cazar a Yuri Plisetsky, no estaba seguro de qué esperar. Dado que su primer encuentro ocurrió en el bosque (con él colgando a varios metros del suelo en una trampa, y el rubio ladrándole que no lo ayudaría a bajar hasta que le prometió convertirse en su maestro), suponía que tendría ya alguna experiencia en manejarse ahí. Si bien al principio intentó sacárselo de encima con pretextos y excusas, de nada le valió. La insistencia y la determinación de Plisetsky pudieron más y se resignó a adoptarlo como compañero y alumno en sus cacerías.

En su primer viaje juntos, Viktor se deshizo en explicaciones de como en esencia las presas eran sacrificadas para que ellos pudieran tener alimento y sobrevivir. Lo instruyó sobre lo importante que era tratarlas con respeto y también acerca de lo difícil que podía ser el proceso de atrapar y matarlas, pensando en lo chocante que resultaría para el niño (aunque él inicio con las excursiones al bosque y las lecciones de caza mucho más joven), pero fue sorprendido por su fuerte carácter. Aún si dejó escapar una lágrima al terminar con la vida de su primera presa, no vaciló.

En retrospectiva, su gran error fue asumir que Lis y Yuri eran completamente iguales.

En la mañana después de que formalizara su alianza, quiso probar sus flechas nuevas. Lis seguía dormida, y tras cerciorarse que era seguro, se alejó un poco esperando encontrar un rastro que lo guiara hacia algún animal. Tuvo éxito y a no mucha distancia, se topó con un conejo.

Revisó con atención la dirección en la que soplaba el viento y que no hubieran ramas o rocas en su camino que provocaran ruido para alertar de su presencia. Se colocó en posición…

La flecha se rompió justo a la mitad, pero dio en el blanco. Viktor se siente tan feliz como cuando logró disparar exitosamente un arco por primera vez. Su padre había estado muy orgulloso.

Preparó el conejo y cuidó de deshacerse bien de los restos para evitar que depredadores tanto animales como humanos pudieran seguirles la pista. Las brasas de la fogata continuaban ardiendo, por lo que le fue fácil asarlo. Lis despertó poco después.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó bostezando y tallándose los ojos.

-Alrededor de las ocho, pero no estoy muy seguro-informó alzando la vista para verificar la posición del sol, apenas visible cubierto por nubes-¿Tienes hambre?

La rubia contempló absorta los trozos de carne al fuego. Viktor sonrió y le ofreció uno antes de empezar a comer también.

Le complacía que sus rudimentarios proyectiles funcionaran. La flecha utilizada podía ya no servir, pero contaba con otras cuatro a su disposición y el tener más medios para defenderse lo reconfortaba.

-¿Puedo tomar otro?-inquirió con cautela y Viktor asintió. Lis devoró la nueva porción en minutos, saboreándose-¿De dónde sacaste la carne? ¿Te la envió un patrocinador?

-Nop, yo la conseguí-respondió orgulloso-Cacé al conejo yo mismo.

La expresión de su aliada pasó de la sorpresa a una horrorizada. Viktor tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Mataste a un conejo…

_"Oh, no…"_ se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación.

-¡Mataste a un conejito!-lo acusó sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Ah, no… por favor no llores…-le pidió torpemente, sin saber que más hacer.

Nunca fue bueno para tratar con la gente que lloraba. ¿Debía abrazarla? Eso no siempre funcionaba. ¿O decirle algo bonito? Excepto que tenía la mente en blanco.

-¿Por qué lo mataste?-le reclamó en un sollozo, y Viktor recordó que no era la primera ocasión que escuchaba esa pregunta.

Hace tiempo, él se la hizo a su padre cuando era un niño en circunstancias muy similares.

-Lis, necesito que me escuches con atención…-tomó aire y la sujetó por los hombros evitando ejercer demasiada fuerza-Sé que esto no es agradable, pero debes comprender que nuestras opciones para conseguir comida aquí no son muchas y la necesitamos para mantenernos fuertes y sobrevivir.

Ella continuaba sollozando y negando con la cabeza. Viktor se mordió el labio. Se veía a sí mismo de pequeño reflejado en ella. No le agradaba recordar cómo era en ese entonces. La soltó y se pasó una mano por el cabello, claramente incómodo.

-A mí tampoco me gusta hacer esto, pero lo haré… cazaré si ayuda a mantenerme… a mantenernos vivos-anunció con determinación. Lis se calmó un poco y Viktor aprovechó para limpiarle las lágrimas y dirigirle una débil pero honesta sonrisa-¿Qué clase de aliado sería si te dejo pasar hambre?

La niña lo abrazó de improviso y tras unos instantes, Viktor reaccionó, acariciándole la cabeza y permitiendo que terminara de desahogarse. Al final, si bien ambos decidieron terminar de desayunar en silencio, la tensión en el ambiente persistía. Por un lado, Lis estaba profundamente apenada por su comportamiento y no encontraba cómo disculparse, por otro, Viktor temía hacerla sentir incómoda. Optó por cambiar el tema.

-¿Lograste tomar algo de la cornucopia?

Ella de inmediato le mostró una bolsa negra de la que extrajo una cuerda enrollada, la linterna y su cantimplora.

-No es mucho…-admitió evitando mirar sus escasas pertenencias.

-Quién sabe, podría sernos útil-comentó examinando la cuerda de varios metros de largo y que les serviría para escalar o bajar por la montaña.

Guardaron la carne que les sobró y se ocuparon de ocultar los restos de la fogata, así como cualquier otra posible evidencia de su presencia. Su plan para el día sería visitar el manantial para abastecerse con agua y discutir sobre los tributos restantes para elaborar una estrategia.

-Además de ti y de mí, quedan Georgi, Anya, Pierre y… -hizo una pausa a propósito.

-El del ocho-completó Lis-Tu amigo-agregó.

-Christophe, sí-asintió sin disimular su alivio-¿Quién falta?

-Creo que… el chico del Distrito siete-respondió dudosa-No recuerdo su nombre.

Eso hacía tres profesionales, dos de los cuales trabajaban juntos. El que Pierre fuera por su cuenta, no lo hacía menos peligroso. Viktor intentó pensar cuál sería su curso de acción: tal vez eliminar al resto de la competencia hasta que únicamente quedaran ellos dos, o enfocarse en él exclusivamente y después deshacerse de los demás. A fin de cuentas, Viktor obtuvo el puntaje más alto y fue señalado como el rival a vencer.

Se cuestionó qué estaría haciendo Chris y si habría formado también alguna alianza. Dudaba que Georgi y Anya lo invitaran a formar parte de la suya, y mucho menos Pierre (o al menos eso quería pensar, rehusándose a bloquear que bien podía traicionarlo con los profesionales), por lo que el candidato restante era el joven del Distrito 7. Recordaba haberlos visto conversando en algunas ocasiones durante las prácticas. Chris era una persona naturalmente social, pero desconocía su postura ahora que los Juegos estaban en marcha. Pudiera ser que prefiriera no participar en una alianza. Si lo consideraba bien, en verdad ellos nunca hablaron sobre la posibilidad de unirse en la arena.

-¿No sabrás a dónde se fue el tributo del Distrito ocho?

-No, cómo te dije, sólo vi a la "pareja feliz"-marca las comillas con sus dedos y Viktor reprime una risita-No sé dónde pueda estar, escondido en alguna de las montañas, supongo.

Viktor guardó silencio, reflexionando cuál será su siguiente movimiento. Lis lo sigue, limitándose a contemplarlo llena de curiosidad pero sin atreverse a hablarle.

###### 

El agua brotaba de entre unas rocas altas, seguramente resultado de la filtración de la nieve en la cima al derretirse y formaba un pequeño pozo más o menos profundo. Alrededor, crecían algunas flores como las que divisó el segundo día a orillas del camino, arbustos con bayas y un árbol con ramas largas y pocas hojas. Parecía un lugar acogedor, abierto y despejado. De no ser la arena para combates a muerte, sería ideal para un día de campo.

Se permite imaginar cómo sería estar con Yuuri ahí. Comer juntos, regalarle algunas flores, tomar una siesta bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, jugar con Vicchan a campo abierto.

_"Eso sería muy agradable…"_

-¡Hey!

Abre los ojos para percatarse que Lis no luce para nada contenta.

-Te estoy hablando-lo reprende seria, con las manos en las caderas.

-Ah, lo siento…-se disculpa en tono suave-Es que me distraje, ¿qué decías?

Ella rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

-Decía que deberíamos quedarnos aquí por hoy-le informa, y Viktor arquea una ceja en señal de duda.

Por todo lo bueno, había algo malo y era que ese terreno los dejaba completamente expuestos. Los enemigos podían llegar y atacarlos por ambos lados del camino y el sitio no poseía ni defensas, ni escondites naturales. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Lis se dirige a una de las paredes de roca al lado del manantial.

-Has algo útil y ayúdame-ordena mientras retira y arroja lejos las piedras.

Entre los dos, no les toma mucho dejar al descubierto la entrada de una cueva.

-Es del túnel que lleva al otro lado de la montaña, de donde me…caí-baja la voz en la última parte, aunque se recupera casi de inmediato-La dejé sellada antes de irme.

El mayor asiente, complacido tanto con la inteligencia de su aliada como con el escondite. Es más grande que la cueva en la que se refugió el primer día, si bien igualmente tiene que entrar agachado al menos no se golpea la cabeza y los dos caben dentro a la perfección.

-Bien pensado, Lis-la halaga y la despeina con cariño. Ella lo aparta de un manotazo y cuando cree que no la ve, esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya que cuentan con un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, deciden continuar analizando sus opciones.

-No creo que ganemos nada yendo hasta la cima-opina Viktor-Sería mejor continuar hasta el otro lado, o bajar y probar con otra de las montañas-sugiere, cuestionándose una vez más sobre su encuentro con Lis y cómo hizo ella para llegar ahí sin que la viera.

Deduce que es probable que Georgi y Anya sigan en la cornucopia, disfrutando de los suministros y preparando sus propios planes antes de darles caza a los demás. Eso le lleva a plantearse de nueva cuenta que hasta donde tenía entendido, sólo había un camino para subir desde la meseta, al menos a esa montaña en particular.

-Sigamos hacia el otro lado-interviene, sonando nerviosa-No quiero regresar abajo, ella… podría seguir ahí-admite agachando la mirada.

Reflexiona en lo asustada que tuvo que sentirse cuando Anya la persiguió: una niña sola y desarmada contra una tributo profesional. Era completamente injusto.

Le da la razón y Lis se muestra notoriamente aliviada. Partirán por la mañana, de modo que pasan el resto del día tratando de prepararse lo mejor posible para el viaje, puesto que desconocen lo que podría esperarles allá.

Viktor encuentra unas rocas pequeñas que funcionarán a la perfección con puntas de flecha una vez que termine de afilarlas bien, y algunas plumas de ave para fabricar el emplumaje, con lo que podrá mejorar sus proyectiles actuales. Lis además le da una rápida lección sobre los tipos de bayas.

-Estas son comestibles- se refiere a las que se encuentran en los arbustos cerca del manantial-Fíjate en la forma de arriba, como si fueran a abrirse, y en el interior son obscuras-raspa la cáscara para mostrarle-Hay otras muy parecidas pero que son rojas por dentro, esas son venenosas y jamás, jamás debes comerlas.

Asiente, muy atento. Recuerda que Lis pasó la mayor parte del entrenamiento estudiando tácticas de supervivencia, claramente lo aprovechó muy bien. Él posee un cierto conocimiento sobre las plantas del bosque, pero ni de cerca se compara con Yuri Plisetsky, y mucho menos con la persona que le enseñó, Yuuri Katsuki. En retrospectiva, tal vez debió pedirle a Yuuri que le enseñara más sobre plantas comestibles y medicinales, un tópico que no les habría hecho terminar peleando.

En agradecimiento, Viktor intenta enseñarla a usar el arco, sin mucho éxito.

-Necesitas cuidar la posición de tus brazos y tu postura en general porque es pésima, además eres muy insegura al disparar-le señala franco, sin mala intención y no tarda en arrepentirse al ver su expresión-Es decir…-balbucea, ideando cómo arreglar su error, pensando que tuvo un incidente similar con Yuuri hace años-Sí, eres mala, pero es tu primera práctica y el arco no es el adecuado. Es demasiado grande para ti.

Sus palabras no parecen reconfortarla en lo absoluto.

-En mi primer intento con el arco, rompí la cuerda y me dio en la frente-confiesa como si le contara un secreto, en el fondo es consciente que todos lo escucharán-Me hizo una herida y me asusté. Pasaron dos semanas completas para que animara a probar de nuevo. En otra ocasión, casi me clavo una flecha en el ojo.

Con toda seguridad, en el Distrito 12 estarán más que sorprendidos de enterarse que Viktor Nikiforov no siempre fue el hábil cazador y el diestro arquero que admiraban.

La declaración de su torpeza, hace reír a Lis y él suspira aliviado de haber evitado una nueva crisis. Le propone tratar con la navaja y la rubia resulta ser más diestra para lanzarla. Con el suficiente entrenamiento, podría llegar a ser tan buena como Anya, pero ella no está de acuerdo.

-No me gusta que las personas se lastimen.

Un noble sentimiento sin duda, pero que no tiene lugar en los Juegos del Hambre.

Esperan a que el conteo de bajas termine para entrar al refugio si bien saben no hay ninguna novedad. En todo el día no se escuchó ningún cañón, por lo que continuaban siendo siete los tributos restantes.

###### 

A la mañana siguiente, emprendieron la marcha según lo establecido. Conforme avanzaban en su recorrido, el ambiente cambiaba de a poco. La vegetación disminuía y el aire se tornaba más frío. Sin embargo, Lis se percató de otra cosa.

-Es un día muy tranquilo-observó casualmente.

Viktor se limitó a asentir sin decir nada, pensando en dónde se ocultarían los demás y si acaso llegarían a toparse con alguien.

-Es un día muy tranquilo y bonito-insistió, dándole un codazo en un costado para llamar su atención-Igual que los anteriores.

Le tomó un par de minutos comprender lo que trataba de insinuar. Iban por el cuarto día desde el inicio de los Juegos y sin ninguna muerte ayer. Por lo general, ya les hubieran puesto trampas o creado un evento para ocasionar una confrontación. Lis estaba en lo cierto, era demasiado tranquilo.

La posibilidad era que algo estuviera ocurriendo entre los tributos que mantuviera cautivada a la audiencia. ¿Qué podría ser? Honestamente, dudaba que fuera muy interesante verlo interactuar con una niña de doce años, ¿quizás la relación entre Georgi y Anya? Se imaginó a los comentaristas, seguramente los etiquetaron como "amantes trágicos" y la gente estaría a la expectativa, haciendo apuestas y teorías de cómo terminarían, si se traicionarían o si alguno se sacrificaría para dejar ganar al otro.

-Deberíamos disfrutarlo mientras podamos-opinó vagamente, esperando que los Vigilantes no tomaran sus comentarios por quejas.

Lis se mostró de acuerdo, satisfecha de que su aliado entendiera su observación y pronto cambió el tema.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste en tu entrevista?

-¿Qué cosa?-se hizo el despistado, si bien sabía a qué se refería.

-Tú y tu mentor-se le plantó en frente, haciendo que se detuviera-¿Es cierto que son novios?

Gracias a sus años de experiencia en disimular, Viktor consiguió no mostrar su incomodidad. No tenía sentido negarlo, a fin de cuentas ese fue su objetivo principal al declararse abiertamente, pero tras la reacción de Yuuri, no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

-No creo que sea algo apto para discutir con una niña de… ¿diez años?-la molestó a propósito.

-¡Doce!-chilló indignada, ajena a que había caído justo en la trampa del otro, efectivamente, desviándose del tema original-¡Y no soy una niña!

-Claro que no-sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, pensando que era otra cosa que Lis tenía en común con Yuri. Era muy fácil hacerlos enfadar. La esquivó y siguió avanzando, y la rubia tuvo que correr para no quedarse atrás.

Aún así, la pregunta de su aliada lo puso a reflexionar. ¿Cómo podía definir su relación con Yuuri? Era cierto que a lo largo de los años tuvieron pequeñas conexiones que los unieron, importantes desde su punto de vista, pero tal vez no significaran lo mismo para el otro. Eso explicaría porque nunca quiso llevar su relación a algo más allá que ser simples conocidos. Pero entonces, ¿cuál era el punto de ofrecerse en su lugar? Muchos especularon que fue un acto desesperado para obtener su favor y su atención, pero al regresar simplemente lo ignoró. Cabía la posibilidad de que lo odiara, pero comentarios de Mari y Yuri le hacían rechazar esa idea, además de ciertas actitudes de su mentor durante el periodo de preparación. Recordó su despedida antes de marcharse a la arena, un momento íntimo y sincero donde le quedó claro que al menos, no le era indiferente.

_"Cuando pienso que estoy cerca de entenderlo, me demuestra lo equivocado que estaba y vuelvo al punto de partida"_

De seguir vivo, estaba convencido que su padre le habría instado a no darse por vencido, y Viktor se prometió una vez más que no se rendiría. Enmendaría sus errores con Yuuri, descubriría la verdad y le dejaría en claro sus sentimientos.

Lis soltó un respingo y Viktor regresó a enfrentarse con su realidad. Adelante se vislumbraba un paso angosto más o menos recto que comunicaba ambas montañas. Se acercó con cautela y se asomó al fondo. De caer, serían varios metros directos hasta el suelo.

Tomó una piedra y la arrojó. Apenas le llegó el sonido de la roca rebotando, y de hecho, no la escuchó golpear el fondo. Frunció el ceño. Después, arrojó otra hacia el sendero. No pasó nada.

-No me digas que vamos a ir por ahí-se quejó Lis.

-No te lo diré-sonrió Viktor, obviando que tendrían que hacer justo eso-Es mejor que vayas tu primero, no sabemos qué tan estable sea y yo soy más pesado, podría debilitarlo-agregó anticipándose al reclamo.

Lis se mordió el labio, claramente poco conforme, pero aceptando que no tenían más remedio. Dio un par de pasos adelante, abrió muy grandes los ojos y retrocedió. Le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su aliado.

-Está bien, puedes hacerlo-le insistió -Sólo sigue avanzando y no veas abajo.

La niña asintió con dificultad y tragó grueso antes de volver a avanzar, intentando por todos los medios mantener la vista fija en el frente, hasta que cayó de rodillas y optó por recorrer el camino a gatas.

-Bien pensado-la halagó, esperando mantenerla motivada-¡Continúa, ya te falta menos!

-¡No es cierto!-lo rebatió enojada. Todavía no se encontraba ni a la mitad, sin embargo se obligó a seguir.

Viktor no pudo sino admirar la determinación y el valor de su aliada. Ni ella, ni él habían recibido apoyo de patrocinadores de momento, pero en el caso de Lis, esperaba que esa demostración de coraje, le valiera recibir algo de apoyo, definitivamente lo merecía.

-N-no puedo…-negó con la cabeza, lo que probó ser una mala idea puesto que pudo admirar a la perfección el profundo precipicio-¡Quiero regresar!

-Ya has avanzado demasiado como para regresar-le señaló, no dispuesto a dejarla rendirse-Sé que tienes miedo, pero…

-¡Y tú que sabes de tener miedo!-lo interrumpió bruscamente.

Viktor se tensó. El reclamo le hizo revivir recuerdos del Distrito 12.

-Sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas-respondió, severo.

La gente siempre solía ponerlo en un pedestal y asumir: "Pero, Viktor ¿acaso no te da miedo entrar al bosque?" "¿Y si te topas con un depredador?" "¿No te preocupa que los agentes te descubran?" "¿Eres un cazador?"" ¡Eres tan valiente, tan genial" Y él también tenía su parte de culpa, por contribuir a perpetuarlo, porque de hecho esa admiración superficial le ayudaba a olvidarse de sus miedos aunque fuera de manera pasajera. Le ayudó a olvidar su temor por el futuro cuando su padre murió y a la soledad cuando su madre lo siguió años después y que aún ahora sentía. Y sin embargo, a la vez contribuía a aumentar su miedo al rechazo que de seguro recibiría si los demás llegaban a descubrir que en el fondo no era más que un chico repleto de inseguridades, un fraude.

\- He pasado buena parte de mi vida teniendo miedo, créeme-suavizó su tono al percatarse que la rubia seguía inmóvil, encogida en el suelo-Y por eso, puedo decirte que sólo tienes dos opciones, o sigues adelante, o dejas que te consuma.

Ella se giró levemente para mirarlo, todavía insegura.

-Quieres ir a casa, ¿verdad?-preguntó sonriendo-No te será posible si sólo te quedas ahí.

Su último argumento logró despertar algo en la niña. Vaciló por unos minutos, pero pudo ponerse de pie y recorrer el resto del camino sin ninguna eventualidad.

-¡Sabía que podías!-celebró, genuinamente alegre. En su lado, Lis gimió y se dejó caer de cara al suelo, aliviada de encontrarse en terreno estable tras la traumática experiencia-Supongo que es mi turno…

Apenas dio el primer paso, le quedó clara la causa del nerviosismo de Lis. El paso tenía entre 50 y 60 centímetros, achicándose en algunas zonas. Conforme se adentraba, crujía bajo su peso. En definitiva, fue una buena idea dejar que ella lo recorriera primero.

Una corriente de aire lo golpeó y si bien no fue tan fuerte como para moverlo o empujarlo, si lo puso nervioso. Recordó una ocasión donde trepando un árbol para tener una mejor vista de presas potenciales, cayó varios metros cuando una de las ramas se rompió. El golpe le sacó todo el aire y le hizo quedarse tumbado ahí, incapaz de levantarse por el dolor y de milagro, sólo se lastimó la muñeca. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión que de caer desde esa altura, le ocurriría algo mucho peor que una simple lesión.

-¿Estás asustado?-le llegó la voz de su aliada, cargada de preocupación.

Viktor fue consciente de pronto de toda la vulnerabilidad que había mostrado no únicamente a su aliada, sino también al resto de los espectadores, potenciales patrocinadores y ante Yuuri. Con suerte, no lo interpretarían como debilidad por su parte.

-Un poco-admitió con una sonrisa, sin dejar de caminar. No tenía caso negar lo evidente, más debía ser fiel a sus palabras o de lo contrario quedaría como un hipócrita y eso sería aún peor-Pero al igual que tú, elijo seguir adelante.

Una voz en su interior lo reprendió por aparentar una seguridad que no sentía, enmascarando cualquier atisbo de autencidad anterior.

Toda autorrecriminación quedó olvidada cuando una sacudida lo hizo detenerse bruscamente. Se tambaleó y a duras penas evitó caer. Lis dejó escapar un grito. La tierra alrededor de ella temblaba y no le permitía levantarse. Viktor echó a correr, esquivando las grietas que se formaban a su paso y tratando de no ver hacia atrás, escuchando claramente el camino derrumbarse.

Lo que sucedía le quedó claro de inmediato: Un terremoto. Con toda seguridad los espectadores comenzaban a aburrirse por la falta de sangre y los Vigilantes tomaron cartas en el asunto. Lo que implicaba que otro tributo debía estar cerca y buscaban incentivar una pelea. Eso suponiendo que no muriera antes.

En un intento desesperado, saltó con todo el impulso que su carrera le permitió obtener para llegar hasta el otro lado. El suelo bajo sus pies se derrumbaba y el temblor le impedía equilibrarse. Por suerte, Lis reaccionó con la suficiente rapidez y lo ayudó, jalándolo de la chaqueta con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que cayera.

-¡Vamos lejos de la orilla!-le gritó Viktor, tomándola de la mano cuando ella tropezó, y prácticamente arrastrándola consigo.

Jamás en su vida había lidiado con algo así. Los terremotos eran inexistentes en el Distrito 12. Su único pensamiento era llegar a algún lugar estable dónde no tuvieran que preocuparse por caer o por que las pesadas rocas que rodaban desde arriba los aplastaran.

Sintió algo que se estrellaba contra su cabeza, pero no se permitió hacer caso al dolor, ni verificar si se había herido, tenía que encontrar alguna forma para mantenerlos a salvo. Lis dejó escapar una exclamación de terror y señaló arriba. Las rocas no fueron lo único que el terremoto hizo bajar. Un mar de nieve descendía con una rapidez peligrosa, amenazando con sepultarlos vivos.

-¡Ahí!-gritó la niña, ahora siendo ella la que tomó la iniciativa para guiar a su aliado directo hacia un hueco en la pared de la montaña, justo bajo una saliente.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de llegar, antes que la avalancha se precipitara sobre ellos. La saliente funcionó como una rampa, desviando oportunamente la corriente blanca. Ambos trataron de permanecer juntos, lo más pegados a la pared, con los ojos cerrados y rezando para que su refugio resistiera y no acabara aplastándolos. Finalmente, tras unos angustiosos minutos que les resultaron una eternidad, el caos terminó.

Viktor abrió lentamente los ojos. El corazón le latía con fuerza, todavía víctima de la descarga de adrenalina. Continuaba en alerta, más el cansancio no tardaría en aparecer, de modo que aprovechó lo más posible para hacer un recuento de los daños, empezando con su aliada.

-¿Estás bien?-la niña aún se aferraba a él, ajena a la calma temporal-Ya pasó todo-le sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza.

Ella reaccionó de a poco, parpadeando unas cuántas veces y mirando a su alrededor, incrédula de que hubieran conseguido sobrevivir a tal desastre.

A espaldas de Viktor, se hallaba un recién formado muro blanco. Sintió un escalofrío y se movió, consciente de pronto del frío y algo de nieve cayó sobre ellos, pero no era nada comparada con la avalancha. Suspiró aliviado, habían sobrevivido a la primera trampa de los Vigilantes. Pero no podían confiarse. Cabía la probabilidad de que llegaran a toparse con otros tributos. Tras la intensa carrera por salvarse, ambos estaban agotados y en esas condiciones les sería difícil defenderse.

-El camino hacia abajo está bloqueado-observó Viktor, notando el montículo de nieve de altura considerable-Y tampoco podemos regresar, el paso se derrumbó con el terremoto.

-Estamos atrapados-mustió Lis, desanimada.

-Podríamos trepar-sugirió, e intentó llevarlo a la práctica, pero apenas quiso escalarlo, la nieve se desmoronó, cayéndole encima-O tal vez no…-repuso sacudiendo la cabeza para quitársela de encima y una punzada de dolor le hizo arrepentirse. Estaba sangrando.

-Estás herido-se alarmó la rubia-Te golpeaste con las rocas…

-Seguro no es nada-la rebatió con un ademán para restarle importancia-No es la primera vez, ¿recuerdas?-bromeó, refiriéndose a su primer encuentro.

-Siéntate y no te muevas-le ordenó en un tono que no admitía réplicas-Voy a revisarte.

Guardó silencio, pensando en lo adorable que le resultaba la inocente preocupación de la niña, sin embargo no demoró en comprobar que ella de hecho sabía lo que hacía. Utilizó nieve para lavarle la herida en la cabeza, cortó un trozo de la manta y le ordenó presionarlo hasta que dejara de sangrar.

-Al parecer no es muy profunda y es una suerte porque de lo contrario, tendría que suturar y no tengo nada para eso.

-¿Suturar?-cuestionó, asombrado por el que juzgaba como un vocabulario bastante avanzado para ella.

-Coserte la herida-rodó los ojos, asumiendo erróneamente que no entendió a qué se refería. Luego tomó la lámpara y lo apuntó directo a los ojos.

-¿Para qué es eso?

-Reviso las pupilas, así puedo saber si es sólo un simple golpe o algo más serio-explicó con seguridad.

-¡Wow! En verdad sabes mucho para ser tan pequeña…

-Mi mamá es médico en una de las plantas de energía-frunció el ceño, palpando su nuca en busca de más datos de alarma-Y no soy pequeña.

-Pues, esta es la segunda vez que me ayudas-notó, con su voz cargada de afecto-O más bien, es la cuarta…-rememoró, y la rubia lo contempló arqueando una ceja-La primera fue cuando me curaste después de caerme encima, la segunda cuando me diste agua, la tercera cuando nos guiaste aquí hace unos momentos, y la cuarta, ahora.

-Ah…-balbuceó, sonrojándose. Los halagos la tomaron desprevenida-Pero... tú también eres útil.

Viktor rió ante el intento de cumplido.

-No tanto como tú.

-¡Hablo en serio!-le insistió, ofendida-Me diste comida, me prestaste tu manta y… si no hubieras insistido, el terremoto me habría alcanzado cuando el paso se derrumbó y yo…- no pudo completar la frase.

-Supongo que hacemos un buen equipo-dijo con sinceridad.

Y ciertamente, estaba convencido que aceptar formar una alianza con ella, fue su mejor decisión desde que iniciaron los Juegos.

Un cañón resonó en la lejanía y destruyó cualquier sentimiento de paz. Alzaron la vista al cielo instintivamente, pero aún faltaba para el conteo de bajas. Al final, los Vigilantes tuvieron éxito con su treta. ¿De quién sería el nuevo rostro en aparecer?

El ambiente se tornó sombrío, tanto Viktor como Lis recordaron el peligro en que se encontraban y su cruel realidad.

-Creo que… deberíamos explorar la zona y pasar aquí la noche-opinó, esforzándose por sonar relajado, pero la tensión era palpable-Preparar el refugio y... descansar un poco.

Lis asintió sin decir nada, inusualmente dócil. Ni siquiera protestó cuando Viktor le informó que iría a revisar por su cuenta, aunque si se cercioró que su herida ya no sangrara.

Viktor aprovechó para reflexionar sobre lo sucedido hasta ahora. De ninguna manera se arrepentía de su alianza, pero se obligó a recordar lo que con tanta fuerza quiso pasar por alto al iniciarla: que no duraría para siempre. Tarde o temprano iba a terminar y cuando pasara, con toda probabilidad sería de la peor manera.

Hace algunos años, antes de que Yuuri ganara los Juegos del hambre, otro tributo del Distrito 12 estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Ella era inteligente y muy astuta y hubiera sido la vencedora de no ser por un error fatal: confió demasiado en otra persona. Formó una alianza con otra tributo y entre las dos, se encargaron de eliminar a la competencia hasta que sólo quedaron ellas y otra chica, una profesional llamada Sara Crispino. Entonces, la joven del 12 fue traicionada y asesinada por su aliada, quien a su vez, fue muerta por Sara. Fue la única ocasión en que el Distrito 12 celebró la victoria de un profesional.

Se rehusaba a creer que pudieran traicionarse. Al menos, él no lo haría y en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Lis, ella tampoco parecía ser capaz de recurrir a tácticas tan bajas. Pero si algo distinguía a los Juegos del Hambre, era que hacían aflorar lo peor de las personas.

El nuevo camino estaba cubierto de rocas, escombros y algo de nieve, pero en general se conservaba en buenas condiciones. Igualmente deberían ser cuidadosos, puesto que el terremoto podría haber debilitado algunas partes.

Un tanto más alejado, divisó algo brillar medio oculto por la nieve. Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar bien y no demoró en comprobar que de hecho era no sólo una punta, sino una flecha completa.

En otras circunstancias, correría de inmediato para recuperarla y si bien ahora menos que nunca podía desaprovechar un proyectil, permaneció en dónde estaba, sin mover ni un músculo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

No fue sino hasta la prueba que usó un arco, absteniéndose durante todo el entrenamiento para reservarlo como su as bajo la manga y cuando se descubrió, fue al inicio de los Juegos. Y a pesar de eso, no muchos llegaron a darse cuenta. Lis obviamente, por los días que pasaron juntos. Georgi y Anya quizás, porque estuvieron presentes en la cornucopia. Pero sin dudas, el más dispuesto a tomar ventaja de tal conocimiento y tenderle una trampa con eso, era Pierre.

Exploró sus alrededores con la mirada disimulando su nerviosismo y se imaginó a los comentaristas describiendo la escena: "¿Se arriesgará a ir por la flecha, o la dejará?", optando por la segunda alternativa. No iba a arriesgarse tan pronto.

Se detuvo al escuchar el himno y ver el sello del Capitolio en el cielo. A los rostros conocidos se sumó uno nuevo, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Era el tributo del Distrito 7.

Tuvo la precaución de borrar sus huellas y andar con el mayor sigilo posible aunque tenía prisa por volver con Lis, encontrándose con que ella también vio el conteo.

-Tu amigo sigue vivo- le dijo a manera de saludo apenas llegó.

Viktor se percató de lo bien que la niña empleó su tiempo sola. Se las ingenió para darle forma a parte del montículo de nieve creando una especie de muro curvo.

-Es el refugio, y mejor no lo toques, batallé mucho para acomodarlo-le advirtió.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerlo?-inquirió, sorprendiéndose una vez más por los amplios conocimientos de su aliada en materia de supervivencia.

-Fue idea de mi mentor-se sonrojó, desviando la mirada-Me obligó a estudiar cómo preparar refugios para todo tipo de climas.

-¿Quién es tu mentor?-quiso saber, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

-Se llama Emil, es un poco tonto, pero está bien, supongo-concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

Vagamente recordó a un tal Emil Nekola. Su arena fue un desierto y esos representaron unos Juegos especialmente complicados: escasa agua y comida, animales venenosos ocultos, calor insoportable y tormentas de arena mortales. Sin duda intentó preparar a su tributo para que no pasara tantas dificultades. Asintió en aprobación, pero identificó un problema.

-Tendremos que prescindir de la fogata-señaló un círculo libre de nieve marcado con piedras ya con algunas ramitas y hierba seca en el interior, listas para encenderse-Puede que no estemos solos y eso les indicaría nuestra ubicación.

Lis prácticamente pegó un brinco a la vez que se cubría la boca con la mano, aterrada. Viktor se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de tacto.

-¿Quién…?-preguntó en voz baja-¿Quién crees que sea?

-No estoy seguro-le respondió, y no mentía. Por más que sus suposiciones se dirigieran a Pierre, no existía ninguna prueba concreta y pensó que no tenía caso preocuparla más de lo debido.

Se organizaron para montar guardia mientras cenaban. Devoraron el resto del conejo y aunque para Lis fueron desagradables tanto comer la carne fría como pasar la noche sin una fuente de calor, entre eso y atraer a un posible enemigo, se conformó rápido. Ya con el estómago lleno, se prepararon para dormir. Lis se ofreció para montar la primera guardia y Viktor la sorprendió al entregarle su navaja. El asombro de la rubia fue evidente.

-¿Estás seguro?

La implicación se sobreentendía: "¿No te preocupa que te traicione y te ataque por la espalda?"

-Seguro- decidió que al igual que Yuuri, confiaría en su aliada hasta el final-Hay que estar preparados por si acaso y además, somos un equipo, ¿no?

La niña se sonrojó y se apresuró a darle la espalda para reponerse. Viktor sonrió.

-Promete que me despertarás si pasa algo.

-Lo haré…y, um…-lo abrazó inesperadamente-Gracias.

Viktor se sorprendió por la repentina muestra de afecto y lo adjudicó a que se había conmovido por el voto de confianza. Le acarició la cabeza una última vez antes de irse a dormir, sintiendo el peso del cansancio tras los sucesos del día.

###### 

La luz del sol le caló en los ojos y su primer instinto fue moverse para esquivarla, pero pronto se levantó de golpe, completamente alerta. Ya era de mañana.

Parpadeó confundido, consciente que durmió de corrido toda la noche.

-¿Lis?-la llamó, tratando de mantener a raya el creciente pánico y resistiendo el impulso de gritarle cuando no le respondió.

Se obligó a poner a funcionar la parte racional de su mente. Probablemente lo dejó dormir para que descansara tras lastimarse (pero no fue nada muy serio y antes de eso siempre lo despertó para sus guardias), o pudo ir a buscar comida por su cuenta para evitar que volviera a cazar (pero se mostró muy asustada ante la posibilidad de que otro tributo se encontrara en la montaña, por lo que seguramente no vagaría sola). La bolsa de Lis continuaba ahí, de haberse ido, no sería muy lejos y tendría que regresar por sus cosas. Viktor se puso de pie, percatándose que de hecho si faltaba algo: su mochila. Al avanzar un poco más, notó otra cosa fuera de lugar. Escrito en la tierra, estaba un mensaje:

_**"Gracias por todo y perdón"** ___

__Entonces entendió. Lis se había marchado, finalizando así su alianza._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, ya se que demoré un poco en la actualización , ojalá la espera haya valido la pena (y además terminamos con el PoV de Mari, así que lo compensa en algo, no?? :P) Mención a otros personajes que pueden o no llegar a aparecer en la historia, si quieren saber si salen, les recomiendo que sigan al pendiente.
> 
> Spoiler del próximo capítulo: Viktor o a su mejor amigo, o a su peor enemigo, ¿Cuál de las dos será?
> 
> Si leyeron hasta acá, muchas gracias!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es consciente de su desventaja. Le será imposible ver a quien apuntar en esas condiciones, aún si puede hallar el arco. Sujeta una de las flechas. Cuando el otro se aproxime, podrá clavársela y ganar tiempo. Sin embargo, el extraño es más rápido y antes de que Viktor pueda comprobar de quién se trata, le dan una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo derriba de nueva cuenta. El extraño vuelve a patearlo y en esta ocasión deja su pie ahí para mantenerlo en el suelo, boca abajo.
> 
> -Nunca esperé que regresaras, pero está bien, así podré terminar contigo...
> 
> Palidece. Reconoce esa voz.

Viktor se imaginó a Yuuri a su lado vestido de manera elegante como en el primer día en el tren y sin usar sus gafas para poder apreciar mejor sus expresivos ojos cafés. Se lo imagina tomándolo por los hombros y gritándole en tono de reproche aunque cargado de preocupación:

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que esto pasaría! ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?"

A la imagen de Yuuri, se sumó otra de Yuri Plisetsky observándolo con ira y alzando los brazos para poner de manifiesto su exasperación:

"Te dejaste engañar y robar por una niña de doce años, ¡Eres realmente estúpido!"

Hizo un ademán con la mano como para desvanecerlos de su pensamiento. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y si lo consideraba, fue lo mejor. No tuvieron que llegar al punto dónde se verían forzados a intentar matarse el uno al otro, ni a traicionarse. Porque para Viktor, las acciones de Lis distaban de ser una traición. Si ella de verdad hubiera querido, lo habría apuñalado mientras dormía sino para asesinarlo, sí para herirlo, pero no le hizo ni un rasguño. O para dejarlo en una desventaja, se habría llevado o destruido el arco y todos sus suministros, más no fue el caso. Al revisar bien, se dio cuenta que no sólo conservaba sus armas intactas, también la mayoría de sus cosas. Lis robó la manta, la navaja y parte de la comida, pero entre las manzanas, unas pocas bayas y los paquetes de carne seca, tenía suficientes raciones para dos días y medio si evitaba abusar. Además, le dejó algunos cerillos y su cuerda, quizás como compensación.

Recordó que seguramente los espectadores aguardaban por su reacción, esperando por si se desmoronaría o se enojaría por el abandono de su aliada. En teoría podía verse como que ella lo dejó en ridículo, pero no iba a darles gusto. Esbozó primero una sonrisa y rompió a reír de buena gana y aplaudiendo.

-Bien jugado, Lis, muy bien jugado.

No podía sino alabar su inteligencia. Era en verdad astuta y distaba por mucho de la ingenua niña frágil que creyó que era al inicio de los juegos. Si acaso él no llegaba a ganar, esperaba que ella fuera la vencedora.

Guardó los objetos en la bolsa negra y contempló por última vez el mensaje de despedida antes de seguir con su camino, percatándose de más detalles que pasó por alto.

Debajo de éste, se encontraban algunos símbolos dibujados, una especie de ondas atravesadas por una flecha con un círculo más pequeño al inicio y otro al final. Se tomó unos instantes para tratar de hallarles sentido, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Igualmente, cuida de memorizar el dibujo para después borrarlo. Reflexionará al respecto junto con su estrategia para el día. No ha olvidado que hay otro tributo en las cercanías y que podría ser Pierre, la mayor amenaza para él.

La nieve sigue apilada y decide que no vale la pena gastar energías en escarbar para retirarla o intentar trepar y en cambio opta por recorrer el sendero libre, aprovechando que pudo familiarizarse un poco al explorarlo el día anterior. Y puede que incluso llegue a toparse con Lis.

_"O no, porque ella al parecer tiene la habilidad de viajar de una montaña a otra sin ser vista"_

Tras hacer un rápido chequeo de sus pertenencias, emprendió la marcha, eventualmente arribando al punto donde encontró la flecha, misma que continuaba ahí sin que nada indicara que fue movida o que regresaron a revisar.

Utilizó el arco para tantear el suelo a su alrededor, no fuera que se derrumbara y cayera, pero no pasó nada. Después de considerarlo, lo empleó para jalar la flecha y tomarla sin acercarse tanto. Decidió que valía la pena correr el riesgo y aún guardaba cierta ventaja. Si bien con eso evidenció su presencia, el otro tributo no necesariamente sabría que fue él quien se la llevó. Quedaban otros sospechosos que no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de hacerse con algún arma.

Le resultó incómodo estar solo. En sus pocos días juntos, llegó a acostumbrarse y apreciar la compañía de Lis. Extrañaba tener que revisar si la niña seguía a su lado y caminar más lento para que no se quedara atrás. Era consciente de lo irracional que sonaba y sin embargo se sentía abandonado.

Un sonido llamó su atención y se detuvo, preparando su arco y su nueva flecha por instinto. Una mancha blanca apareció en su rango de visión y casi le dispara, hasta que se percató que se trataba de un paracaídas.

-¡Yuuri!-exclamó emocionado y se apresuró a cubrirse la boca con la mano. No debía gritar cuando otro tributo merodeaba por la zona, pero en verdad se sentía feliz.

Corrió para atrapar el paracaídas en el aire. Unido a éste, venía un contenedor cilíndrico de un largo considerable. Lo agitó primero, intentando adivinar de qué iba el regalo. No perdió más tiempo y cuando finalmente lo abrió, usó todo su autocontrol para no gritar de alegría otra vez. Yuuri le había enviado un carcaj con seis flechas.

Sonríe al imaginárselo sonrojado y desviando la mirada entregándole el regalo, seguro le diría algo como: "Por favor úsalas bien y ten cuidado".

Se echa el carcaj al hombro tras acomodar las flechas con las que ya contaba. Sumándole a estas la que recogió recién y las que fabricó, tiene un total de once.

-Muchas gracias-dice en tono formal y con una respetuosa reverencia, ahora dirigiéndose al patrocinador que pagó por tan generoso regalo.

Reanuda la marcha con renovado entusiasmo, pero también con reiterada prudencia. En un ambiente en que el agua y la comida escasean, lo que su mentor le envía no son provisiones sino armas para defenderse. Comprende el mensaje, es la confirmación de que en efecto, hay alguien más en la montaña y representa un peligro. O tal vez, no es una persona a lo que debe temer.

Un parche de nieve cubre parte del camino, pero no es eso lo que le preocupa, sino las huellas de lo que pasó por ahí.

Se inclina para inspeccionarlas mejor y frunce el ceño. Basándose en la forma, confiaría que le pertenecen a un lobo, el problema son las largas garras que semejan más a las de un oso. Además, las huellas correspondientes a las patas traseras son del doble del tamaño que las delanteras.

-Un mutante…

Probablemente la única muerte del día anterior no fue suficiente para los vigilantes.

Se toma unos instantes para deducir lo más posible de la criatura: una combinación entre lobo y oso. Debe poseer gran fuerza en sus patas traseras, tal vez incluso sea capaz de saltar alturas considerables. Sus garras podrían ser su principal herramienta de ataque, no duda que de un zarpazo le llegue a arrancar el brazo o peor, aunque no descarta que cuente con afilados colmillos.

Que usaran animales mutados para aumentar el grado de dificultad para los tributos y despertar un mayor interés en el público (porque el que doce jóvenes se mataran entre ellos a veces podía resultar en extremo aburrido) era bastante común. Incluso en una ocasión diseñaron una quimera: una bestia con cuerpo de león, patas de águila y cara, colmillos y veneno de serpiente a la que los mismos vigilantes tuvieron que detener antes de que matara al vencedor de ese año. Recuerda los Juegos de Yuuri y como también tuvo que hacerles frente a los mutos.

Tiene dos opciones, o sigue el camino libre, que es el mismo hacia dónde apuntan las huellas, o escala por las rocas que bloquean otro a su izquierda. Si debe elegir entre pelear contra un humano o contra una bestia desconocida…

_"Me quedo con el humano"_

Al menos si se trata de Pierre, sabe qué esperar, pero el muto es una historia muy diferente. Aún con su experiencia como cazador, no piensa confiarse.

Le preocupa hacer demasiado ruido al trepar por el muro de rocas y alertar a sus potenciales depredadores. Aunque el arco y el carcaj le estorban, nunca se plantea dejarlos, ya que representan su supervivencia en caso de ataque.

Demora un poco para llegar al otro lado y se permite un par de minutos para descansar y beber agua. El silencio le molesta y sólo por hacer algo, alza la vista, entrecerrando los ojos para contemplar el sol en el cielo despejado. Es pasado mediodía, tal vez alrededor de la una o las dos.

-En verdad me serviría un reloj-bromea en voz alta.

Una bandada de aves pasa volando. Piensa en derribar alguna para conseguir alimento, pero se mueven muy rápido y no están lo suficientemente cerca. De tener éxito, le sería difícil precisar dónde caería, así que mejor esperará por otra oportunidad para no desperdiciar ninguna flecha.

Le sorprende divisar que otro paracaídas va bajando en su dirección.

-Estaba jugando con lo del reloj-dice un tanto confundido, pero igualmente recibe el envío.

En esta ocasión se trata de una caja. Desconfía, seguro de que Yuuri no le enviaría otra cosa tan pronto a menos que estuviera en problemas. Y al divisar su contenido, comprueba que así es.

Se trata de una chaqueta gruesa con una capucha incluida. En general, el ambiente era frío, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Dado que está en las montañas, un regalo así sólo puede significar una cosa: la temperatura va a disminuir.

Se pone la chaqueta a toda prisa y se acomoda sus cosas. El sol sigue brillando, pero presiente que es la calma antes de la tormenta, literalmente. Vuelve a imaginarse a Yuuri con su expresión cargada de preocupación: "Abrígate bien y no te expongas".

-Lo sé-responde a nadie en particular.

Sabe que enfermarse en su situación actual es un lujo que no puede permitirse. A lo largo de los Juegos del hambre, numerosos tributos fallecieron a consecuencia de las inclemencias del clima o por infecciones. Se rehusaba a formar parte de esa lista.

Lo más importante, era encontrar un lugar para protegerse. Sin detenerse, observa sus alrededores, sin éxito. Su alternativa sería imitar a Lis y construir un refugio provisional, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo y prefería aprovechar su tiempo en localizar uno natural.

-Espero estés a salvo, Lis…-desea con sinceridad-Al menos, tienes la manta-comenta divertido.

Una ráfaga de aire helado le recuerda que debe darse prisa. Para aumentar la urgencia, el sol se oculta tras unas nubes. Empiece a nevar, apenas unos copos de nieve que no son más que un adelanto de lo que se avecina.

Recordando las acciones de su aliada, tantea la pared rocosa a su lado. Quizás pueda encontrar un túnel oculto. Está obscureciendo a consecuencia de las abundantes nubes en el cielo que bloquean el paso de la luz. Los golpes de viento aumentan en frecuencia y en intensidad. Es cuestión de tiempo para que la tormenta se desate con toda su fuerza.

Comienza a impacientarse y se obliga a mantener una expresión serena porque está seguro que Yuuri ve los Juegos desde el Capitolio y no desea preocuparlo más de lo que ya hizo, y porque teme que potenciales patrocinadores lo interpreten como un signo de debilidad y dejen de enviarle regalos. Por ejemplo, en ese momento le serviría mucho una tienda de campaña.

Una ráfaga de aire helado le da de lleno en el rostro. Sacude la cabeza y se quita del cabello la nieve que ya se está acumulando.

Se acomoda la capucha y se cierra bien la chaqueta. Deduce que Yuuri o Minako identificaron señales que les alertaron de la tormenta y fue la manera de advertirle, lo que en verdad agradece. Cuando los Juegos terminen, se los compensará. Supone que podrá llevar a Minako al Quemador y con sus ganancias de vencedor, comprarle todo el alcohol disponible. Con Yuuri, será mucho más complicado. Si en todos esos años durante los cuales lo ayudó, jamás le pidió nada a cambio, no cree que vaya a cambiar ahora. Seguramente le restara importancia con algún comentario tipo: "Era mi trabajo como tu mentor, no tienes que agradecerme" y se negará rotundamente a aceptar cualquier detalle de su parte.

Siente un escalofrío. Tiene la impresión de haber estado vagando por horas y bien podría ser así. Con el sol oculto, le es imposible hacerse idea de la hora, pero igualmente alza la vista al cielo, y aún si el viento y la nieve le calan en los ojos, vislumbra algo.

No muy lejos, a unos metros de altura, se encuentra la entrada a un túnel. Se frota las manos para calentárselas antes de escalar. Ha quedado terriblemente expuesto, pero duda que intenten atacarlo, asumiendo que sus rivales tampoco desean arriesgarse ante la tormenta. Las manos se le vuelven a entumir por el frío y sujetarse a las rocas es complicado. Las fuertes ventiscas le dificultan moverse y casi cae en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, no se da por vencido y tras lo que le parece una eternidad, logra llegar a su meta.

Suspira aliviado. Sus manos están rojas y le duelen. Experimenta algo de cansancio, más es consciente de que todavía no puede relajarse.

Un fuerte viento sopla hacia él, lanzándole nieve y empujándolo más adentro del túnel. Estornuda y el sonido le rebota en forma de eco. Arquea una ceja, curioso a dónde pueda llevar y como de cualquier manera no puede quedarse en la entrada, decide explorar.

Conforme se adentra, la luz va disminuyendo y tiene dificultades para ver, por lo que recurre al arco a manera de bastón para tantear por donde pisa, lo que le hace rememorar algo ocurrido tras la muerte de su padre.

La pequeña indemnización que les dieron acababa de terminarse y su madre se hallaba sumida en una profunda depresión que la dejó incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar o mirar por la ventana con aire melancólico. Viktor tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto para que no murieran de hambre. Recolectó todos los objetos innecesarios y fue a venderlos al Quemador, entre los cuales se encontraba el primer arco que tuvo, con el que su padre le enseñó a disparar y que guardaba un inmenso valor sentimental.

La tendera, una mujer vieja, examinó la mercancía y la compró casi toda, pero rechazó el arco.

-Me meteré en problemas si averiguan que estoy vendiendo armas-le informó en voz baja.

-Es demasiado pequeño para ser un arma, no es más que un juguete-la rebatió en tono conciliador, por dentro desesperado de hacerse con la mayor cantidad de dinero posible-O podría disfrazarlo y decir que es un bastón u otra cosa, nadie se dará cuenta.

Al final, la anciana aceptó. Viktor pensó que fue más porque le tuvo lástima que porque verdaderamente le pudiera sacar algún provecho.

Vender el arco fue muy doloroso, pero se resignó a que no volvería a verlo. Lo que jamás se espero descubrir, durante una de las veces en que visitó el hogar de los Katsuki para alimentar a Vicchan, fue que Yuuri lo tenía.

_"En serio, ¿se supone que crea que no estamos conectado de alguna forma o…?"_

No alcanzó a completar su pensamiento. A pesar de sus precauciones, no notó que el suelo frente a él se transformó de pronto en una inclinada pendiente, tropezando y resbalando cuesta abajo.

Se queja cuando deja de caer y se incorpora a medias, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y revisando que su herida no se hubiera abierto.

"Es una suerte que tengas la cabeza tan dura" se imagina que Yuri Plisetsky le dice, y que Lis estaría de acuerdo.

Es difícil ver en la obscuridad, así que recurre al tacto para localizar el carcaj y las flechas esparcidas por el suelo. Debe recuperarlas y también el arco. Mientras sigue en su búsqueda, le llega el sonido de goteras, el murmullo del viento y a sus espaldas, pasos corriendo hacia él.

Es consciente de su desventaja. Le será imposible ver a quien apuntar en esas condiciones, aún si puede hallar el arco. Sujeta una de las flechas. Cuando el otro se aproxime, podrá clavársela y ganar tiempo. Sin embargo, el extraño es más rápido y antes de que Viktor pueda comprobar de quién se trata, le dan una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo derriba de nueva cuenta. El extraño vuelve a patearlo y en esta ocasión deja su pie ahí para mantenerlo en el suelo, boca abajo.

-Nunca esperé que regresaras, pero está bien, así podré terminar contigo...

Palidece. Reconoce esa voz. Aún si no consigue enfocarlo de todo, intenta girarse para contemplarlo. Le queda claro que el otro tributo posee algún instrumento para ver en la obscuridad, porque apenas muestra su rostro, el otro deja escapar un respingo y lo suelta.

-¡Viktor!

-¿Chris?-lo llama, aún dudando, guiándose principalmente por su voz-¿En serio eres tú?

Medio divisa la mano que Christophe le ofrece para ayudarlo a levantarse. Viktor la acepta, pero a eso siguen unos tensos minutos de silencio en que ambos se esfuerzan por adivinar las intenciones del otro. Al final, ya fuera porque decidió honrar la amistad que formaron en el centro de entrenamiento, o porque no lo considera una amenaza, Chris lo atrapa en un fuerte abrazo y lo besa en ambas mejillas primero, y después, en los labios.

-Que tu mentor me perdone-se excusa al notar la expresión de desconcierto de Viktor-Pero estoy muy feliz de verte.

-Seguro que entenderá-sonríe y quizás no debería, pero le encantaría ver la reacción de Yuuri al beso-Y el sentimiento es mutuo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Si te refieres a en la montaña, desde que iniciaron los Juegos, si es a los túneles, desde ayer.

_"¿Túneles?"_ cuestiona mentalmente. Claro que tendría que haber más de uno. Recuerda el dibujo de Lis e intuye que ahí yace una clave importante. Tiene una idea, pero la aparta momentáneamente.

El intenso silbido del viento corriendo entre las cuevas les indica que la tormenta continúa.

-Tal vez deberíamos conversar en otra parte-sugiere Chris y Viktor está de acuerdo.

Christophe lo ayuda a recoger el resto de sus cosas y lo conduce a través de lo que bien le parece un laberinto. Deja de poner atención al camino luego de las primeras siete vueltas alternadas entre derecha e izquierda y como tropieza y choca en demasiadas ocasiones contra su amigo, éste lo lleva de la mano.

-Me sorprende que sepas por dónde vas-observa Viktor,

-Tengo un excelente sentido de orientación-expresa Chris-Aunque haber marcado la ruta y el apoyo de mis generosos patrocinadores hacen maravillas-concluye dando unos golpecitos a lo que supone son sus gafas de visión nocturna-Y creo que contigo es igual- se refiere a la chaqueta.

-Qué puedo decir, mis patrocinadores son muy amables para invertir en mí-dice queriendo mostrarse lo más agradecido posible y agrega un guiño que los espectadores del Capitolio podrán contemplar sin ningún problema.

Claro que está agradecido y al expresarlo de manera tan abierta, espera inflar el orgullo de las personas que lo ayudaron y hacer que lo apoyen si lo vuelve a requerir.

Eventualmente, llegan a una zona más o menos iluminada, lo cual se debe a un agujero en el techo por el que además entran el viento y la nieve.

Chris se quita las gafas y Viktor puede contemplarlo bien. Le resulta obvio que la ha pasado muy mal. Luce agotado, y tiene el rostro cubierto de magulladuras y algunos rasguños. Un improvisado vendaje con rastros de sangre en su brazo prueba que estuvo en una pelea no hace mucho.

_"Supongo que ganó porque está vivo"_

-No es tan interesante como crees-lo corrige al intuir lo que Viktor debe estar pensando-Este fue un regalo de Pierre-se señala el vendaje-Todo lo demás fue por el terremoto. Es una mala idea refugiarte aquí, muchas cosas pueden aplastarte.

Entonces si había sido Pierre quien dejó la flecha.

-¿Pierre está…?

-Sigue vivo, pero no sé donde- se anticipa a la pregunta-Nos encontramos casi en la cima, hubiera acabado conmigo de no ser por… el terremoto-agrega al cabo de una pausa, agachando la mirada.

Por unos segundos, da la impresión que lucha consigo mismo para contenerse. La pelea con Pierre debió afectarlo demasiado. 

-Como sea, él cayó hacia el otro lado, por el precipicio-le informa retomando su actitud casual-Estaba seguro que no sobreviviría, pero si viste el recuento de bajas ayer…-vuelve a guardar silencio y Viktor intuye que hay algo que Christophe omite contarle.

Se reprende por dudar. Aún bajo esas circunstancias, se rehúsa a permitir ser controlado por los Juegos del Hambre. Será fiel a sí mismo y hará las cosas a su modo.

-Si cayó desde esa altura, debe estar herido y recuperándose antes de atacar otra vez-reflexiona en voz alta-Diría que aprovechemos la oportunidad y lo sorprendamos.

-¿Aprovechemos?-repite Chris, arqueando una ceja-¿Me estás proponiendo…?

-Exactamente-asiente sonriendo-Entrenamos juntos, esto no tendría que ser tan diferente.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no estoy en condiciones de pelear-se deja caer lentamente, sentándose junto a dos mochilas, una naranja y otra verde-No te sería muy útil.

-Pues parecías muy capaz de clavarme tu hacha en la entrada-expresa divertido, yendo a acomodarse a su lado.

Chris deja escapar una risita corta sin decir nada más, si bien da la impresión de reconsiderar la propuesta.

Viktor se imagina a los conductores analizando por qué recurre a las alianzas y cuestionando sus elecciones para aliados, primero con una niña y después, con un tributo herido, preguntándose: ¿Por qué el tributo con la mayor puntuación se uniría a los más débiles? Es obvio: Christophe es su amigo, confía en él y siempre fue su opción número uno como aliado. Lis, por otra parte, compensó con conocimientos y astucia lo que le faltaba en fuerza física.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso-indica el maltrecho vendaje.

Procede a retirárselo y se horroriza al fijarse en la herida. Es un corte limpio que va unos cinco centímetros por debajo del hombro hasta otros cuatro por encima el codo y que sin duda requiere de sutura, lo que es imposible en esos momentos. Es muy pronto para saber si está infectada o no, si bien es muy probable que ocurra. 

-Pierre es muy bueno con la espada-comenta Chris como si nada.

Intenta imitar las acciones de Lis y usa nieve para lavarle la herida antes de volver a vendarla. Frunce el ceño. En la cornucopia podrían encontrar medicina, si bien tendría que ir hasta allá y con Pierre y los otros profesionales rondando la arena, implicaría exponerse demasiado.

-¿Puedo?-pide permiso para revisar las mochilas y el otro asiente.

En la naranja encuentra un saco de dormir, una botella de agua de dos litros llena, dos varas metálicas y un puñado de raíces.

-Sabrían mejor cocidas, pero es comerlas crudas o pasar hambre-le dice Chris.

Pasa a la mochila verde, la cual contiene un par de guantes gruesos, tres puntas de lanza, una venda limpia, algunas latas de comida y…

-¿Pino?- toma una de las agujas medio marchitas y aguarda por una respuesta, pero Christophe mira al techo sin prestarle atención y Viktor no insiste, como tampoco pregunta de dónde sacó la otra mochila, recordando que cuando los soltaron en torno a la cornucopia, lo vio tomar sólo una. Son detalles sin importancia y tiene cosas más importantes en qué preocuparse.

Luego de la inspección, es su turno para mostrar sus escasas pertenencias, evitando mencionar que fue robado. Chris se muestra complacido con la cuerda y todavía más emocionado por las manzanas. Vuelve a pensar en Lis, ella reaccionó de la misma manera.

Su comida consiste en una manzana y la mitad de una lata de sopa fría para cada uno. Chris le muestra una gotera que puede usar para llenar su cantimplora si la deja ahí y espera lo suficiente. El himno del Capitolio los alcanza mientras terminaban de cenar y le ayuda a Viktor a estimar que ya debe haber anochecido. Se coloca bajo el agujero para divisar los rostros familiares de los fallecidos, en tanto que su amigo permanece en su sitio hasta que el conteo de bajas finaliza, sin mostrar el menor interés. Lo que si lo alerta, es la mención de Viktor a los posibles mutos.

-Esperemos a mañana para salir-sugiere Chris-Es una lástima que no tengamos leña, tus cerillos nos servirían mucho-expresa abrazándose a sí mismo.

Viktor cae en cuenta que debería sentir más frío. Definitivamente está agradecido por la chaqueta. Hace el ademán de quitársela con la intención de dársela y Chris lo interrumpe.

-No te preocupes por mí-extiende el saco-Esto es igual de efectivo, y no me molesta compartir-le dirige un guiño.

Viktor echa a reír.

-Por más tentadora que sea tu oferta, debo rechazarla-se acomoda la chaqueta-Estaré bien así.

-Oh, ¿No quieres meterte en problemas con tu mentor?-bromea y Viktor se esfuerza por mantener su expresión neutral, si bien Chris lo interpreta como que se ha avergonzado-En ese caso, puedes usar los guantes, yo no los necesito. 

Acepta y ya hechos los arreglos correspondientes, se disponen a descansar un par de horas. 

###### 

Comienza a clarear, pero no es eso lo que lo despierta, sino Christophe sacudiéndolo por el hombro.

Abre la boca para preguntarle qué ocurre, pero el otro niega enérgicamente y señala hacia arriba. Por el agujero, se asoma un hocico repleto de afilados colmillos. Contienen la respiración. El mutante se inclina a través de la grieta y a duras penas logra retroceder antes de resbalar y caer, decidiendo alejarse de momento.

Viktor y Chris dejan escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Eso era un…

-Mutante, sí- completa Viktor, levantándose a toda prisa, siendo imitado con Chris, quien le alcanza la mochila naranja para que guarde sus cosas-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Sigue obscuro a pesar de la luz, aunque no tanto como antes. De cualquier manera, Chris funge como guía y no tardan en llegar al sitio por dónde Viktor entró, pero comprueban les será imposible pasar por ahí.

Viktor es el primero en subir y observa que afuera los esperan una manada de mutantes. Son justo como los imaginó: criaturas de tamaño un poco mayor a un lobo normal de pelaje obscuro. Poseen marcados músculos en la espalda y piernas traseras, que semejan más a las de un oso. Cuenta siete en total, pero podrían haber más.

-¿Hay otra salida?

-Había, pero se bloqueó después del terremoto-le informa Chris sin ocultar su preocupación-Muchos de los túneles se bloquearon por derrumbes, esta era la única alternativa que conocía.

Podrían esperar a que los mutos se vayan, si bien no hay ninguna garantía de ello, y si son capaces de saltar como cree, los acorralarán en las cuevas sin manera de escapar. Es momento de averiguar si la pista de Lis es cierta.

-Tengo una idea, pero no es segura del todo-lo ve directo a los ojos y Chris asiente sin vacilar-Creo… que los túneles podrían extenderse mucho más allá y comunicar con otras montañas.

-No suena tan descabellado-opina tras considerarlo unos segundos-Es decir, me consta que en ésta existía toda una red, muchos de los cuales no llegué a explorar para no perderme.

Regresan a la zona en la que pasaron la noche y elaboran un plan. Chris, por contar con las gafas especiales y estar más familiarizado con el lugar, será el encargado de investigar. Viktor permanecerá atrás para protegerlo.

-Así que… ¿estamos en una alianza?-le pregunta para estar seguro al tiempo que le ata la cuerda alrededor de la cintura y luego amarra el otro extremo en torno a la suya.

-¿Tu qué crees?-le sonríe Chris, corrigiendo su nudo, que ya comenzaba a deshacerse.

La cuerda le ayudará a Chris a encontrar el camino de vuelta y no extraviarse mientras busca la salida, ocupando el hacha para hacer marcas en las rocas conforme encuentra el sendero correcto.

Es un proceso tedioso y lento para Viktor, quien no está acostumbrado a esperar sin hacer nada. Peor es que no puede llamar a Christophe, ante el riesgo de alertar a los mutos de su localización.

Un tirón en la cuerda lo hace reaccionar. Es la señal para que avance. Al irse adentrando, se da cuenta de lo fácil que hubiera sido perderse y que organizarse así fue una buena idea. Reconoce las marcas dejadas por Chris, dos líneas paralelas cortas a la entrada del túnel por donde deben ir. En esta ocasión, la cuerda le ayuda a recorrerlos más rápido, pero si tuvieran que regresar sin ella, ya tienen el camino establecido.

Todavía no lo alcanza, cuando escucha un fuerte ruido. Un temblor lo sacude y piensa que se trata de otro terremoto, pero cesa tan pronto como inicio. Debió ser un simple derrumbe.

_"Excepto que nada es simple en los Juegos del hambre…"_ rectifica, preparando el arco.

El eco le lleva lo que reconoce como un gruñido. Las criaturas están ahí. En lugar de huir, toma una flecha y espera.

No pasa mucho para que el primer muto aparezca. Le dispara de inmediato. El mutante se retuerce por la flecha clavada en el cuello y no dispuesto a darle oportunidad de recuperarse, Viktor toma otra y trata con un segundo disparo, esta vez dándole de lleno en la cabeza y matándolo instantáneamente.

Recupera los proyectiles antes de echar a correr. Los demás no tardarán en llegar.

No bien recorre otro tramo, algo lo jala. Las fauces de la criatura se cierran en la capucha de la chaqueta, arrancándola. Tropieza y cae al suelo sin soltar el arco y apenas puede hacer un nuevo disparo antes que la bestia se le eche encima. La única ventaja de la cercanía fue que le ayudó a enfocar bien y no fallar, lo malo es que con sus garras logró herirlo en el antebrazo.

Hace una mueca de dolor y utiliza los restos de la capucha destrozada para presionar la herida y contener la hemorragia. Entre el ruido por la pelea y el olor a sangre, más mutos serán guiados hasta él, por lo que emprende la marcha a toda prisa. Dos menos y quedan cinco. Se permite conservar la esperanza de que sean sólo siete.

Un grito lo pone en alerta. Chris está en problemas, pero sin importar cuánto se apresura, el camino y los túneles parecen no acabarse nunca. Identifica a otro de los mutantes, muerto de un corte en el cuello y con la cuerda en el hocico, sin embargo los aullidos y gruñidos le indican que la pelea continúa y que su aliado se enfrenta a más de una de las bestias por su cuenta.

-¡Chris!-lo llama, desatándose la cuerda y sin dejar de correr, ya sin preocuparse por ser descubierto-¡Chris!

Utiliza el ruido para guiarse. Christophe sigue en pie, acorralado por tres mutos y aferrándose al mango del hacha. El vendaje en su brazo estaba cubierto de sangre, por lo que su herida debía haberse reabierto.

Uno de los mutos salta hacia él y Viktor reacciona disparándole una flecha en un costado que lo derriba, lo que Christophe aprovecha para darle con el hacha en la cabeza. Ambos tributos intercambian una mirada antes de que las dos criaturas restantes reanuden su ataque.

Viktor se deja caer y esquiva de milagro a una de las bestias, que de inmediato se le vuelve a lanzar y lo muerde en el antebrazo, lo que le impide usar el arco y a cambio, le clava en el ojo la flecha con la que pensaba dispararle, efectivamente logrando que lo suelte.

Se obliga a concentrarse y no ceder al dolor. Dispara primero al mutante que ataca a Chris y éste lo termina de un hachazo.

-¡Agáchate!-le grita a Viktor, quien obedece sin dudar.

Chris arroja el hacha, impactándose de lleno contra el cráneo del otro muto, a pesar de lo cual se sigue moviendo. Viktor realiza el que espera sea su último disparo el día, aniquilándolo de una vez por todas.

Se permiten unos minutos para calmarse y recuperar el aliento.

-¿Fueron todos?-cuestiona Chris con prudencia.

Tiene una herida en la pierna y otra en la frente, si bien no parecen tan profundas como la anterior. Hay marcas de garras en su pecho , su hombro izquierdo y en su espalda.

-Eso creo-responde Viktor, haciendo un rápido recuento de sus propias lesiones.

Siente una punzada de dolor en la nuca y la toca para comprobar lo que ya sabe, está sangrando. Uno de los mutos lo alcanzó en un costado y en el rostro, pero son simples rasguños a comparación de la mordida. Abre y cierra la mano experimentando una intensa molestia, pero al menos comprueba que guarda la movilidad intacta. Podrá seguir usando el arco.

Una de las mochilas quedó destrozada en la pelea, pero el contenido está entero. Chris rasga la venda restante en dos y le alcanza una de las mitades.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?-pregunta luego de vendar la herida en su brazo y reacomodar sus cosas.

Sinceramente, lo único que Viktor quiere, es tumbarse y descansar. Todo el cuerpo le duele y está terriblemente cansado, supone que Chris se siente igual. Pero no pueden permitírselo. Acaban de matar a seis mutantes entre ellos dos, un gran logro. Es probable que hayan impresionado a más de un patrocinador y se hicieran de la reputación de competidores feroces. Se imagina a Yuuri en su rol de mentor serio, cruzado de brazos y sonriéndole orgulloso. La imagen se desvanece para dar paso a otro Yuuri, corriendo para abrazarlo, al borde del llanto, aliviado de que siga vivo.

-Continuamos-responde secamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando una de las flechas que fabricó se rompe al tratar de retirarla del cuerpo de un muto-No vi a estos…-indica a tres de las criaturas-Tuvieron que venir por otro lado.

Christophe suspira, evidenciando que no era esa la respuesta que esperaba.

-Quizás el temblor desbloqueó más túneles o abrió una nueva entrada-sugiere, en tono de resignación-Creo que salieron de allá-señala otro pasadizo.

Caminan en silencio. Incluso hablar más de lo necesario les resulta agotador tras la intensa lucha. Menos mal no demoran mucho encontrar la salida. Uno de los muros efectivamente se derrumbó, permitiéndoles el paso.

La intensa luz es un agradable cambio a la obscuridad. Ninguno reconoce en dónde se están. Es una zona repleta de pasto verde con algunos arbustos y un pequeño arroyo. Viktor escucha el canto de algunas aves y esboza una sonrisa. Mueve los labios, apenas murmurando, pero su intención es clara:

-Muchas gracias, Lis.

Chris le da un suave golpecito en el hombro y señala el arroyo con un movimiento de cabeza. Viktor asiente, feliz de poder lavarse toda la sangre. Ahora sí, podrán relajarse aunque sea por unos momentos.

Un gruñido le recuerda que nunca es bueno confiarse. Ambos se giran a tiempo para descubrir no a una, sino a dos criaturas. Los aliados intercambian una mirada pensando lo mismo: en su estado actual, heridos y fatigados, les será difícil hacerles frente, pero si la alternativa es morir, vale la pena hacer el intento.

Viktor prepara el arco y Chris toma el hacha. Antes de que cualquiera pueda atacar, una lanza impacta de lleno contra uno de los mutos, no lo mata pero si lo abate. Alguien se abre paso, corriendo por el arroyo a toda velocidad y ni se inmuta cuando la otra bestia se le echa encima. El desconocido lo sujeta por el cuello, seguro con la intención de rompérselo, pero la bestia es demasiado fuerte.

Viktor reacciona de pronto, disparando y matando al muto que sostiene el otro tributo. El recién llegado se dirige entonces hacia la criatura restante, y sin parpadear, toma un cuchillo de su cinturón y se lo clava en el pecho con un movimiento certero.

-Eso estuvo cerca-habla el recién llegado-¿Están bien?

Tanto Viktor como Chris lo contemplan incrédulos. Georgi Popovich acaba de salvarles la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, en mi defensa iba a subir este capítulo ayer (domingo), pero... por alguna extraña razón siempre que creo que me voy a quedar corta en mi límite mínimo de palabras/páginas en word me termino pasando y esta ocasión la cuenta final fue... *redoble de tambores* casi 19 páginas, así que me tuve que poner a editar y se me fue el tiempo. Volviendo al fic, ya hubo un poquito más de acción y la aparición estelar de Chris y Georgi. 
> 
> Comentario random: Mientras escribía todo el capítulo, tuve pegada en la mente la tonadita del Snowhead temple del Zelda Majora´s Mask. Ahora tengo necesidad de jugarlo.
> 
> Spoiler del próximo capítulo: 2 son compañía, 3 son multitud.
> 
> Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Por favor, dime que no lo estas considerando en serio.
> 
> -Pues...
> 
> -¡Viktor!-exclamó indignado-¡Es uno de ellos! No puedes confiar en él
> 
> -Sigo aquí y puedo oírte-señaló Georgi, frunciendo el ceño.
> 
> -Como decía... -retoma Chris, refunfuñando-No puedes confiar en él, y si lo haces, estarás por tu cuenta-sentencia firme-Considera nuestra alianza terminada.

Viktor intenta comprender lo que acaba de ocurrir. Quizás cayó y se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza al escapar de los mutos, o se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta y en realidad se trata de un sueño.

Christophe luce igual de sorprendido y la única explicación para ello, es que efectivamente, Georgi Popovich, tributo profesional del Distrito 2, acaba de salvarles la vida.

Georgi les ha preguntado algo y espera una respuesta, pero Viktor no lo escuchó. Parpadea, todavía confundido y pensando que lo más natural, sería agradecerle. Su cerebro tiene otras ideas.

-¿Por qué?-se percata de lo cortante de su cuestionamiento, aún si es válido.

En verdad Georgi no tenía ninguna razón para ayudarlos y arriesgarse de esa manera. ¿Tal vez fue para lucirse? No era lógico. Lo mejor hubiera sido permitir que las criaturas los atacaran para eliminarlos y evitarse problemas.

Georgi se mueve, inquieto y desvía la mirada por unos instantes, para después centrarla en Viktor.

-Quiero que hagamos una alianza.

Piensa que oyó mal. A fin de cuentas, Georgi lo rechazó en el entrenamiento y nunca tuvieron otro contacto fuera de eso. Además, hasta donde tenía entendido, ya estaba en una alianza con Anya. A su lado, Christophe suelta una carcajada despectiva.

-Estás jugando-niega con la cabeza, aún sin creérselo-¿Por qué querría un profesional unirse a nosotros? Seguro esperarás a que nos distraigamos para apuñalarnos por la espalda.

-Cómo si tu no fueras a intentarlo-lo rebate Georgi-Y mi oferta va principalmente para él-señala a Viktor-Tu sólo eres un extra.

-Maldito…

-Basta los dos-interviene Viktor, decidiendo que ya tuvo bastante de peleas por el día. Inhala hondo-Por mucho que esté agradecido por tu ayuda de hace unos momentos, Chris tiene algo de razón, así que será mejor que te expliques.

Georgi se muerde el labio y duda.

-Yo… necesito tu ayuda-admite de mala gana-Para vencer al tributo del Cuatro.

Por supuesto. No era tanto que Georgi lo quisiera como aliado sino un caso de "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo". Su rivalidad con Pierre era más que conocida por los demás tributos y era natural que algunos buscaran a uno para derrotar al otro. Supone que entre Chris, Georgi y él, no les sería muy difícil. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no será tan confiado.

-¿Y la chica del Uno?-lo cuestiona, sorprendiéndolo tanto a él como a Chris con la inesperada pregunta, aprovechando la información que Lis le proporcionó, ya que ninguno sabe que fueron aliados-Creí que estaban juntos-agrega de manera vaga.

Chris lo contempla sin disimular su confusión, obviamente queriendo averiguar cómo se enteró de eso. Viktor lo ignora y se cruza de brazos, con la vista fija en Georgi, cuya sorpresa se desvanece para dar paso a… ¿tristeza?

-Anya… me dejó. No creyó que fuera lo bastante fuerte-vuelve a agachar la mirada y aprieta los puños-Rompió nuestra alianza, y también mi corazón.

Christophe lucha para contener la risa. Viktor se reserva su juicio sobre si le miente o no. Aunque la palabra "dramático" cruza por su mente.

-Por eso, si le demuestro que puedo vencerlo, ella regresará-explica ilusionado.

-¿Si sabes que hay un gran problema con ese razonamiento, verdad?-se burla Christophe y Georgi lo fulmina con la mirada-Perdemos el tiempo, no vale la pena-voltea a ver a Viktor-Sólo vámonos.

-¡Esperen!-exclama, cerrándoles el paso y corriendo a buscar algo, regresando con una mochila y otros objetos-Por supuesto, no entraré a la alianza con las manos vacías.

La curiosidad pudo más y Viktor se acercó a investigar, pasando por alto la inconformidad de Chris. En la mochila encontró comida, no como las pobres reservas que ellos tenían sino alimentos de verdad: chocolate, fruta, envases de jugo y hasta un paquete de salchichas. El estomago le gruñó en señal de protesta. Encontró también un botiquín bien abastecido con gasas empaquetadas, vendas, un botecito de ungüento y un spray desinfectante.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, y mi recomendación es no usarlo-sugirió Chris, atento al botiquín-¿O ya olvidaste lo que ocurrió hace unos años?

En unos juegos anteriores, el vencedor envenenó todo el instrumental de primeros auxilios, matando así a los tributos que lo usaron.

-Tienen que reconocer que fue una buena estrategia-justifico Georgi, aunque guardó silencio al intuir que los otros dos no estaban de acuerdo.

Viktor siguió con su inspección. Georgi tenía en su poder otro saco de dormir y algo más.

-Una tienda de campaña-expresó maravillado-Tienes una tienda de campaña... ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-De la cornucopia-respondió perplejo, sin comprender la razón de su asombro-Igual que todo lo demás.

Pero claro. Como el resto de los profesionales, Georgi seguía sus mismas costumbres. Ellos pasaban la mayor parte de los Juegos en la cornucopia, disfrutando de los suministros y tomándose su tiempo para cazar a los otros tributos. Cansados y hambrientos tras padecer todo tipo de problemas en la arena, solían ser presa fácil para los profesionales.

Se esforzó para ignorar la molestia que recordar aquello le produjo, mentalizándose a que Georgi intentaba convencerlo, no restregarle en la cara que sus días habían sido relativamente más fáciles que los suyos.

-¿Y bien?-cuestionó su potencial aliado.

Viktor no estaba habituado a rechazar ofertas ajenas que lo beneficiaran, de modo que se sintió más que listo para aceptar. Christophe lo intuyó y se apresuró a detenerlo.

-Por favor, dime que no lo estas considerando en serio.

-Pues...

-¡Viktor!-exclamó indignado-¡Es uno de ellos! No puedes confiar en él

-Sigo aquí y puedo oírte-señaló Georgi, frunciendo el ceño.

-Como decía... -retoma Chris, refunfuñando-No puedes confiar en él, y si lo haces, estarás por tu cuenta-sentencia firme-Considera nuestra alianza terminada.

Aquello lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Por una parte, admitía era natural dicha reacción. Salvo por sus propios distritos, todos los demás repudiaban a los profesionales. Pero él alguna vez se planteó contar a Georgi como aliado y ahora que la oportunidad se presentaba, sería muy tonto no tomarla. Georgi era fuerte, bien entrenado en el combate y el manejo de armas y si trabajaban juntos, sus posibilidades de enfrentarse a Pierre y salir bien parado aumentaban considerablemente. Por otro lado, en serio estaba perplejo por la actitud de Chris. Antes nunca mostró interés ni odio por los profesionales, pero eso pudo cambiar ya que se encontraban en los Juegos.

_"O tal vez estoy pasando algo por alto"_ dudó, recordando su encuentro la noche anterior.

Reparó que los otros dos lo contemplaban en silencio, aguardando por su respuesta. Viktor se llevó una mano a la barbilla, reflexionando sus opciones.

-Honestamente, no estoy en condiciones para decidirme, ¡Así qué…!-alzó la voz cuando los vio dispuestos a protestar-Propongo una tregua, sólo por hoy-volteó a ver a Chris-Para que tu y yo descansemos y nos recuperemos ya sea si seguimos juntos o nos separamos-luego se dirigió a Georgi-Y para que me dejes conocerte. ¿Les parece bien?

Asintieron reticentes. Viktor se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para celebrar su triunfo. Estaba acostumbrado a planear y siempre salirse con la suya. Con un poco de suerte, idearía una manera para no tener que elegir y que los tres trabajaran en equipo.

_"Estás jugando con fuego"_ la imagen de Yuuri apareció en su mente _"Esto podría acabar muy mal, ¿vas a detenerlos si intentan matarse? ¿Y qué harás si al final quedan sólo ustedes tres?"_

_"Ya pensaré en algo, por lo pronto no me preocuparé por eso"_ sacudió la cabeza para desvanecerlo de su pensamiento, rehusándose a aceptar la cruel realidad.

###### 

El agua fresca le provocó algo de escozor en las heridas, pero Viktor igualmente se sintió aliviado de limpiarse la sangre de una vez. Revisó la ocasionada por la mordida y se consoló con que la hemorragia se había detenido, aunque podría reiniciar, a falta de suturas.

Inspeccionó la chaqueta, la capucha estaba destrozada por completo, al igual que la manga izquierda y parte del costado del mismo lado, sin embargo la guardaría por si acaso.

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable gracias a la fuerte hostilidad entre Chris y Georgi, y Viktor se reprendió por haber sido tan iluso y creer que tras reposar un poco, disminuiría. Para tratar de disiparla y cual voto de confianza, accedió a utilizar el spray del botiquín antes de vendarse, no perdiendo tiempo para insistirle a Christophe que hiciera lo mismo, preocupado porque la herida de su brazo se infectara.

-De ninguna manera.

Rodando los ojos y claramente fastidiado, Georgi procedió a aplicarlo sobre sus propias heridas, apenas unos rasguños ocasionados luego de su pelea con los mutos. Chris lo considera, pero acaba rechazándolo y Viktor se promete que volverá a insistir.

Se plantea explorar la zona y buscar alguna presa para cazar, pero opta por esperar, puesto que está demasiado cansado y teme lo que pueda ocurrir si deja a los otros dos solos (¿fue así como se sintió Minako cada vez que tenía que mediar entre él y Yuuri?).

_"Podría obligarlos a que se den la mano…"_

Están discutiendo. Georgi quiere encender una fogata, Chris lo considera demasiado arriesgado ya que podrían delatar su posición.

-Estamos entre dos montañas-señala las grandes paredes de roca que los rodean, ajeno al sentimiento de que alguien más grande y más fuerte intente cazarlo como si fuera un animal-Es imposible que nos ataquen por sorpresa, además no se atreverían estando los tres aquí.

-Si quieres que te maten, adelante, yo no me voy a arriesgar-lo rebate, más que familiarizado con ser la presa-Y no lo hagas sonar como si fuéramos un equipo.

-Eso quisieras-ladra Georgi.

-¿Es que no puedo dejarlos ni cinco minutos sin que empiecen a pelear?-cuestiona, experimentando un dejavú y la risa de Minako resuena en su mente.

Los otros se lanzan una última mirada cargada de odio para después irse en direcciones opuestas, Chris arrancando briznas de hierba y entrelazándolas y Georgi reuniendo leña para encender la fogata. Viktor suspira resignado, no seguro de a quién acompañar. Al final, se decide por Georgi y en respuesta a la expresión herida de Chris, murmura un "lo siento", juntando las manos y le hace un ademán para indicarle que después irá con él y que poco hace por confortarlo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunta a Georgi, quien se encuentra arrodillado junto a un montón de ramas secas, tratando inútilmente de encenderla con un cerillo.

-No-responde cortante, manifestando que su desagrado por Viktor sigue presente, aún con la intención de formar una alianza-No, gracias-recapacita.

Es de pronto consciente que si la alianza llega a formalizarse, estará basada en mera conveniencia y no porque sean amigos o haya confianza verdadera, al contrario de las anteriores. Un rincón obscuro de su mente señala que quizás sería lo mejor, porque le sería menos doloroso volverse en contra de Georgi que atentar contra Chris o Lis, con quienes era mucho más cercano.

-Mira, yo… realmente no sé cómo hacer esto-habló Georgi, y Viktor supuso que no se refería a la fogata, aún sin encender-Y probablemente tu no requieras de mí tanto como yo de ti, pero… no puedo abandonarla.

-¿Abandonarla?-ladea la cabeza, en un gesto de confusión-Ah, te refieres a Anya-cae en cuenta y Georgi asiente. Viktor recuerda cómo ella intentó ganárselo en el entrenamiento y experimenta una ligera incomodidad, más la disimula-Si te consuela, ella es fuerte, podrá arreglárselas sin ti.

-¡Claro que Anya es fuerte!-exclama Georgi como si Viktor la hubiera insultado en lugar de halagarla-Pero el del cuatro es fuerte también, y nosotros… -hace una pausa, conflictuado-El primer día le ofrecimos que se nos uniera, pero él nos rechazó y dijo que la próxima vez que nos viera, no dudaría en atacarnos.

_"Típico de Pierre, un encanto como siempre"_ piensa, sarcástico. Georgi no lo nota, demasiado sumido en su angustia. Si bien, eso le sirve para confirmar que de hecho, no le ha mentido. Todo concuerda con lo que Lis le contó.

-Conocerla cambió mi vida-su expresión se suaviza y un brillo aparece en sus ojos-Ella es fuerte, hábil, la más hermosa y su risa es preciosa-deja escapar un suspiro-La amo.

Viktor sólo puede contemplarlo con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos luego de tal demostración de emoción pura y genuina. Considera que se equivocaron con Georgi en la entrevista, no debieron exhibirlo como un competidor frío y feroz, sino como el joven enamorado que era en realidad. Y tal vez así, lo hubiera salvado de cometer tan terrible equivocación al declarársele a Yuuri.

-Por supuesto, no espero que entiendas-dice tomando otro cerillo, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Oh, pero si entiendo-le informa, asintiendo-Mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

Georgi pretende no escucharlo, en tanto que Viktor reflexiona que quizás tengan más en común que un enemigo. Una ola de empatía lo invade, y también, lástima.

-Espero que estés consciente que sólo puede haber un vencedor.

-No lo he olvidado-responde en tono sombrío, echando un poco de hierba seca a la fogata, de la que ya escapa un hilo de humo-Pero seguro que en cuanto vean lo mucho que nos amamos, harán una excepción-agrega esperanzado y por la forma en que lo dice, queda claro que está más que convencido que así será.

Viktor no se atreve a destrozar sus ilusiones. No recuerda ningunos juegos donde dos competidores se enamoraran y las reglas han permanecido inalterables por años. De ninguna manera las cambiarían sólo para que dos tributos quedaran juntos al final. Los Juegos únicamente requieren de un vencedor.

La fogata al fin enciende y se excusa argumentando que llamará a Chris, aunque en verdad desea alejarse y dejar ese tema de lado.

Christophe lo ignora, de modo que sospecha (esta seguro) que sigue enfadado con él.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- pregunta buscando sonar casual si bien por dentro se muere de los nervios.

-Una red-responde Chris sin alzar la vista de su trabajo, tomando otra brizna de hierba y anudándola con las que ya tiene-Creí ver peces en el arroyo, quiero atrapar algunos.

Hay una incómoda pausa. Viktor no está acostumbrado a que se enfaden con él (con la excepción de Yuri Plisetsky y Mari Katsuki, sólo porque el primero siempre está enojado y a la segunda nunca le ha agradado).

-Hable con Georgi y no creo que este mintiendo-salta directo al grano, sentándose a su lado-Todo lo que me ha dicho corresponde con lo que se de él.

Chris no lo rebate, si bien tampoco dice nada. Decide volver a intentar.

-¿Es por tu encuentro con Pierre?- tantea y como el otro interrumpe su labor por unos segundos, adivina que está en lo correcto-Crees que Georgi y él son iguales, pero te aseguro que no es así. Georgi es un profesional, pero es más que eso, no es sólo una máquina de matar.

-¿Y basas tu lógica en una conversación que tuvieron hace cinco minutos?-cuestiona, despectivo-No es que realmente le agrades, él sólo quiere usarte y se volverá en tu contra en cuanto dejes de serle útil.

Viktor duda, sin embargo acaba por referirle algunos detalles de su plática previa, enfatizando en las ingenuas esperanzas de Georgi. Chris permanece inalterable, al menos hasta que nota que esta apretando los puños con fuerza desbaratando una parte de la red que sujetaba.

-¿Te has preguntado cuál es el objetivo de esto?-inquiere sin ocultar el dolor en su voz-De las alianzas, quiero decir, ¿para qué nos molestamos siquiera? Convivimos un par de días, trabajamos juntos... ¿Y todo para qué?-se interrumpe para recuperar el aliento-Para que al final nada de eso importe y nos traicionemos.

-Lo sé... -admite apesadumbrado, bajando la mirada, incapaz de pensar en algo mejor que decir.

-Odio los Juegos del hambre, desearía que no existieran.

Ambos se sobresaltan. Chris por lo que ha pronunciado, Viktor porque no se esperaba que fuera él quien expresara en voz alta lo que muchos sienten. Christophe permanece paralizado, con el rostro desencajado, víctima del miedo. Viktor se muerde el labio y tras considerarlo unos segundos, se le lanza y lo atrapa en un fuerte abrazo.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes, fue un día muy pesado y estamos muy cansados para pensar con claridad-dice condescendiente, rezando para que los espectadores se convenzan de que el momento anterior fue un tributo agotado quejándose, y no manifestando su inconformidad ni criticando al Capitolio-Yo también preferiría estar en casa, o mejor aún, en mi piso en el Capitolio. En verdad me vendría bien una ducha.

Ojalá su último comentario baste para cubrirlo. Chris parpadea, reaccionando lentamente e inhalando hondo.

-Ah…sí, yo sólo…-se separa para reponerse, consciente de lo que su amigo y aliado acaba de hacer-Tienes razón, fue un día muy pesado.

-Busquemos algo para comer-sugiere, levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano-Sé que Georgi no te agrada, pero justo por eso deberías aprovechar y tomar todo lo que puedas de sus suministros. Tiene chocolate.

-Supongo que sí-acepta la mano de Viktor y se pone de pie-Y gracias.

Viktor le sonríe, satisfecho de haber ayudado a evitar que los Vigilantes provoquen un derrumbe o envíen una nueva manada de mutos para aniquilarlo por su insubordinación. Como todo permanece en calma, parece que de momento están a salvo.

La relativa calma duró un par de horas más, con Georgi intentando dejar de lado su antipatía por Viktor y lográndolo sólo cuando se concentraba en hablar de su amor por Anya, y con Chris y Georgi ignorándose en la medida de lo posible. Sin embargo, acabó justo antes del conteo de bajas diario.

Tras mucho insistir, Chris finalmente accedió a acompañarlos junto a la fogata. Incluso aceptó una de las salchichas asadas que Viktor le ofreció, más que nada para fastidiar a Georgi. El conocido Himno resonó en la lejanía y fue entonces que se produjo un cambio. Si bien Chris se rehusó a prestarle demasiada atención, en el instante en que apareció el rostro del tributo del Distrito 7, una sombra de algo cruzó su rostro. Se imaginó la causa del cambio del comportamiento de su amigo, pero antes de poder preguntarle, Christophe se dirigió a Georgi.

-Dime, ¿en serio ustedes de los primeros distritos creen que obtendrán honor y gloria por participar en los Juegos del Hambre?

-Por supuesto-se apresuro a responder con total convicción-Lo que no me explico, es porque ustedes no lo ven de esa manera.

-Yo sólo sé que si tuviera que elegir entre gloria eterna o jugo por el resto de mi vida…-Viktor alzó el envase del que bebía cual brindis-Me quedo con el jugo. Y si pudiera agregar a eso unas cuantas barras de chocolate, mucho mejor.

-¿Es en serio?-inquirió Georgi, claramente indignado, incapaz de entender tal razonamiento.

-Hay niños en mi distrito que jamás han probado el chocolate, y otros tantos que ni siquiera tienen la suerte de poder comer una vez al día.

A juzgar por la expresión de Georgi, se rehusaba a creerle, y no era para menos. Por ser de un Distrito favorecido por el Capitolio, seguramente jamás tuvo que pasar hambre y dado que el contacto y la información entre los distritos eran mínimos o incluso nulos, de ninguna forma sabría acerca de la precaria situación en el 12. Justamente por eso, era muy probable que estuvieran censurando su conversación al público.

-En mi distrito no siempre nos preocupamos por la comida-agrega Christophe-Pero las condiciones de trabajo, las ejecuciones y los castigos físicos, sí que son un problema.

-Si son castigados, es porque lo merecen-concede Georgi.

-Mataron a un chico por robar un par de guantes de la fábrica dónde trabajaba.

Georgi aprieta los labios y aparta la mirada. Viktor puede relacionarse a la perfección con eso, aún si la última ejecución en su distrito fue hace años. En teoría, ese hubiera sido su castigo, de no ser porque sus verdugos eran sus principales clientes a la hora de vender las presas que cazaba. Al menos en por ese lado, estaban mejor que el Distrito 8.

-Yo creo que hay algo que te importa más que ganar-interrumpió Viktor, deseando aminorar la tensión. Georgi arqueó una ceja-Tu amor por Anya.

Su expresión se suavizó al instante.

Parte del acuerdo de su tregua temporal, involucró tomar turnos para las guardias. En un extraordinario acto de gentileza, Georgi se ofreció a realizar la primera, dado que los otros dos continuaban cansados tras su intensa lucha con los mutos. Viktor pensó que su plática anterior lo había hecho recapacitar, pero sólo fue necesario que Christophe le advirtiera no recurrir a tácticas baratas como apuñalarlo mientras dormía para que empezaran a discutir de nuevo, así que tuvo que recordarles que al día siguiente elegiría a uno como su aliado para hacerlos callar.

Todavía no estaba seguro de que decidir. Esencialmente, al acceder a trabajar con uno, el otro se convertiría en su enemigo, tal vez hasta tendría que eliminarlo en el acto. Trató de imaginarse a Yuuri aconsejándolo al respecto, sin embargo sólo consiguió visualizarlo negando con la cabeza, lleno de tristeza, diciéndole lo que ya sabía:

_"Es imposible hacer una elección correcta"._

Creyó que con tantas dudas, le sería difícil conciliar el sueño, pero se equivocó. Fue despertado horas más tarde durante la guardia de Chris. Al principio, supuso que simplemente había dormido de más, puesto que al parecer ya estaba amaneciendo, más ante la expresión del otro, comprendió al instante que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Salió atropelladamente de la tienda de campaña junto con Georgi para corroborar que no eran las luces del alba sino llamas. Tenían que alejarse cuanto antes.

-Sólo corre-instó a Georgi, quién trataba de desarmar la tienda-Podrás buscar otra luego, no hay tiempo que perder.

Seguro los vigilantes quisieron atraparlos en el incendio mientras dormían, quizás una venganza por el desplante de Chris. No pasaría mucho para que comenzaran a arrojarles bolas de fuego.

Siguieron en dirección al arroyo sin permitirse parar hasta que consideraron estaban lo suficientemente lejos. Una ráfaga de viento sopló en sentido contrario, ayudando a evitar el avance del fuego y unas nubes negras se formaron justo sobre la zona envuelta en llamas, indicándole que al menos en parte, estaba equivocado. El incendio fue provocado, más no por los vigilantes, quienes a cambio ocasionaban una fuerte lluvia para apagarlo.

Aún reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido, cuando fueron sorprendidos por una criatura que abandonaba el sitio del incendio para arrojarse al arroyo. Georgi fue el primero en reaccionar, arremetiendo contra el animal con una de las armas que logró salvar, un pesado mazo de metal, aniquilándola de un solo golpe. Los tres tributos intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-preguntó Georgi, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

Con la mayor prudencia, Viktor se acercó a examinar el cuerpo sin vida del animal, que fácilmente habría pasado por un zorro, con la excepción de las afiladas espinas en su lomo.

-Un mutante-habló Chris, evidenciando lo que ya sabían.

-Es el segundo en el día-observó Viktor.

Y como atraído por sus palabras, otra criatura igual a la primera apareció de pronto, gruñéndoles y dejando al descubierto sus colmillos. En vez de lanzarse sobre ellos, erizó su pelaje y una serie de espinas salieron lanzadas en todas direcciones. Viktor apenas consiguió evadirlas, arrojándose al suelo y aprovechando para tomar una flecha y dispararle.

-¿Pero qué hiciste?

Se giró de inmediato al oír la voz de Chris. Su alivio al verificar que su amigo se encontraba bien fue reemplazado de inmediato por una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y gratitud.

Georgi yacía igualmente en el suelo, con Chris a su lado y una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Armándose de valor, el tributo profesional se aferró con fuerza a la espina que tenía clavada en el hombro y se la retiró sin más.

-Salvándote, eso fue lo que hice-refirió en tono brusco, sujetándose el hombro herido-Tal vez así dejes de mirarme como si fuera un monstruo sin alma.

###### 

Para Yuuri, tener que ver la participación de Viktor en los Juegos del Hambre, fue no sólo estresante, sino una verdadera montaña rusa de emociones.

Angustia, rabia, impotencia y a veces alivio, eran una constante diaria. Requirió todo su autocontrol para no ponerse a gritarle a la pantalla durante el primer día, cuando Viktor se metió en el baño de sangre inicial y estuvo a punto de ser aniquilado por el tributo del Distrito 4. Peor fue que su riesgo no valió de nada, porque olvidó las flechas. Y esa disculpa fingida suya poco hizo por mitigar su enojo.

-Lo que cuenta es que les plantó cara a los profesionales y los dejó en ridículo-lo reconfortó Minako-Es valiente y a la gente le encanta eso.

_"Yo no lo llamaría ´valiente´, tonto e imprudente sí, ´valiente´, no"_ pensó resentido porque pasó por alto una de sus recomendaciones y se puso en peligro.

Luego, estuvo el problema de la falta de agua. Su primer impulso fue aprovechar alguna de las ofertas de patrocinadores para enviarle una poca, pero Minako intervino de nueva cuenta.

-¿Tan poca confianza le tienes? Recién empieza, espera a ver si puede arreglárselas solo.

Y resultó que Minako tenía razón, al menos en parte.

La aparición de Lis, fue para Yuuri tanto una fuente de alivio, como de ansiedad a partes iguales. Admitía que guardaba la esperanza de que Viktor le hiciera caso y rechazara las alianzas para evitarse el dolor de tener que volverse contra sus compañeros en algún momento, pero quedó más que claro que pensaban de maneras distintas.

-Déjalo ser-lo reprendió Minako con suavidad-Antes me dijiste que una de las cosas que te gustaban de él, era que siempre hacía las cosas a su modo. ¿O acaso eso ya cambió?

Yuuri se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, admitiendo con extrema dificultad, que Minako estaba en lo cierto. Si bien era muy diferente aplicar aquello ahora que estaban en marcha los Juegos. Igualmente, reconoció que la decisión de Viktor para tomar a Lis como aliada, fue por demás acertada. La niña era el claro ejemplo de que la astucia y la inteligencia valían más que la fuerza bruta, aún si cada vez que los veía convivir juntos, se le estrujaba el corazón recordando a Minami. Por suerte, todo indicaba que la alianza de Viktor no tendría el mismo final trágico que la suya. Si bien Viktor no contaba con el sentido común necesario para determinar cuando algo había sido suficiente, Lis lo tenía de sobra. Pero eso no evitó que Yuuri se enfadara porque Viktor se dejara engañar y robar tan fácilmente.

-¡Se lo advertí! Le dije que eso pasaría, ¿por qué nunca me hace caso?-se lamentó abiertamente.

-En lugar de quejarte, deberías hacer algo de provecho-esta vez fue Lilia la encargada de regañarlo-Hay algunas ofertas que debes de revisar, creo que serán muy benéficas para él.

Lilia estaba en lo cierto, al igual que Minako cuando le señaló que su rol de mentor fungiría como una ventaja. Entre los patrocinadores, se encontraban personas que lo apoyaron durante sus Juegos, un grupo de siete chicos que en su momento pagaron, algunos para enviarle el kit de herramientas con el que pudo armar sus trampas y otros por sus gafas y comida, y que en esta ocasión, deseaban pagar para que Viktor tuviera un carcaj con sus flechas.

-De verdad, no sé como agradecerles…

-Puedes hacer algo por nosotros-intervino una chica de cabello azul con pétalos rosados tatuados en su mejilla, mirando rápidamente a sus amigos-Queremos estar en primera fila en tu boda con Viktor, y ser parte de tu séquito nupcial.

Yuuri luchó para disimular la impresión. Era consciente que tras la entrevista de Viktor, mucha gente de pronto asumió que estaban en una relación y en base a eso, se ofrecían a apoyarlo.

-Ah…considérenlo un hecho-asintió, forzando una sonrisa e ignorando a una incómoda vocecita en su mente que le gritaba que todo era mentira y él un hipócrita por no aclararlo.

Por supuesto, Minako intentó hablar con él y convencerlo que lo ocurrido en la entrevista, había sido mucho más que una treta para conseguir patrocinadores, pero Yuuri no podía creerlo, temeroso de que si se permitía ilusionarse, el dolor al comprobar que Viktor solamente lo utilizó, o que no eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, sería más de lo que podría soportar.

_"Está bien, yo también puedo fingir"_ trató de mentalizarse _"Con tal de que Viktor regrese a salvo, puedo hacerlo. Después podrá seguir con su vida sin sentir que me debe nada, ni tenerme lástima"._

Aún si a duras penas podía contener las lágrimas y mantener a raya el malestar cada vez que le comentaban lo bien que lucían juntos y lo mucho que Viktor lo quería.

Lo bueno de poder ver la transmisión de los Juegos desde el Capitolio, era que podía estar al pendiente de los demás competidores. Presenció el rompimiento de la "pareja estrella", como apodaron a Georgi y Anya, la inteligente huida de Lis a través de los túneles, y la intensa lucha entre Chris y su aliado del Distrito 7 contra Pierre, que culminó con la muerte del joven del 7 tratando de salvar a su aliado al caer por la montaña, en tanto que Pierre consiguió salvarse a último momento de la caída mortal al sujetarse a una raíz desde la cual logró columpiarse a una saliente, a partir de donde inició un descenso seguro.

Al enviarle las flechas, buscaba avisarle que estuviera preparado. Pero apareció otro peligro.

-¿Estás segura?-cuestionó a Minako luego de que le informara de la posible tormenta, sin que él identificara signos que lo alertaran al respecto.

-Mis Juegos fueron en una tundra helada, y es algo que jamás olvidaré-sentenció severa, cruzándose de brazos como si sintiera frío-Necesita encontrar un lugar seguro para refugiarse, o la tormenta lo alcanzará y morirá congelado.

Eso bastó para encender todas sus alarmas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Los regalos consistían en su única forma de comunicación con Viktor. ¿Qué podría enviarle que fuera lo suficientemente claro como para alertarlo de la tormenta? La respuesta vino, otra vez, de parte de una conocida.

Wattana Chulanont, antigua estilista de tributos, se ofreció para ayudar. Yuuri tuvo la oportunidad de tratarla en sus viajes al Capitolio para trabajar como modelo de Pichit. La mujer tenía el mismo color de piel y los mismos ojos que su hijo. La diferencia, era que ella sobresalía mucho más, con mechones de cabello rojos y dorados alternando contra su tono obscuro natural, labial dorado y grandes aretes con plumas. Encajaba a la perfección en el estándar llamativo de los originarios del Capitolio, más en lugar de sentirse intimidado o repudiado, le guardaba un profundo aprecio. Además de que fuera la madre de su amigo, Wattana era considerada, alegre y se esforzó por hacerlo sentir en casa en aquellos obscuros momentos cuando tuvo que alejarse de su familia para protegerlos.

-Pensé que los estilistas no podían apostar-se preocupó, temiendo ella pudiera meterse en problemas.

-Los que participan junto a los tributos, no pueden-asintió la mujer, con un guiño-Pero yo no estoy en la arena, ¿verdad?

De modo que Wattana pagó por la chaqueta de Viktor y Yuuri experimentó un inmenso alivio de que él comprendiera a la perfección lo que intentaba decirle. Pensó en lo triste que resultaba que les fuera más fácil comunicarse y entenderse así, que con palabras.

Para cuando Viktor y Christophe escaparon de los primeros mutantes y abandonaron los túneles, Yuuri estaba llegando a su límite. Apenas dormía unas cuantas horas al día para no perderse ningún detalle de Viktor. También perdió el apetito y de no ser por la vigilancia y la insistencia continúa de Minako y Lilia, habría dejado de comer por la angustia, como ya hizo en una ocasión.

-No le serás de ninguna ayuda si acabas hospitalizado otra vez por deshidratación y agotamiento-reprendió duramente Lilia-Eres el único con el poder de cerrar los tratos con los patrocinadores.

-Sólo… creo que es injusto que yo tenga todo esto-señaló una mesa repleta de todo tipo de manjares-Mientras él sufre en la arena.

-Lilia tiene razón-concedió Minako-¿Y cuántas horas dormiste ayer? Estabas despierto cuando regresé, casi a media noche y hoy que me levanté, seguías exactamente donde mismo.

-Montaba guardia, por si el tributo del Cuatro u otro peligro aparecía-se justificó torpemente-No quiero que la gente, o Viktor, crean que no lo trato bien, o que no me importa, o que no hago lo suficiente…

-¡Yuuri!-exclamó Minako al tiempo que le colocaba las manos en los hombros, sobresaltándolo, y ella tomó aire antes de hablar-Te aseguro que nadie piensa así y el único que se preocupa por eso, eres tú-agregó, más que familiarizada con la manera en que operaba la inseguridad de su pupilo-Hasta Viktor se toma su tiempo para comer y descansar.

-Quiero ver qué pasará con ellos tres-justo se muestran en pantalla, Viktor, Christophe y el tributo del Distrito 1.

Dentro la imagen, en un cuadro más pequeño, los conductores explican que una alianza entre Georgi Popovich y Viktor sería terriblemente poderosa y cuestionan los motivos del primero para no simplemente deshacerse de Christophe.

_"Porque si lo lastima, Viktor jamás se lo perdonará y además de que no habrá alianza, lo verá como su enemigo"_ les responde Yuuri mentalmente.

Los conductores sugieren que puede tratarse de una transferencia de afectos, puesto que su rompimiento con Anya lo dejó muy afectado. Yuuri rechazó la idea. No podía evitar desconfiar de Georgi, aún si fue sincero tanto en que iba por su cuenta, como en sus motivos para la alianza. Comprendía a Christophe, él guardaba sus propios prejuicios contra los tributos profesionales, recordando que ellos fueron los responsables de la muerte de Minami el año anterior.

_"No, ellos contribuyeron, pero yo soy el responsable, porque no pude protegerlo"_

-Yuuri, te prometo que si no te vas a la cama en los próximos cinco minutos y tratas de dormir un poco…

Ante tal amenaza y sólo cuando Minako le juró que lo despertaría si ocurría algo importante, Yuuri finalmente se permitió disfrutar de un par de horas de sueño, al cabo de las cuales Minako cumplió su promesa para informarle del incendio y de quién lo inició. Una opresión se formó en su pecho al descubrir que había sido Lis, la tributo del Distrito 5, ex-aliada de Viktor.

De inmediato, llegó a la conclusión que no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad para eliminar a tres tributos más grandes y más fuertes que ella al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, una vez que el fuego terminó gracias a la lluvia y los otros regresaron para ver qué tantas de sus pertenencias podían recuperar, que comprobó que se había equivocado. En la zona del campamento, encontraron más cuerpos de zorros mutados que no fueron tan rápidos para escapar de las llamas.

_-Si no hubiera sido por el incendio… -_ comenzó Christophe, desde la arena.

-…los mutantes los habrían sorprendido-puntualizó Yuuri al mismo tiempo.

La realización le cayó de golpe. Por la expresión de Viktor, le quedó claro que estaban pensando lo mismo. Seguramente, Lis notó el peligro e iniciar el fuego fue lo único que se le ocurrió para avisarle sin exponerse, confiando en que su antiguo aliado reaccionaría con la suficiente rapidez para alejarse y evitar tanto el incendio como a los mutantes.

-Tienes que darle crédito, la chiquilla es en verdad especial-halagó complacida Minako, y Yuuri le dio la razón.

Lis era inteligente, orgullosa, capaz de sobreponerse a sus temores y sobre todo, leal. También, estaba en problemas.

Contuvo la respiración cuando alguien la sorprendió en su huida, al principio con una oferta que ella rechazó sin considerarlo dos veces, para después retenerla, pasando a las amenazas. Yuuri se tensó, experimentando una gran impotencia ante el terror reflejado en el rostro de la niña. Los gritos de Minami pidiéndole ayuda resonaron en su mente.

Se debatió consigo mismo si alertar a Viktor. Temía que de hacerlo, lo pusiera en peligro, pero era imposible saber cuánto tiempo más tendría Lis antes de lo inevitable. Finalmente se decidió.

Busco al mentor de la rubia, divisando en su camino a Sara Crispino y Mila Babicheva, vencedoras de anteriores que lo invitaron a acercarse a ellas. Yuuri las rechazó con una sonrisa apologética y les dirigió un ademán para señalarles que las acompañaría más tarde. Reconocio a Guang-Hong, el vencedor más joven hasta el momento, habiendo ganado sus juegos con tan sólo doce años, claramente incómodo ante la excesiva atención que un grupo de hombres y mujeres le proporcionaba. Podía relacionarse con ello y se prometió volver a ayudarlo.

Encontró a Emil Nekola al lado del hermano de Sara, Michele Crispino, quien de inmediato aprovechó la distracción ofrecida por Yuuri para alejarse, no sin antes ladrarle al otro que se mantuviera alejado de su hermana.

-Quería hablarte de algo...-comenzó dudoso de cómo abordar el tema-¿Has estado viendo los Juegos?

-Ah, pero claro-asintió con una amplia sonrisa-Tu chico no lo hace nada mal, pero lo siento mucho, mi pupila será la vencedora.

-Sobre eso... ¿Viste lo que paso con ella?

-Lis es astuta, sé que logrará escapar-decretó con convicción absoluta-Todavía hay quienes quieren apoyarla.

-¡Aunque!-alzo la voz sin darse cuenta-Le será muy difícil recibir los regalos, podrían interceptarlos.

-Oh, tienes razón-concedió, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, aparentando reflexionarlo si bien Yuuri intuyó que ya debía haber estado contemplando maneras para sortear ese obstáculo-Y creo que vienes a hablarme al respecto.

Yuuri inhaló hondo. Ahora o nunca.

-¿Y si envías sus regalos a alguien más, alguien que con toda certeza se los entregará y la ayudará?

-¿Alguien como tu tributo?-cuestionó a su vez, arqueando una ceja.

-Exactamente-lo miró fijo, queriendo transmitirle que era sincero-Sé que Viktor la protegerá, después de todo fueron aliados y ella acaba de salvarle la vida.

A pesar de la expresión afable de Emil, Yuuri no se dejó engañar, consciente que por dentro maquinaba sus posibles opciones y si valía la pena arriesgarse. Que los mentores trabajaran juntos no iba contra las reglas, pero rara vez ocurría. Cada quién velaba exclusivamente por su propio tributo y no haría nada para favorecer a otros. Lo que Yuuri pedía, era que prácticamente Emil dejara el destino de Lis en manos de Viktor.

-¿Y yo que garantía tengo de que tu tributo no se quedará o se deshará de los regalos de Lis?-preguntó sin convencerse-¿O de que no la dejará a su suerte?

-Porque no lo hará-sentenció, ya empezando a desesperarse-Conozco a Viktor y sé que si algo llega a ocurrirle, él jamás se lo perdonará.

Emil guardó silencio y por unos segundos, su expresión se tornó severa. Yuuri contuvo la respiración, aguardando. Tras unos angustiosos instantes, finalmente asintió y le ofreció su mano.

-Espero que estés en lo cierto-le advirtió-De lo contrario, no permitiré que lo olvides y si él llega a ganar, tampoco se lo permitiré.

Yuuri suspiró, disimulando su nerviosismo. Esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.

###### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que podemos decir que oficialmente, este es el último capítulo "tranquilo". Otra vez, tuve que editar y borrar varias cosas, incluyendo una conversación entre Mila y Sara con Yuuri. Aparición estelar de la madre de Pichit (mi OC), elegí el nombre Wattana para ella porque según google-sama, significa "desarrollo " o "creación" y me pareció que le quedaba puesto que ella también fue una estilista. Más adelante, Pichit tendrá su propio PoV dónde se verán más aspectos de él y su familia.
> 
> También... les debo una disculpa por haber andado medio desaparecida. Al publicar este capítulo en otros sitios no se cómo me desconecté y asumí que también lo subí aquí y cual sería mi sorpresa al venir a publicar el 11... que el 10 no estaba subido aún!!!!!! En mi defensa, tuve unas semanas medio atareadas con eso del fin de semestre, pero ahora que tengo tiempo vengo a enmendarme!!! Pronto subiré el 11 y la primera parte del PoV con la historia de Yuuri. Una vez más, perdón y por favor no me odien 8'D
> 
> Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias y cualquier comentario será bien recibido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Qué es eso?
> 
> Viktor y Georgi alzaron la vista al cielo ante el cuestionamiento de Christophe. Un paracaídas descendía hacia ellos, lo que los alertó de inmediato. Ningún mentor en su sano juicio enviaría nada a su tributo con otros cerca que podrían robarlo o atacarlo para quedarse con el regalo.
> 
> _"A menos que fuera necesario o muy urgente..."_ completó Viktor mentalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido al retraso en la actualización y a manera de compensación, el que originalmente sería el capítulo 11 fue dividido en 2 partes, aquí va la primera. Todas las notas y comentarios en relación al mismo serán agregadas al final de la segunda. Gracias!

Optaron por regresar una vez que el incendio se apagó por completo.

Dado que únicamente pudieron tomar lo que tenían a la mano, la mayoría de las cosas se perdieron. Chris consiguió salvar su mochila, en la cual todavía tenía algunos alimentos, uno de sus bastones metálicos y las gafas de visión nocturna. Georgi por otra parte, se lamentaba por la pérdida de la tienda de campaña, sus suministros y demás objetos.

-Pudo ser peor, y al menos tienes tus armas-lo confortó Chris, aunque no sonaba del todo sincero, quedo claro que estaba intentando tomar una nueva actitud hacia él.

-Pero no tenemos suficiente comida-se quejó y Chris le dio la razón, consciente de que sus raciones con suerte bastarían para un día y medio de dividirlas entre tres personas.

-Yo me encargo, no se preocupen-intervino Viktor, esperando aliviarlos y preservar la frágil paz en la alianza. Por suerte llevó consigo el arco, si bien tuvo que dejar el resto de sus posesiones, incluida la chaqueta que Yuuri le envió, lo que en verdad le dolía.

_"Espero que no se moleste por eso"_ deseó mentalmente, aunque pronto se distrajo recordando el incendio.

Definitivamente, fue provocado, y de los tributos restantes, sólo podía pensar en una lo bastante astuta para hacerlo. Visto de manera fría, era la forma ideal para eliminar a la competencia, suponiendo que ese hubiera sido el propósito de su actuar. Georgi y él se encontraban durmiendo y fue gracias a que Chris les avisó que lograron escapar. Antes de separarse, le enseñó a Lis a usar la navaja, lo que pudo aprovechar para sorprenderlo y herirlo e impedir que los alertara, efectivamente aniquilándolos a los tres sin exponerse. Excepto que no lo hizo.

-Vengan a ver esto.

Se aproximaron a Georgi, quién les señaló una serie de cuerpos que yacían entre la hierba quemada. En total eran cinco zorros mutados, que sumados a los otros dos con los que se toparon antes, hacían siete.

-Son los que están cerca-explicó Georgi-Creo que pueden ser más todavía.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada, conscientes del peligro al que estuvieron expuestos. Chris expresó en voz alta lo que los otros pensaban.

-Si no hubiera sido por el incendio, los mutantes nos habrían sorprendido-pronunció, sin saber que desde el Capitolio, Yuuri Katsuki llegó a la misma deducción.

Viktor reflexionó como Lis acababa de salvarlos y al menos él, se sentía terriblemente en deuda con ella. No lo sabía, pero pronto tendría la oportunidad de pagárselo.

###### 

Acordaron descansar un poco más antes de decidir su siguiente curso de acción. No fuera a ser que los vigilantes les soltaran otra manada de mutos y por estar agotados y con sueño no pudieran defenderse. Permanecieron en la zona del incendio, refugiándose en un hueco en una de las paredes rocosas.

Viktor despertó con el cuerpo adolorido, la molestia era especialmente fuerte en el brazo herido. El vendaje tenía algunos rastros de sangre, aunque no se comparaba con el de Chris, quien continuaba durmiendo a su lado. Viktor frunció el ceño, preocupado por la posibilidad de una infección puesto que su amigo rechazó rotundamente usar la medicina que les ofreció Georgi anteriormente. Entonces cayó en cuenta que éste no se encontraba ahí.

Lo encontró no muy lejos, sentado junto al arroyo, contemplando absorto una mariposa de alas negras con tonos rojos como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Su expresión era de completa paz, sin embargo, en cuanto lo escuchó se giró abruptamente, retomando su actitud fría habitual.

-¿Qué?-lo increpó, anticipando alguna burla.

-Y yo que creí que ya éramos amigos-dijo calmado, no dejándose intimidar por su hostilidad-Voy a asumir que estabas pensando en Anya-supuso, dando en el blanco, porque apenas mencionó a la chica, Georgi se sonrojó-Como dije antes, te entiendo perfectamente.

-Eso te convertiría en el primero…-murmura con tristeza, lo que basta para aflorar la curiosidad de Viktor.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-¿Hacer qué?-lo cuestiona a su vez, cayendo en cuenta que dijo en voz alta lo que sólo debía pensar.

-Hablas de amor y de Anya y de pronto te reviertes a ser… pues… -lo señala-No te haría mal mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos más a menudo.

Georgi lo contempla en silencio, evaluando si lo dice en serio. Al final, suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-No debería distraerme, mi prioridad tendría que ser ganar los Juegos para restaurar el honor de mi Distrito-sentencia en tono sombrío- Esa es la única manera en que Anya y yo podemos estar juntos.

Recordó la forma en que Georgi se expresó de Yuuri durante su única charla en los entrenamientos. Se planteó que dadas las circunstancias de su triunfo, los primeros distritos no necesariamente lo tenían en muy alta estima. Y con toda probabilidad, luego de obtener el mayor puntaje en la prueba y humillar a uno de los profesionales al inicio, a él tampoco.

-Si tuvieras que elegir entre la gloria eterna y Anya…-comienza, y Georgi lo mira como si acabara de insultarlo.

-¿Y tú que elegirías?-lo interrumpe-Asumiendo que lo que dijiste en tu entrevista no fue sólo para conseguir patrocinadores.

Viktor se tensa instintivamente. Otra vez con lo mismo. ¿Por qué todos asumen eso?

-Yo. No. Mentí-le informa, deliberadamente pausando las palabras para enfatizarlas y esforzándose en mantener controlado el volumen de su voz. Algo en su expresión sorprende a Georgi, quien retrocede un paso.

-Espero que no estén haciendo un complot a mis espaldas.

Christophe avanza a ellos con una sonrisa y a pesar de sus palabras, por su tono empleado, Viktor sabe que no es en serio. Georgi sin embargo, luce más que preocupado.

-Oh, nos descubriste-exclama Viktor, cubriéndose la boca con la mano con excesiva teatralidad.

-¡No es cierto!-se defiende Georgi, ofendido. Chris echa a reír.

-Ustedes los profesionales no tienen sentido del humor-suspira resignado-Puedes estar tranquilo, después de lo que pasó puede que confíe un poco más en ti.

Georgi parpadea, confundido y se dirige a Viktor, como pidiéndole una explicación.

-Lo salvaste y ahora le agradas-le aclara y Chris carraspea-Bueno, está intentado que le agrades.

El comentario hace poco por disipar la perplejidad en Georgi, si bien Chris se muestra complacido con su reacción y Viktor celebra, pensando que ya no tendrá que fungir como mediador entre ambos con tanta frecuencia.

Deciden encargarse de otros asuntos, el primero siendo el conseguir alimento. Georgi propone repartir los que ya tienen y luego ir a la cornucopia a reabastecerse. Viktor y Chris dudan, válidamente opinando que podrían caer en una trampa montada por los tributos restantes. Al final, deciden explorar sus alrededores en busca de comida, y de no encontrar nada, irán a la cornucopia. Y como el incendio pareció ahuyentar a los animales de la zona, Viktor teme que deberán ir allá.

-¡Suelta eso!

Le sorprende (en realidad no) escuchar a Chris gritándole a Georgi y de inmediato corre hacia ellos para calmar los ánimos. Georgi se encuentra arrodillado al lado de un arbusto, arqueando una ceja como diciendo "¿Ahora qué hice?" y hay un puñado de bayas en el suelo.

-Son Jaulas de noche, si las comes, morirías antes de que llegaran a tu estómago-explica Chris, señalando las bayas.

Viktor tomó una para revisarla conforme a lo que Lis le enseñó.

-Chris tiene razón- le mostró el interior rojo, descubierto tras raspar la cascara-Son muy venenosas, aunque... -agrego, evitando que Georgi soltara las que aún sostenía-Deberíamos guardar algunas por si acaso. Puede que a Pierre le gusten y se repita lo de hace cuatro años.

Se refería a la victoria de Guang Hong Ji, en ese entonces de solo doce años. Cuando sólo quedaban él y una tributo profesional, la chica se confío en exceso, puesto que no consideraba a un escuálido niño una amenaza. Se tomó su tiempo para descansar y alimentarse, incluso complementó sus suministros con unas bayas que recolectó. No bien las probó, cayó muerta.

Chris asintió, indicando que estaba de acuerdo y aunque Georgi frunció el ceño, recordando que la chica era de su distrito, admitió que era una buena idea y guardó un puñado de jaulas de noche.

-¿Qué es eso?

Viktor y Georgi alzaron la vista al cielo ante el cuestionamiento de Christophe. Un paracaídas descendía hacia ellos, lo que los alertó de inmediato. Ningún mentor en su sano juicio enviaría nada a su tributo con otros cerca que podrían robarlo o atacarlo para quedarse con el regalo.

_"A menos que fuera necesario o muy urgente..."_ completó Viktor mentalmente.

Georgi intercepto el paquete. Y tal vez porque no quería traicionar aún la confianza de sus aliados, abrió el estuche pequeño donde pudieran verlo bien. Se trataba de un encendedor.

-Creo que es para ti-se lo pasó a Viktor, resignado.

Dada la "V" en la tapa, parecía ser lo más seguro. Sin embargo, era consciente que el regalo debía tener otro significado. Ya antes Yuuri los usó para comunicarle detalles importantes, dedujo que en este caso debía ser igual. ¿Por qué le enviaría un encendedor si lo que les hacía falta era comida? ¿Acaso los vigilantes planeaban otra tormenta y el encendedor era para que pudiera prender una fogata y tener una fuente de calor segura? O tal vez... ¿Una referencia al incendio?

-¿Viktor?-lo llamo Chris, curioso de notarlo demasiado concentrado.

¿Y si se inició otro? Miró a su alrededor, más no logró divisar humo ni otras señales de fuego.

_"O podría ser que no fuera para mí..."_ replanteó, pensando al menos en su caso, se trataba de un objeto más bien innecesario _"Pero podría ser importante para otro..."_ concluyó, viendo primero a Georgi y después a Chris. El primero tampoco lo requería y para el segundo, otros insumos como medicina, eran más importantes. _"A menos que el mensaje para el receptor sea que él sí nos queme vivos a los demás..."_

Rememoró que no era la primera vez que pensaba eso. Antes lo pensó durante las entrevistas, específicamente, durante la entrevista de...

La realización le cayó de golpe.

###### 

Echó a correr sin hacer caso a los gritos de Georgi y Chris.

Estaba agradecido con Yuuri por avisarle. Por lo general, un mentor sólo se ocuparía de su tributo y no le importaría el destino de los demás. Pero Yuuri debía haberlo visto interactuando con Lis, y lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que si algo le ocurría, jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo.

Puesto que no tenía idea de dónde o en qué situación se encontraba su aliada, regresó al último lugar en que ella pudo estar, la zona del incendio. Desafortunadamente, la lluvia borró cualquier rastro. O eso creyó, hasta que notó que en algunas partes la tierra se convirtió en barro debido al agua. Se transportó mentalmente a los bosques del Distrito 12 y recordó como era capaz de rastrear a sus presas gracias a que dejaban sus huellas en el lodo.

Sus esperanzas se renovaron ante la perfecta impresión de la huella de una bota demasiado pequeña para pertenecerle a cualquiera que no fuera una niña de doce años, y mejor aún, gracias al barro pegado a la suela de sus zapatos, pudo seguir su camino recorrido durante un buen tramo, hasta que se desvaneció de pronto y encontró algo mucho más preocupante: en una roca en el suelo, yacían restos de sangre seca.

Descartó que una bestia o mutante la atacara, porque en ese caso tendría que haber mucha más (y la sola idea le produjo escalofríos). Seguro se topó con otra persona y puesto que Chris y Georgi estuvieron con él todo el tiempo, le quedaban dos sospechosos y de ellos, la más probable era Anya. Ellas ya se encontraron una vez en que Lis pudo escapar de milagro, tal vez ahora no tuvo tanta suerte. Sacudió la cabeza, esforzándose por no dejarse llevar por la preocupación.

Si bien la ruta marcada por el barro se desvaneció, se percato que la hierba en esa área estaba algo crecida y que se hallaba doblada y aplastada en algunos puntos, indicando que alguien pasó por ahí. Iba por buen camino.

Continuó hasta que en el terreno llano comenzaron a aparecer algunos árboles, que finalmente dieron lugar a un bosque. Dudó si debía adentrarse, o seguir por otro lado. Casi como si le leyeran la mente, un nuevo paracaídas apareció, enganchándose en una rama. Corrió para bajarlo, comprobando que se trataba de una cantimplora llena, antes de continuar.

Dentro del bosque, el rastro desapareció por completo. Preparó el arco y una de las flechas que aún le quedaban, listo para disparar a la menor señal de peligro.

Creyó que tendría que vagar por horas y peinar toda la zona antes de obtener algún indicio del paradero de Lis y del otro tributo, pero se equivocó. A no mucha distancia, atada por la cintura, colgando de una rama alta, reconoció a su antigua aliada.

-¡Lis!-gritó sin pensarlo dos veces y como ella no reaccionó, temió lo peor.

Se detuvo a mitad de su carrera, cayendo en cuenta de lo fácil que era todo. Sin trampas a su alrededor y con Lis expuesta como una…

_"Carnada"_ completó en su mente, asqueándose ante el plan tan retorcido. Quien quiera que la atrapara, debía estar al tanto que fueron aliados y saber que Viktor intentaría ayudarla.

Dio un paso al frente, pero a pesar de su cautela, falló en prever que la tierra bajo sus pies se hundiría. Visualizó aterrado las afiladas estacas en las que habría terminado clavado de no ser porque lo sujetaron a último minuto.

-Realmente eres imprudente-lo reprendió Georgi tras ayudarlo a subir-No me explico cómo es que obtuviste la máxima puntuación.

-En serio, ¿qué harías sin nosotros?-saludó Christophe.

-No saben cuánto me alegro de verlos-agradeció sinceramente-Pero no necesitan arriesgarse, esto sólo me concierne a mí-agregó, no deseando exponerlos más de lo debido.

Chris y Georgi intercambiaron una mirada, para después enfocarse en la pequeña rubia inconsciente, reconociéndola por causas diferentes. Chris, porque ella fue la sombra de su amigo durante los entrenamientos, Georgi, porque entre él y Anya le dieron caza durante el primer día.

-Como tu aliado y amigo, me ofende que no confiaras en mí para decirme lo que pensabas hacer-expresa Chris, sonando más dolido de lo previsto. Viktor agacha la cabeza y el otro niega y le coloca una mano en el hombro-Esta bien, deja que me encargue. Considéralo una compensación por atacarte cuando nos encontramos.

Sin darle oportunidad de alegar, Christophe retrocedió para impulsarse lo suficiente y realizar un salto que le permitió evitar el foso con las estacas y aterrizar en una de las ramas bajas sin ningún problema. Por toda la agilidad con que se movía, Viktor se percató que evitaba usar su brazo herido en la medida de lo posible, al menos hasta que comenzó a jalar la cuerda de la que colgaba Lis, y fue entonces también que ella comenzó a reaccionar.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos una gatita atrapada sobre el árbol-bromeó, divertido-Déjame que te ayu…

Lis gritó y trató de apartarse, casi volviendo a caer y teniendo la oportunidad de contemplar las puntiagudas y muy afiladas estacas. Menos mal que seguía atada y Christophe la sostuvo, impidiéndole caer.

-¡Lis, está bien!-la llamó desde abajo y ella lo reconoció al instante. Viktor le sonrió, notando el temor en su ojos, esperando calmarla-Vinimos a ayudarte.

Christophe le sonrió a su vez y le dedicó un guiño. La niña lo contempló largamente, alternando entre él y Viktor como evaluándolos y al final asintió en silencio. Chris procedió a desatarla.

-Vas a tener que saltar-la instruyó y ella lo rechazó rotundamente, a sabiendas que algo más grave que el dolor por una mala caída, la esperaba de no tener cuidado.

-Será como esa ocasión en la cueva-le recordó Viktor, extendiendo sus brazos para indicarle que la atraparía.

-Ahí no había una trampa abajo…-repuso en un susurro.

-Lo sé-coincidió Viktor-Pero lo importante es, que no te dejé caer y ahora no será diferente.

Pensó que debería seguir insistiendo para convencerla, más ella lo sorprendió al acomodarse y pegar un brinco, colgándosele del cuello. Viktor se enterneció. A pesar de todo, Lis aún confiaba en él.

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó ella de pronto, sin soltarlo.

-No hay nada que perdonar-dijo en tono suave, suponiendo que se refería a la manera en que terminó su alianza-Fuiste tú quien nos avisó de los mutantes, si no hubieras…

-¡Él sabe que éramos aliados!-lo interrumpió, su voz quebrándose-No sé cómo… ¡No le dije nada! ¡Lo juro!

Lis rompe a llorar y Viktor la abraza instintivamente, reflexionando sobre lo que acaba de escuchar. Christophe ya ha descendido y se acerca a ellos, inusualmente serio.

-Así que fue Pierre…-expresó Chris, tras lo cual se giró hacia Georgi, quien mantenía su distancia-Por eso te decía que no podía ser tu Anya.

Apenas oyó ese nombre, Lis se tensó y observó sus alrededores llena de preocupación. Divisó a Georgi y se puso pálida, de inmediato intentando huir del aparente peligro. Viktor la retuvo.

-No temas, él está con nosotros y no te hará daño-se apresuró a calmarla, familiarizado con que la historia entre ellos era todo menos buena-Es un amigo.

Chris mantuvo una expresión indescifrable, en tanto que Lis y el propio Georgi se mostraron perplejos por el comentario. Viktor ni se inmutó, conservando su semblante afable en todo momento, aunque se permitió lanzarle una breve mirada de advertencia a Georgi, el cual frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, aceptando con reticencia.

-¿Sabes a dónde se fue Pierre?-le preguntó Viktor a Lis, y ella negó con la cabeza, ya un poco más tranquila.

-No, todavía estaba obscuro cuando me encontró. Me pidió… que me uniera a él-respondió sobándose un brazo, adolorida por haber estado atada tanto tiempo-Me negué e intenté apuñalarlo, pero no le hice más que un rasguño.

-¡Wow! Muy bien hecho, se nota que eres valiente, gatita-halaga Christophe y la aludida refunfuña por el apodo, aunque se sonroja con el halago.

-¿Qué pasó después?-quiso saber Viktor, debatiéndose entre imitar a Chris y admirar el valor de la niña, u horrorizarse de que se viera obligada a convertirse en una asesina para sobrevivir siendo tan joven.

-Me golpeó y me desmayé-admitió apenada-Desperté cuando ustedes llegaron, no sé a dónde fue ni dónde guarda sus provisiones, supongo que no debe andar muy lejos-dedujo, encogiéndose sobre sí misma-Te estaba buscando-agrega en voz baja.

Viktor esboza una sonrisa confiada. Esta vez, si vuelven a encontrarse, será muy diferente al primer día. Puede que siga algo cansado, pero cuenta con el arco y las flechas, y además, no estará solo.

-Creo que es momento de establecer un plan-les dice a Chris y Georgi.

###### 

Deciden que hasta que puedan idear una buena estrategia, lo más seguro es abandonar el bosque y regresar a la zona cercana a dónde ocurrió el incendio, con la que ya están familiarizados.

En el camino, Lis le cuenta a Viktor que desde que se separaron, pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo escondida en los túneles y ahí se topó con los mutantes.

-Creí que me descubrirían, pero fue como si me ignoraran por completo-les cuenta, y el recordarlo le produce un escalofrío-Así que los seguí y entonces lo vi a él-indica a Christophe-Y pensé que podrían estar juntos y que los monstruos no tardarían en alcanzarlos.

-¿No pudiste hallar otra manera de avisarnos que quemando el terreno?-inquiere Chris en tono juguetón, provocando que Lis se sonroje nuevamente.

-Supongo, pero fue el único método que se me ocurrió que también pudiera detener a las bestias, y además…-le lanza a Viktor una mirada furtiva y luego la desvía apresuradamente.

A él le queda muy claro que Lis asumió que después de robarlo, estaría enojado con ella, tal vez que incluso querría vengarse, y sin embargo, lo ayudó. Sintió un cariño renovado por la niña y agradeció mentalmente a Yuuri por darle la oportunidad de salvarla, tomándolo como una señal de que confiaba en él y respetaba sus decisiones.

No bien llegaron a su destino, se encontraron con otro problema. Con otra boca más que alimentar, las raciones eran aún más insuficientes. Georgi hizo un nuevo intento por convencerlos de visitar la cornucopia, argumentando que tenían la ventaja por el número de integrantes en la alianza y podrían defenderse de ser necesario. La sugerencia aterró a Lis, puesto que temía toparse con Anya y tanto Viktor como Chris se pusieron del lado de ella, lo que no le sentó en lo absoluto a Georgi.

-Prometí que me ocuparía de la comida-interviene Viktor para apaciguar la tensión en el ambiente-Y tú vienes conmigo-disfraza su orden a Georgi con una radiante sonrisa para evitar que se queje.

-En ese caso, nosotros buscaremos por aquí-expresa Chris, colocando su mano en el hombro de Lis, y Viktor nota aliviado que a pesar de su actitud bromista, Lis, aún con sus sonrojos, se muestra cómoda con él.

Tiene que recorrer un tramo considerable antes de dar con el rastro de una presa. Algunas plumas ocultas entre la hierba le indicaron que no muy lejos podría estar un ave, si tenía suerte podría ser una bandada entera.

-¿En el Distrito Dos no les enseñan a cazar?-pregunta a su compañero sólo para romper con el silencio que reinó entre ellos desde que dejaron a Christophe y Lis atrás-Ya sabes, para tener una fuente de alimentos en caso de emergencia.

-No realmente, pero supongo que muchas de las técnicas de combate se pueden extrapolar a los animales-admite sin mirarlo y Viktor omite mencionar que los animales poseen sentidos agudizados y son o más rápidos o más fuertes que un humano y por ende, mucho más difíciles de matar-Siempre asumí que en todos los distritos se entrenaban para los Juegos aunque no tuvieran academias y que te ofreciste para compensar que el año anterior te robaron tu lugar.

Viktor de inmediato abre la boca para reclamar, y al final la cierra y se muerde el labio para reprimir una enérgica protesta que alertaría a las potenciales presas.

-Dejé mis motivos claros en la entrevista-le informa tras calmarse.

Permanecen unos minutos sin que ninguno hable, a la expectativa. Viktor cree que ya han terminado su conversación, más Georgi lo llama.

-No entiendo por qué hiciste eso.

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiona sin dejar de prestar atención a sus alrededores.

-La niña, no entiendo por qué fuiste por ella-explica en voz baja, poniendo de manifiesto lo que Viktor juzga es incomodidad.

-Porque tenía que hacerlo-responde sin titubear y considera alegar que nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a un niño o niña a su suerte frente al peligro, hasta que recuerda que están en los Juegos del Hambre.

-No debiste-lo reprende, severo y Viktor rueda los ojos, decidido a ignorarlo-Lo mejor hubiera sido que el del cuatro hiciera el trabajo sucio para que no tuvieras que ensuciarte las manos después, a menos que estés dispuesto a dejarla ganar si es que llegan a quedar los dos o a matarla tú mismo.

Vuelve a ser consciente de que las alianzas son temporales y que Lis huyó justamente para que no tuvieran que enfrentarse. Se gira para contemplar bien a Georgi y se percata de que hay algo en su expresión además de incomodidad, algo con lo que está más que familiarizado: culpa. Se vio obligado a admitir que a pesar de su entusiasmo por trabajar juntos, en el fondo le guardaba un cierto resentimiento por intentar cazar a Lis en el primer día con Anya. Basado en Juegos anteriores, estaba convencido que un profesional no dudaría dos veces para quitar una vida, pero ahora que podía contemplar a Georgi de primera mano, acabó por convencerse de que en efecto, Georgi Popovich era mucho más que una máquina de matar, y que quizás las muertes que ocasionó lo atormentarán para siempre. Tras esa máscara de fiero guerrero, yace un joven sensible. No puede evitar sentirse identificado.

-Aparte de Chris, siempre te consideré como una de mis opciones para aliados.

-¿Yo?-se señala, asombrado-¿Por qué yo? No comprendo…-balbucea y sacude la cabeza-Te dije que no me agradabas y te traté muy mal…

-Pero fuiste sincero en tu desagrado hacia mí, y muy dedicado en los entrenamientos. Aprecio eso-aclara con una sonrisa-Ah, y eres muy fuerte, eso también contribuyó.

Georgi lo observa con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, impresionado por la revelación, que da paso a una pequeña sonrisa. De pronto, apunta hacia algo a la distancia. Se trata de un ave de plumaje parduzco del tamaño de una gallina. Viktor le dispara sin dudar.

-Buen tiro-halaga Georgi.

Viktor asiente, satisfecho no por haber acertado, sino por haber alcanzado un nuevo nivel de entendimiento con su aliado.

###### 

Al regresar, les espera una grata sorpresa. Encuentran a Christophe y Lis lado a lado, conversando como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre, aunque paran en cuanto notan a los otros dos. Ellos lograron tejer otra red con las briznas altas de hierba que les permitió atrapar tres peces. Además encontraron algunas raíces que pueden agregar a sus reservas.

A Viktor le preocupa cómo reaccionara Lis al verlo con el cuerpo del ave, mas ya sea porque el hambre es mucha o porque recuerda la conversación que tuvieron en los primeros días de su alianza, no hace ningún comentario y en cambio informa que encenderá una fogata para cocinarla.

-En ese caso, vas a necesitar esto-le lanza con cuidado el encendedor, riendo de buena gana al verla batallar para atraparlo en el aire.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-cuestiona inspeccionando el objeto.

-Fue un regalo, quédatelo-agrega apresurado, adivinando sus intenciones de devolvérselo- Lo aprovecharás mejor.

La niña duda, pero acaba por guardarlo, murmurando un tímido "gracias" y aparta a Viktor con un manotazo cuando intenta acariciarle la cabeza. Luego, como para demostrarles de lo que es capaz, utiliza no el encendedor, sino un par de piedras que hace chocar hasta que brotan chispas para prender el fuego con excesiva facilidad. Asan el ave, los peces y las raíces, y mientras disfrutan de la comida, proceden a abordar asuntos más serios, en concreto, cómo enfrentar a Pierre, a quien todos están de acuerdo en designar como el tributo más peligroso.

-Pero también eres un profesional-le señala Christophe a Georgi, ya no juzgando, sólo estableciendo un hecho-¿No tendrían que estar en igualdad de condiciones?

-Puede que hayamos obtenido el mismo puntaje, y que el tuyo haya sido mayor-indica a Viktor-Pero lo vi durante los entrenamientos, y es bueno en todo. Sabe manejar prácticamente cualquier tipo de arma, es tan fuerte físicamente como yo y lo peor, muy inteligente-lanza una mirada furtiva a Lis, aludiendo al hecho de que la uso para tender una trampa-Enfrentarlo así sería muy arriesgado.

Viktor recuerda su pelea durante el primer día y la forma en que escapó. La próxima vez que se encuentren, no podrá volver a huir. Será la batalla definitiva.

-Tal vez sea fuerte, pero sus movimientos son muy lentos-opina, reflexionando con cautela-Podríamos llevarlo a algún terreno donde le sea todavía más difícil moverse y atacarlo.

-En lo personal, recomendaría evitar una confrontación directa-observa Chris, tocando la venda que envuelve su herida-A menos que quieran que les corte un brazo o algo peor.

-Entonces, combate indirecto-sugiere Viktor.

-No lo creo, después de que lo provocaras, práctico mucho con las lanzas-rechaza Georgi-Te atravesaría con una antes que pudieras dispararle. Y no sé qué tan bueno sea con el arco, pero lo vi llevarse flechas de la cornucopia.

De modo que todos se dieron cuenta del odio que Pierre sentía por él. Se imagina Yuuri regañándolo y aunque le divierte visualizarlo, sacude la cabeza para desvanecerlo de su mente. Necesita mantenerse enfocado.

-¿Y si lo emboscamos?

Lis habla por primera vez desde que iniciaron la conversación, encogiéndose sobre sí misma cuando los mayores la contemplan, atentos.

-Seguro ya vio que escape... y debe estar furioso-agrega tratando de disimular su preocupación-Pero no sabe si lo hice por mi cuenta o si alguien me ayudó, ni que ustedes trabajan juntos-hace una pausa para organizar sus ideas-Creo que me debe estar buscando, podría intentar atraerlo y…

-No-rechaza tajantemente Viktor-Absolutamente no, de ninguna manera.

La confusión de sus aliados por su reacción no podría importarle menos. La propuesta de Lis le hizo recordar el año anterior y lo ocurrido con Minami. La imagen de Yuuri tras su muerte, completamente roto y desesperanzado, lo sigue atormentando. Hará todo lo posible por impedir que se repita esa injusta tragedia. Mantendrá a Lis a salvo tanto como le sea posible.

(Y sin que Viktor lo sepa, en el Capitolio, Yuuri ha tenido una reacción similar).

-Si quieren una carnada, yo sería la mejor opción-sugiere tras recomponerse de su exabrupto-Después de todo, Pierre me odia y no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así.

-Si vamos a emboscarlo, que uses el arco sería la mejor opción-interviene Chris-Y en ese caso, me gustaría ofrecerme como cebo, tengo asuntos pendientes con él-añade en tono sombrío.

Viktor preferiría evitar que sus aliados se arriesguen. Contempla a Lis, quien luce bastante resentida. Le hace pensar en un cachorrito regañado. Le hace pensar en Yuri Plisetsky.

Aún quedan algunas raíces y trozos de carne, pero tal parece que ya nadie tiene hambre. Sólo por hacer algo, busca la cantimplora y apenas la abre, agradece no llegar a darle un sorbo.

-¿Qué es ese olor?-inquiere Georgi con una mueca.

A Viktor le resulta familiar, sin embargo es Lis quien los saca de dudas.

-Es líquido acelerante, en casa lo usamos para que el fuego encienda más rápido-informa con la voz llena de nostalgia.

Cierra la cantimplora y se la ofrece, comprendiendo que no era para él en primer lugar. Lis hace ademán de tomarla, pero se contiene y desvía la mirada en un gesto despectivo.

-Georgi, ¿por qué no me acompañas a guardar las sobras?-le pide Christophe, dándole un codazo poco discreto cuando lo ve dudar, lo que también nota Viktor y Chris le responde negando e indicando a Lis con un movimiento de cabeza.

Dedujo que así como él y Georgi aprovecharon su tiempo a solas para sincerarse, Christophe y Lis hicieron lo mismo y ahora le correspondería atender a los resultados. Los vio alejarse, para después enfocarse en la niña.

-En serio es un excelente plan.

-Pero no quieres que participe.

-Eso está totalmente fuera de discusión-reafirmó sin dudar.

-Porque no soy fuerte-expreso agachando la mirada.

-Lo que pasa con la fuerza, es que no es sólo la física-se apresuro a corregir-Astucia, inteligencia y el deseo por sobrevivir, son incluso más importantes. Y tú tienes esas de sobra-concluyó con una sonrisa, pensando en otras dos personas que conocía que igualmente poseían dichas cualidades.

Lis se mantuvo escéptica, si bien el rubor en sus mejillas la delataba.

-No me arrepiento de lo que hice-anuncia en voz baja-De cómo me fui antes.

-No tendrías porque-la rebate, acercándose un poco más a ella-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y si soy sincero, fue muy listo de tu parte.

-Entonces... ¿No te enojaste?-cuestiona con cautela.

-No contigo, me moleste conmigo por no haber tenido más cuidado, y sé que mi mentor debe haber querido regañarme-expresa refiriéndose a Yuuri-Fue una muy buena jugada, aunque te quitaría puntos por dejar que me quedara con algunas cosas y no llevártelo todo.

-Lo pensé...-confiesa apenada, y Viktor niega con la cabeza para indicarle que no hay problema, ella lo ignora y continua-Pero no pude, porque... me gustas.

Viktor se congeló. Honestamente, lo veía venir incluso desde antes que los Juegos comenzaran, sin embargo nunca se esperó que la declaración llegara a ocurrir. No sabía qué hacer. Lis tenía el rostro completamente rojo y jugaba a entrelazar sus manos en una clara muestra de nerviosismo, evitando mirarlo.

Aunque sonara presuntuoso, estaba acostumbrado a que chicos y chicas se le declararan. Algunos eran sinceros, otros todo lo contrario, e invariablemente los rechazaba a todos, siempre intentando ser lo más cortés y amable posible, eso sí. Pero Lis era diferente, este seguro se trataba de su primer amor el cual además ocurrió en el peor momento posible. ¿Cómo rechazarla sin que fuera tan doloroso? Y sobre todo, esperaba que no llorara. Nunca había sabido que hacer en esos casos, y dudaba que si eso llegaba a pasar, un "Te ves mejor cuando sonríes, tu sonrisa me gusta mucho" fuera apropiado. Merecía algo mejor.

-Pues...-comenzó, sólo para hacer una pausa casi de inmediato-Creo que es muy tierno...-balbuceó, arrepintiéndose segundos después-Lo que quiero decir, es que...

-Lo sé-lo interrumpió, tallándose los ojos con fuerza-Soy una niña, pero no soy tonta, sé cómo funcionan estas cosas.

Se preguntó mentalmente que experiencia tendría una pequeña de doce años en el amor, hasta que recordó que no era nadie para juzgar. El ocuparse en idear maneras para conseguir comida y sobrevivir dejaba poco tiempo para otras cosas, y las únicas veces en que quiso hacer algo al respecto, no le resultaron.

-Ya tienes a alguien y nada ni nadie va a cambiarlo-sentenció, y Viktor guardó silencio, dándole la razón-¿Crees que él esté enfadado conmigo? Tu mentor-aclaró apresurada.

-Ah… no, no lo creo-responde tras reflexionarlo por unos minutos y de pronto es consciente que la que debiera haber sido una conversación privada, fue presenciada por todos los Distritos y el Capitolio, Yuuri incluido.

Mira furtivamente hacia un costado, como si ahí se encontrara colocada una cámara, o bien como si Yuuri estuviera presente y pudiera aconsejarlo, lo que obviamente no ocurre. Está convencido que la confesión de Lis lo hizo sentir más avergonzado que molesto, y que el mismo Yuuri le insistiría para hablara con ella en primer lugar. Se debate en contarle a Lis que gracias a Yuuri pudo saber dónde estaba y rescatarla, pero teme meterlo en problemas si lo dice abiertamente, puesto que aunque no hay reglas que prohíban que los mentores ayuden a otros tributos, tampoco es una práctica común.

-No creo que Yuuri se haya enfadado, estoy seguro que le agradas y hasta piensa que eres una buena influencia para mí-sonríe para transmitirle que es sincero y ella parece relajarse, lo que Viktor decide aprovechar-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-pregunta esperanzado, deseando compensarla.

Lis lo contempla sorprendida para después negar con la cabeza.

-Para empezar, no quiero que me tengas lástima y que tampoco me vayas a tratar diferente-exigió, tratando de mantener su orgullo intacto, sin embargo el rubor que apareció nuevamente en sus mejillas la traicionó-Y también… promete que no te olvidarás de mí.

Viktor sintió la admiración y la incomodidad mezclarse en su interior a partes iguales. Le maravillaba que a pesar de todo, Lis siguiera siendo la misma jovencita orgullosa de siempre, pero lo simple de sus peticiones le hicieron recordar a su despedida de Yuuri el año anterior. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero se esforzó en alejarlo a favor de dedicarle una reverencia y tomar su mano para besar el dorso en señal de respeto.

-No podría olvidarme de ti por más que lo intentara-respondió con sinceridad, oficializando su promesa y reprimiendo una risita por el chillido de asombro que Lis emitió y después enterneciéndose por la pequeña sonrisa que esbozó.

-¡Ah! Otra cosa…

Sin darle oportunidad de preguntar, Lis procedió a quitarle la venda, frunciendo el ceño ante las marcas de mordidas y murmurando por lo bajo, quejándose de la herida pobremente tratada.

-Están sanando, lento, pero están sanando-le hizo notar Viktor para aliviar su preocupación.

-Podrían estar peor, supongo-dejo escapar un suspiro para después reacomodar la venda, inconforme de no poder usar una limpia-Tengo que decirte algo, es sobre tu amigo... no pueden dejarlo pelear, podría ser peligroso para él.

Le intrigó la urgencia en su voz. Dedujo que revisó a Chris mientras estuvieron solos y seguro vio algo que no le gustó. Hizo un ademán para indicarle que continuara, pero el sonido de pasos acercándose los interrumpió.

-Se suponía que no debía decirte nada, se lo prometí, pero...

-Comprendo-asintió, viendo a Georgi y a Chris y decidiendo que obtendría la información pendiente por sus propios medios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -En serio te aprecio, Viktor. Sé que es poco el tiempo que hemos convivido pero en verdad te considero mi amigo y no quisiera que estar aquí cambiara eso...
> 
> -Chris...-quiso interrumpirlo, temeroso de que finalizara lo que sonaba a una despedida.
> 
> -Por favor, déjame terminar-pidió con un ademán e inhalo hondo-Quiero que me prometas, que sin importar lo que ocurra mañana, y lo que pase después... No acabaremos como enemigos.

Dedicaron el resto del día a pulir su estrategia.

Georgi les contó sobre una zona rocosa no muy lejos del bosque que podrían aprovechar como campo de batalla.

-Hay algunos lugares altos desde donde atacar y otros donde ocultarnos-explicó a sus compañeros, dibujando en la tierra con una rama-Anya y yo nos refugiamos ahí el primer día-Lis se removió inquieta, ante la mención de la chica, pero no dijo nada y Georgi fingió no notarlo-Hay tres maneras de llegar: una desde el bosque…-hizo una línea partiendo desde lo que semejaban árboles-Otra desde la meseta…-agregó un nuevo trazo-Y un camino desde la montaña de al lado-realizó una raya inclinada, como si estuviera bajando-Además hay una cueva, la entrada a un túnel, pero no la exploramos y no sabemos a dónde lleve. Podríamos dejarla como ruta de escape alternativa.

Decidieron que dada su habilidad con el arco, Viktor fungiría como el atacante principal, encargado de dar el primer golpe. Georgi sería la reserva en caso de que Viktor fallara, puesto que Pierre no se esperaría que se aliara con tributos no profesionales.

-Yo también quiero ayudar-expresó Lis, resentida por no ser tomada en cuenta.

-Y lo harás, gatita-señaló Christophe, el cual actuaría como la carnada, en tono conciliador-De ninguna manera saldremos ilesos, ahí entrarás tú.

-O si todo se complica, podrías iniciar un incendio-sugiere Viktor, aunque bromea más que ser serio. Lis se queda callada, como reflexionándolo-Pero preferiría que no intervinieras. Ya te atrapó antes, podría volver a intentarlo.

-Opino lo mismo-secundó Chris.

-No estoy de acuerdo-se opuso Georgi y los otros dos le lanzaron duras miradas, en tanto que Lis lo contempló llena de sorpresa, no esperando contarlo como aliado-¿Qué? En mi distrito, nuestros niños empiezan a entrenarse desde que son tan jóvenes como ella, algunos incluso antes.

-Pero no estamos en tu distrito-ladra Chris, inconforme.

-Por supuesto que no, estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, y ustedes no van a estar para cuidarla siempre-sentencia, brutalmente honesto-Es mejor que aprenda a defenderse, ahora que puede.

Tanto Viktor como Chris conceden que se trata de un argumento válido. Lis continúa molesta.

-Sigo aquí, por si se les había olvidado-señala de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos, enfadada por sentir que no la toman en cuenta-Y si a alguien le interesa lo que pienso… también quiero participar. Eso no significa que vaya a correr directo al peligro, pero si puedo impedir que resulten heridos y hacer más que sólo tratarlos después… -su vista se posó sobre Viktor por unos segundos-Quiero hacerlo.

Rememoró al Distrito 12 una vez más y que Yuri Plisetsky le dijo algo muy parecido cuando recién empezó a enseñarle a cazar.

-Está bien-asintió, resignado-Préstale una de tus armas.

Georgi rebusco entre sus cosas. Tras el incendio no quedó mucho: un garrote metálico, una cadena con un gancho afilado en un extremo, y tres cuchillos, uno más largo que los otros.

-El cuchillo es suficiente-intervino Lis-Uno de los pequeños-aclaró, esperando a que Georgi se lo acercara.

-¿Sabes cómo usarlo?

-Sí, él me enseñó-indico a Viktor.

El aludido sintió un deje de orgullo porque ella lo reconociera como su maestro y se maravillo ante la escena: Georgi le daba algunas indicaciones adicionales, Lis lo escuchaba atenta, ya habiendo superado su miedo hacia él y ambos se unían para reprender a Christophe, quien de cuando en cuando los interrumpía con una que otra broma (y en un punto, Georgi le cubrió los oídos a Lis). El ambiente era de camaradería pura, no sólo era que trabajaran para un mismo fin porque tenían que hacerlo, en verdad eran un equipo. Y para Viktor era aún más asombroso. De pronto, caía en la cuenta que de hecho nunca asumió ninguna imagen específica para tratar con ellos. Fue sincero, y lo aceptaron.

Que mal que tarde o temprano, sólo quedaría uno con vida.

Sacudió la cabeza, esforzándose por mantener alejado ese presagio fatalista. Antes, debía ocuparse de otros asuntos.

Lis y Georgi se apartaron un poco, para que ella pudiera practicar a lanzar el cuchillo, dejando a Chris por su cuenta para entrenar con su propia arma, un alargado bastón metálico que manejaba con una increíble destreza. Lo arrojaba al aire y lo atrapaba de vuelta sin el menor problema, y probaba dando algunos golpes a un enemigo invisible.

-Eres muy hábil-lo halagó, rememorando la forma en que se conocieron.

-Algo me dice que no vienes para que te de consejos-replico prudente-¿Qué es?

-Quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por Lis.

La expresión de Chris se suavizo.

-¿Asumo que habló contigo?-Viktor asintió y Chris dejó escapar un suspiro-Me da gusto, es mejor hablar a que se queden asuntos pendientes-expresa con tristeza, y Viktor siente como si le dieran un golpe y piensa en Yuuri, pero lo disimula- Es una jovencita muy audaz, entiendo porqué la tomaste como aliada.

-Asi que, ella te contó...-musito apenado, captando el reproche de su amigo-No es que quisiera mantenerlo en secreto, simplemente muchas cosas pasaron que me impidieron contarte.

-Supongo que tienes razón-consintió Christophe-La verdad es que no soy nadie para juzgarte. Yo también te oculté cosas.

Los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban por el horizonte. Pronto les tocaría presenciar el conteo de bajas.

-Estuviste en una alianza antes de encontrarte conmigo-lo dijo de tal forma que se podía tomar tanto como afirmación o cuestionamiento.

Chris guardó silencio, meditando cuidadosamente su respuesta.

-Su nombre era Stephan y era del Distrito Siete, Pierre lo mató -pronunció al fin-Espero que ahora comprendas porqué tengo... debo participar en nuestro plan.

Viktor presiente que se trata de la versión corta y hay más, sin embargo, decide dejarlo de lado por el momento.

-Lo comprendo, pero eso no impide que me preocupe-señaló su brazo herido.

-Vaya, sabía que ella te lo diría aunque me prometió no hacerlo...

-No estoy ciego, Chris-expresó, alzando la voz-Te vi antes, cuando me ayudaste a rescatarla. Y te veo ahora y sigues evitando usar tu brazo.

-Lo que demuestra que no me hace falta-como para ilustrar sus palabras, lanzó su bastón al aire, y lo atrapó sin batallar, permitiéndose hacerlo girar tres veces antes de apoyarlo en el suelo, exhibiendo sus habilidades-Voy a estar bien, sólo tengo que provocarlo sin enfrentarlo realmente. La venganza no me nublara la mente al punto de ponerme en peligro.

Viktor confiaba en su amigo y al mismo tiempo dudaba. Chris lo intuyó.

-Se que Georgi, tú y hasta la gatita estarán ahí para cubrirme las espaldas. Somos cuatro contra uno y hemos planeado todo muy minuciosamente.

En efecto, habían discutido que hacer si el ataque sorpresa fallaba y debían realizar un combate directo. Georgi los instruyo rápidamente sobre cómo defenderse contra espadas y lanzas, las armas de elección de Pierre, en tanto que Viktor los aconsejó en el remoto caso que el otro de hecho supiera usar el arco y tuviera uno. En resumen, no dejaron nada al azar. Viktor se esforzó por mantener alejado el presagio fatalista que no lo abandonaba desde su conversación con Lis.

-Pero, quisiera que me prometieras una cosa...

Centró su atención en su amigo y asintió.

-En serio te aprecio, Viktor. Sé que es poco el tiempo que hemos convivido pero en verdad te considero mi amigo y no quisiera que estar aquí cambiara eso...

-Chris...-quiso interrumpirlo, temeroso de que finalizara lo que sonaba a una despedida.

-Por favor, déjame terminar-pidió con un ademán e inhalo hondo-Quiero que me prometas, que sin importar lo que ocurra mañana, y lo que pase después... No acabaremos como enemigos.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho, sin embargo se obligó a asentir y ofrecerle su mano para que la estrechara en gesto solemne.

-Es una promesa-consintió.

Por lo general, su memoria era mala con las promesas y tendía a olvidarlas, nunca por mala voluntad o falta de interés, simplemente era algo que no podía evitar. Esta era la segunda promesa en el día y sinceramente, esperaba poder cumplir ambas.

###### 

Algunas veces ocurría, que durante los Juegos intervenía alguno de los conductores para dar algún aviso. Solía tratarse de la invitación para un "banquete" en la cornucopia cuando las provisiones comenzaban a escasear para incitar una confrontación entre los tributos restantes. En otras ocasiones, las menos, se daban otro tipo de anuncios. Fue así como los recibió la mañana.

Una voz fuerte y clara resonó en toda la arena, sorprendiéndolos.

**"Atención, Tributos, Atención… a partir de este momento, se otorgará una bonificación adicional al distrito del vencedor si éste es quien elimina al mayor número de competidores"**

Los cuatro permanecen quietos y en silencio, contemplándose sin verse realmente. Viktor contiene la respiración. Eso podría implicar suministros extras, además de los incluidos en su hipotético triunfo para el Distrito 12. De resultar vencedor, volvería en calidad de héroe indiscutible, siempre que se atreviera a asesinar a sus tres aliados a sangre fría.

_"Lo están haciendo para provocarnos. Quieren que peleemos entre nosotros…"_ logra deducir. En su caso, es más que obvio que la propuesta es tentadora. Georgi probablemente no requiere llevar los suministros extras a su distrito, pero el prestigio por haber ocasionado la mayor cantidad de bajas sería suficiente. Chris, por otro lado, dejó entrever que la situación en el 8 también era difícil, y quizás para Lis fuera algo similar. Viktor ha decidido que no participará en ese juego sucio, pero por primera vez, el temor a sus aliados lo invade, al igual que la culpa por dudar de ellos. 

-Eso hará todo más fácil-interviene, rompiendo la calma aparente, no seguro que por cuánto tiempo estuvieron callados-Pierre no se resistiría a un premio así, y si supone que nosotros dos…-indica a Chris- O los tres…-y a una cautelosa Lis-Estamos juntos, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

-Ah… sí, tienes razón-concuerda Christophe, el segundo en hablar-Probablemente ahora mismo nos esté buscando. 

-¿Pues que esperamos? 

Para sorpresa del resto, fue Georgi quien lo dijo. Se puso de pie, mirando a sus aliados lleno de determinación. 

-Cierto, tenemos que darnos prisa-lo imitó Lis, tratando de tragarse su temor. 

Viktor asintió, extendiendo una mano hacia Chris para ayudarlo a levantarse. Debían ponerse en marcha. 

###### 

Conforme avanzan, les queda claro que eligieron bien en regresar al bosque. 

Notan pequeñas evidencias de que alguien pasó por ahí, evidencias demasiado obvias. En las afueras, localizan los restos de una fogata que si bien medio escondidos, delatan que fueron dejados a propósito. Y algo más alejadas, algunas latas y otras provisiones abandonadas. 

-Hace trece años, el vencedor engañó a sus oponentes de la misma manera-informa Georgi-Dejó esparcidas algunas raciones y los atacó cuando se acercaron a investigar. 

No parece haber nadie alrededor, pero evitarán confiarse. Sobre todo porque Viktor reconoce dos trampas de lazo camuflajeadas entre las hojas. Georgi nuevamente les cuenta que esa estrategia ya se vio antes en otros Juegos. 

-Sabes mucho de esto-se admira Chris. 

-Tomamos lecciones de estrategia e historia-explica sin disimular el orgullo en su voz, aunque su expresión se torna sombría-Y quiere decir que es aún más peligroso. Su estrategia no sólo se basa en la fuerza o las armas, también sabe pensar. 

Viktor se percata que Lis sujeta con fuerza el mango del cuchillo y da un paso hacia ella. La niña permanece contemplando un punto en el horizonte. Lleno de curiosidad, alza la vista para descubrir que se trata de una columna de humo. De inmediato llama a los otros dos. 

-Podría ser una trampa-sugiere Viktor. 

-Es una trampa-corrige Chris-Y nuestra mejor oportunidad de encontrarlo, de que yo lo encuentre-agregó, comprendiendo que era momento de pasar a su rol como cebo y dar inicio al plan. 

-¿Recuerdas a donde tienes que ir?-cuestionó Georgi, a lo que Chris rodó los ojos en señal de resignación, para después señalar en dirección a unos árboles completamente secos. 

-Tengo que seguir por ahí y buscar la roca más grande, un peñasco inclinado-repitió lo memorizado-El camino está a unos tres metros a la derecha, si veo un campo de flores blancas, quiere decir que me he adelantado de más y debo regresar. 

-Tu misión no es buscar un combate directo, únicamente atraerlo, sin ser tan obvio como para que se dé cuenta-se sintió obligado a agregar Viktor. 

-Oh, vamos… ¿Qué les pasa?-Chris le restó importancia con un ademán-Ustedes no son así, ¿tan poca confianza me tienen? 

De improviso, Lis dio un paso al frente y lo abrazó. La expresión desinteresada del mayor se suavizó. 

-¿Tu también, gatita?-le acarició la cabeza-Todo saldrá bien, estaremos cenando tranquilos en unas horas y te enseñaré como hacer brazaletes tejidos con hierba como te prometí ayer. 

Viktor era bien consciente que de los cuatro, Chris corría el mayor peligro, al menos hasta que estuvieran juntos para ayudarlo y desviar de él la atención de Pierre. 

_"Si es que no lo atrapa antes…"_ susurró una voz en lo profundo de su mente que se esforzó por mantener a raya. 

-En agilidad y velocidad nadie te gana-observó Viktor, separando a Lis de su amigo con cuidado-Ve y sorpréndelo, pero intenta no tardar demasiado-bromeó, intentando retomar su actitud casual. 

Chris les dirigió una última sonrisa y alzó un pulgar antes de marcharse. 

###### 

Durante sus primeras épocas como cazador, la ansiedad fue una constante para Viktor. No solamente por si lo descubrían o algún depredador lo atacaría, sino porque temía no encontrar ninguna presa y quedarse sin nada que vender para llevar algo de dinero a casa. Y ahora que años después debía esperar y ocultarse sin hacer nada, tenía el mismo sentimiento. Con la diferencia de que ahora su presa no sería un animal, sino un ser humano. 

_"En verdad, es el mismo principio"_ pensó para arrancarse la incomodidad _"No es tan diferente, se prepara la flecha, se tensa el arco… y ya está"._

La paciencia nunca fue lo suyo y esta vez más que en otras, resultó especialmente complicado aguardar. En verdad no sabían cuánto le tomaría a Chris atraer a Pierre a la trampa, pero basándose en la posición del sol, ya había transcurrido por lo menos una hora. 

Se removió inquieto y desde su lugar, tumbado en una pequeña plataforma llana, pudo ver a Georgi negar con la cabeza, indicándole silenciosamente que se quedara quieto, y el cual después se ocultó tras un árbol. En el suelo yacían rocas de distintos tamaños, que junto a lo escarpado del terreno, harían que tropezar fuera demasiado fácil. Con un poco de suerte no serían ellos quienes lo hicieran. 

El plan era bastante simple. A la menor señal de Pierre, le dispararía. Se suponía sería un único y certero tiro, directo al corazón. Si acaso llegaba a fallar, Georgi intervendría para desármalo y someterlo, dándole la oportunidad a Chris de alejarse y permitir que Viktor lo intentara de nuevo. Al final y tras una extensa labor de convencimiento a Viktor, se decidió que Lis los esperaría en la cueva, lista para apoyarlos si lo anterior llegaba a fallar. Viktor le hizo prometer que no se acercaría y a cambio participaría lanzando el cuchillo para herir a Pierre y permitir que los mayores se encargaran de él. Sin embargo y por si acaso, Lis cargó con la cantimplora llena de acelerante y el encendedor, más que dispuesta a provocar otro incendio no tanto para quemar a su contrincante, sino para distraerlo y que pudieran escapar. 

En verdad lo habían planeado con mucho cuidado, tratando de analizar todos los factores a tener en cuenta para que nada saliera mal. 

_"¿Dónde estás, Chris?"_ se preguntó, mirando a su alrededor _"Si no apareces en los próximos diez segundos…"_

Casi como si de una invocación se tratara, diviso a Chris a la distancia con Pierre tras él. Le costó mucho reprimir el impulso de levantarse y llamarlo, pero en cuanto pudo meditarlo con más calma, notó que algo marchaba terriblemente mal. Chris era mucho más rápido que su perseguidor y sin embargo la distancia entre ambos no era mucha. Habría supuesto formaba parte de la estrategia para que lo siguieran, de no ser por la forma en que su amigo se movía, casi podría considerarse como torpe, lo que en alguien tan ágil como el resultaba por demás extraño. Y conforme se aproximaba y podía observarlo con mayor atención se percato que cojeaba. 

Se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño, inconforme por no poder actuar y se obligó a recordar que tenía que ceñirse al plan. Le hizo una rápida señal a Georgi para indicarle que pronto pasarían a la siguiente fase y dejo escapar un corto silbido para informar a Lis, quien oculta como estaba dentro de la cueva, le respondió utilizando la hoja de su cuchillo para reflejar la luz, prueba de que lo escuchó. 

Viktor se incorporó a medias, asumiendo su posición de tiro. Inhalo y exhaló una vez para calmarse y concentrarse. Este era un disparo que por ningún motivo podía fallar, no cuando la vida de su amigo dependía de ello. 

Con dificultad y sin disimular su expresión de dolor, Chris recorrió el último tramo, usando su bastón metálico como garrocha para realizar un salto que le permitiera abarcar más distancia entre él y Pierre y dejando escapar un grito al aterrizar, desplomándose y llevándose una mano a su tobillo derecho al aterrizar. 

Pierre, confiado por enfrentarse a un tributo herido al cual no consideraba una amenaza, se limitó a caminar tranquilamente para recuperar el aliento. Viktor lo tenía justo en la mira, solo un disparo y eso sería todo. Liberó toda la tensión acumulada en ese tiro, directo al corazón de su enemigo, celebrando anticipadamente al darle de lleno... 

Pierre se detuvo de golpe, palpando el sitio donde la flecha debería haberse incrustado, su expresión reflejando, lo impensable, terror, que no le duro mucho. 

Viktor permaneció petrificado. Estaba seguro de que dio en el blanco, sin embargo la flecha yacía en el suelo. 

_"Acerté, se que lo hice, fue casi como si la flecha le rebotara..."_

De pronto cayó en cuenta. Seguramente Pierre usaba algún tipo de armadura. Era la única explicación. 

Negó enérgicamente. Todavía tenía una oportunidad. Se apresuró a tomar y preparar una nueva flecha, esta vez apuntando a la cabeza de su rival… 

Un temblor sacudió la tierra, sacándolo de balance y haciéndolo errar. El centro del terremoto parecía estar justamente en donde se encontraba. Le fue imposible sostenerse mientras el suelo se agrietaba y caía sin poder evitarlo. Menos mal el inesperado evento también dejó incapacitado a Pierre para atacar a Chris. 

Viktor agradeció que la caída no hubiera sido desde un lugar tan alto. Estaba adolorido, pero salvo por eso, intacto. El problema fue que soltó el arco sin darse cuenta y sus flechas restantes yacían esparcidas por ahí. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Cómo fue a ocurrir un terremoto en el peor momento posible? Su plan estaba más que arruinado. 

Pierre lo observó con sorpresa mal disimulada para después dirigirse a Chris, quien con ayuda del bastón, logró ponerse de pie a duras penas. 

-Sabía que te le unirías-acusó a Christophe-Pensé lo considerarías dos veces después de lo que le pasó a tu último aliado. 

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él! 

-¡Chris, no!-gritó Viktor, levantándose a toda prisa, listo para arrojarse y detener a su amigo de caer en la provocación, justo lo que su enemigo esperaba. 

Georgi salió de su escondite, embistiendo a Pierre y derribándolo. Aprovechando la valiosa ventaja que le proporcionó, Viktor tomó el arco y una de las flechas en el suelo, sin embargo esta vez dudó en disparar. Pierre forcejeaba para zafarse del agarre de su captor y Viktor temía lastimar a su aliado sin querer. 

-¿Qué estas esperando?-le cuestionó Georgi, pegándole un puñetazo a Pierre-¡Dispara, ya! 

Desconocía la extensión de la armadura, de modo que la cabeza o el cuello serían sus puntos de enfoque. Un nuevo temblor lo interrumpió, desviando la flecha hacia el hombro de Pierre sin ocasionarle ningún daño aparente y sin interrumpir su lucha contra Georgi. 

-¡Basta!-grito Pierre, a nadie en particular, su voz cargada de enojo-¡No necesito su ayuda!-esquivo otro puñetazo de Georgi y lo sujetó por el cabello, impactando su cabeza en el suelo dos veces, con toda la fuerza que era capaz, dejándolo semiinconsciente. 

Viktor fue el primero en actuar, utilizando el arco para tratar de golpearlo, pero Pierre se defendió, sujetando el arma y arrebatándosela de las manos. 

-No cometeré el mismo error dos veces-repuso, viéndolo fijamente, referenciando al primer día y como Viktor lo humilló. 

Mientras Pierre empleaba el arco para darle en el torso y el dolor le arrancaba el aire de los pulmones, Viktor comprendió que por todos los factores que consideraron, dos no fueron tomados en cuenta. El primero, con toda probabilidad, algún patrocinador le hizo llegar una armadura para protegerse y el segundo, si bien consideraron el terreno para pelear, olvidaron que los Vigilantes fácilmente podrían influir en el mismo. En un sitio alejado, completamente a salvo, alguien se encuentra cómodamente sentado frente a una pantalla, esperando por las instrucciones del Vigilante Jefe, Cialdini, para presionar un botón y ocasionar un nuevo temblor. Los Vigilantes los habían saboteado, optando por favorecer a Pierre, quien a juzgar por su comentario anterior, no estaba complacido en lo absoluto. 

Chris acudió en su ayuda. Con su bastón, le dio a Pierre en un lado de la cabeza, el cual dejó escapar un grito y se llevó una mano a su oreja, notando la abundante sangre que manaba sin parar y teniendo problemas para conservar el equilibrio. 

-¿Qué pasó?-cuestionó apremiante Chris a Viktor. 

-Nos sabotearon-fue su corta respuesta, recuperando el arco y obligándose a respirar por más que le doliera hacerlo. Seguro tendría una o dos costillas rotas-Llévatelo y escóndete con Lis en la cueva-señaló a Georgi, quien lentamente comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia-Los túneles comunican con otras montañas, pueden huir por ahí. 

-¡No podrás ganarle solo!-lo rechazó sin dudar-No mientras tenga ese escudo que lo protege… 

-Tal vez no, pero intentaré darles algo de tiempo. 

A fin de cuentas, Chris con su tobillo torcido tendría dificultades para moverse y Georgi seguía aturdido. Sin mencionar que Lis no sería capaz de enfrentarse a Pierre. A pesar de todo, Viktor era quien estaba en mejores condiciones para hacerle frente. 

Reaccionaron a tiempo para evitar un nuevo ataque. Por primera ocasión, Viktor se percató de las numerosas armas que portaba Pierre. Colgando de su cinturón se encontraban un par de cuchillos y unas puntas de lanza, y lo más grave, sujetaba con fuerza por la empuñadura una espada de hoja corta. Chris se llevó una mano a su venda ensangrentada, instintivamente. 

-Ustedes son patéticos, ¿tenerse que aliar los tres para ir contra mí?-ladró Pierre, mirándolos con desprecio-¡Y tú!-se dirige a Georgi-¿No tienes orgullo como profesional? 

-Lo…lo dice el que trae puesta una ar… armadura-rebate Georgi, aún con problemas para enfocar e ignorando la herida en su sien. 

Chris se permite soltar una risita corta, celebrando la broma, Pierre hace un movimiento con la espada, buscando clavársela en su brazo herido, pero Viktor logra empujarlo fuera de su alcance, recibiendo un corte a cambio. Georgi se las ingenia para sujetarlo por el cuello, tratando de asfixiarlo, más Pierre logra atinarle un codazo en el estómago y quitárselo de encima. Para Viktor es obvio que necesitan huir para reponerse y planear una nueva estrategia. Si tan solo no tuviera la armadura… 

Pierre alza la espada sobre Georgi, y antes que Viktor o Chris puedan intervenir, una piedra le da de lleno en la nuca. Se gira abruptamente, la furia centellea en sus ojos al comprobar que quien lo ha herido no son los otros dos, como originalmente creyó, sino una niñita rubia que sostiene un cuchillo con una mano y que lejos de verse amenazante, recuerda a un cervatillo asustado. Viktor siente el terror apoderarse de él. Contaba con que al menos, Lis permanecería a salvo y tendría la oportunidad de escapar y salir ilesa. 

-¡Vete, Lis!-le grita, pero ella permanece paralizada por el miedo. 

Corre para interponerse entre ellos, pero si bien logra darle a Pierre otro puñetazo directamente en el rostro, poco hace por detenerlo. Su enemigo se defiende y Viktor retrocede de milagro, transformando lo que hubiera sido una herida profunda por la espada en un rasguño. Chris trata de detenerlo igualmente y Pierre lo sujeta de manera brusca por el cuello, con la evidente intención de rompérselo. Es entonces cuando Lis reacciona, acortando la distancia entre ellos y hundiendo el cuchillo justo arriba de la rodilla, donde no lo protege la armadura. 

-¡Te di la oportunidad de unirte a mí!-le grita Pierre, soltando bruscamente a Christophe, y sacándose el arma y arrojándola lejos, disimulando una expresión de dolor por el corte. 

-¡Sólo ibas a usarme para atraparlo!-lo rebate ella, dando un paso hacia atrás. 

-Lo atrapé igualmente, a los tres…-indica rápidamente a los otros tributos heridos-Seré quien cause el mayor número de bajas y ninguno estará para protegerte. 

Lis grita cuando Pierre blande la espada en su dirección y en lugar de retroceder se mantiene firme, sacando la cantimplora y logrando efectivamente bañarlo en el líquido, cegándolo de momento. Ella cae de rodillas, aprovechando que no puede verla para usar el encendedor y prenderle fuego. 

Al instante, las llamas lo envuelven, impulsadas por el acelerante y por más que Pierre maldice y rueda por el suelo, son imposibles de apagar. Exclama y tropieza, levantándose torpemente y sacándose la camisa en un gesto de desesperación, mostrando por primera vez la delgada pero resistente armadura negra que lo cubría y que intenta arrancarse sin éxito. Ignorando a los otros tres, huye hacia el bosque, seguramente en busca de alguna fuente de agua. 

Lis tiembla violentamente, con los brazos en torno a su abdomen y el rostro desencajado, a punto de romper a llorar, incrédula ante el hecho de que acababa de quemar viva a una persona. Viktor, pasando por alto su propio dolor, no lo piensa dos veces para abrazarla, lleno de agradecimiento y orgullo por su joven aliada. Una vez más, acaba de salvarle la vida. 

-Está bien, Lis-la consuela, depositando un suave beso en su cabeza-Lo conseguiste. Hiciste lo que nosotros tres no pudimos. Nos salvaste a todos. 

-Perdón por no actuar antes… -dice en un susurro-Tenía que pensar en algo para que se quitara eso, fue… fue lo único que se me ocurrió y sólo tenía una oportunidad… 

-¿De qué estás hablando?-la contempla con una amplia sonrisa-Fuiste muy valiente, de no ser por ti…-alza la vista para encontrarse con Christophe y Georgi apoyándose el uno al otro para poder caminar y anticipa, a juzgar por sus expresiones, que algo no va bien. 

Sin soltarla del todo, se separa lo suficiente para percatarse de lo pálida que luce y las gruesas lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas, después nota que uno de sus costados está empapado de sangre. El corazón se le encoje en un nudo. 

Lis se desploma sobre él, sollozando y Viktor la sostiene con cuidado, percatándose del corte que se abre y cierra con cada respiración. 

_"No…no, no no… no puede ser, no puede estar pasando"_

Chris sujeta una de las manos de Lis y le acaricia el rostro, esperando calmarla. Georgi echa un rápido vistazo a la herida y trata de presionarla para contener la hemorragia. Lis vuelve a gritar y a retorcerse, buscando apartarlo. 

-¡Basta, la estás lastimando!-Viktor le reclama a Georgi. 

-Hay que parar la hemorragia-informa secamente, intercambiando una mirada con Chris y luego con Viktor, negando con la cabeza. 

Viktor se muerde el labio y reprime las ganas de vociferar contra todo y contra todos. La rabia y la impotencia ante tal injusticia lo inundan. Capta el movimiento de los labios de Georgi, que le avisa a Chris que la herida es profunda y que seguro llegó a perforar el intestino. Trata de ocultarlo de Lis, más al contemplarla, en sus ojos ve entendimiento y dolor, mucho dolor. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunta Chris, rehusándose a soltar su mano. 

-No… no estoy seguro, minutos…o incluso más…-consigue pronunciar Georgi. 

-¿No podemos hacer nada?-suplica Christophe, si bien todos son conscientes que es imposible. 

En el hospital de un Distrito podrían intentar salvarle la vida, en un centro de alta especialidad con los médicos y cirujanos capacitados del Capitolio, sería una garantía. Pero ahí, en la arena… está condenada a muerte. 

-Hay algo que podemos hacer. 

Georgi saca de su bolsillo algunas Jaulas de noche medio aplastadas, a lo que los otros dos se horrorizan. 

-No puedes estar implicando… 

-Está sufriendo, ¿prefieres que se desangre lentamente y agonice mientras tanto?-lo interrumpe cortante Georgi, sosteniendo la mirada ofendida de Chris, quien se limita a negar, rechazando la propuesta. 

Viktor se había mantenido en silencio, temeroso de que si abría la boca, el llanto lo traicionaría y no podría detenerse. Desmoronarse no es un lujo que pueda darse, Lis lo necesita fuerte, ya está bastante asustada por su cuenta. Y casi como si ella pudiera leerle la mente, hace un sutil movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo. 

-En verdad, no pueden hacer nada…-murmura ella a duras penas. 

Viktor siente como su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Naturalmente, con sus conocimientos en materia médica, sería consciente de las implicaciones de su lesión. Lo que es peor, luego del shock inicial, Lis se esfuerza por mantenerse tranquila, aunque no es capaz de ocultar el dolor que siente. El mayor toma aire. 

-Yo lo haré-anuncia serio, sin titubear y Chris y Georgi callan de golpe. 

Se lo debe. Ya que no pudo protegerla, al menos intentará liberarla del dolor. 

Con reticencia, Georgi le pasa las bayas. Viktor nota que las manos de su aliado están manchadas de sangre y temblando, y se obliga a mantenerse enfocado y a no dejarse llevar por la emoción. Contempla a Lis, quien ya ha dejado de llorar y parpadea notoriamente una vez, como para indicarle que está segura y ha aceptado su destino. 

Georgi comienza a tararear una canción, una nana. Chris le besa el dorso de la mano. Viktor intenta esbozar una sonrisa para confortarla. 

-Es un honor que me eligieras como tu aliado-le dice en tono suave-Gracias por todo, Lis. 

Antes de darle las Jaulas de noche, la niña logra forma unas últimas palabras: 

-Quiero que ganes. 

Viktor asiente, prometiéndole silenciosamente que lo hará. No bien la ha alimentado con unas pocas bayas, un cañón resuena en la lejanía. Finalmente, deja fluir sus lágrimas, que caen sobre el rostro sin vida de la niña y aprovecha para quitarle algo de la suciedad y los restos de sangre seca por la pelea. 

_"El dolor se ha ido Lis, ya puedes descansar"_ piensa, incapaz de decirlo en voz alta. Viéndola simplemente yacer ahí, con los ojos cerrados, le resulta todavía más pequeña y frágil. Aparta la vista, decidiendo que no es así como quiere recordarla, sino como la astuta y orgullosa jovencita que alguna vez fue. No puede evitar preguntarse si Yuuri se sintió de la misma manera cuando su propio aliado murió. 

El pensar en su mentor lo obliga a regresa a la realidad. Divisa primero la herida en el costado de Lis y luego a sus aliados. Georgi tiene los ojos rojos y se muerde insistentemente el labio inferior, lo que le sirve de poco para ahogar un sollozo. Esta cubierto de golpes y magulladoras y hay una herida abierta en su sien. Chris no está en mejores condiciones, su expresión es solemne, tiene un corte en la mejilla, otro en el hombro y eso sin contar su tobillo y la herida anterior en su brazo. Viktor frunce el ceño. No puede romperse, no aún. 

Sin pronunciar media palabra, se pone de pie, recoge su arco y busca el carcaj y algunas de las flechas, ignorando el dolor físico, el emocional y el agotamiento. 

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunta Chris, intentando levantarse sólo para tambalearse y volver a caer, la preocupación inundando su voz. 

-De cacería-informa sombrío, evitando mirarlo-Y no intenten detenerme, tengo que hacerlo solo… 

A pesar que sus aliados lo llaman, no se permite mirar atrás. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto damos concluido el que sería oficialmente el capítulo 11 en su totalidad.
> 
> Pues… que se puede agregar? Originalmente no iba a ser tan largo, pero en parte para compensar por la demora en actualizar en lugar de quitar cosas las dejé, lo que me permitió explayarme de más en algunos puntos que si no lo hacía en este, sería difícil meterlos después, como fueron la conversación entre Viktor y Georgi y luego entre Viktor y Chris (aunque ellos aún tienen algunos asuntos pendientes). Y pues… primera muerte oficial, no que ocurre, pero sí que se narra por completo. Admito que me dolió escribirla, acabé encariñándome con Lis muy a mi pesar y creo que algunas de ustedes también lo hicieron. Su participación en este fic puede haber concluido pero se seguirá mencionando, además que creo que usaré al personaje en futuras historias.
> 
> Dentro de la música usada para escribir el capítulo: Bleeding out de Imagine dragons, Trip the darkness de Lacuna coil, Witchcarft de Pendulum, la canción de la muerte de Rue el OST de los Juegos del Hambre y Saving Josh de Trevor Morris. Recomiendo las dos últimas para leer la última parte.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia al esperar por mis actualizaciones, ahora que en teoría estoy libre (sin clases pero igual tengo que ir a no hacer nada) ya espero retomar el ritmo normal para actualizar y ya entrando bien en vacaciones tal vez y hasta publicar otra historia nueva. Veremos cómo me va.
> 
> Si leyeron hasta acá, muchísimas gracias!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Qué está haciendo…-cuestiona Yuuri, zafándose del agarre de Phichit, contemplando absorto a la pantalla. Viktor ignora los llamados de sus aliados y sus heridas y se dirige en busca de su enemigo-¡Qué está haciendo!-repite, alzando la voz.
> 
> No pudo seguir hablando, su voz se quebró y tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con las manos, incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo. Phichit vuelve a abrazarlo y permite que se desahogue, acariciándole la cabeza en silencio para confortarlo.
> 
> _"Más te vale sobrevivir, Viktor"_ piensa el estilista _"Si mueres, Yuuri no lo soportará… me rehuso a perder a otro amigo…"_

Al principio, Yuuri temía que Viktor no lograra interpretar lo que quería decirle.

Que las flechas significaban "peligro" y la chaqueta "frío" era relativamente obvio, pero el encendedor era más subjetivo, aunque Viktor le demostró lo infundadas que fueron sus dudas al demorar poco en comprender el mensaje, si bien se le escapó un "QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO" bastante audible y que atrajo la atención de otros asistentes cuando se lanzó sin más a la búsqueda de Lis. Esperaba que planeara algo junto a sus otros aliados en lugar de marcharse por su cuenta. Menos mal Christophe y Georgi decidieron seguirlo, porque de lo contrario hubiera caído directamente en la trampa de Pierre.

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan imprudente-se quejó a Minako, la cual se limitó a escucharlo encogiéndose de hombros-No me imaginé que fuera tan descuidado.

Si había algo que podía rescatar de aquello, era que tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar al verdadero Viktor Nikiforov con todo y sus defectos. Si bien demostró ser valiente, seguro de sí mismo, astuto y lleno de recursos, también probó ser confiado al punto de resultar descuidado, poseedor de una cierta vena manipuladora y no siempre considerar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Aún así te gusta-le comentó Minako sin ocultar su sonrisa.

Yuuri guardó silencio, su sonrojo evidenciaba a la perfección su respuesta. Finalmente podía admitir que estaba enamorado y aceptaba todas las facetas de Viktor: el temerario y diestro cazador y arquero que alguna vez idealizó, el solitario que buscaba ocultar su fragilidad y su tristeza de todos, y el muchacho de dieciocho años que se comportaba como tal. Pero nada de eso importaba, no cuando la incertidumbre de si Viktor regresaría continuaba latente. Debería enfocarse en mantenerlo con vida, nada más importaba.

Se permitió unos breves momentos de diversión al verlo interactuar con Lis. Jamás se imaginó tras lidiar con numerosas declaraciones de amor en el Distrito 12, la de una pequeña de doce años lo descolocaría por completo.

_"Dudo mucho que pedirle que sonría te saque de ese problema"_ pensó, disimulando una risita mientras Viktor veía nervioso a su alrededor y sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, si bien la alegría se borró al escuchar a los comentaristas y de pronto fue consciente que no era el único atento a la escena. Peor fue que incluso redujeron la sincera y emotiva confesión de Lis a una mera estrategia para intentar confundir a uno de los tributos más fuertes.

_"Se equivocan, ella no miente"_ los rebatió, mordiéndose la lengua para no expresarlo en voz alta _"Y no cometió el mismo error que yo…"_

Oír a Christophe aconsejarle a Lis que era mejor tomar las oportunidades como se presentaran porque nunca se sabía cuando podía ser la última y no guardarse nada, le caló en los más hondo del alma. Rememoró su despedida de Viktor, pero no tuvo tiempo para recriminarse por su cobardía, puesto que se acercaron algunos reporteros, deseosos de conocer su opinión al respecto.

-La tributo del Distrito cinco posee cualidades que la hacen ser una aliada y rival digna-informó en tono formal lo que esperaban oír, siguiendo un libreto invisible-Viktor tiene toda mi confianza, si quiso ayudarla y mantenerla cerca, no tengo motivos para cuestionarlo, respeto sus decisiones.

Por fuera lucía seguro y determinado, por dentro era una maraña de ansiedad. Pudiera ser que estuvieran a salvo de momento e incluso la alianza se hallara bien integrada, ya que Viktor pudo arreglarse con Georgi y éste a su vez confiaba en los otros sin reservas, a juzgar por su cambio de actitud, pero lo mismo ocurrió el año anterior con él y Minami y todo acabó terriblemente mal. O en realidad, si lo consideraba de manera fría, sólo podía acabar así. Sin mencionar el asunto de la herida de Christophe. Tras pasar años conviviendo con Yuuko y su madre, fue capaz de reconocer los datos de infección que horrorizaron a Lis.

_-No deberías pelear así. Ya está infectada, podría ser peligroso._

_-Aprecio tu preocupación, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Llámalo cosa de adultos._

_-A él no le hará mucha gracia._

Yuuri supo que Lis se refería a Viktor. Después de todo, más que ser su aliado, era su amigo.

_-Por eso tengo que pedirte que no le digas nada, concédeme ese favor_

Se trataba de una tira de hierba trenzada de manera muy detallada y Yuuri supuso que al provenir de un distrito especializado en textiles, naturalmente Christophe sabría cómo hacer algo así. 

_-¿Te arriesgarías aún sabiendo que podrías no sobrevivir?_ -cuestionó en voz baja.

__

_-Es mucho más que eso, gatita, incluso más que por ganar_ -esbozó una triste sonrisa- _Cometí un error y es lo único que puedo hacer para compensarlo, necesito hacer mi parte, no puedo depender exclusivamente de los demás_ -inhaló hondo- _Por mi culpa…_

__

La conversación se interrumpió en cuánto Viktor y Georgi aparecieron. Una vez más, Yuuri lo comprendió. El anterior aliado de Christophe, esencialmente se sacrificó para salvarlo de Pierre, aunque de hecho, fue más que una simple alianza. Las últimas palabras que Stephan, el joven del Distrito 7, le dirigió a Christophe, fueron sobre lo mucho que le gustaban sus ojos.

__

_"Me recuerdan a mi Distrito, me hacen pensar en mi hogar…"_

__

Tras la cual, lo besó en la mejilla y lo empujó dentro de una cueva, saliendo a enfrentarse a su muerte. Una ola de simpatía lo invadió. La audiencia estuvo cautivada por la breve pero trágica relación. Para Yuuri fue mucho más, se identificó a con Stephan y con el deseo de Christophe de llevarle un poco de justicia. De estar en su situación, haría lo mismo. Y para demostrarlo, quiso poner de su parte. Así como colaboró con Emil para ayudar a su tributo, intentó negociar con su mentor, Josef Karpisek, para ayudarlo, sin embargo, le sorprendió ser rechazado.

__

-No me malinterpretes, en verdad aprecio el gesto-le aclaró el hombre-Pero deberías enfocarte en apoyar exclusivamente a tu propio tributo, lo va a necesitar, créeme.

__

Se puso en alerta. ¿Era por la confrontación con Pierre? Por la forma en que lo dijo le hizo entrever que se trataba de algo más. Acudió a su mentora, esperando que ella pudiera explicarle mejor.

__

-No tiene caso que te preocupes por cosas que todavía no ocurren-le comentó, y su semblante serio no lo reconfortó en lo absoluto.

__

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?-insistió, esforzándose por mantener la ansiedad a raya y haciendo memoria del repentino aviso sobre la bonificación al tributo con el mayor número de bajas.

__

-Quedan seis competidores, las cosas podrían complicarse en cualquier momento-agregó sin perder de vista a la pantalla, donde se mostraba al grupo de Viktor en marcha para enfrentarse a su rival-Sería mejor que regresáramos al Centro de Entrenamiento-sugirió inesperadamente.

__

Yuuri la contempló arqueando una ceja. Se encontraban en uno de los salones destinados para que patrocinadores y otra gente importante del Capitolio pudieran presenciar los Juegos. Suponía que tendría que permanecer ahí para negociar y cerrar tratos. Antes de siquiera abrir la boca para alegar, Minako prácticamente lo arrastró y tras un rápido intercambio de palabras con Lilia, quien extrañamente no se opuso, lo condujo de vuelta a su piso en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

__

-Pensé que lo más conveniente sería que observaras la pelea en privado-le dijo al fin.

__

-¿Por qué aquí y no allá?-cuestionó, desconfiando- E-es decir…-corrigió, arrepintiéndose de su tono cortante-Podría aprovechar para mostrarles a todos lo fuerte que es Viktor y obtener más patrocinadores.

__

A fin de cuentas, el costo de los regalos aumentaba conforme los días pasaban. Si antes una sola persona bastó para pagar por la chaqueta de Viktor, ahora serían necesarias tres de volver a requerir un regalo similar. Ni hablar de insumos como medicinas.

__

-No quise arriesgarte- admite Minako-No sabemos que pueda ocurrir…

__

-¡Tienen un plan!-exclamó, a la defensiva, rechazando tajantemente la posibilidad vislumbrada por su mentora-Todo va a salir bien, los cuatro están trabajando juntos, de ninguna manera…

__

_"De ninguna manera pueden fallar, Viktor no puede morir…"_

__

La angustia lo invadió y se dedicó a normalizar su respiración. Alguien le coloca una mano en el hombro y al sobresalto inicial viene la calma tras percatarse que se trata de Phichit.

__

-Yo me quedaré con él-le anunció a Minako, sentándose al lado de su amigo-Para que puedas regresar y ayudar a Lilia con los patrocinadores.

__

Yuuri quiso agradecerle y disculparse por apenas haberle puesto atención en los días anteriores, pero toda su atención estaba puesta en la pantalla. En la sección principal aparecía Christophe recorriendo ágilmente el bosque hasta dar con su objetivo, en un recuadro pequeño se mostraba el sitio donde un impaciente Viktor y sus otros aliados esperaban y de fondo se escuchaba la voz de los conductores, que una vez más le quitaban cualquier solemnidad a lo que estaba por ocurrir, tratándolo como si fuera una simple competencia deportiva en la que ninguno iba a perder la vida.

__

-En verdad te hace enfadar, ¿cierto?-inquirió Phichit, viendo igualmente la pantalla-La manera en la que se comportan y hablan, con tanta naturalidad, como si no fuera la gran cosa…

__

-Es como si nuestras vidas no importaran-interrumpe Yuuri, dejando entrever su enojo tras su angustia-Como si no fuéramos personas. Apuestan sobre quién sobrevivirá y en qué día morirán los que no, quién será el que mate a más y cómo lo hará-apretó los puños con fuerza-Como si nuestra única prioridad fuera entretener a la gente en el Capitolio, yo… los odio.

__

De pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se giró hacia su amigo. Phichit le hizo un ademán, interrumpiendo la disculpa antes que llegara a pronunciarla. A fin de cuentas, Phichit era originario del Capitolio.

__

-No, está bien-asintió, hablando en tono suave-Dices la verdad, para muchos, la manera en que ven los Juegos del Hambre, es justamente esa.

__

-No para ti-corrige Yuuri, deseando separarlo de esa categoría.

__

-Lo fue por años-deja escapar un suspiro-Ya sabes, mi madre fue una estilista de tributos, formó parte de los Juegos durante mucho tiempo. Cuando me eligieron para ser uno, yo estaba feliz, ella… no tanto-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Nunca entendí porque, hasta el año anterior.

__

Yuuri conocía parte de la historia. Phichit, con tan sólo dieciocho años en aquel entonces, era el estilista más joven, el cual solicitó ser asignado al peor Distrito. Tras su victoria, la popularidad de Phichit se disparó y sin embargo, en lugar de aprovecharla, lo acompañó de vuelta a su hogar. Gracias a su apoyo, logró sobrellevar esos momentos tan difíciles. Jamás podría pagarle todo lo que hizo por él.

__

-El vivir aquí, causa que el glamour y las apariencias te cieguen y te vuelvas egoísta, mientras estés bien ¿Qué importan los demás?-guardó silencio unos instantes, sin que Yuuri se atreviera a intervenir-Tú cambiaste eso, tú y…

__

La exclamación de uno de los conductores los hizo reaccionar. La expresión de incredulidad de Yuuri fue idéntica a la de Viktor al percatarse que éste falló el disparo inicial. El temor lo invadió. Viktor había acertado tiros con el doble de dificultad y a mayores distancias, ¿cómo pudo errar ese?

__

_-Es una suerte que el tributo del Distrito cuatro estuviera usando esa armadura, o no estaríamos presenciado esta magnífica pelea._

__

Yuuri se congeló y contuvo la respiración. El primer temblor sacudió la tierra y gritó, llamando a Viktor. Phichit se apresuró a tomar su mano, percatándose que se estaba haciendo daño, clavándose las uñas en su propia piel.

__

_-Y creo que tendríamos que agradecer a los Vigilantes por aumentar el grado de dificultad_ -agregó otro de los comentaristas- _Primero el truco con los árboles, y luego este pequeño desastre… ¿Crees que haya sido para compensar un poco las cosas? A fin de cuentas son cuatro contra uno._

__

_-Pero el tributo del cuatro no está para nada contento, y eso es digno de admirar_ -respondió el otro- _Hay que reconocer su orgullo, su valentía… ¡Oh!_ -señaló emocionado la escena en que Pierre estrellaba brutalmente la cabeza de Georgi contra el suelo.

__

-Yuuri, basta-Phichit tomó su rostro entre sus manos, queriendo impedir que viera a Pierre golpeando a Viktor, si bien su mirada regresaba instintivamente a la pantalla-No sigas, no tienes que verlo.

__

-Tengo que hacerlo-anunció, sorprendiéndose de lo firme que sonaba su voz y que distaba de cómo se sentía en realidad.

Recordó que Yuri Plisektsy le contó que Viktor siguió atentamente cada instante de sus Juegos. Ahora, él haría lo mismo. Era la única manera en que podía acompañarlo.

__

De pronto, alguien más intervino en la pelea. Yuuri emitió un sonido ahogado al notar de quién se trataba.

__

-¡Vete, Lis!-le gritó, su voz se unió a la de Viktor en la arena.

__

_"No, por favor, ella no…"_ dejó escapar un sollozo, comprendiendo lo que iba a pasar, rememorando lo ocurrido hace un año y experimentando una vez más la rabia y la impotencia con las que ya estaba familiarizado _"Es demasiado joven, es tan sólo una niña…"_

__

Para ese punto, los comentaristas se limitaban a observar en silencio el desenlace de la confrontación y como Pierre es quemado vivo. Viktor se lanza para abrazar a Lis y Yuuri rompe a llorar. A diferencia de su pupilo, nunca la perdió de vista, de modo que pudo apreciar a la perfección cuando la espada se clavó en su costado y el momento en que ella comprende que ha sido apuñalada y coloca sus brazos en torno a su abdomen para detener la inevitable hemorragia. Yuuri se talla los ojos con fuerza, tratando de recomponerse. Puede ser que aún tenga tiempo, si consigue hablar con Minako y Emil podría enviarle algo, tal vez un kit de sutura y medicina para evitar la infección por la herida, o convencer a los Vigilantes de que por una única maldita vez hagan una excepción y se apiaden de ella.

__

_"No pueden dejarla morir, no de esa forma tan cruel..."_

__

_-Es inútil, no lo parece pero el corte es profundo_ -informa Georgi- _Creo que llegó hasta el intestino…_

__

Phichit lo abraza, Yuuri es incapaz de corresponderle. Quiere decirle que no es él quien necesita ser consolado sino Viktor. Aunque su amigo se esfuerza por evitar que siga mirando, logra contemplar a Viktor aceptando las Jaulas de noche. Por fuera, luce sereno y compuesto, pero Yuuri lo conoce bien y sabe que está sufriendo, rompiéndose mientras sostiene a su pequeña aliada, librándola del dolor.

__

_"Lo siento tanto, nunca quise que tuvieras que pasar por eso…"_

__

El cañón suena y los conductores vuelven a hablar, expresando su admiración porque Viktor, a pesar lo que acaba de vivir, continua fuerte y entero en lugar de desmoronarse. Apenas deja escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Yuuri quiere gritarles, exigirles que se callen y agradece que Minako se lo llevara de vuelta al Centro de Entrenamiento. La indignación le dura poco, dando paso a la incertidumbre y luego otra vez a la angustia.

__

-Qué está haciendo…-cuestiona, zafándose del agarre de Phichit, contemplando absorto a la pantalla. Viktor ignora los llamados de sus aliados y sus heridas y se dirige en busca de su enemigo-¡Qué está haciendo!-repite, alzando la voz.

__

Los conductores nuevamente alaban su determinación, Yuuri niega enérgicamente, consciente de lo que planea.

__

-¡No puede enfrentarlo así, está herido!-aúlla y las fuerzas lo abandonan. Hubiera caído de no ser porque Phichit lo jala de vuelta al sofá-Lo matará…Pierre no dejará pasar una oportunidad así, Viktor…

__

No pudo seguir hablando, su voz se quebró y tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con las manos, incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo. Phichit vuelve a abrazarlo y permite que se desahogue, acariciándole la cabeza en silencio para confortarlo.

__

_"Más te vale sobrevivir, Viktor"_ piensa el estilista _"Si mueres, Yuuri no lo soportará… me rehuso a perder a otro amigo…"_

__

###### 

__

Por lo general, Viktor trataba de permanecer en control de sus emociones, puesto que a fin de cuentas tenía una imagen que mantener. No solía enojarse, pero en las pocas ocasiones donde lo hizo, su furia fue inmensa, llegando a recurrir a los golpes en algunos casos, como en la vez en que ayudó a Yuuri a hacerles frente a quienes mataron a la madre y hermanos de Vicchan o cuando arremetió contra unos hombres en el Quemador que apostaban por adivinar el día en que Yuuri moriría en sus Juegos del Hambre. En otras no fue tan violento, pero lo compensó siendo más vocal, gritando y prácticamente aullando sin importarle que alguien externo lo escuchara, como cuando confrontó a su madre tras la muerte de su padre, esperando hacerla reaccionar sin éxito.

__

Ahora, si bien sentía deseos de golpear y de gritar para dar rienda suelta a la inmensa furia que lo consumía, se obligaba a ser paciente y aguardar hasta encontrar a quien deseaba hacer pagar.

__

El bosque apareció en su rango de visión y comprendió que el sabotaje de los Vigilantes empezó desde mucho antes de la confrontación. Los árboles secos que Chris debía usar para ubicarse y encontrar el camino hacia sus aliados no estaban en ningún lado, toda la zona estaba completamente verde y absolutamente todas las ramas cargadas con una multitud de hojas. Visualizó a su amigo intentando desesperado orientarse al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los ataques de Pierre y eso no hizo más que aumentar su enojo y su determinación.

__

Reconoció marcas de quemaduras en algunos troncos y en la hierba y se aferró al arco con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Iba por buen camino y el sonido de algo chapoteando en agua lo corroboró.

__

Bajo otras circunstancias, se preocuparía de actuar conforme a su experiencia como cazador: atender a la dirección en que soplaba el viento, cuidar por dónde caminaba, avanzar con el mayor sigilo posible y nunca evidenciar su presencia, pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

__

El corazón le latió con fuerza al divisar una silueta familiar. Pierre se encuentra sumergido hasta las rodillas en un estanque. Parece que al final logró arrancarse la armadura, la cual al juzgar por lo enrojecida de su piel ciertamente no era a prueba de fuego. Tiene los brazos cubiertos de ampollas, además de algunos cortes producto de la pelea anterior. En el pecho, tiene una quemadura especialmente severa a carne viva, seguro se lastimó más al quitarse su escudo. Su oreja derecha se encuentra cubierta de sangre seca que baja hasta su hombro y en la frente tiene otra herida que opta por ignorar a favor de salpicarse agua a los brazos y al pecho. Se muerde el labio para evitar quejarse, probablemente porque desea mantener su imagen de profesional frío y feroz, pero su rostro delata el dolor que siente.

__

Viktor experimenta una ligera satisfacción al comprobar que no sólo él y sus aliados acabaron lesionados y trata que dicho sentimiento domine a la culpa por aprovecharse de la que será una ventaja injusta, puesto que en esas condiciones, el otro poco podrá hacer para defenderse.

__

Sacude la cabeza, recordándose que trata con el asesino de Lis y que de no haber sido por ella, los habría asesinado a él, Chris y Georgi sin consideración. Con su determinación renovada, toma una de sus flechas y sale a descubierto sin importarle que lo vean, más bien, es lo que desea.

__

-¡Pierre!

__

El aludido demora más de lo debido en alzar la vista y apenas tiene tiempo de esquivar la flecha que le lanzan, maldiciendo entre dientes mientras cae al estanque para volver a levantarse a toda prisa y esquivar una nueva.

__

Las manos de Viktor tiemblan por la fuerza con la que sostiene el arco y es justo eso lo que lo hace errar los disparos que de otra forma jamás fallaría. Tras un par de intentos infructuosos, logra darle en el hombro y su rival deja escapar un grito y al arrancársela antes de salir corriendo del estanque e intentar librarse de su atacante.

__

-¿Qué se siente ser la presa para variar?-le dice Viktor a manera de saludo sin bajar el arco.

__

Pierre lo contempla sorprendido por unos minutos, como si no lo hubiera escuchado la primera vez, para después esbozar una sonrisa.

__

-Es un sentimiento interesante-responde en el mismo tono.

__

Pierre se arroja al suelo, exclamando cuando cae sobre sus manos, las cuales también se encuentran ampolladas, pero logra recuperar su cinturón que aún tiene algunas de sus armas. Viktor echa a correr, decidido a terminar el trabajo antes que pueda contraatacar.

__

El otro tributo se incorpora jadeando pesadamente, evidenciando su cansancio y ambos intercambian una mirada fugaz, conscientes de que por todas sus heridas y agotamiento, será la batalla final y únicamente uno sobrevivirá.

__

Viktor se mueve a tiempo para evitar un cuchillo que pudo terminar clavado en su cuello, hincando una rodilla, sintiéndose agitado y con dificultades para respirar. Niega con la cabeza, rehusándose a mostrarse débil ante su enemigo, si bien requiere recuperar el aliento y pronto comprueba que lo anterior fue una táctica de distracción, porque una pequeña esfera metálica que le lanzan se abre sin ningún aviso y una red lo cubre. Reprime las ganas de gritar por confiarse y forcejea para liberarse. Echa un rápido vistazo en busca de su rival, pero éste ya se ha marchado.

__

Decidido a no perder más tiempo, emplea la punta afilada de una flecha para rasgar la red y mientras lo hace, le llega el ruido de pasos corriendo a su alrededor, evidenciando que Pierre no se ha alejado.

__

-Estaba seguro que quedaríamos tú y yo al final-le grita, sin mostrarse, haciendo que Viktor se cuestione por qué no lo ataca si lo tiene atrapado.

__

-Lamento decepcionarte-le responde, cortando una de las cuerdas de la red y pasando inmediatamente a otra.

__

El proceso es lento y tedioso, pero necesita abrirse el suficiente espacio para poder salir y Pierre aprovecha para seguir con sus provocaciones.

__

-No pensé que fueras del tipo de hacer alianzas, aunque considerando los Juegos de tu mentor el año anterior…

__

Se detiene en seco ante la mención de Yuuri y contiene la respiración.

__

-… creí que serías más inteligente y no cometerías sus mismos errores.

__

Maldice en voz alta y dejándose llevar por la frustración, termina por rasgar la red con sus propias manos, tropezando al salir y cayendo. Lucha por no ceder al dolor y se levanta nuevamente, apuntando y amenazando con disparar al percibir el menor sonido, más al parecer su contrincante se ha desvanecido y se plantea si en realidad su plan no era entretenerlo lo suficiente para huir y enfrentarlo después, cuando estuviera en mejores condiciones.

__

_"No, no haría eso"_ sacude la cabeza _"Estos son sus terrenos y no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así"_

__

A fin de cuentas Viktor tampoco se encuentra en un estado óptimo y puesto que fue en el bosque donde se toparon con Lis y a donde Pierre regresó tras la pelea, debe conocer la zona bastante bien y sentirse cómodo ahí.

__

Apenas tiene tiempo de recriminarse por su actuar tan precipitado, antes que un silbido en el aire atraiga su atención y lo haga echar a correr para refugiarse tras el tronco de un árbol y admirar la lanza que yace clavada en el suelo.

__

-Y yo esperaba más de ti-dice, buscando que el otro le conteste y obtener una pista sobre su ubicación-¿Cómo se supone que nos enfrentemos si no puedo verte?-cuestiona, a sabiendas que está haciendo lo mismo y esperando a que se lo echen en cara.

__

La respuesta nunca llega, lo que sorprende a Viktor, pero recuerda cuando lo vio en el estanque momento atrás y comprende.

__

_"Chris lo lastimó, le dio en la cabeza, en la oreja…"_ rememora la confrontación y que seguramente le dañó también el oído.

__

Viktor, por ser un cazador, con frecuencia tenía que confiar más en su sentido del oído que en su vista para seguirle rastro a las presas. Pierre está en desventaja. Si Viktor cuida de ser lo suficientemente cauteloso, podría tomarlo desprevenido y atacarlo sin que pueda defenderse.

__

Deja su escondite con el mayor sigilo posible, agachándose para intentar que unos arbustos lo cubran en la medida de lo posible mientras reflexiona sobre su siguiente acción. El bosque sigue en silencio, por lo que Pierre debe estar esperando, atento.

__

Contempla la lanza y basada en su posición, es capaz de hacerse una idea de dónde la arrojaron. Dispara otra flecha, la cual pasa rozando las hojas de otros arbustos, ocasionando que se muevan y al instante, otra red es lanzada en esa dirección.

__

_"Ya te tengo…"_

__

-Tal vez deberías pedir otro temblor-sugirió, alzando la voz con confianza, suponiendo que el otro tendría problemas para precisar el sitio del que venía el sonido, y avanzando con cautela-Cómo te funcionó tan bien la primera vez…

__

Se permite esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar que alguien se asoma apresuradamente, imitándolo con tan sólo segundos de diferencia y consiguiendo clavarle una flecha en la pierna, para asegurarse de que no pueda volver a escapar.

__

-Quiero que sientas el mismo miedo que ella sintió-le informa viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Pierre se queja y apenas consigue retroceder, arrastrándose torpemente-Quiero que sientas el mismo dolor que ella sintió…

__

Viktor está decidido a terminar con su mayor rival frente a frente. A esa distancia tan corta no puede fallar. Herido y sin nada que lo proteja, Pierre dista de ser el competidor peligroso que los atacó antes. Únicamente es necesario un disparo y a esa distancia tan corta no hay manera en que pueda fallar. Se lleva una mano al carcaj para tomar una flecha…

__

Ambos descubren prácticamente en el mismo segundo que a Viktor se le acabaron los proyectiles.

__

Permanecen quietos, temerosos de moverse, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo, Viktor divisa la lanza aún enterrada en el suelo y echa a correr para recuperarla. Como si le leyera la mente, Pierre va tras él.

__

No bien consigue tomarla, lo embisten bruscamente y deja escapar un grito de dolor cuando cae sobre el asta, ocasionando que se rompa bajo su peso. Pierre le pega un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y se le coloca encima, reteniéndolo.

__

-En realidad, ella nunca tuvo oportunidad de ganar-le dice con desprecio, rodeando su cuello con sus manos-La vi en el entrenamiento, se interesó en ti desde el principio, no lo disimuló para nada.

__

Viktor forcejea e intenta gritarle que se calle, pero sólo consigue emitir un sonido ahogado. Trata de golpearlo, sin éxito y comienza a marearse, optando por enfocar la poca energía que le queda en mantenerse consciente.

__

-Fue igual que con tu mentor, él no merecía ganar y tú tampoco lo mereces…

__

Una descarga de adrenalina le recorre todo el cuerpo y logra hundir más la flecha en la pierna de Pierre, el cual no tiene otro remedio que soltarlo, haciendo una mueca por el dolor.

__

-Te dije… que Yuuri y yo somos diferentes…-jadea, alargando el brazo, buscando algo-Yuuri es paciente, considerado y gentil…

__

Pierre se recupera y lo mira con odio. Viktor le sostiene la mirada, sus dedos cerrándose instintivamente en torno a lo que ha encontrado en el suelo.

__

-Yo no soy como él…

__

Se le lanza encima de nueva cuenta y al mismo tiempo, Viktor reacciona. Pierre se queda quieto cuando la punta de la lanza es clavada es clavada en su pecho, su expresión de sorpresa se desvanece para dar paso a una enigmática sonrisa antes de toser, un hilo de sangre brotando de su boca, y desplomarse a un lado.

__

Viktor permanece paralizado por lo bien le pareció una eternidad y sólo en el instante en que el cañón resuena, minutos después, vuelve a la realidad.

__

Ha cometido su primer asesinato a sangre fría. Todo ha terminado.

__

_"No, aún no… "_

__

Se aproxima al cuerpo sin vida de su enemigo y cierra un puño con la intención de golpearlo para sacarse la rabia y la impotencia que a pesar de todo, lo carcomen por dentro. Pero el impacto nunca llega y en lugar de eso, lo estrella contra el suelo. Su mano se entumece, de hecho siente todo el cuerpo así.

__

Todo fue en vano.

__

Quizás haya logrado eliminar a su rival más grande en la arena, ¿pero con qué fin? Sigue atrapado en los Juegos del Hambre y eso no traerá a Lis de vuelta a la vida. Peor es comprender que de hecho Pierre estaba en lo correcto y que estuvo condenada desde el principio. Ella contó con varias oportunidades para deshacerse no sólo de Viktor, sino también de Christophe y Georgi. Pudo asesinar a Viktor durante su alianza inicial, pudo dejar que los mutantes los atacaran a los tres, que el incendio que provocó los consumiera. Pudo simplemente no intervenir en su pelea con Pierre y sin embargo ella se mantuvo leal y los ayudó, básicamente sacrificándose para salvarlos.

__

Y le es más doloroso caer en la cuenta que incumplió la promesa que le hizo. Lis le pidió que no se olvidara de ella, ¿pero qué hizo cuando murió? Se dejó cegar por el enojo y fue a enfrentarse a Pierre sin importarle otra cosa. Lis merecía algo mejor. Así como Yuuri se tomó el tiempo de cuidar y atender de su amigo caído el año anterior al buscarle un buen lugar de descanso y por ende volver su muerte memorable, él pudo hacer lo mismo por su pequeña aliada.

__

No mintió al decir que yendo a los Juegos pretendía tener un mejor entendimiento de lo que Yuuri padeció. Confiaba en sobrellevar aquella experiencia y salir renovado. Esperaba ser capaz de verlo y decirle que no importaba lo que tuvo que hacer para ganar, no lo juzgaba y nunca lo haría porque tuvo que hacer lo mismo. Quería decirle que no tenía que lidiar con sus demonios internos sólo, porque lo entendía. Ingenuamente creyó que podría convertirse en una mejor versión de sí mismo, pero tras abandonar a Lis yaciendo entre escombros, rodeada de su propia sangre, le quedó claro que seguía siendo el mismo Viktor Nikiforov de siempre: el egoísta que pocas veces consideraba los sentimientos ajenos y que olvidaba sus promesas, nada en él había cambiado.

__

Pierre continuaba con los ojos abiertos, y en el que tal vez sería su único acto de amabilidad hacia su rival, extendió la mano para cerrárselos.

__

El enojo seguía latente y probablemente le guardaría rencor por el resto de su vida por ocasionar la muerte de Lis, sin embargo admitió que ya no podía odiarlo tanto.

__

Recordó una vez cuando era niño y su padre regresó tarde a casa luego del trabajo por ir a llevar a uno de sus compañeros, un muchacho víctima de un accidente en la mina, con la boticaria. Escuchó escondido cómo le describía las lesiones, terribles quemaduras, a su madre. Eso le llevó a preguntarse, ¿cómo habría sido Pierre de nacer en el Distrito 12? De repente fue consciente que él tenía una familia y que al despedirse, seguro les prometió que haría cuanto estuviera a su alcance por ganar, tal vez tuvo amigos y hasta una pareja que debieron sufrir con su muerte y clamado por venganza contra el responsable.

__

Y fue en ese punto que se vio forzado a admitir otro (más) de sus errores.

__

Si bien procuraba evitar los Juegos del Hambre en la medida de lo posible, sí que tenía sus propias opiniones al respecto. Por ejemplo, solía cuestionarse qué pasaría si los tributos se rehusaran a pelear y se unieran, desafiando el propósito original de los Juegos. Claro que ahora sabía que no era tan sencillo, puesto que él acabó cayendo en la misma conducta que criticó, convirtiéndose en otro peón de los Juegos del Hambre y olvidando que los verdaderos culpables de aquellas muertes no se encontraban en la arena, sino en el Capitolio.

__

Echó un último vistazo a su rival y decidió que no podía permanecer ahí más tiempo, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a obedecerlo, incapaz de moverse.

__

_"Levántate, aléjate de aquí para que puedan llevárselo"_ se ordenó a sí mismo y requirió una gran parte de sus nulas energías para hacerlo. 

__

Se sentía increíblemente pesado y respirar era doloroso. Notó que los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por entre las ramas de los árboles, evidenciando que no tardaría en anochecer. Reflexionó sobre sus aliados y una nueva preocupación lo invadió. Se suponía que la finalidad de unirse era para eliminar a Pierre, lo cual ya estaba hecho. Seguramente los otros escucharon el cañón sin manera de comprobar quién mató a quién hasta el conteo de bajas, ¿qué pasaría después? La alianza terminaría, ¿se volverían uno contra el otro de inmediato?

__

_"No, ni Chris ni Georgi están en condiciones de pelear"_ rechazó rotundamente la idea _"Tal vez esperen hasta mañana"._

__

Llegaron a lo inevitable. Deberían pelear hasta que quedara un ganador, un único superviviente.

__

Su primer pensamiento fue que tenía que regresar con ellos cuanto antes, pero una vez más su cuerpo lo traicionó y tuvo que apoyarse contra el tronco de un árbol para no caer. No recordaba haberse sentido tan cansado en toda su vida. Muy a su pesar, decidió que lo mejor sería pasar la noche en el bosque. Dado que esos fueron los terrenos de Pierre, supuso que habría establecido algún refugio en dicha zona.

__

_"Camina, muévete ya"_ volvió a ordenarse y se horrorizó por lo vacilantes de sus pasos _"No agaches la cabeza, acabas de asesinar a uno de los tributos más fuertes, deberías estar orgulloso"._

__

Excepto que no lo estaba en lo absoluto.

__

###### 

__

Resultó que sus suposiciones eran correctas y encontró el campamento no muy lejos de ahí.

__

Colocado empleando unas ramas bajas cual armazón, se hallaba una especie de toldo, con los restos de una fogata al frente. Encontró una mochila con alimentos y un estuche con gasas y vendas. Un poco más retiradas, ocultas bajo rocas y hojas, estaban las armas: espadas con hojas de distintos tamaños, lanzas, un escudo con púas y once flechas.

__

Bajo otras circunstancias, hubiera celebrado su gran hallazgo, pero no se sentía con ánimos. Tan sólo deseaba cerrar los ojos y dormir, evadirse.

__

_"O tal vez debería comer algo…"_ piensa, recordando de pronto que su última comida fue hace horas, aunque no tiene hambre _"O lavarme"_ considera luego de fijarse en sus manos.

__

Hay un arroyo a espaldas del campamento, por lo que sumado al refugio y los alimentos, todas sus necesidades están cubiertas. Se aproxima lentamente y se horroriza al contemplar su reflejo. No es tener la mejilla hinchada, el rostro cubierto de cortes y el labio sangrando, ni siquiera lo pálido que luce ni las marcadas ojeras lo que lo perturba, sino su mirada apagada, idéntica a la de su madre después de morir su padre.

__

Sumerge las manos y las frota para quitarse los restos de sangre seca, tras lo cual se lava el rostro e intenta acomodarse el cabello. Todas son acciones mecanizadas.

__

El conteo de bajas lo sorprende mientras busca algo para cenar, si bien no le apetece nada. Los rostros de Pierre y Lis lo saludan desde el cielo y deduce que sus aliados ya deben estar al tanto de que sigue vivo. Se preguntar si Yuuri presenció los sucesos del día y que pensó de su rol en los mismos. Recién se percata que pudo hacerlo revivir recuerdos dolorosos y se recrimina, sin mencionar que casi lo matan en su afán de vengarse. Espera que no esté muy decepcionado.

__

Muerde una manzana, pero la garganta le duele terriblemente al tragar, así que termina dándole sorbitos a una lata de sopa fría. Consideró encender la fogata, pero ya no tuvo energías.

__

Al concluir su escueta cena, se mete en un saco de dormir que encontró bajo el toldo y se cubre bien, tratando de ocultarse y evitar que los espectadores sean testigos de su pequeño momento de debilidad. Únicamente entonces, rompe a llorar en silencio.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si etiquetar este como un capítulo tranquilo… bueno no, realmente no lo fue, pero era necesario para concluir con esta parte, ya en el próximo avanzaremos. Y así, lento pero seguro, nos vamos acercando a la final. Por lo pronto tuvimos algo desde el punto de vista de Yuuri y un poco más de trasfondo para Phichit, el cual tendrá su propio PoV en su momento.
> 
> Spoiler del próximo capítulo: Yuuri tiene su propia confrontación. Viktor recuerda...
> 
> Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al igual que le pasara a Viktor antes, Yuuri se deja cegar por la ira y sujeta a JJ por el cuello de la camisa como si tuviera la intención de golpearlo. Por unos instantes, la arrogancia del otro flaquea ante la inesperada acción, aunque retoma su actitud habitual.
> 
> -Si vas a golpearme, hazlo justo aquí-señala la mandíbula-A la gente le encantará, se imaginarán que insulté a tu novio y lo defendiste, eso le hará ganar más patrocinadores y vaya que los necesita…
> 
> Eso último lo hace reaccionar. No es la primera vez que lo escucha. Todas sus alarmas se encienden.
> 
> -¿Qué… qué quieres decir?-cuestiona. Ha comenzado a formarse un nudo en su garganta.

Yuuri había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que le gritó a la pantalla.

Mientras se desarrollaba el combate entre Viktor y Pierre, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Viktor experimentó el mismo sentimiento de inutilidad al verlo a él en sus Juegos. La perspectiva de sufrir la misma impotencia año tras año, observando a sus pupilos luchar desesperadamente por sus vidas, no hacía sino agobiarlo.

Al menos, Phichit estaba a su lado, tomando su mano y haciéndolo apartar la vista cuando lo que ocurría era demasiado, efectivamente logrando que todo fuera un poco más soportable. Rememoró que algo así ocurrió hace un año después de sus Juegos y que de no ser por su amigo, se hubiera derrumbado en pleno escenario.

En la arena, Viktor se ocultaba de su rival, intentando dilucidar dónde se encontraba. Gracias a la toma de una cámara, Yuuri no tuvo problemas para saberlo y quiso informarle a Viktor, aunque no era posible.

_"Pierre está en desventaja gracias a Christophe, no olvides que lo lastimó, su oído no funciona bien"_ pensó y casi como si Viktor lo escuchara, dejó su escondite, moviéndose con sigilo.

Honestamente, jamás se espero que pudiera desearle la muerte a otro ser humano. Inclusive en sus propios Juegos su estrategia fue ocultarse más que pelear, si bien la excepción fue cuando atacaron a Minami, pero ahora era diferente. En verdad esperaba que Viktor hiciera lo necesario por sobrevivir. Y estaba bien, no lo juzgaría, sería muy hipócrita de su parte si lo hiciera, puesto que él también tenía las manos manchadas de sangre.

_"Así tendremos algo en común"_ bromeó, esbozando una sonrisa vacía que se le borró en el instante que comprobó que un nuevo problema se presentaba.

-¡Ya no tiene flechas!-exclamó, antes de que el mismo Viktor se diera cuenta.

-Puede recuperar algunas de las que ya usó-intentó confortarlo Phichit-Viktor es rápido y su enemigo está herido.

Yuuri se mordió el labio para evitar contestarle que su pupilo no estaba en mejores condiciones. En ningún momento falló en notar su expresión de dolor al respirar. Pudiera ser que sus lesiones fueran más complicadas de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista.

Contempló horrorizado como Pierre intentaba ahorcar a Viktor y abrió la boca para gritar, aunque no emitió ningún sonido. Quiso levantarse y huir, evitar presenciar lo inevitable, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

_-… ella nunca tuvo oportunidad de ganar_ \- la voz de Pierre lo devuelve a la cruel realidad y demora un poco en comprender a quién se refiere- _La vi en el entrenamiento, se interesó en ti desde el principio, no lo disimuló para nada._

Por supuesto, con frecuencia solían decir que los Juegos empezaban antes de entrar a la arena. Las alianzas entre profesionales se formaban la mayoría de las veces en el Centro de Entrenamiento, donde los tributos podían evaluar a sus competidores. Si Pierre consideró a Viktor una amenaza desde el principio, naturalmente lo vigilaría, al igual que a aquellos que se relacionaran con él.

_-Fue igual que con tu mentor, él no merecía ganar y tú tampoco lo mereces._

Eso era más que esperado. Muchos calificaban la victoria de Yuuri como injusta y a Seung Gil como el verdadero vencedor.

Serio, callado, hábil y mortífero, el joven originario del Distrito 1 era la imagen de un profesional y lo tenía todo para ganar. Jamás se hablaron y Yuuri siempre se cuestionó que lo inspiró para ayudarlo mientras estuvo atrapado en aquel árbol con otros profesionales esperándolo abajo, y después para dejarlo ganar. Seung Gil no habría tenido problemas para recuperarse luego de quedar colgando en la cima de la cornucopia con únicamente su rival sosteniéndolo. Yuuri estaba herido tras su confrontación inicial y emocionalmente agotado por la muerte de Minami, todo eso le haría imposible defenderse. Y sin embargo, en el último momento, Seung Gil lo apuñaló en la mano para que lo soltara, no sin antes pronunciar sus enigmáticas palabras finales:

"Dale las gracias y dile que descubrí como seguir siendo yo hasta el final"

Nunca supo a qué se refería ni a quién deseaba agradecer. Incluso ahora, un año luego de aquello, el no poder cumplir con su petición lo atormentaba.

Phichit lo sacude ligeramente por el hombro y alcanza a escuchar la voz de Viktor desde la pantalla, haciéndolo reaccionar.

_-Yuuri es paciente, considerado y gentil… yo no soy como él…_

La alegría que aquella frase pudiera ocasionarle, se ve opacada por el terror al ver que Pierre se arroja sobre Viktor, dispuesto a aniquilar a su rival de una vez por todas.

Viktor logra actuar a tiempo. Yuuri deja escapar un grito y Pierre se desploma. Todo ha terminado.

El cañón es lo que lo hacer regresar a la realidad. Viktor ha cometido su primer asesinato. Lo único que quiere hacer, es consolarlo.

-Sobrevivió, está luchando para regresar contigo.

Se gira para contemplar a Phichit, quien le acerca una taza de té. Yuuri la acepta y permanece en silencio sin saber qué decirle, así que toma unos cuantos sorbos. Tras tanto gritar, la bebida caliente le conforta la garganta e intenta esbozar una sonrisa para agradecerle por el detalle, aunque a juzgar por su expresión, no lo convence en lo absoluto. Menos mal que Phichit no comenta nada y se limita a buscar un plato con trozos de fruta.

-No tengo hambre-se anticipa.

-Lo sé, es para tus ojos-responde, tomando un trozo de pepino y Yuuri vuelve a sonreír.

Naturalmente al convivir juntos durante un año, Phichit acabó por adoptar como parte de su rutina el lidiar con ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto y las ojeras. A pesar de sus atenciones, no piensa dejar de ver al televisor, que ahora muestra a Viktor adentrándose al bosque. Aunque camina con confianza y con la cabeza bien en alto, Yuuri sabe muy bien que no siente orgullo en lo absoluto. Los comentaristas no están de acuerdo.

_-¡Ese es un tributo digno!_ \- exclama uno y Yuuri se tensa- _Míralo, sin dejarse llevar por el cansancio, exhibiendo su seguridad, como si nos dijera… 'Vine a los Juegos del Hambre a ganar, que los otros tributos se cuiden…'_

-¡Está sufriendo!-exclama sin importarle que no puedan escucharlo, poniéndose de pie y arrojando la taza al suelo en un arrebato de furia-¿Tan ciegos están, que no son capaces de notarlo?

-Ya fue suficiente, Yuuri-interviene Phichit, apagando la televisión de una vez por todas-Viktor irá a descansar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Todavía siente que le hierve la sangre mientras permanece contemplado absorto la ahora pantalla vacía. De ninguna manera puede descansar y Phichit lo intuye.

-Al menos déjame ponerte un poco de maquillaje…

-No-lo interrumpe tajante, y el otro se impresiona por su repentino aplomo- Quiero que me vean.

Quiere que sepan que está enojado y que no está de acuerdo con lo que Viktor ha tenido que pasar, con lo que él mismo tuvo que pasar. Quiere que sepan que la causa de su enojo, son los Juegos del Hambre.

###### 

Bajo otras circunstancias, Yuuri no se mostraría así en público puesto que arruinaría la imagen de fuerte, confiado y seductor que se ganó en su último año en el Capitolio, pero ahora eso no puede importarle menos. Ni siquiera se molesta en considerar que reporteros podrían estar presentes, lo que si ocurre y se los quita de encima con un simple "sin comentarios", tampoco se permite pensar que lo deben haber grabado durante su entrada, y después en su paso por el salón.

Algunos se acercan a felicitarlo por el excelente desempeño de Viktor, pero los ignora por completo salvo para lanzarles una mirada fulminante que hace retroceder a varios. No quiere lidiar con esa gente, únicamente vino con un fin.

Aún en medio de su ira, divisa a Guang Hong Ji, el vencedor vivo más joven, ocultándose torpemente tras una columna y rememora que antes lo vio rodeado por un montón de extraños del Capitolio que se esforzaban por atraer su atención, pasando por alto su evidente nerviosismo. Uno incluso llegó a acariciarle el cabello de una manera que hizo que Yuuri se sintiera asqueado. De inmediato acude a él y le coloca una mano en el hombro. El muchacho se sobresalta y deja escapar un gritito que intenta disimular cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

-Busca a Mila o a Sara y quédate con ellas-lo instruye. Ya ha podido comprobar que son de confianza.

Guang Hong parpadea confundido un par de veces y Yuuri lo insta con un silencioso ademán a que haga lo que le pide. El joven le agradece tímidamente y emprende la huida. Por suerte, todos están demasiado atentos al resumen de la pelea entre Viktor y Pierre como para notar otra cosa.

Le preocupaba toparse con Minako y que ella lo envíe de vuelta al Centro de Entrenamiento, sin embargo no se encontró con ella sino con Emil.

Ambos permanecieron contemplándose sin pronunciar palabra durante unos minutos. Yuuri tenía fresca en su memoria la muerte de Lis y el acuerdo que hicieron. Eventualmente, Emil retomó su actitud despreocupada acostumbrada y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, tu tributo sí que es fuerte, tenías razón al sugerirme confiar en él-comentó casual como si el trágico desenlace no hubiera ocurrido horas atrás.

-Emil…-comienza Yuuri y el otro niega con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Qué se le va a hacer, no todos los años se puede tener un vencedor-expresa y Yuuri se queda helado por su aparente frivolidad-Me esforzaré más por ayudar a mi pupilo o pupila la próxima vez. Espero que tu Viktor gane los Juegos.

Con eso, da por concluida la conversación. Yuuri duda, pensando que tuvo que decirle algo y se gira para buscarlo. Emil se aleja y asumiendo que nadie lo ve, su postura cambia de inmediato, evidenciando que efectivamente, su alegría desinteresada no fue sino un acto, aunque vuelve a retomarla al cruzarse con un grupo de originarios del Capitolio que lo saludan y se lamentan de que Lis perdiera como si sólo se tratara de un simple juego cualquiera y no acabara de morir.

_"¿Voy a tener que pasar por eso todos los años?"_ se cuestiona y una sensación de vacío se apodera de él.

Una risa conocida le indica que la persona a la que busca no está lejos y emprende la marcha de nueva cuenta.

Jean-Jacques "JJ" Leroy se encuentra en el centro de un círculo formado por sus numerosas admiradoras. A pesar de ser un ganador relativamente antiguo (hace diez años), sigue siendo de los favoritos del público y sus fans se mantienen leales. Atractivo y confiado, ha contado con numerosos amantes, a pesar de lo cual insiste en que ya le entregó su corazón a alguien, si bien mantiene la identidad de dicha persona en secreto y muchos se adjudican ser él o la susodicha.

Tras la victoria de Yuuri, la prensa se esforzó por mostrarlos como rivales: "El vencedor veterano VS el novato sorpresa… ¿Quién prevalecerá?", dada la popularidad de Yuuri, lo que honestamente, no podría importarle menos. Por lo normal, procuraba evitarlo y si ahora lo buscaba voluntariamente, era porque JJ Leroy, originario del Distrito 4, fue el mentor de Pierre.

-¿Podría hablar contigo por unos minutos?

-¿Qué quieres con él?-interviene una de las autodenominadas "JJ-Girls", sus fanáticas más acérrimas, en defensa de su ídolo.

-Calma, calma-hace un ademán para tranquilizarlas-Yuuri y yo somos colegas vencedores, aunque… ¿creo que estamos de acuerdo en quién es el más atractivo?

Completa la broma con un guiño que desata gritos y exclamaciones de sus acompañantes. Yuuri mantiene su semblante serio. Su relación con JJ era difícil de describir, al principio se sintió intimidado por él y después un tanto indignado por los rumores que circulaban en torno suyo y que involucraban en su mayoría relaciones con altos funcionarios del Capitolio. Al ser figuras públicas, coincidieron en numerosos eventos donde fueron forzados a convivir aunque siempre se trataron con diplomacia y Yuuri procuraba mantener su distancia, ya que no dejaban de compararlos y fomentar su "rivalidad".

Leroy le prometió a las chicas que les avisaría si llegaba a necesitar ayuda y al final se marcharon.

-¿En verdad no te molesta?

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestionó JJ a su vez tras lanzarle un beso a una emocionada fan.

-La única razón por la que les importas es porque ganaste los Juegos-remarcó fríamente-Si hubieras muerto en la arena, ninguna de ellas te recordaría.

-Pues qué bueno que gané.

-¿En serio no te importa?-intentó de nueva cuenta-Simplemente te quedas ahí, aceptas sus halagos vacíos y sus regalos… ¿Los Juegos del Hambre no significaron nada? ¿Tan fácil fue olvidar?

-¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?-contraataca, comenzando a enfadarse-¿Pasar los días lamentándome por lo ocurrido? ¿O ahogar las penas en alcohol? A diferencia de ti, sé cuando aceptar las oportunidades que se me presentan y aprovecharlas al máximo… y tu "novio" igual.

Es la forma en la que lo dice lo que hace que Yuuri siente como si acabaran de golpearlo. Se muerde el labio y da un paso en dirección a JJ, el cual se limita a esbozar una sonrisa arrogante.

-Apuesto a que los patrocinadores pensaron que su declaración durante la entrevista fue muy romántica. ¿Decidieron juntos esa estrategia?

Yuuri tiene que recargarse contra la pared para no caer, de pronto recordando aquello y su temor inicial: que Viktor intentara usarlo. JJ no piensa callarse.

-O tal vez al fin decidiste dejar de ser tan moralista y fue tu idea.

Sus palabras son la sacudida que Yuuri necesitaba y de inmediato se recupera.

-¿Y fuiste tú quien decidió que sería una buena idea usar a una niña pequeña como carnada, o Pierre lo decidió por su cuenta?

-Así que de eso se trata, quieres desquitarte tal como lo hizo tu pupilo-adivina JJ, observándolo fijamente y Yuuri aprieta los puños con fuerza-Pierre simplemente hizo lo necesario para ganar, al igual que esa niñita cuando lo quemó vivo.

-Su nombre era Lis e intentaba proteger a sus aliados, hay una diferencia-lo rebate y requiere emplear gran parte de su autocontrol para no alzar la voz.

-¿Has pensando lo que hubiera ocurrido si ella y tu novio llegaban a quedar al final?-otra vez, Yuuri se muerde la lengua para no decir nada y admitir que de hecho lo pensó pero se rehusaba a sopesar las opciones-En ese sentido, Pierre le hizo un favor.

Al igual que le pasara a Viktor antes, Yuuri se deja cegar por la ira y sujeta a JJ por el cuello de la camisa como si tuviera la intención de golpearlo. Por unos instantes, la arrogancia del otro flaquea ante la inesperada acción, aunque retoma su actitud habitual.

-Si vas a golpearme, hazlo justo aquí-señala la mandíbula-A la gente le encantará, se imaginarán que insulté a tu novio y lo defendiste, eso le hará ganar más patrocinadores y vaya que los necesita…

Eso último lo hace reaccionar. No es la primera vez que lo escucha. Todas sus alarmas se encienden.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?-cuestiona. Ha comenzado a formarse un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Qué no viste los Juegos?-JJ le lanza una mirada cargada de perplejidad y un poco de preocupación. Revisa su alrededor rápidamente y después se acerca a Yuuri, tomándolo por los hombros como para aparentar que siguen discutiendo-La nueva bonificación, los temblores en la pelea con mi tributo y los mutantes antes del incendio… ¿en serio no te diste cuenta?

Yuuri permanece inmóvil, cayendo en cuenta que pasó algo por alto que el mentor de Christophe, JJ y probablemente Minako, fueron capaces de notar. Lo expuesto por JJ tenía en común que se trataron de sucesos destinados para perjudicar a Viktor y su grupo. La excepción podría ser la bonificación, que afectaba a todos los tributos por igual, pero como en ese entonces Pierre y Anya estaban demasiado lejos, era de esperarse que la alianza fuera la primera en caer y sus miembros se atacaran entre ellos, lo que no ocurrió, pero igual era como si tuvieran un blanco fijo.

Las fuerzas lo abandonan y de no ser porque JJ lo sujetaba, habría acabado en el suelo.

-Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Ahí está de nuevo. Desde que lo conoció, le impresionó lo cambiante que podía ser Leroy: presumido y confiado un segundo, y casi considerado y amable al siguiente. Sin embargo, tenía otras cosas en mente más importantes que descifrar al verdadero JJ, como el hecho de que al parecer Viktor era un objetivo para los Vigilantes, y tal vez, para otra persona. Si eso era, quería decir que su familia, Yuuko, Takeshi y Yuri también podían estar en peligro y que todos sus esfuerzos durante en los últimos meses fueron para nada. Su última conversación con Yuri Plisetsky hizo eco en su mente:

"Él tiene que saberlo"

Quizás, si se hubiera atrevido a contarle la verdad a Viktor, habría evitado que participara en los Juegos del Hambre.

Ya no le quedaba nada de su furia anterior. Ahora se preguntaba si su pequeño acto de inconformidad no le traería otras represalias a Viktor. Se cubrió la boca con la mano, la angustia comenzando a apoderarse de él.

_"Es por mí, es mi culpa…"_

Los gritos emocionados de la gente se escuchaban lejanos, pero de igual manera hicieron que consiguiera alzar la vista a la pantalla.

Como si no tuviera suficientes preocupaciones, se mostraba un montaje con los mejores momentos de los cuatro tributos restantes y experimentó un profundo terror cuando iniciaron con Anya. Mató a tres de sus oponentes sin titubear durante el baño de sangre del primer día y de no ser porque Lis logró escabullirse, también habría sido asesinada. Tras su separación con Georgi, cruzó una de las montañas y se limitó a permanecer alejada, un contraste muy grande con la chica ansiosa por deshacerse de la mayor cantidad de tributos posibles del día uno. No obstante, su estadía distó de ser tranquila, porque tuvo que hacer frente a derrumbes, granizo con forma de afiladas agujas y hasta un enorme oso mutado al que logró abatir con un simple cuchillo de caza no sin que éste le hiciera una amplia herida en el rostro que a ella no pareció incomodarle.

Finalizaron su presentación con escenas transmitidas en vivo. Anya presenció el conteo de bajas y apenas divisó el rostro de Pierre, se puso de pie de inmediato sin ocultar su asombro.

_-Georgi… lo conseguiste-_ expresó como si acabaran de darle el mejor regalo del mundo. Tras lo cual, guardó apresurada sus cosas y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la cornucopia.

Tuvo un terrible presentimiento. Siempre asumió que Pierre era el tributo más peligroso, pero… ¿y si Viktor y él se equivocaron?

Lo último que escuchó antes de desmoronarse, fue a Minako y Lilia llamándolo.

###### 

Viktor tuvo un sueño. Supuso que era la forma en que su cerebro quería compensarlo por el día tan terrible.

Al morir su padre, lo veía él y paseaban juntos por el bosque. Al morir su madre, aparecían los tres recorriendo la plaza en un bonito día de primavera. Ahora que Lis ya no estaba, volvió a soñar con el Distrito 12. Lo que le sorprendió fue que se encontraban en la panadería con Yuuri y Yuri Plisetsky. Katsuki intentaba inútilmente enseñarles a preparar galletas, pero los dos rubios parecían estar más entretenidos en discutir quien era mejor horneando aunque ni siquiera empezaban. Vicchan atrapaba desde el suelo los ingredientes que se les caían. Eventualmente, Yuuri se rindió y se dirigió a Viktor, quien no lo pensó dos veces para abrazarlo y darle un rápido beso en los labios que hizo que Yuuri se sonrojara y los otros les dedicaran muecas de disgusto.

El sueño es placentero y lucha para alargarlo por más tiempo, rehusándose a abrir los ojos aún cuando ya lleva un rato considerable despierto. Finalmente, se da por vencido y consigue incorporarse a medias, de lo que se arrepiente de inmediato.

Todo el cuerpo le duele y siente un vacío en el estómago que está seguro no tiene nada que ver con el hambre. Cae en cuenta que se ha quedado quieto por minutos, o incluso más y luego de armarse de valor, consigue ponerse de pie. Lo siguiente es guardar el saco en una mochila que encontró en el campamento y revisar que otros objetos útiles puede llevarse.

De las armas toma las flechas, un par de cuchillos y una lanza. El resto las arroja al arroyo sin dudar. Pasa a la comida y mientras busca algo para desayunar, guarda la mayor cantidad de provisiones posibles. Le resulta curioso que de todos los suministros en la cornucopia, Pierre tomara una caja de galletas y tres frascos de mermelada.

_"Quien hubiera pensado que le gustaban los dulces…"_

De pronto es consciente que salvo por el distrito del que proviene y su nombre, no sabía ninguna otra cosa de su rival, del chico que mató. La incomodidad se apodera de él y para bien o para mal, una voz resuena en el cielo y le hace olvidarse de aquello.

**"El conteo de bajas para los tributos de los distritos restantes es: Distrito Uno…tres bajas, Distrito dos… una baja, Distrito Doce… dos bajas"**

Viktor disimula a duras penas la impresión que le causa reconocer que además de Pierre, le adjudicaron la muerte de Lis. Para la gente del Distrito 5, ha sido marcado como responsable y si llega a ganar, será obligado a pararse frente a ellos y recitar un discurso fabricado cuidadosamente soportando sus miradas cargadas de odio. Como si la voz quisiera burlarse de él, agrega:

**"Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte"**

-¡Y una mierda!-maldice, como tantas veces escuchara decir a Yuri y arroja una lata al suelo para canalizar su frustración, aunque no tarda en arrepentirse porque lo brusco del movimiento le ocasiona una punzada de dolor que le obliga a encogerse sobre sí mismo.

Permanece inmóvil hasta que la molestia disminuye lo suficiente como para continuar con su labor. Además de la comida, guarda las gasas, dos vendas, una pequeña navaja, una botella de agua llena y un trozo de cuerda. Se coloca la mochila, listo para emprender la marcha… y la suelta de inmediato, quejándose en voz alta porque el dolor regresa.

Se lleva una mano al pecho, al lado izquierdo, donde la molestia es más intensa. Puesto que no tiene dificultades para respirar, descarta que se haya dañado un pulmón, aunque ahora sí está seguro que tiene una o dos costillas rotas.

Un paracaídas desciende desde el cielo justo a sus pies y si bien agacharse también es doloroso, igualmente esboza una sonrisa. Yuuri sigue al pendiente. Dentro del estuche, extrae una diminuta pastilla blanca que supone es un analgésico. No deseando desperdiciar más tiempo, se la pasa con un poco de agua no sin algunos problemas para tragar, pero cuando lo logra, el efecto es casi inmediato y decide darse prisa, dado que no sabe con certeza cuánto durará.

Lo siguiente, es buscar a Georgi y a Chris.

###### 

Le cuesta ubicarse, pero se las arregla para volver a la zona cercana al incendio donde él y sus aliados pasaron los días anteriores y como era de esperarse, ya no están.

Basándose en los rastros de hierba aplastada y en algunas huellas frescas, deduce que se han separado. Un par de huellas, que presume son de Georgi, van en dirección a la cornucopia, y las otras, de Chris, van en sentido contrario. Ahora sí, tendrá que tomar una decisión.

Adivina que Georgi hará lo posible por reencontrarse con Anya y la alianza ha concluido, lo que oficialmente los convierte en enemigos.

Aprovechando que los efectos de la pastilla siguen, se permite tomar un poco de comida sólida: una manzana, un trozo de carne seca y un paquete de galletas. De pronto nota que ha seguido las huellas de Chris sin darse cuenta y se cuestiona que tan lejos pudo llegar, recordando la forma en que cojeaba el día anterior, sin mencionar su herida infectada.

Abrumado por el sentido de urgencia, acelera la marcha y no le toma mucho descubrir que encontrar a su amigo no será tan fácil como creyó. El rastro desaparece poco antes de llegar a donde una hilera de árboles rodea una de las paredes rocosas de la montaña y se imagina a Chris moviéndose entre las ramas sin tocar el suelo. Por su mente cruza la idea de llamarlo, pero le preocupa quedar en evidencia. Se muerde el labio, incomodo ante la perspectiva de volverse en contra de su mejor amigo.

Viktor ha rodeado buena parte de la montaña y la fila de árboles casi termina, sin embargo no ve rastros de pisadas en el suelo y la única alternativa, sería que Chris escalara para intentar subir la montaña, pero en su estado le resultaría complicado y la pared en es demasiado recta y lisa.

Dudando, se acerca a inspeccionar y tropieza con algo.

_"Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente adolorido"_ se lamenta, aún en el suelo.

Viktor se incorpora y se sacude la tierra, contemplando la gran roca negra que lo hizo caer… y su expresión cambia al notar su cabello rubio. Apenas tarda diez segundos en razonar que realmente no es una roca.

-¡Chris!-exclama sin evitarlo, inundado de preocupación-¡Chris!

El aludido permanece inmóvil medio enterrado en el suelo. Viktor va hacia él y se obliga a razonar que no han sonado cañones en todo el día, por lo que sigue vivo. Comienza a escavar frenéticamente para dejarlo a descubierto.

-¿Qué te pasó? Responde, Chris…

Trata de alzarle el rostro y no bien lo toca, lo suelta. El aludido reacciona y abre los ojos lentamente, contemplándolo con una mezcla de sorpresa, temor y alegría.

-Hola, Viktor-lo saluda desganado, evidenciando su fatiga- Se está muy fresco aquí, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-La fiebre te hace delirar-lo rebate, sacándolo del agujero poco profundo-Estás ardiendo.

-Eso me han dicho-deja escapar una risita-Que soy ardiente, ¿entiendes?

-Muy gracioso-responde y muy a su pesar, encuentra divertida la broma.

Revisa a su alrededor y divisa una saliente que cubre la entrada a una cueva. Con cierta dificultad, logra transportarlo hasta ahí. Quiso preguntarle sobre Georgi, pero se mantuvo enfocado en asuntos más apremiantes.

Comenzó por hacer que bebiera agua, tras lo cual cortó un trozo del saco de dormir y lo empapó, colocándoselo en la frente esperando ayudara a bajarle la fiebre y finalmente, le retiró el maltrecho vendaje del brazo y debió ser demasiado obvio con su expresión, porque Chris esboza una triste sonrisa.

-¿Tan mal está?

Viktor no era un experto ni poseía grandes conocimientos médicos, sin embargo podía afirmar que era tal y como lo dijo Chris. La piel estaba hinchada y muy enrojecida, de la herida supuraba una secreción amarillenta que estaba seguro era pus, la cual se trataba de un signo de infección avanzada en cierto grado. Con toda probabilidad, Lis sabría qué hacer para tratarlo.

_"Pero ella ya no está aquí"_

La preocupación más grande, era que la infección dejara de ser local y pasara al torrente sanguíneo, afectando el organismo entero y sospechaba ya estaba ocurriendo, como su fiebre indicaba. Necesitaban medicinas.

-¿Tu mentor te envió algo?

Tuvo que repetir la pregunta varias veces antes de conseguir una respuesta. Chris indicó su bolsillo y Viktor extrajo un frasquito de apenas tres centímetros con un gotero integrado. Lo abrió y percibió un intenso aroma herbal. Se cuestionó por qué le enviarían un remedio tradicional cuando lo conveniente sería emplear una de las medicinas fabricadas en los laboratorios del Capitolio y casi al mismo tiempo, tuvo su respuesta. Ya sólo quedaban cuatro competidores, el costo de los regalos debió aumentar y ese pequeño frasquito fue lo único que su mentor pudo costearle.

_"Es mejor que nada"_ admite, buscando en la mochila gasas, humedeciéndolas para lavarle la herida y palideciendo al percatarse que el corte era más profundo de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista.

Christophe hace una mueca por el dolor, pero se abstiene de quejarse y permite que su amigo trabaje. Viktor le coloca unas gotas del medicamento antes de tomar una venda limpia y usarla.

-Muchas gracias-le dice Chris con sinceridad y Viktor niega con la cabeza y le alcanza el frasco, pero lo rechaza-Mejor guárdalo tú.

Lo toma como un voto de confianza, lo que renueva su determinación por ayudar a su amigo.

_"La herida ya está limpia y vendada… ¿qué sigue?"_

Toca su frente y comprueba que la fiebre no ha disminuido. Ya sabe qué hacer, más no como hacerlo. Las compresas funcionarían en teoría, pero lo ideal sería contar con un apoyo extra. ¿Quizás Yuuri, o el mentor de Chris puedan enviarle pastillas para combatir la fiebre?

Revisa el cielo, no hay paracaídas. Tendrá que arreglárselas solo.

_"Bueno, en el Distrito doce no siempre teníamos médico o medicinas"_ recuerda, reflexionando en silencio, no queriendo importunar a su amigo quien parece estar durmiendo plácidamente _"¿Qué hacíamos en esos casos? Esto no es tan diferente…"_

Se visualiza como un niño pequeño durante el invierno, jugando feliz en la nieve, rehusándose a entrar a casa a pesar de la insistencia de sus padres. A la escena le sigue otra de él mismo en cama con un terrible resfriado y ardiendo en fiebre. Su madre puso a hervir algo que su padre trajo del bosque y lo instaba a beberlo con voz suave y confortante.

Sacude la cabeza, cayendo en la cuenta que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se permite pensar en ella de manera distinta que de la triste mujer que nunca logró sobreponerse de la muerte de su marido.

_"No es momento para esas cosas"_ niega, procurando no mostrarse débil. El té era lo importante, ¿de qué estaba hecho? _"Debí poner más atención durante las lecciones de plantas medicinales en el Centro de Entrenamiento, o pedirle a Yuuri que me enseñara"_ se recrimina.

Pone a funcionar su memoria, repitiendo el recuerdo anterior. Había algo en la taza, no hojas de té, sino otra cosa más dura y firme, como…

-¡Corteza!-exclama sin querer y Chris abre un ojo por el escándalo-Lo siento, no quise despertarte-duda, pero opta por aprovechar-Voy a salir a explorar un poco, intentaré encontrar algo para ayudarte, quédate aquí.

-No es como si pudiera ir a alguna otra parte-bromea y Viktor casi puede escuchar las risas de los espectadores.

Considera que es bueno que Chris mantenga su buen humor aún en una situación así. Con suerte, haya hecho reír a varios en el Capitolio y decidan patrocinarlo.

###### 

Regresa más tarde de lo previsto, antes de que comience a atardecer, si bien valió la pena.

Encontró la corteza en unos árboles en una zona hacia el norte. Se entretuvo en examinarla hasta cerciorarse que no cometía ningún error. No recordaba el nombre del árbol ni cómo se veía con exactitud, pero el olor y el tacto sí que le eran familiares, de modo que empleó dichos sentidos para revisarla. Empleó el mismo método con otras plantas que según le instruyó en algún momento Yuri Plisetsky (el cual a su vez lo aprendió de Yuuri), servían para mantener limpias las heridas. Además, dio con una pequeña fuente de agua que brotaba de entre unas rocas, lo que resultó excelente porque toda la que tenía se la dio a beber a Christophe o la usó para lavar su herida.

Su amigo sigue en la cueva, en la misma posición en la que lo dejó antes de marcharse, con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya volví-lo sacude ligeramente por el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar y el otro le sonríe-Mastica esto…-presiona contra sus labios unos trocitos de la corteza-Es para la fiebre, sería mejor un té, pero no tengo nada para eso.

Chris acepta la corteza sin decir nada y se la lleva a la boca, frunciendo el ceño por el sabor amargo y Viktor mueve los labios enunciando un simple "lo sé" antes de volver a salir para recolectar leña.

Meditó sobre lo tranquilo que resultó el día: sin trampas ni enfrentamientos. Pudiera ser que la audiencia siguiera emocionada tras los combates anteriores o que milagrosamente, los Vigilantes les concedieran tiempo para recuperarse antes de instigar una nueva pelea. Con suerte tendrían otro día de paz.

Experimenta alivio al entrar y ver a Chris despierto, sentado y apoyándose contra la pared de la cueva. Viktor toma de la mochila una lata, la abre y se la acerca, Chris duda.

-Puré de manzana, necesitas comer para mejorarte-le dice, acomodándose a su lado una vez que termina de encender la fogata-Tenemos suficiente comida para unos cuantos días-agrega esperando convencerlo, dejando para sí un paquete de galletas y otra tira de carne seca.

-En verdad no tengo mucha hambre.

Supone que se debe a la fiebre y la enfermedad, pero no lo menciona.

Los últimos rayos de sol desaparecen y el himno se escucha a los lejos. Ninguno hace por moverse.

-Honestamente, no creí que regresaras-habla Chris y Viktor asume se refiere que no esperaba encontrárselo nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasó cuando me fui?-cuestiona, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

-Georgi y yo pensamos en seguirte… no llegamos muy lejos-admite avergonzado-Así que volvimos al campamento a esperar. Escuchamos el cañón, pero no supimos que pasó hasta el conteo de bajas-prueba unos cuantos bocados antes de continuar-Acordamos esperar hasta la mañana para separarnos y darnos un día para organizarnos antes de tener que enfrentarnos-agacha la mirada.

Viktor se limita a asentir. Entonces serán Chris y él contra Georgi y Anya. No le emociona en lo absoluto.

Una ráfaga de aire frío entra a la cueva y Viktor se apresura a desenrollar el saco de dormir y le indica al otro que lo use.

-Creo que sería mejor si esta vez lo compartiéramos-sugiere Christophe-Ayer refrescó más que en otras noches.

Viktor piensa que no lo notó, probablemente porque estaba más bien ido y porque de hecho el saco si ayudó. Como no tiene ganas de discutir, se tumba a su lado para tratar de dormir un poco, sin embargo le resulta imposible. El entumecimiento que le dejó la muerte de Lis y el vacío tras asesinar a Pierre, inclusive la alegría por encontrar a su amigo con vida, se desvanecen para dar paso a la incertidumbre. Le preocupaba enfrentarse a Georgi y a Anya. Ambos eran profesionales altamente capacitados. Conocía a Georgi y su manera de pelear, pero con Anya estaba prácticamente en blanco. Sabía que era buena con las lanzas y los cuchillos, pero podía haber ocultado algo, reservado un arma secreta para usarla en la arena. ¿Cómo les harían frente Christophe y él?

-¿No puedes dormir?-cuestiona de pronto Chris y aunque Viktor no dice nada, la respuesta es evidente. Viktor deja escapar un suspiro, desganado-Apuesto a que preferirías compartir el saco con tu mentor-comenta, sugerente.

Viktor tiene la impresión de que es más por aligerar la tensión en el ambiente, que porque Chris se sienta mejor y quiera molestarlo, sin embargo acaba pensando en Yuuri, en cómo habrá pasado los últimos días… y en lo mucho que quisiera verlo.

-Realmente lo extrañas.

De manera instintiva, asiente. Christophe gira la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Me da un poco de curiosidad… sé que los dos son muy reservados en ese aspecto, pero…-hace una pausa por unos minutos- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Viktor abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar, arrepintiéndose. Chris es su amigo y compartir esos detalles con él no le molesta en lo absoluto, el problema es la gente que los observa. Todos sus recuerdos de Yuuri son privados, demasiado valiosos para ser reducidos a mero entretenimiento de extraños.

Chris aguarda, expectante y Viktor se fija en su brazo vendado. Tal vez pueda contarle lo que le pide, es lo suficientemente inofensivo y sin ninguna otra implicación además de ser un primer encuentro. Seguramente Yuuri ni siquiera lo recuerda.

-Me dio una galleta.

Chris arquea las cejas en señal de perplejidad. Viktor esboza una sonrisa, probablemente esperaba una historia cargada de romanticismo y no lo que estaba por narrarle.

-La familia de Yuuri tiene una panadería en el Distrito Doce y él se encontraba atendiendo el mostrador cuando yo estaba ahí…

Se trataba de una versión simplificada. La completa iniciaba mucho antes, con la muerte de su padre hacía algunos meses y un joven Viktor tratando de administrar y estirar la indemnización lo más posible dado que su madre estaba incapacitada para hacerlo. Al final, sólo le quedaron unas pocas monedas y queriendo aprovecharlas para concederse un pequeño capricho y animar a su madre un poco, visitó la panadería con la ilusión de comprar una sencilla hogaza recién horneada, la cual resultó ser demasiado cara.

-El pan que hacen es delicioso, a todos en el distrito les gusta y por supuesto, a mí también-rememora con alegría-Supongo que fui demasiado obvio con mi entusiasmo, porque al ir a pagar, Yuuri me regaló una galleta.

De nuevo, hizo un cambio. En realidad estaba decepcionado. Por aquel entonces recién empezaba como cazador y aunque sus éxitos eran bastante notorios (un ciervo, alguno que otro conejo y unas pocas ardillas), su número de fracasos eran mucho mayores y en esa ocasión, llevaba dos días sin atrapar una presa y por ende, sin conseguir dinero. La poca comida que quedaba en casa, prefirió dársela a su madre. Quizás Yuuri notó el hambre reflejada en su rostro y fue lo que le inspiró a regalarle esa "muestra gratis", como la llamó. Esa galleta fue su primer alimento en dos días completos. Se trataba de una sencilla pasta de forma cuadrada ligeramente tostada, cubierta con un glaseado de vainilla que incluso al recordarla ahora, le hacía agua la boca.

-Debió significar mucho para ti si todavía lo recuerdas-expresó Chris, como si intuyera la verdad tras el relato que acababa de escuchar.

-También recuerdo su sonrisa esa vez, fue muy tierno.

La imagen de un Yuuri pequeño de rostro redondeado y mejillas sonrojadas inundó su mente.

-Así que, ¿fue amor a primera vista?

Le hubiera encantado decir que sí, que ese breve encuentro los dejó marcados para siempre y que desde el inicio comprendió lo especial que era Yuuri, pero estaría mintiendo. En aquella época tenía demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse: atender a su madre, poner comida en la mesa, salir a cazar e impedir que lo descubrieran o que un depredador lo devorara, lo que le dejaba poco tiempo para considerar otras cosas que no fueran sobrevivir. Sus sentimientos por Yuuri se forjaron por años y se nutrieron de pequeños y valiosos momentos.

-Yo era joven, distraído y un poco egoísta-admitió con cierta dificultad e ignoró la vocecita en su cabeza que lo reprendía por usar el "poco" en lugar de "muy"-No hice nada por acercarme a él, ahora me arrepiento.

Su segundo encuentro oficial fue mucho más accidentado. Viktor acababa de vender una presa en un negocio cerca de la plaza, cuando fue atraído por el ruido de la pelea. La escena lo sobrecogió e indignó a partes iguales. En medio de los cuerpos sin vida de un grupo de cachorritos y su madre, Yuuri luchaba por salvar al único que quedaba. No lo pensó dos veces para intervenir, siempre le gustaron los perros y la idea de que ellos o Yuuri, el mismo chico amable que desinteresadamente le dio un poco de alimento, fueran víctimas de bravucones, le hizo enfurecer.

-Lo primero que me atrajo de Yuuri, fue su amabilidad-admitió al cabo de unos minutos-Y después, me impresionó su valor. Yuuri nunca se acobardó si se trataba de ayudar a alguien.

Ni siquiera con agentes de la paz de por medio, aún si en esa ocasión en el bosque, Viktor le indicó que podía delatarlo, Yuuri lo protegió.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

Esas palabras y el tono en que fueron pronunciadas, lo trajeron de golpe a la realidad. Christophe le deseó las buenas noches y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir. A Viktor, por otro lado, le resultó imposible conciliar el sueño, consciente que para volver con Yuuri, los otros tres tributos restantes tendrían que morir, Chris incluido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oficialmente, un capítulo tranquilo aunque con mucha información y además tenemos algo del punto de vista de Viktor y lo que pensó de sus encuentros con Yuuri. Ya sólo quedan 4 tributos y así nos vamos acercando lento pero seguro al gran final (de los Juegos de Viktor, el fic seguirá después de eso y... no se si esa información se considere como spoiler... :P).
> 
> Curiosidades: El sueño de Viktor me puso a pensar... si Lis hubiera sobrevivido y tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo en su distrito, habría desarrollado una pequeña e infantil rivalidad con Yuri Plisetsky dado que ambos son orgullosos. Por un lado tendríamos a Viktor en plan: "¡Mira Yuri! se parece mucho a ti, podría ser tu hermanita" y a los otros dos de "¡No se parece nada a mí!" mientras se señalan enojados entre ellos. Luego irían a visitar a Yuuri a la panadería, Lis estaría un tanto temerosa porque le preocupa que Yuuri crea que intentó quitarle a su novio. Plisetsky, naturalmente, se burlaría "¿En serio estás asustada de él?" y ella quizás accidentalmente (o no) lo haga tropezar o le deje caer un saco de harina a cambio. Yuuri trata de ser lo más amable y comprensivo con ella y al final... quizás los afectos de Lis tengan un cambio, si saben a lo que me refiero :P
> 
> Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!

**Author's Note:**

> Primer capítulo arriba. Muchas interrogantes, lo sé, pero todo está fríamente calculado (en teoría). Adicionales a la historia principal (osea esta) subiré otra serie de one shots en el mismo AU desde el punto de vista de otros personajes donde se mostrarán algunos puntos en relación a la relación de Viktor y Yuuri antes de que Yuuri se ofreciera en lugar de Viktor y sobre los Juegos de Yuuri. 
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta aquí


End file.
